Through Thick and Thin
by StephtheWriter
Summary: Sequel to "Our Spitting Image." Brooke and Lucas now have a brood of three. Sam, and the twins, Riley and Carter. Take a peek into the life of the Davis-Scott family!
1. A Wedding

**Welcome to the OSI sequel! There's a lot of narrative explanation in this chapter. Hope it's not too cumbersome. Enjoy :D**

Sam woke up at exactly 6:30 in the morning to the sound of a baby whimpering. At 3:00 pm her parents were set to get married. Become wife and husband. The girl couldn't have been happier for her two lovebird parents. She tiredly made her way through the quiet house. Her parents would be waking up soon, and she was sure pandemonium would occur once the bridal party showed up to get ready. Sam had told her parents they were crazy for preparing a wedding after having just had a baby. The teenager had no idea where they got the energy from. Although, they were a lot more cranky and exhausted lately. Sam was wise not to point that out though.

The dynamic in the household had certainly changed too, and it made the teenager feel a little off at times, but she had adjusted. Her parents didn't spend as much time with her. Whereas before, it was natural to see the small family huddled up watching a movie, or one of their favorite shows on any given night. Now, the parents had to tend to the twins. Bathe them, change them, rock them until they fell asleep. If her mom and dad didn't need any help with her brother and sister, Sam would usually end up going to her room or downstairs after dinner or heading to Liz's house. Sometimes they'd try to watch a movie, but it was difficult to keep the twins entertained for that long.

Her parents still loved her to death, of course. Their interactions just weren't as long as before, because they'd inevitably get cut short by a crying infant, who either needed a change, was hungry, or just generally fussy. More likely than not the crying baby would be Carter. Sam deemed him the "drama king" of the twins.

After both Lucas and Brooke's leave ended and they had to go back to work, Karen took care of them until either Lucas or Brooke got home. Although, she'd usually stay longer because she loved to see her oldest granddaughter and give her some of the cuddles that she knew the girl was missing. Her parents did make more of a point to make sure one of them kissed her goodnight or tucked her in though. And sometimes, after a day of seeing her parents haggard and tired from work, wedding planning, and babies, it was nice to see them sit down on her bed, smile down at her, then kiss her goodnight and whisper that they loved her. Some days she'd sit up and hug them tightly to her. She wanted so badly to whisper that she missed them, but didn't for fear of sounding spoiled. Fortunately, the parents knew what that meant and would make a point to spend time with her afterward. Having one of their friends spend a morning or afternoon with their youngest babies.

It had been five months since Brooke had given birth. The twins were born premature by a month, but luckily, they were perfectly healthy. Sam liked to joke that the girl, Riley, was the runt of the two, because, not only was she the youngest, having come out five minutes later, but she was also smaller than her brother Carter.

Their personalities were funny to the teenager. Her baby brother was so fussy and playful. He loved to babble and play peek a boo with her. He also liked to throw things on the floor and laugh hysterically when someone would pick up his toy and hand it back to him. Only to have it land on the floor again. Sam hated that game. Carter also liked to play with the baby food that they were now starting to give them. The food always ended up all over his face, hands, and arms. He loved to breastfeed though and they already knew that he'd be the hardest to wean off his mommy's milk.

Riley was quieter than her brother and gave Sam and her parents these huge, crystal eyes whenever they'd come into the room she was in. Sam told her parents that those eyes would melt them when she got older. Brooke and Lucas didn't doubt it. Her favorite toy was her Winnie the Pooh rattle and she could shake it all day, meanwhile her hippo was attached to her left hand. She was the most curious out of the two babies. She could spend hours looking at all of her surroundings and pointing at random things, attempting to babble incoherent descriptions of them.

The girl also loved her fingers very much. Her hands and feet were always a wonder to her. And each time she discovered them once more, it was Christmas all over again. It wasn't unusual to see her feet pulled up in her hands or her fingers being sucked on.

Her cry was a lot different from her brother's too. His was loud from the start. A screeching yell. Riley's started with a pout, and quivering lips. Her eyes widened and tears streamed down before any loud sound was made. And even when her cries were hard, they weren't nearly as hasty and urgent as her brother's. Riley was also able to have more bouts of alone time, as long as she was distracted. Carter usually ended up crying for someone to carry him faster than his sister.

But both thrived off the love and care that their parents and Sam gave them. They were lucky kids and as Sam got up from her bed that early morning, she hoped to God that when they got older they treated her well, because she was a good big sister goddamnit!

The 15 year old tiptoed into her siblings' bedroom, "Hey Thing 1 and Thing 2" She whispered. It was one of the many affectionate nicknames she had for them. To her surprise the sniveling wasn't coming from Carter, but from Riley. She closed the door and walked over, "Hey Riles, what's wrong?" She cooed and picked her up, "Usually it's Carter making all the noise."

The baby looked at her with watery eyes. Sam wrinkled her nose once the baby was close enough. Problem solved. She had a dirty diaper. Despite the discomfort in her bum, the infant laid her head on her big sister's shoulder and stuck two fingers in her mouth.

Sam sighed, "Alright, let's get you changed my little runt." Sam bounced the infant in her arms and walked over to the changing table, picking up her pink pacifier from the crib in the process. Sam unzipped the yellow onesie Riley was in and slipped her legs out from it, the cold air bothering her. The small infant started to whimper again.

"Gimme two seconds to fix you up Riley." Sam whispered, "You want your binkie? Will that make you feel better?" She put the pacifier near her lips and the 5 month old immediately latched on.

Sam chuckled as she untaped the diaper, the smell overwhelming her immediately. "Oh God." She murmured covering her nose for a second, "I don't know what the hell is in mom's milk, but this is downright nuclear!" The teenager quickly fixed her up, and had her snugly back into her onesie. Riley looked at her with her big green eyes. Just like Brooke's. Sam sat down with her in the rocking chair and started to sing softly to her.

 _He said, "Let's get out of this town,_

 _Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_

 _I thought heaven can't help me now._

 _Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

Her voice enraptured the girl. Both twins absolutely loved to hear Sam sing and play the piano. She stared up at Sam and the older sister smiled at her as she sang and rocked them in the chair.

Brooke opened her eyes, feeling more relaxed and well rested than was the usual. She then saw that it was already 6:45. She burst out of bed. Why had she not woken up even once that night to her babies needing one of them? She looked at her nightstand and realized the baby monitor wasn't there either.

"What the hell?" She murmured. It hadn't even registered that it was her wedding day. Her first thought was her kids. She high tailed it to their room and stopped short of bursting through the door when she heard the soft, soothing voice of her eldest. She didn't open the door. She knew when she did Sam would have to stop and acknowledge her. Her peanut's voice was beautiful and she loved to listen to it. The teen had been singing more lately because of her brother and sister. Brooke loved to watch Sam as 'big sister.' But it also killed the mother to know that she had missed out on mothering an infant Sam. She had thought that it hurt to know it before, but now she was experiencing all the milestones with Riley and Carter, and it made it even harder to think of.

She knew it hurt Sam too. It hurt to watch Lucas and Brooke dote on the two little babies, knowing that when she was an infant the only people to care for her were revolving nurses. It hurt to know that it took 14 years to find that parental love. But at the same time she was so grateful that her brother and sister had that. Sam was thankful to all that was holy that the pain stopped with her and that the two precious little humans she was also falling in love with didn't have to deal with that. Sam began to cry once, when all these thoughts consumed her, and burst out the living room where the family was. Lucas went to go check on her, because Brooke was nursing Carter. Sam had admitted those feelings to Lucas and the father cradled her and murmured loving nothings until she fell asleep and he put her down for a nap, just as he would Riley or Carter. When he came back down and explained everything to Brooke, the mother cried for her daughter's pain. Brooke slipped into Sam's room that night and watched her sleep for a bit, as creepy as that sounds. "I love you my precious baby." She whispered before getting up, "I'll never leave you."

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just in your_

 _Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,_

 _Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh._

The mother finally decided it was time to open the door. Sam lifted her head up when she heard the door, while Riley kicked her legs happily and snuggled closer into her sister.

"Oh you woke up." She said sadly, standing up with Riley still in her arms and now more wide awake, "I wanted you and dad to sleep in."

Brooke walked over and took Riley carefully from Sam, "Did you take the baby monitor?"

Sam nodded, "You guys deserve your sleep, since you know it's your wedding day and all."

Right. That's what today was. Her wedding day.

"Sammy,, thank you." She looked at Sam with a loving look and pecked her forehead, "That was so sweet. Did they wake you up a lot?"

"Just twice at night." Sam responded with a shrug.

"They're doing so much better now. I think our little lovebug is hungry though."

Sam watched as her mother undid her nightgown and maneuvered Riley to breastfeed. The baby immediately latched on.

Brooke looked to her eldest as she patted Riley's back rhythmically while she nursed, "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. We have to start getting ready at 9."

Sam looked unsure, "Are you positive? I can take care of the mini heathens and you can go back to bed."

Brooke chuckled a bit at her daughter, "I know you can, but I want you to sleep. I've got it peanut."

The girl reluctantly agreed and went over to kiss her mother before heading out. She was going to head to her bed but saw the opportunity to go snuggle with her dad and decided to take it. She went into her parents' room and crawled into bed. Her dad looked positively exhausted. She smiled because he was sleeping with his mouth open. The teenager moved closer to him and laid her head near his chest. Lucas felt the weight and opened his eyes sleepily. When he saw who it was, he smiled, "Hi champ." He whispered groggily and then pulled her close. She cuddled onto his chest, "Morning dad." She whispered.

"Let's sleep some more?" He asked.

She just nodded and felt her dad give her three soft love pats to her bottom. She realized that they did that to her baby brother and sister to get them back to sleep, and pouted because she was 15 years old and got the same treatment. But, she chose to say nothing, because Sam secretly loved that they did that, and it did seem to calm her.

At around 8 am Brooke came in carrying two sleepy babies. She saw her other sleeping baby in her father's arms and wanted to snap a picture, but her hands were full. She sat down and placed Carter on top of his daddy. Carter, feeling his dad, started to wiggle and play on top of him. A little hand landed smack dab on Lucas's face, forcing him wide awake, and startled. Sam groand and turned away from the movement.

Carter giggled happily at his dad's funny looking face. "Look babies, daddy's awake." Brooke said enthusiastically.

She took Riley's hand and waved it towards Lucas. The baby's left hand was preoccupied with her hippo. The man smiled widely at his whole family on his bed and sat up holding Carter with one hand so he wouldn't fall.

"Hey slugger." He said leaning his head and covering the baby's' face in kisses making the little boy erupt in more laughter.

"You're such a big boy Carter. Let me see those pearly whites!" He smiled at him.

"He only has one tooth Luke." Brooke told him through a chuckle. Riley had adjusted herself to be resting her face on Brooke's chest. She looked up at her mom with pleading eyes. Brooke gave the baby girl her pacifier, knowing it was what she wanted.

"And another tooth's coming out. I can already see it!" Lucas argued.

Brooke held Riley close and kissed the top of the girl's head as she watched Lucas play with their son. The baby girl squirmed and leant in to to touch Sam. " Yeah," Brooke told her, "Your big sister's sleeping." Riley hit Sam's exposed arm softly, "ah, ah, ah." She babbled.

"Mhm, I think she's fake sleeping too." Brooke answered.

"Resting." Sam mumbled to correct her mother.

Lucas looked over and smiled at her youngest daughter, "Hi Riles. Wanna come with daddy?"

Brooke and him exchanged babies. Riley gave her dad one of her signature smiles, dropping the pacifier in the process. Her only tooth, a deep milky white shone through. Lucas loved the way Riley smiled at him. It made him melt, just like Sam's smile could.

"Hi nugget." He cooed, "Who's my little nugget?" He asked the child enthusiastically, making her gurgle nonsense babble to him, "Yes you are. Yes you are!"

Another groan came from their teenager. She pushed herself up, "I'm gonna finish sleeping in my room."

She dropped a kiss to both her brother and sister, "See you heathens soon."

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and laughed, "You have an hour before you really have to get up!" Brooke reminded her, "I'll drop the twins on you if you don't!"

Sam only waved her hand as acknowledgement, though she knew her mom would leave the mini heathens on her bed to give her their version of a wake up call.

Lucas smiled fondly at Brooke as she handed their son a teething ring, "Good morning my beautiful bride." He swooned.

Brooke held her child close and breathed in his baby powder scent, "Hello, my groom." She told him, looking up, "And the father of my children."

They both gave each other a look of deep love as they held their babies. Riley already falling back asleep on her father's chest. And Carter biting down happily on his teething ring. Their 15 year old safe and sound in the other room, surely cuddled up to her prized Barry and her blanket. Their family would officially be complete at three pm today. They were both in bliss.

… … …

The house had turned into a huge, mess of multiple women getting ready. With stylists and makeup artists also filling up the place. Sam, who was Brooke's maid of honor, after getting pushed, pulled, and finally, groomed to perfection, went to hide out in her room for a bit. The girl wished Tamara would've been able to be there with her. But Tamara had gotten a call from her mother in New York City and had reluctantly agreed to visit. This time Camille would be with her, and that made the 17 year old much more comfortable. Sam understood that this was important to her and was excited for her to get back. Hopefully it would go well for her friend. Tamara deserved it.

Sam carefully sat on her chair, so as not to ruin her dress and makeup, then started watching some Netflix. A knock came through and she absentmindedly called to let the person in.

Brooke looked in and her heart stopped after seeing her daughter all dressed up. The girl was wearing a deep burgundy knee length bridesmaid dress. It flared at the ends and was sleeveless. Sam was growing up, and as much as Brooke loved seeing it, she hated it just as much.

"Hey buddy." She spoke softly, then walked in further, "You look beautiful Sam. Just beautiful."

Sam blushed. Her mother telling her that was always a huge compliment. After all, how many people vied for Brooke Davis's love and attention? She was the hotshot fashion designer.

"Thanks mom." Brooke's hair and makeup was done, but the dress would be put on right before going into the church, "But remember this is your day, you're the one that's supposed to look beautiful and wow the world."

Brooke laughed and sat down on the bed, "Well I already know I will. Also, I'm warning you not to say anything that'll make me cry and make my mascara run. So refrain from getting sentimental on me, please."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Mom, that's you who gets sentimental. If we sit here long enough you'd probably start crying just by looking at me."

"I would not!" She said indignantly.

"You did that one time!" Sam argued back, "Remember you said you were 'hormonal'" she made sure to put that last word in air quotes.

"Well, for your information, I was. I was pregnant with your brother and sister, remember?"

"OOOOOkay mom. Whatever you say."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "It is exactly I say. And what I say, goes, wanna know why?"

Sam gave her mom a devious smirk, "Hmmm because you're an old lady. And I have to respect my elders."

"I am not old!" Brooke sputtered.

"Well you do have three kids already, and I see some wrinkles forming around your eyes."

Brooke quickly looked to Sam's mirror causing the teenager to burst out laughing. Brooke turned back around and narrowed her eyes, "Why, you little, if you weren't in that dress and your hair wasn't made, your little butt would be mine."

"Well good thing, then." Sam said after her laugh died down.

Brooke stood up from the bed then gave her daughter a soft kiss on her forehead, "We're leaving in 45 minutes, okay? I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay, mama." Sam said turning back to her TV. Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her growing teenager still calling her 'mama' was enough to make her wanna cry. God, she was a sap. Sam was right. But Brooke would gladly be a sap for her kids, so with that conclusion she smiled and walked down the steps to where Peyton, Haley, and Millie were.

… … ….

The wedding had been a success. The moment Lucas saw Brooke walk down the aisle he did everything in his power not to cry. Tears slipped through though. Riley and Carter were calm as Sam held Carter and Jack held Riley. It was both a surprise and a relief to Sam because she was not excited to calm a crying baby in front of an audience.

Now the family was all sitting at the head table at the reception. Brooke and Lucas were standing up with a champagne glass in their hand. It was supposed to be that the best man do the toasts, but they had another thing in mind. Sam bobbed Carter on her knee up and down as her parents did their thing. She handed him his plush tiger, that she snuck in for him, as well as Riley's hippo. The baby boy happily chewed its ear. Her methods of bringing them to the wedding wasn't hard. She just made Jack carry them in. It was a funny sight to see the 16 year old with two childish plushies sitting right next to him during the wedding.

"Can you give her the hippo?" Sam asked Jack, who was holding Riley. Jack nodded and picked it up from under the table, "Here ya go Riles." He spoke happily to the child.

The tink, tink, tink, of the champagne glasses came and the room quited.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and smiled before starting their joint speech.

"Many of you know the story of Lucas and I as one of high school sweethearts, reconnecting after I moved back from New York, falling in love once more, and having our daughter join us shortly after. Some sort of serendipitous move from God."

Sam kissed the top of Carter's head and listened to her parents intently. That had been the story almost everyone knew. The happenings of how the family came to be was reserved for a tight circle. That had been Brooke and Lucas's decision a while back.

Lucas turned to look at Sam behind them and winked at her. Brooke continued, "But, really, Luke and I, aren't the drivers of us being together. We only have one very special in a person in our life for us being here now. And that's my little peanut. Our Samantha."

Sam blushed furiously and ducked her head a bit.

Luke stepped into the speech, "Sam was real reason for us becoming a family again. She was the reason that I had the guts to finally admit to Brooke that I still loved her after all those years."

The crowd awwed a little at his words.

"See, Sam, she came to the Tree Hill Gym during one of my basketball practices. I was so focused that I saw her come in and thought she was just an office TA. When she told me she was my daughter I couldn't believe it. This girl, I just met, told me she snuck into her social worker's files and found us. She googled us, and it wasn't hard to find two famous parents, right? Me being just a bit more famous than Brooke. But you all know this already."

The crowd laughed at the joke, as did Brooke.

"But." Lucas swallowed as his throat was closing up with emotion, "My kid, my kid was in front of me. And, and all of a sudden you know you get this protective feeling. And Sammy, she was tinier than she is now. Or, well, she looked tinier and so, so alone. Not alone," He took back his words, "but...I guess vulnerable is the right word?" He shook his head to regather his thoughts. He was the writer for Christ's sake!

Brooke grabbed his hand and squeezed it taking over for him, "And so Lucas took Sam over to me. And they came into the store. All I heard was this huge commotion. I come out and see Lucas yelling and Sam fighting off a security guard, because apparently she had tried to get to me first, but was kicked out. Which I still feel horrible about Sammy." She turned to look at her kid, "You didn't deserve that."

Sam offered her mother a weak smile. Their retelling of this was making the girl emotional. But it was nice to hear. She had never heard her parent's explain what they were feeling during that time.

"I see Lucas charging towards me and then he goes dragging me into the back, and then I hear Sam grumble something under her breath and it sounded just like the girl on the radio that had phoned in that day." Brooke remembered all of this quite clearly. Truly, how could she forget?

"Then Lucas called Sam by her name to come with us, and I put the two together and realized Sam was the girl from the radio. She had called in during an interview they were doing with me."

The room stayed quiet as they heard Brooke retell the story, "and had asked if I wanted kids and what I thought about parents who give their kids up for adoption." Brooke took a deep breath, this part was hard,

"It hurt my soul to hear that. To be reminded of the child that I had given up, lost, and, and could never have again. I always loved the little girl I gave up. The little girl whose bright blue eyes looked at me in the hospital and burned an image in my mind for years to come."

She wiped the silent tears that had fallen, "Sammy, I haven't told you this-" She looked into her daughter's eyes, the rest of the room disappearing for a moment, "I went back to that radio station. I just, I don't know what I was thinking, but I asked to get your number. I don't know if I would've called you. But I just needed to know that I could contact you. You left a huge impression on me. And it makes sense, because I come to find out that the girl from the radio, the girl fighting off my security guard, was the little baby in my arms. She was my daughter. It was you, baby." Brooke's stare was still unmoving from her daughter. Sam was outwardly crying now. Peyton had taken a hold of Riley and Haley held Carter so Jack could comfort Sam.

Lucas began once more, "I know that this story probably left you all with a lot more questions. And it's true that there are a lot more personal details, but just know that it all ended up with us becoming co-parents to Sammy. Brooke and I, well, we thought we could do it easily. BUT, co-parenting a teenager, surprisingly, or unsurprisingly for all you seasoned parents, requires a lot of talking, discussions, and the added benefit of disagreements and arguments with your kid and the debriefing session you do after said kid storms out or is banished to her chambers."

More laughter from the crowd. Lucas smiled, "Needless to say we fell in love once more, and here we are. It was because of my champ, Brooke's peanut, our first little one. It was because of her courage and belief that she'd find us one day, that I'm standing here, a proud father to three kids, and the husband of one hec of a wife." He looked to his daughter and raised his glass,  
"Sammy, this toast is for you."

Sam wiped her tears and Jack kissed the side of her head as she heard the clink of the glasses. They had left out some of the details, like her wanting their signature. The judge's orders. Their fighting. But that was okay. Those were the personal details Lucas was talking about. Something only their family would know about. Sam looked all around her and was overwhelmed with happiness. God, this was all so crazy!

"What're you thinking?" A gentle voice, brought her from her thoughts. Jack.

"That I can't believe you and I are at such a fancy place, and all dressed up. And I'm at a wedding for my mom and dad, that a year ago, I didn't even know would want me as their kid."

He kissed her lips, "Well believe it." He whispered, "Because it's your life Sam. It's your life."

And it certainly was.

… … ….

"That's your grandpa?" Jack whispered as Sam stared at the guy talking to Brooke and Lucas. He was laughing loudly and standing there as if he owned the place. After the toasts and the food people were starting to just mill around.

"Yeah." Sam simply responded, a little wary about him. She adjusted Carter who was on her hip, "I don't think I like him."

The two teens had left the table and went for a short walk outside with Carter, who was getting fussy inside. Now, they stood by the entrance of the place eyeing the man who was by the head table with her parents.

"You don't even know him." Jack chortled.

"Yeah, well, he's…" How did she describe him? He seemed unreal, bigger than life, "Fake." She finally said.

"Well look at you two together. Samantha, you have him all dressed up." Came another voice. Sam knew that voice. It her was her grandma. Victoria.

Both teenagers turned. Jack blanched, "Oh, um, Hi, Ms. uh, Davis."

"Hello Jack. You should clean up more often young man." The boy squirmed. She was intimidating.

Victoria turned to Sam, "Hand me little Carter Sam."

Sam tried to pry Carter but he didn't budge and started to whimper. Victoria rolled her eyes,

"He's a baby, but it doesn't mean you baby him."

Sam and Jack looked at each other. Umm, isn't that exactly what that means?

Victoria leaned to look at Carter. She stroked his face softly, "Hello Carter. Don't you remember me? I was in the hospital when you came out. You've gotten so big now."

The baby boy looked at her with a little more curiosity. His adventurous spirit got the better of him and he lifted his head to inspect her more.

Carter looked at the tall woman, unsure of her, he hid his face in Sam's neck, and his lip started to quiver when he felt the strange arms of Victoria Davis grab him. But for some reason, that Carter couldn't understand, the up and down motion that her hand made on his back made him feel good. The shushing calmed him and her smell was sorta like his mommy's.

Jack and Sam were a little surprised but didn't say anything of it. Victoria looked over and her bloody grew icy when she saw her ex husband.

"Can you believe your mother invited him?" She spit, "Does she forget that he was a horrible father?"

"Well she calls him daddy, so…" Jack added his two cents, but the glare that Victoria gave him and the jab in the ribs from Sam was enough for him to mumble out a sorry.

"I was the one that was there for her, as much as I could be, in my own way of course, but I was there."

"I'm sure mom knows that." Sam weakly added, "But Victoria?"

"What?" Victoria said turning to face her teenage granddaughter.

Sam shrugged, "You can't blame her for loving her dad."

Victoria rolled her eyes and continued glaring at him. Robert. "Some dad he is."

The woman thought back to a time that still hurt her.

 _Brooke was nine years old. She was wearing her favorite Winnie the Pooh pajamas and was all ready for bed, but found herself downstairs watching reruns of a cartoon, waiting for her dad to come home. Little Brooke wanted to say goodnight to him. She hadn't seen her father in days and she missed him terribly._

 _Without thinking the little girl popped her thumb into her mouth as she was growing tired. A habit she started as an infant and was yet to grow out of. She kept it hidden from her friends though. She was the queen of her fourth grade class. She ruled that roost, and no self respecting fourth grader would be caught dead sucking their thumb!_

 _Victoria walked out of her office and saw the scene in front of her. She hated that her daughter could still be so childish. She was growing tired of it. They just had this conversation yesterday, for God's sake. But apparently, she had been too soft._

 _The mother stalked over to her daughter, "Young lady!" She yelled. Brooke jumped and immediately took her thumb out of her mouth._

" _What have I told you about doing that? We talked about this yesterday! You are too old! Do you understand me? ."_

 _She grabbed Brooke's hand and slapped it three times._

" _Ow mommy!" Brooke yelped, "Ow!"_

" _Get up now." Victoria's voice left no room for argument. Brooke looked at her mom and frowned at her, "I don't want to!" She yelled, "I didn't do nothing wrong!"_

 _The woman not wanting to deal with her daughter's sass, unceremoniously lifted her from one arm and pushed her towards the corner, "You stay here. You've been naughty."_

 _Brooke turned around, "I don't have to stay here!"_

 _Victoria took Brooke's arms and shook her harshly, "Yes you will!" Her voice boomed and the nine year old shrunk into herself, "You want to act like a toddler, I will gladly treat you like one. Now, don't you dare move, until your father comes home."_

 _The nine year old began to cry as she was turned to face the corner._

 _Victoria stood over her, with crossed arms, "Look at you. You should be ashamed of yourself." She chided, "You are too old to suck your thumb. Grow up Brooke Penelope Davis. You are almost ten years old. Act like it. Would you like your friends to know that you still act like this? That your behavior requires me to put you in the corner for a timeout?"_

 _Little Brooke cried with shame as her mother lectured her for her "childish" behaviour. But Victoria didn't understand that Brooke was exactly that. A child. All her shaming forced her daughter to grow up. She would regret it later._

 _Five minutes later Victoria was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and Brooke was sniveling. The door turned open and Brooke didn't even wait for Victoria to give her instructions. She ran from the corner and into her father's arms._

 _Robert was surprised when her daughter lunged at him, but he quickly caught her._

" _Daddy!" She cried, her tears starting again, "Mom was mean again!" She sobbed into her father's neck. He closed the door with one arm and consoled his daughter._

" _Oh my sweet girl. I've got you. Daddy's got you."_

 _Victoria heard the exchange from the couch. He didn't even try to defend her! He just agreed when Brooke went on with explaining how mean she was. He hardly saw their child. Even less than she did, and that's saying much. But when he did, he acted like he had a right to overstep her boundaries. The mother looked at the pair with a hint of bitterness in her eyes._

Victoria was not a loving mother. In many ways, she probably was rather mean. She knew now that her and Brooke didn't have a bond because of it. She saw the way Brooke coddled her children. She had beared witness to Sam coming home distraught for some teenage reason, and watched the way Brooke calmed her down and held the girl in her lap afterwards. It was in their home and Victoria had moved to the kitchen to give them privacy, but could still hear and see some. She couldn't believe that at 14 Sam sought comfort in that way.

When had she stopped treating Brooke like that? Did she ever even do that? The grandmother also wondered if Brooke's propensity to coddle and baby Sam came from the fact that she never received it from Victoria, or because Sam needed it due to her past. It was most likely a combination of both.

Then when Victoria came back out, she saw that Sam was asleep, her head in her mother's lap and her thumb in her mouth while Brooke stroked her hair gently. She was shocked.

Brooke sensed Victoria in the room and turned to look at her. She saw the shock and uneasiness in her mother's eyes and knew exactly why.

"Don't." Brooke warned her furiously, not wanting to hear her mother say anything about Sam's habit. "Yes, she still does this sometimes. It comforts her. Leave it alone Victoria."

She glared at her own mother viciously, ready to pounce and protect her cub should she need to. She would not allow her mother to treat Sam the way she was treated because of it. If Sam wanted to suck her thumb, then she could, and that was that.

But Victoria had come to the conclusion that she had a second chance as a grandmother. Of course she could never be as affectionate, as loving. But she would be there whenever she could. A presence. One that she hoped all of her grandkids would love to have around.

"Victoria?" Sam asked. The woman had been staring over for a good while now.

Victoria turned once more and kissed Carter's head, "Let's go take some pictures together at the photo booth Sam." She wanted to focus on her grandkids. Robert didn't deserve her time, but they certainly did.

"Can Jack be in it?" Sam asked as they walked.

The grandmother sighed, "If that's what you'd like."

…. …. ….

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. They were in their garage. It was 9 at night and they'd just gotten home. Their honeymoon was reserved for the summer, but they had reserved a hotel for the rest of the weekend. Karen would stay in their home to watch their kids. But as they looked in the backseat of their car, they weren't so sure if they wanted to leave.

"They all look so angelic asleep." Lucas whispered. Sam was gone to the world, while in the middle of the two carseats. She was leaned against Carter's and her legs were huddled onto the seat and under her. Both babies were holding tightly to their stuffed animals and Riley had two fingers in her mouth, while Carter had the tip of his tiger's ear in his mouth.

Brooke looked at her kids fondly, "They do. I guess that's what people mean when they say that all the exhaustion, sleepless nights, and diaper changes are worth it for these moments."

He nodded, "Is there a saying for the teenager? Because I don't think I can deal with her growing up on me so fast."

Brooke laughed softly, "Just savor the moment, Lucas."

They stared at their kids for a little longer, "Come on." Brooke said with a sigh, "I'll wake Sam up. Can you grab Riley or Carter? I'll get the other."

Lucas put a hand on her arm, "Wait, I-" He put a hand on the back of his neck, "Can you grab them both? I'll take Sam up."

Brooke smiled softly at him, knowing that Lucas was feeling emotional about their teenager, "Okay." Brooke got out and carefully took both the carseats out, carrying the infants inside.

Lucas sighed and walked over to the backseat of the car where Sam was now fully laying on the seat. He was going to move to lift her but all the movement woke her up. Her eyes flittered open, "Are we home?" She asked groggily, looking up at her dad with bright blue eyes. Lucas smiled softly at her, "Yeah, I was about to take you upstairs since you were sleeping."

Sam sat up a little more, "It's okay. I got it." She kissed her dad's cheek, "Thank you though."

He stroked her hair and gave her a soft smile, "Alright, head on up then."

Lucas moved out of the way so Sam could get out. He watched her leave into the house, and felt sadness for the missed opportunity of closeness between him and his daughter. It had been a while since he carried a sleepy Sam up the stairs, but his spirits lifted when he realized he had all of his family under one roof. His dream was now his reality. He locked the door and was the last of the five person family to go into the Davis-Scott residence.

Once inside, he sat down next to Brooke on the couch. She was giving Carter a bottle since she still had her wedding dress on, making it way too hard to nurse him. Karen was due to get to their place in about 45 minutes and they'd be off to their romantic weekend. A first in MONTHS. But, for now, they'd soak in the quiet that stilled around their home.

"Where's Riley?" He asked softly.

"She's sleeping in her crib."

Lucas put an arm around Brooke and watched their kid, "Hi little slugger. You just love to eat don't you?" He asked their baby boy.

Brooke watched the interaction between father and son. Carter looked at his dad with his green eyes. They stared adoringly at his father and Luke's blue eyes stared just as lovingly back.

The baby gurgled through his bottle and gave his father a smile.

Brooke stroked his face, "Finish up little one."

As if Carter understood his mother, the suckling began once more and he grabbed onto the fabric of his mother's dress. Not caring that said dress was worth a couple thousand dollars.

"We're married Brooke." Lucas said softly running a hand through the sparse hair that was atop his child's head.

"I know." She mused, "It seems unreal. I'm so excited and relieved that all the stress of the wedding is gone. I'm so grateful because I know Sam's been wanting this forever, and our babies will always know a mom and a dad." She sighed, "I'm happy."

Lucas leaned in and gave her a deep kiss on her supple lips, "I'm happy too babe."

They stayed like that for a bit when Sam came downstairs, "Mom? Dad?"

Brooke turned and smiled at her teenager, "Hey peanut."

Sam had changed out of her clothes and washed off all her makeup. She was in her more common house attire. A large tshirt and mesh shorts. "I, umm, have something to give you." She was holding a blue Walmart bag. Brooke wondered how that even got in her home considering she and Lucas never shopped there.

Sam looked a little shy about it all and both parents eyed her carefully, a little anxious about the way she was acting.

"But I can give it to you later." Sam amended her statement quickly, noticing that Carter was falling asleep in Brooke's arms and didn't want to wake him.

Luke grabbed him gently from Brooke, "No, no. Sit down champ. Just give us a few minutes to change and take Carter up. Nana'll be here soon too, kay?"

"Yeah, ok."

Sam watched her parents go and picked at the leather of the lazyboy as she waited. The more she thought about it, the lamer she realized her gift to them was. But it was too late to say 'nevermind.' Luckily, she didn't have to dwell on her thoughts too much because her parents came down soon after. Her mom in a simple summer dress now, and her dad in khakis and a button up shirt.

"So what's our present?" Brooke asked giddily sitting down next to Lucas.

Sam fiddled with the bag, "Okay, so thinking about it now, it seems a little dumb to give this to you, and like selfish on my part, because it's sorta about me. But I totally didn't mean it that way. So I can, you know, give this to you and come up with something better since it's supposed to be your day, and I don't even think it reflects our family anymore, so maybe I shouldn't give it to you, but"

"Champ-" Lucas broke in through her rambling, "It's okay. I'm sure whatever it is, we'll love it."

Sam bit her lip, but proceeded, "Right, well, umm, you know how I had that heart thing when I was a baby, and I stayed in the hospital 'til I was 3ish?"

They both nodded, but stayed silent so Sam could continue.

"Well I would be in and out of there after that for checkups and things. I don't remember much of it really, but I do remember this drawing I made when I was four, and I wanted to give it to you."

She carefully took out a picture frame that said family and inside was a worn, colorful drawing of two tall, scraggly looking figures, one red, and the other blue. The blue figure had a tie and wide pants, the other had long hair and a skirt. The figure in the middle was much shorter and had a huge lollipop in her hand. There was a house in the background and the sun was smiling. She handed it to her parents and watched as their eyes widened and watered.

"It was supposed to be me and my parents. You guys obviously. But I didn't know it then. I know it's not a picture that has the twins in it, which is why I realize how lame it is."

"Peanut." Brooke spoke breathlessly, "No, this is perfect." She wiped a tear, "Oh Sammy, this is beautiful."

Both parents took in every crooked line on the page. All the mismatched coloring and shapes that could only come from a toddler mind. They had a piece of four year old Sammy. It meant the world to them.

Lucas looked up at their daughter, "Baby, you kept this for that long?"

"Thrice kept it for me for a while 'cause she thought I might want it later. Then she gave it back to me when I was six, asked if I wanted it, and according to her, I excitedly told her I had to keep it for good luck. Six year old logic, I guess." She laughed a little at herself, "…I've kept it since."

Brooke patted the couch, "Come here peanut."

Sam shyly moved from the recliner to the couch and sat between them, her parents immediately wrapping their arms around her. She was sandwiched in the middle, but basked in their warmth. Her dad kissed the top of her head, "My sweet girl." He whispered as they let go.

"I just wanted to give you guys something that I thought would matter emotionally and stuff."

"It's our first family portrait." Brooke said sweetly, It's getting hung up."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Wow, for someone that's a stickler for perfection in photo shoots, this picture passes that easily? Can't you just leave it in your office or your room? I don't want the world to see it!" All of it was in jest, of course.

Lucas laughed as Brooke gave her daughter a sly look before pinching Sammy's cheeks and playfully speaking to her in baby talk, "Well my cute wittle girl made it!"

She gave her daughter a sloppy kiss as Sam fought to break away, "Agh, mama!"

Lucas laughed some more, "Don't mess with Brooke Davis."

"I would listen to your father, little miss sass." Brooke added, "And yes, I will hang it up. Because, like you said, it does mean a lot, and it warms my heart that you're giving it to us. It was the perfect gift Sam."

"Okay." Sam said more quietly. Brooke leaned in with a smile, easing out of the seriousness, and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. The girl then pulled something out from her pocket and placed it on top of the frame. It was a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Sammy, whose number is this?" Lucas asked grabbing the piece of paper.

"Well that's the second part of your gift." She began to explain, "I started thinking about the nurse that gave Thrice the drawing I made. I got really attached to her at the hospital, at least that's what Thrice told me. So I went back and asked if she was still around. It urns out that she was moved to Tree Hill Community Hospital so she was closer than I thought. I went to go visit her with Jack and well, she freaked when I told her who I was. She kept a lot of pictures of me that they took when I was in there, and well she has a lot of stories of what I was like." She chanced a glance at her mom and dad and they both looked like a combination of happy and sad. If that was even possible.

"I remember you guys being sad that you couldn't know me when I was little. So I thought if you wanted to, maybe, umm, you could talk to her? She said she'd be more than willing to retell my time there with them. You don't have to though," The girl played with her hands, "I just, umm, if you wanted too."

The teenager was once again engulfed in a hug by her mother, while Lucas did his best to discreetly wipe the damn tears from his eyes.

"Sammy, I love you so much." She squeezed her daughter, "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Sam hugged her mother just as tightly, "I love you too mama." She spoke softly, her emotions, like her parents, in her throat. When she let go she looked at her dad who was giving her a watery smile. He opened his arms and Sam happily jumped in them, "I love you dad."

Lucas rocked them both, "As high as the sky and as deep as the sea champ."

Brooke looked at the piece of paper and stashed it in her pocket. Her and Lucas were most definitely going to talk with this nurse. The mother was over the moon about the very thought.

All three heard the door knock and Brooke quickly got up before the noise woke the twins. Karen came through and hugged Brooke tightly, "Now why are you two still lounging? I'd expected you to have your bags by the door, itching to get outta here and have your romantic weekend. You just got married kiddos!"

Sam blushed. It was her fault her parents weren't ready yet. But Brooke and Lucas were in no rush. Lucas put a reassuring arm around Sam, "We were just talking to Sam for a bit, ma. But our stuff is already packed upstairs. I'll come bring them down."

He gave her daughter a wink, "I'll take your drawing upstairs for now. We'll put it up together when we come back." He told her in a whisper.

"Thanks again Karen." Brooke said as the older woman sat down by her granddaughter and planted a huge kiss on her cheek, "You've been so helpful lately. I feel bad for asking you to do this too."

Sam cuddled into her nana, as the woman put an arm around her. The teenager was tired and the short nap in the car ride was not enough to curb her sleepiness. She could've gone to bed before, but she wanted to give her parents their gift.

"Oh hush." Karen chided, "I love all of my grandbabies, and the more time I spend with them, the better. Don't feel bad about it honey. I'm happy to do this."

Brooke gave her a grateful smile. She also saw the exhaustion in Sam's eyes, but restrained from sending her to bed knowing that she loved spending time with Karen, and tomorrow the twins would probably take up the grandmother's time.

Luke came down and dropped their things by the door, "Alright, we'll be heading out."

"Wait, let me go say bye to my babies." Brooke stood up and rushed up the stairs. The father walked over and leaned down to reach Sam's level. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "Be good, okay?"

"Aren't I always?" She smirked.

He reciprocated her stare, "Right, of course. How could I forget?" He gave her one wink and an 'I love you' before kissing his mother as well and taking the bags into the car.

Brooke came back down, her eyes watery. Karen gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't wanna leave them." Brooke told her before prompting Sam to sit up so she could hold her one last time, "I don't want to leave this one either."

Sam groaned good-naturedly, and Brooke let go with a smile as she wiped her watery eyes.

Karen stood up and hugged her. She whispered into Brooke's ear, "I know it's hard Brookie. But that's motherhood. I'm here with them and you're an hour away. Everything will be okay."

The younger woman broke apart and gave her stand in mother a shy smile that mirrored Sam's, before turning back to her daughter who was looking through her phone, "I'll miss you Sammy. Call us if you need anything, okay?"

Sam looked up and nodded with a smile, "I'll miss you too mom. And don't worry nothing'll happen. Go have fun with dad. You two deserve it."

With one final kiss to the girl's head, Brooke was out the door.

By 10:30, Sam was about ready to pass out and Karen could clearly see it. She sent the girl upstairs to get ready for bed and the teenager easily agreed. But before going to bed she tiptoed into her siblings' bedroom. Sam peered into their cribs. They were sound asleep.

"Goodnight Riles. Goodnight Carter. I love you guys."

Sam thought for a moment. Her brother and sister were lucky that they'd get to grow up together, be there for each other through thick and thin.

' _And you. They'll have you too_.' Her mind reminded her.

She blinked back the feeling of her rising emotions before looking back at them, "We're family little heathens. Mom, dad, us. We're lucky. We have each other, and, well, we always will."

 **Please Review! This sequel will be told with a lot of time jumps. I'm also taking prompts, so if there's something you'd like to see, let me know! And yes, there will be drama, ups and downs, fluff and angst! It's One Tree Hill after all :p**


	2. I'm Not Jealous

"Stop." Sam groaned and twisted on her bed, "Stop!" Louder, "STOP!" The teenager finally woke up with a start. Her heart beating out of her chest. Her breathing ragged. She looked at her surroundings wildly for a moment. She inhaled deeply and tried to hold in her tears of confusion and fear.

 _Breathe Sam. Breathe._ She reminded herself, before panicking. _You're home. You're safe. Mom and dad are in the other room._

It used to be that her parents would have to calm her down, but she had gotten better at doing it herself. Well, in reality, she hadn't had nightmares in a while, so there wasn't a need for that comfort, but lately they had resurged. And Sam, not wanting to further burden her stressed parents did not cry for them the moment she woke up frightened, or jump out of her bed and move to their room to sleep for the night, gently nudging one of them until they woke up enough for her to tell them she had another nightmare. The teenager would relish in their warm arms and gentle whispers until she felt okay once more and fell back asleep. Nowadays, the teenager cringed at the thought of having to wake them up. Sleep was precious to her mom and dad. Her brother and sister already disrupted them enough, and they would always hug her and tell her how glad they were that she was 15 and not six months old. She knew that it was told to her in jest. But, with every joke comes a kernel of truth.

After finally feeling okay enough, Sam laid back down onto her bed and sniffled away her tears. She did a quick check of the time. It was three in the morning. She had to be up in a few hours for school. Sometimes she wished she could be as small as Riley and Carter, so that it was okay to cry in the middle of the night and wake up your parents, only to feel your entire self fit into their arms and be rocked to sleep.

… … …

It was 7 in the morning. Sam sat at the kitchen island with a bowl of now soggy cereal. She had already drank her coffee, leaving some in the pot for her mother as well. But her dad made her eat something else, spewing that coffee wasn't breakfast. So Sam poured herself some Lucky Charms.

She sighed heavily as she watched the scene in front of her.

Her brother, just five minutes ago, had a meltdown of some sort when Lucas was trying to feed him the strained fruit. Scratch prunes off the list of food to offer him. In his outburst the food flew onto the floor, and that only made the infant even more upset.

"Shit." Lucas breathed out, as his son wailed. They were going to be late to work at this rate.

He gave his eldest a quick glance before gently picking a wailing Carter up, rocking him and shushing him softly.

"Sam, can you clean this up while I calm him down?"

The little boy most certainly did not want prunes. He wanted his mommy's milk. Why was his dad being so mean? That's all he wanted!

Brooke came in holding Riley a few moments later, having just changed her diaper.

"What happened?" She asked Lucas, as the boy was calming down. She saw Sam cleaning some purple looking content on the floor. The prunes. Riley loved those, but Carter hated them. Lucas always forgot that.

The mother put Riley in her highchair and pecked her forehead.

"He refuses to eat." Lucas said with a sigh, still bobbing the boy up and down.

Brooke uncapped a cup of baby food for Riley, "Because he hates prunes and loves bananas. Remember?"

Lucas's face fell, "Oh…right."

"I just pumped and put the milk in the fridge last night. You should give him a bottle. He'll drink that." Brooke went over and kissed Carter's cheek, "Won't you baby? "

The little boy indulged his mother with a smile that made Brooke turn to mush every single time, "Yes you will my little man."

After having thrown away the napkin she used to clean the floor, Sam passed her parents to get to her chair, but felt a gentle tug on her arm. Her mother pulled her in for a long hug and a kiss on her hair, "Morning honey." She spoke softly, loving the feeling of Sam's arms around her.

"Morning mom." Sam said snuggling into Brooke's chest for a moment, breathing in her mom's perfume. Brooke smiled. Her eldest baby.

But Brooke let go of their embrace when she heard Riley cry out in the high chair. Her stuffed hippo no longer entertaining her.

Lucas moved with Carter sill in his arms and went towards the fridge. He grabbed a milk bag and put it on the counter.

"Here dad, I'll hold him." Sam offered. Lucas accepted the help gratefully.

The teenager slid her arms under her little brother's chubby arms, "Why are you so picky, thing 1?" She said, patting his back and sitting him on her lap, while she sat on the stool. The little boy patted her cheek, "Ah, ah. Pa!" He sputtered and then bent towards the island, reaching for the shiny spoon in Sam's bowl to play with.

Lucas finally got the bottle ready, while Brooke was feeding Riley the strained fruit. He picked Carter back up and pecked Sam's head, "Thanks champ."

The girl gave her dad a smile, but Lucas missed the sad frown that crossed her face as she stared down at her cereal. Her parents were really preoccupied the past two weeks, with the basketball season in full swing, her mother preparing for some big board meeting, and coming home to two babies to care for, there wasn't a lot of room for quality time. To Brooke and Lucas, it felt like they had just gotten used to how to deal with being there for all their children, now they had to adjust quickly and figure out how to be there for their three kids when their works schedule also turned extremely busy. It really wasn't easy, and unfortunately, their eldest got the short end of the stick sometimes.

Meanwhile Sam did her best to not add on to her parent's stress. Sam was a pro when it came to staying out of the way. That's what fourteen years of foster care did to you anyway.

 _Don't be a burden for your foster parents._

They would tell them.  
 _Make their life as easy as possible._

And so, in the past two weeks, without knowing, Sam started to fall into some old patterns, with all those mantras in mind. She just wanted to see her parents unburdened again, and she was not going to stand in the way of that happening.

She would look down a lot and avoid eye contact with her parents when they seemed particularly stressed. She would spend most of the time at home in her room and in the basement. She'd come home later than usual, spending afternoons at friends' houses.

Of course, the family still had dinner together and Brooke or Lucas would come into her room to say goodnight, but they just seemed so rushed. Burdened. Their mind was always everywhere and scattered and it was very apparent to the 15 year old.

After spacing for a moment, Sam slinked out of the kitchen, unnoticed, to grab her things for school. She was heading out early for Glee practice and Manny's dad was picking her up.

The girl got a text from Manny two minutes later saying they were outside. She heard a really loud cry as she was descending down the stairs and her mother yell "Luke!"  
She figured her dad had stepped out of the kitchen.

"Coming!" Her dad yelled from upstairs.

This time it was Riley crying, and not her brother. She was originally going to go into the kitchen and say bye, but her parents were busy, and really, she did not want to get handed a child to hold right now. She'd be late. So the girl just yelled out a "bye guys" and headed out before her parents tried to stop her.

 _It's not like they would anyways._ Sam thought.

They had to finish feeding the babies to drop them off at Peyton's, since Karen was unavailable, and then finish getting ready for work on top of that. Every minute counted. Time was of the essence. They couldn't waste it on Sam.

The girl tightened her hand on the strap of her bag as she walked towards a waving Manny. She gave her friend a big smile. Her heart wasn't in that smile, though. Nobody would be able to notice.

 _Things will get easier._ She'd tell herself. _Riley and Carter will be one soon._

Truly though, if Sam was honest with herself, what she missed the most was how things used to be. When it was just mom, dad, and Sammy.

… …. ….

The teenager now sat in her last afternoon class. Algebra 2. Slowly, more students started to trickle in. Today was exam day. Sam wasn't too worried. She figured that she'd receive a B or B+ on the test, and that was fine with her. She was never a whiz at math, but she could always get B's and A's in the classes.

Neither Liz or Manny were in this class with her. Bummer. But one rather annoying girl was. Ashley. Ever since the incident last year they had managed to stay away from one another. Past seeing each other in their English and biology class, they only gave glances at one another in the halls.

Now, in their sophomore year, they had Algebra 2 together and were unfortunately seated together by their teacher three weeks ago. The room was organized into pods. Four desks a pod, and Ashley sat in the desk directly in front of Sam. Ashley protested, but their teacher, Mr. Ross, ignored her and told her to stop whining. Sam just shrugged at the glare Ashley gave her and told her to deal with it. "Whatever." She huffed at Sam.

They had been getting on each other's nerves ever since they'd sat next to each other. Ashley's little annoying comments, and Sam's ability to shut her up with one insult. The tension between the two was growing.

A screech against the tile had Sam bring her head up. Ashley had pulled her chair out from under the desk quickly, and flopped down. Sam rolled her eyes and Ashley gave her a glare. The bell rang right after, preventing any conversation from the two. Thank God.

Sam sighed and looked into her bag for a pencil, Ashley doing the same.

"Alright class, you'll have the entire period for this exam. I suggest you start with the harder questions in the back. And, remember, you may use your calculator." Mr. Ross told his students, then handed out the exam.

Fifteen minutes in, Sam was done with the two hard questions, leaving her with eight more to go.

She looked up to check how much more time she had and noticed that Ashley was cheating off her. The girl would normally let it go if it was any other person, but this was Ashley, and they couldn't stand each other. Sam looked up and saw that Mr. Ross was answering a girl's question up front. Their pod was in the back. "Stop." She hissed through a whisper at Ashley.

"I can do what I want." Ashley shot back. Sam just covered her test with her other arm. She heard the word 'bitch' come out of Ashley's mouth.

"Shhh!" One of the other girls in their pod directed at the both of them.

By the end of the class, Sam was ready to book it out of the room and find Manny or Liz. She grabbed her bag from her chair and slung it around her shoulder.

"You're such a fucking goody two shoes." Ashley told her with anger in her eyes before Sam could leave.

Sam knew the right thing to do was to ignore her, but for some reason she just couldn't. Mr. Ross had left the room momentarily to talk to another teacher. This was her chance.

"Shut up Ashley." Sam spat, "Why the hell would you think that I'd let you cheat off me?"

The taller blonde scoffed, "God Sam, because everyone does it!" She rolled her eyes, "You make everything such a fucking big deal."

"Just fuck off. I don't care, you're not cheating off me. I'll tell Mr. Ross next time." Sam slammed her chair into the desk.

"Oh my God!" Ashley groaned, "You cried to Mrs. Scott about the test we stole and now about this too? Stop being such a crybaby about everything!"

Sam hated being called that word. "Well at least I'm smart enough to graduate without my mommy coming in and arguing my case to all my teachers when I fail!"

Ashley bit her lip. Sam smirked. She had got her.

But Ashley decided to prey on Sam's vulnerability, the way Sam had done with her, "Do you cry at home about everything too?" Her eyes narrowed tauntingly at Sam, "I don't know how Ms. Davis or Mr. Scott deal with you."

Sam felt her heart beat faster.

 _Don't hit her._

"Just shut up, and leave me alone!" The small brunette spit, pushing Ashley slightly with her shoulder. Ashley felt anger course through her at the physical shove, "I feel bad for your parents Sam!" She yelled as the girl left. She couldn't help it. The blonde did not appreciate what Sam had said about her intellect and the shove that she received, "I hope your baby brother and sister don't turn out like you!"

Sam managed to leave before Ashley could see the tears that welled up in her eyes. She spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get what Ashley said out of her head.

"She's just an idiot Sam. You know those things aren't true." Jack whispered to her as they laid on Liz's floor together. He rubbed her arm up and down, while he spooned her. Liz and Manny were in the kitchen looking through the menus, trying to figure out what they wanted for dinner.

"No kissing!" Liz yelled playfully to Sam and Jack.

"Yeah." Sam sighed in reference to Jack's comment and not Liz.

"You should talk to your parents about it." He advised.

Sam sat up and Jack followed her lead. She rested her back on the front of the couch.

"I know you said they've been busy, but maybe when Riley and Carter are asleep."

"I guess." Sam fidgeted with her fingers. Jack kissed her lips, "You guess, but I know." He said with a small smile.

Sam checked the time on her phone while Jack played with her hair. It was going to be 7 pm. She really felt like going home. Her dad had their qualifying game, and would be back late. The drive back without traffic was two hours alone, but her mother would be home with the twins. Maybe by the time she got there, her mom would've put them to bed and Sam would have a chance to talk to her, or at least spend time with her. Sam felt out of sorts, and wanted her parents. Everything Ashley had said was a lie. She understood this. But the girl also knew it would do her good to just talk out her emotions.

She apologized to her friends and Jack, but they all understood. She got one long kiss from Jack, which ended up in fake gagging noises from their audience.

"MOM?" Sam called out once she closed the door to her house. She hadn't checked to see if her mother's car was in the garage.

The teen saw no sign of Brooke in the living room. She went upstairs, thinking she was in the nursery. She threw her bag in her room first, "Mom?" She said quietly and opened the door, but once again, nothing. The girl slumped her shoulders.

She tried her parent's room, "Mama, are you in here?"

Finally, she went back to her room and checked her phone that she had left in her bag. Sure enough, there was a missed call and a voicemail from Brooke.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hi sweetheart. I'm going to get home at around nine today. Carter got a fever and Peyton took him to the hospital for precaution. So I left the office an hour ago and I'm here now with her and Riley. And don't worry, everything will be fine. It's probably just the flu. You haven't texted to let me know where you are so I'm assuming you're home. Please call me or dad when you get this, okay? I love you peanut and I'll see you soon."**_

Sam ended the voicemail and threw her phone onto her carpeted floor. She hadn't realized how emotional she was about all of it until after hearing her mother's message. Sam was mad. Why couldn't one of them just be here? She needed one of them tonight. Instead, her home was empty. Her parent's weren't here. They never were. Not anymore. At least not there for her. They couldn't be, because she was 15 and capable. Her brother and sister were dependent on them for everything. They needed her mom and dad more than she did, and she needed to be okay with that, right?

This was, at least, what was going through her mind. On any other day Sam might not have felt this way. But, regardless of the reality, Sam felt terribly alone at the moment. She started to cry, and out of anger, threw one of her shoes at her mirror, effectively shattering the glass.

Sam yelled out a loud "FUCK!" to the empty house. On top of everything else she was for sure going to get scolded for that. The 15 year old grabbed her phone and bag and slammed the door to her room. She needed to get out and walk, and so that's exactly what she did.

Her music was blasting in her ears as she roamed the streets of Tree Hill. She hadn't called her mother or father like Brooke had requested. The teenager was feeling spiteful. I mean, could you blame her?

Thirty minutes later Sam decided that she needed to make a decision about where she was going if she planned on walking any further. She was at a cross section between Garfield and Cleveland street. She was close enough to walk to her Aunt Haley's house. She gave another glance at her phone and sighed, giving in to the nagging voice in her head that told her she needed to at least let her mom know she was out. She did not call though. Instead she sent Brooke a quick text, **"** **I'm out. I'll be back by curfew."**

"Who's at the door?" Nathan asked Haley as he looked up from the video game he was playing and losing substantially with Jamie.

Haley looked up from her book when the second ring came, "I'm not expecting anyone."

She was surprised to see Sam when she opened her front door. It was clear to the mother and aunt that she bad been crying at some point. "Sammy, come in." Haley urged her.

Sam gave her aunt a weak smile, and was pulled in for a long hug once Haley closed the door. "Is everything okay?" She asked the girl.

A shrug came, "I just, um, wanted to come over. You said I could when I wanted a break." She looked at Haley's eyes for a moment before looking back down.  
"You're right. I did. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam was going to automatically say no, but she stopped and took in her aunt for a second,

"Ummm…yeah. Can we?"

She needed somebody, and her aunt was offering herself. She was just as old as her parents, just as wise and wiling to offer comfort and words. Of course, it wouldn't be the same, but maybe it was enough.

Haley gave her a wide smile, glad that Sam wanted to open up, "Of course. Just go up to my room, okay? I'm going to tell Jamie and Nate that you're here."

"Thanks Aunt Haley." Sam told her before heading up.

When Haley walked up she saw that Sam was seated on the edge of the bed. Her hands in her lap. The girl was already small, but she looked all of ten years old as she fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing her feet, a clear pout on her face.

Haley felt an overwhelming amount of empathy for her niece. She sat next to her and Sam's blue eyes flicked up at her, "I'm here Sammy. What's going on?"

… … …

Brooke looked down at her youngest daughter. The fashion designer was sitting on the floor with Riley between her legs. The baby was playing happily with her blocks and hippo. Meanwhile, Carter was asleep. The flu medicine the doctor gave him knocking him right out. Riley had woken up thirty minutes ago and was wide awake. The trip to the hospital had really messed up Riley's sleeping schedule.

The day had been long and exhausting, especially without Luke to help her, but Brooke smiled in spite of it all as she heard her baby girl babble to herself.

"Having fun Ri?" Brooke whispered.

"Ma. Ga Ah!" The six month old squealed. The mother laughed, "That's exactly right my little marshmallow."

Unfortunately, the smile fell when Brooke caught sight of one of the picture frames with Sam in it. Where the hell was her daughter? And why did she think it was okay to just say she was "out" without any details? It was a Friday night and Brooke didn't expect her to stay home, but she did expect to know where she was. It was getting late and Brooke had been worried about Sam since she was at the hospital, when didn't receive any message or call from her daughter. Even still, the message Sam finally sent was not helpful. The mother was not happy with her oldest.

It was almost ten when Brooke was bathing Riley in the sink. Her phone started to ring and she gave her youngest daughter a kiss on the nose that elicited a sweet giggle from the child. "Gimme one second sweetheart." Brooke told her as she wiped her hands and grabbed her phone. It was Haley.

"Hey Hales." Brooke said on the phone. She quickly put it on speaker so she could finish bathing Riley before it got too cold. The girl was starting to get fussy, a good sign that she was getting tired. Luckily she just had to rinse off all the soap.

"Hey you! I just wanted to let you know that we have Sam over here. I'm not sure if she told you, but I called just in case."

Brooke stopped and blinked for a second. Riley started to whimper and that brought her back, "She's with you? At home?"

"I'm assuming that means she didn't tell you?"

Brooke sighed and lifted Riley out, wrapping her in a towel and holding her close to her. She picked up her phone and managed to maneuver it back near her ear. She decided to sit down in the kitchen table and dry Riley off there so she could talk to Haley.

"No. She told me she was out and would be back by curfew. I was wondering where she was. I've been worried. Is she okay? When did she get to your house?"

Haley leaned on her kitchen island as she watched Nathan, Sam, and Jamie, all playing monopoly in the living room.

"I'd say about two hours ago. I think she just needed someone to talk too. She had a rough day at school."

Brooke's heart fell when she heard that Sam's day was hard. She kissed Riley's head and took in her scent. "Oh no." Brooke sympathized with Sam, "What happened Hales?"

"She just had a long Glee practice, an exam in her math class, and apparently Ashley tried to cheat off her, but Sam refused. Some words were exchanged. The girl told her some pretty nasty things about her being a goody two shoes and a crybaby. Then Sam basically called her too stupid to graduate."

"Shit." Brooke breathed out.

"Yeah it looks like her and Ashley have been down each other's throats ever since they started sitting together about three weeks ago. It's been a reoccurring argument between the two."

Brooke thought back hard in her mind. Had Sam mentioned any of this about Ashley with her before? Did she know that Sam had an exam or an early practice? They had heard her yell out a bye to them, and she didn't even notice that it was earlier than usual.

And, how long had it been since they took Sam to school? Lucas was going into work an hour after the first bell since he didn't have a first period so Sam was going on the bus, with Liz, or Manny. Brooke started to feel a sense of guilt bubble up.

"Is Sam really upset right now?" The worried mother asked.

Haley took another look into her living room, "She's enjoying herself with Nate and Jamie. A riveting game of monopoly."

Haley heard Brooke give out a small chuckle.

The teacher, mother, and aunt gave out a sigh, "I think it was just a long day and she needed to talk it out with somebody. She didn't really cry. It was more frustration than anything, but I have a feeling there's more she's not telling me."

Brooke looked down at Riley who was playing and pulling at the fabric of her shirt. Brooke wished Sam could be that small sometimes. That the only problems her 15 year old had could be fixed with a wet wipe to her bottom and a new diaper, a bottle, or a nap in mama or daddy's arms. That they were problems Brooke could fix. Brooke could control.

"I'll talk to her when she gets home." Brooke assured Haley, "Or tomorrow, since it's already late. Just make sure she's here before midnight."

"No worries. I already let her know that after this game is up, Nate was giving her a ride back."

"Thanks Hales." Brooke said, sounding exhausted to the school teacher, "For being there. For everything."

"Anytime B. Davis. I love you and I love your kids. Whenever you need a break, bring them on over. I love all of your babies, and I want to help you. I know it's been a busy couple of weeks."

"I love you Haley." Brooke told her with much sincerity.

"I love you too Brooke. This whole house loves you."

… …. …

Sam came home at around 11:00 and was half expecting for her mother and father to be sitting on the couch ready to question her, or something along those lines. But the teenager was met with an empty living room.

 _Yet Again._ Sam thought.

Her baby brother and sister's toys were scattered on the floor and a blanket was left on the couch. Sam closed the door gently, figuring that either Riley, Carter, or both were asleep. She picked up the pharmacy bag that Brooke had left on the couch, as well as the empty bottles that were on the center table. The girl washed the bottles and left the bag on the kitchen table. She then started picking up the toys on the floor and placing them in the toy box closest to the couch. That way her parents could wake up to a clean living room. She turned to head up the stairs but jumped when she saw her mother standing near the stairs watching her.

"Oh shit." Sam said through a heavy breath, putting a hand to her heart. "You scared me."

Brooke crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on the stair banister, "Thank you for cleaning up. I was just about to do that."

Sam gave her mother a short smile, "Um, yeah. No problem."

There had to be more than that. Sam knew it.

"Where were you today?" Brooke questioned, trying not to sound accusatory.

Sam looked down at her shoes. There was a new scuff on them that was particularly more interesting than her mother, "I was at Aunt Haley's."

Brooke waited for Sam to look back up at her. But it seemed like that wasn't happening any time soon.

"I'm, um, back before curfew. Like I said."

Damn. Why did Sam all of a sudden feel contrite? She did not want to feel that! She wanted to fell mad. She was so ready to start a revolution just a few hours ago. I mean she broke her mirror for God's sake! Oh, crap. She really hoped her mother hadn't seen that. But now, the girl didn't want to yell or scream. She just wanted to get her mother to stop staring her down and also, maybe a hug.

"Samantha?" Brooke's voice wasn't harsh, but it was stern, and there was a hint of exhaustion to it. Guilt. Sam felt guilty again, for making her mother worry.

 _Make their life as easy as possible._ Came the mantra told to her so many times before. She had successfully failed at that today.

Sam squirmed at the thought and her throat choked up.

 _Shit. Don't start crying._

Brooke looked at her daughter curiously, "Sweetheart?"

"I want to go to bed. I'm tired." Sam managed to get out. She wanted a hug, but at the same time she wanted to be mad, even if she didn't exactly feel that way.

Brooke shook her head, "Baby, why didn't you tell me you were at your Aunt Haley's house?"

Her daughter only gave her a shrug, and Brooke resisted from letting her frustration get the best of her. "Samantha, I was worried about you all day!" Okay, so some of it came out.

And just like that all of Sam's repressed feelings were hit sorely by her mother's comment. There was the anger she wanted to feel!

The girl's head shot up, "Are you serious? NOW you're worried about me?!" She snapped at her mother.

Brooke had not expected that turn of events, "Sam, of course I was worried about you!" She argued, "You are my daughter. I want to know where you are at all times. I asked you to do just that, to call me, and you didn't. Aunt Haley had to tell me you were at her house."

Sam clenched her fists together. Her mother didn't understand why she was angry. Of course, the rational thing to do was to tell her how she was feeling. To let her know that she had grown upset when her parents weren't at home, at a time when she really wanted to talk. But, Sam was far too emotional to think rationally.

"I'm going upstairs." She gunned it to the stairs, but Brooke caught her arm, spinning the girl back to face her, "Samantha, do not walk away from me." She warned in a hiss as she narrowed her eyes, "Do you not realize that what you did was wrong? You _cannot_ and _do not_ order yourself around. You have parents."

Sam pulled away from her mom, "Good to know." She said through clenched teeth.

"What is wrong with you?" Brooke practically pleaded.

"Nothing! I'm fine!"

Brooke's voice softened as she stared at her livid daughter, "Haley told me about Ashley, Samantha."

"Great, well now you know." The girl still sassed.

"You are not going upstairs." Brooke told her, still not letting her go, "There's obviously something bothering you, or else you wouldn't be acting so difficult."

Sam pushed her arm from her mother's, "Just leave me alone!" Sam yelled, her voice choking up.

"Samantha-"

Sam shook her head vehemently, "Just leave me alone mom! That way you won't have to deal with me being so difficult! You won't have to worry about me!"

"WHOAH." Came Luke's voice as he came into the room. He had just gotten home and heard Sam yelling as he opened the door.

Both Brooke and Sam looked to him, "What is going on?"

Brooke looked to Lucas and then at Sam. The girl just wiped at her tears harshly.

Lucas had been debriefed about everything after Haley called Brooke. He had received a call from his wife, and they both had a feeling that they'd need to talk to their daughter soon. He figured that this argument was related to it.

"Sam seems to think we don't worry about her. Which is not true Samantha. It is not a matter of dealing with you, like you said. We love you and want to make sure you're okay." Brooke said not losing eye contact with her daughter.

"You don't-" Sam shook her head with frustration and she wrapped her arms around herself, "NO! You don't get it!" She yelled, her voice thick with tears.

"Hey. Hey." Lucas stepped in and attempted to place a hand on Sam, but the girl stepped back.

"Help us understand then." He tried.

And like clockwork, two small cries came from upstairs. Sam shook her head sadly. It was her fault they woke up.

 _You shouldn't have yelled!_

"The twins need you." Her voice resigned and her eyes watery once more. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Only making the cries of their youngest children grow louder.

Luke turned to her exhausted wife. Brooke looked at him and broke down in tears instantly. The stress and weight of the day hit her. The hospital visit. The worry for her teenager. The stress of work. Lucas gave her a fierce hug, "Hey baby." He urged.

"I need to go talk to her."

He put his hands on her shoulder, "No, no. She'll be just fine if we leave her with some space for some time. All you need to do is relax."

Her breath hitched, "Lucas I can't leave her-"

He was adamant, " _Yes,_ you can. She's a big girl Brooke. We'll fix things, I promise. But she's too upset to see reason right now."

He saw that he was getting through to her, but the cries of their babies were getting louder, "Lay down on the couch babe. I'll calm the twins. You lay down, please. We'll talk after. I'll make you some tea, once I'm done, and we'll talk, or sleep, whatever you want, okay?"

Luke knew they needed to work things out with their daughter, but he also recognized the amount of emotions that were going through his wife. She needed a break, and that was his priority.

Sam also really didn't want anything to do with them at the moment.

Truly, Brooke didn't have any fight in her left. She simply, and gratefully accepted the chance to just lay down. "Carter probably needs more flu medicine. It's in the kitchen. And there's two bottles in there ready for them too." She said through her tears. Lucas agreed and went in search of the items first, but not before kissing the top of her forehead, "I love you." He told her.

Lucas went into the nursery and smiled at his two kids. He grabbed Carter first, "I'll get you baby girl. Let me just help your brother okay?" He cooed to the crying Riley.

Fifteen minutes later the father had two babies in his lap. Each of them nursing a bottle. "Hi my little kiddos." He whispered in the rocking chair, loving the quiet time between his twins, "I missed you two today."

They both stared up at him with wide green eyes. He rocked them until they finished their bottles, then burped them, and laid them down to sleep, clad in their red striped onesies. Both of them cute as a button.

He stared at his babies for a while, "Don't grow up." Lucas whispered as he thought of his teenager. He replayed what Sam said about them not worrying about her. He replayed the face of hurt that Sam dawned. She looked so defeated as she whispered that the twins needed them. He wondered how long their daughter felt like this. Lucas felt his eyes water and his cheeks grow wet. Why couldn't they just be able to fulfill her needs the way they could with their little kiddos?

"God, I don't want to do wrong by you two." He ran a finger on Riley's small cheek, "If mommy or me ever hurt you, I'm- I'm sorry little ones. We're trying. I promise you. We love you so much."

He checked the wall clock and realized he had been up there for a little more than an hour. He wiped his eyes, dimmed the lights and closed the door to the nursery.

The father looked at his daughter's closed door. He held a raised fist, poised to knock, but sighed then lowered his arm and decided to check on Brooke first.

He wasn't surprised to find his wife asleep. He smiled softly and picked her up bridal style in his arms. Luckily, Brooke had changed out of her work clothes already and was makeup free.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open as Lucas carried her up the stairs "I'm taking you to bed." He told her.

"Did you check on Sammy?" She asked as he laid her on the bed.

"I'm going to right now."

"She hates us." Her voice a mixture of tiredness and worry.

He kissed her lips, "No, no she doesn't. She's angry, but we always work through it."

Brooke's eyes opened some more and she rested her head on her hand. He frowned knowing that she was awake now.

He laid next to her and copied her position.

"We haven't been there for her lately, haven't we?"

Lucas sighed. It wasn't necessarily a lie. "No, I guess not."

"How do we fix it? I can see what work I can bring home so I can be here."

He stopped her, "Brooke, I, uhh, well, I already decided to take a step back from my head coaching position." He admitted. Brooke's eyes widened and she sat up some more,

"Lucas!" She scolded, "You love coaching. No, you can't."

"Brooke, wait." He put his hand up to stop her protest, "I'll still be auxiliary. I'll have to be at practices, but not necessarily the games, unless I want to be. I talked to Skills about it. He can be head coach. I'll still advise and everything, but right now, one of us needs to be here more often. I can afford to do that. The twins are spending more time with my mom and Peyton. Sam's feeling our stress, and acting out because of it. Let me do this Brooke."

Brooke stared into his eyes. "You love being head coach. Basketball is your passion."

"I love my kids more. My family is my greatest passion. And hey, I'll still be coaching, just in a less demanding capacity."

Brooke looked at the gray sheet that she was holding in her hand, "My heart was breaking listening to Sam yell all those things. And the worst part is, I was so wrapped up in everything I didn't realize this was happening. I thought she was doing okay. I thought she was. I knew we were spending less time with her, but she was taking it in stride." She rubbed her face in her hands, "We were so busy. Too busy to see it."

Luke put an arm around her and brought her in for a hug, "We'll find our stride. It's hard, I know. But this is why I decided to step down. I could see how hectic things were getting. That's why we're a team. You see things I don't see, and vice versa. And, hey, your fashion show will be over soon and you'll have more time, but while you're dealing with that I can be here for them."

Brooke finally nodded in agreement, "I love that child more than my own life. It kills me to think that she's been going through so much in school and here at home."

"So let's make it right." Lucas told her with one last kiss.

… … …

The parents both walked down to Sam's room after their talk and gently knocked. There was no answer so they slowly opened the door. The lights were left on, but Sam was asleep atop her covers, curled tightly into herself. Her thumb was lazily in her mouth and she was hugging her bear and blanket tightly. They weren't surprised that she had fallen asleep suckling her thumb, providing herself with comfort, but it didn't hurt any less knowing that she was going through her own emotional hell.

The parents didn't know that Sam had come to the conclusion that she needed to talk to them. To finally be honest with them, and have a civil non-screaming conversation. She, however, still had too much pride to deal with it that night, so she decided to toalk to them tomorrow.

There were tear stains on her cheeks and she was swimming in one of Lucas's Hanes tees, but her blue polka dotted undies still peeked through, "Oh peanut." Brooke whispered sitting down and moving some of Sam's hair out of her face. The 15 year old looking so young to her mother, "You're still my baby." She whispered to her, "You still matter. I still worry. I always will."

Sam had moved her broken mirror and glass shatters into her closet, but Lucas had seen it when he went to turn off the lights.

"She broke her mirror." He told Brooke coming back out from the walk in closet, "I don't know if it was an accident or if she was mad."

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "We have a lot to talk about." She said sadly. Lucas agreed with a nod.

"She's cold. Help me tuck her in?"

Lucas picked Sam up gently as Brooke undid the sheets.

"Dad?" Sam grumbled, her thumb still in her mouth. She realized this and lowered it as she opened her eyes.

He kissed her forehead, "Shhh. Go back to sleep."

It had felt like such a long time since one of her parents held her like this. She hadn't needed it in a while. Or, at least, she acted like she hadn't. And God, her dad felt so nice. She was cold before, but her dad felt so warm. She snuggled her face into him. Sam knew she missed this, but she didn't realize how much until now. Lucas smiled at the movement. She reminded him of Riley and Carter so much right now because they did the same.

He was about to lay her down but she shook her head, "Champ I need to lay you down so you can sleep."

Brooke was sitting on the bed, watching the interaction.

And without a second thought, regardless of her frustration with her parents, she asked her father for what she had been craving, "Stay with me?"

His heart swelled, "Okay, I will baby."

With that reassurance Sam hugged Barry tighter. Lucas laid her down and then laid next to her. Sam immediately molded back into him, practically melting in his arms. It was then that both parents realized how much Sam was craving.

"Is mama mad at me?" Sam asked her father, her eyes still closed. She hadn't realized her mother was there.

"No." Brooke responded softly, "I'm worried about you. I always worry about you."

Sam opened her eyes and turned to her mother, still in her dad's arms, her lip quivered instantly, "Mommy-" Her eyes began to water, "I didn't mean to yell at you!"

"Shhh. Don't cry baby. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Brooke assured her. Her heart sagging at her daughter's pained look.

Sam couldn't help it. She was so sleepy, her day had been long, and last night restless because of her nightmares, but she also felt so safe right now, and vulnerable. She wanted to tell her parents everything. She was tired, sad, and sleepy all at once. "Stay too mama. Please?" Her tears made their way down, "I'm sorry. I really am."

"Oh honey. Don't cry." Brooke cooed at her, laying down with her husband and daughter. She wiped at Sam's tears as Lucas kissed the top of her head.  
"I'm here. We're both here." Brooke said.

"I miss when it was just us sometimes." She finally admitted. She couldn't wait to tell them all of this until tomorrow. There was so much she had to say. "I was trying to not make you guys so stressed because you-you've been so busy! S-so I-I tried to stay out of-of your way! But I still want you to hold me, and sleep with me after a nightmare." Sam hiccuped through her words, "An-and I, I wanna sit on your lap sometimes, and I wanna just wa-watch netflix together daddy! An-and mama, go into your office and read and cuddle with you on your couch. I just miss that. I'm so-sorry. I really am!"

Lucas sat Sam up and Brooke lifted the front of the shirt Sam was wearing up to her face. There were no tissues near them, "Oh peanut." Brooke's own voice thick with tears, "We're still here for you."

"But the twins need you!" Sam cried and sniveled.

Lucas rubbed his hand up and down Sam's arm, "And so do you, and that's okay. It's okay to miss how it used to be. Sometimes I miss it too, and so does mom."

Brooke nodded, "Peanut, it's normal to feel that way. You don't have to apologize."

The fact that Sam had been hiding nightmares from them hurt the parents. Well, everything she had said hurt. But now was not the time to dwell on it. Sam was working herself up and it was far too late.

They wanted her to calm down so she could sleep. And Brooke and Lucas would gladly coddle her until she got to that place. They could talk about it all in the morning.

Brooke cleaned Sam's tears and runny nose, "Peanut, we're going to talk about all of this tomorrow, okay? We'll drop the twins off in the morning with Nana and it'll just be us. We haven't done that in a while, right?"

Sam's bright blue eyes flicked up at her mother and she shook her head sadly, "No, we haven't."

All Brooke and Lucas saw was their overtired teenager. Lucas dropped another kiss to her head.

"Okay, then." Brooke said with finality, "Then that's what we'll do. But right now, you're sleepy and it's bedtime." She bopped Sam's nose with her finger, "We love you so much."

"As high as the sky and as deep as the sea." Lucas emphasized.

The mother finished cleaning up her daughter's face. She smiled sadly at Sam, "No more tears baby, please."

Sam sniveled and nodded, as she wiped at her eyes with a closed fist, doing her best to calm down.

"Come on. Lay down champ." Lucas guided her, "We'll help you relax."

Yes, Sam had been very rude a few hours before, and there was alot of feelings that were yet to be discussed. But they all needed this. Just to be near one another.

Brooke handed the girl her bear. Sam finally settled with her head resting on Brooke's chest. Her cries had turned into hitched breaths and hiccups. "Shhh. Shhh." Her mother whispered, "Deep breaths sweetheart."

"I-I do love Riley and Carter-" Sam attempted to explain.

Brooke moved her hand down and patted Sam's bottom rhythmically, "We know kiddo. Just relax. Close your eyes. You don't have to explain yourself." The mother assured her. Sam could hear the sincerity in her mother's words, and so Sam let Brooke's loving pats to her bottom, and Lucas's humming lull her back to a calm and relaxed state. Much like it would've lulled one of the twins. She eventually popped her thumb back into her mouth.

Sam knew they were babying her, and she was reacting quite childishly herself. But she didn't care. It was nighttime and she was in the confines of her bedroom. Like any other teenager, she would be mortified if anyone found out, even her friends, even Jack and Tamara, the extent to which she allowed and asked for her parent's affection. But, nobody else had to know that at 15 this is what still made her feel better. Honestly, she was sure that even at 18 this would make her feel better. It always would. And sure her and her parents had a lot to talk out. She wasn't a fool, and understood that despite them loving her up now, tomorrow would come and they'd have a long discussion that most likely included stern words. But, right now, they were here. They were present when she needed them, and it was that thought that made a small smile curl onto her lips before she fell to sleep.

 **I hope you liked it! Please review :D We're going to move into toddlerhood in the next chapter, so the twins will have amore central role!**


	3. Growing Pains

It was a pretty bright and early Saturday morning outside when Brooke went into her daughter's room, not surprised at all that all of Sam's blinds were down, making the teenager's room dark.

She shook her head at the sight before her. Sam was still dead asleep to the world. Her whole body was cocooned into her covers and her head barely peeked out. The furry ear of Sam's teddy bear was also peeking through, letting the mother know that her girl had Barry securely fastened in her arms. Some things never change.

Brooke gently shook the sleeping form under the covers as she sat down next to her. A grunt came, and the mother knew she was getting somewhere.

"Sammy, dad and I are heading out." She whispered, knowing that even though her eldest was 16 now, she still didn't let her dad or mom leave the house without a goodbye. "Come on kiddo. Humor me and give me a hug and a kiss."

Samantha gave a heavy sigh and slowly got up, the covers falling off her, revealing her bed hair and the large Southside Autoshop tshirt she wore, which once belonged to Jack. Brooke remembered the times when Sam would only wear her tshirts to bed. Sam outright refused to wear any other sleeping shirt, if it didn't belong to Brooke. Wearing her mother's shirts made the then freshly turned 14 year old feel safe. Brooke felt both sad and overjoyed to realize that Sam had gotten past that. Happy because her daughter had grown emotionally and mentally leagues since then, but sad because that dependency that Sam once clung to was chipping away. Her baby girl was growing up, and she needed to cherish these small moments. Waking her up, tucking her in, cuddling with her. Of course Sam was still just as affectionate, but neither parent could deny that their daughter was more independent. And like any other parent with a child, seeing your son or daughter grow up was a hard thing to do.

The teenager held Barry in one arm, and rubbed her eyes for a few moments with the other, before looking at her mom with droopy eyes, "When are you guys gonna get back?" Her voice still hoarse from sleep.

Brooke smiled at her sleepy child, " We should be back by 10 am tomorrow."

Brooke and Lucas had agreed to have a day for themselves. They loved their children, but intimacy was a hard thing to come by lately, and so they planned to do a bit of a getaway and go to the beach. They rented a hotel room, and would spend some much needed time alone with one another.

Sam nodded through a yawn at her mother's response.

"Peyton's downstairs, so you can keep on sleeping. Dad should be up to say bye."

This made the girl groan, "Why can't I just stay with the twins? I'd be fine with them, you know."

Brooke restrained from rolling her eyes. Sam had been campaigning to stay home alone for the whole week. They had said no the first time, and yet, she still didn't give up.

"I know you can take care of them for a few hours. But this is the whole day."

"So? I can still do it." Came her whine.

"It's two babies, Sam. One of whom is way too rambunctious. I'm making your life easier. And you love hanging out with your aunt Peyton. What's the problem?"

"Okay, well if she's gonna be here then why can't I just go out?" She tried to bargain.

Brooke leveled her daughter with a stern look, "Because you're still grounded. You could've if, you know, you hadn't skipped class and lied to us about it."

Sam frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, "I didn't lie." She weakly tried, "And it's not like I was out doing something bad. We went to go see a glee club performance, mom."

The mother shook her head. Funny, how kids will rationalize their bad decisions and sincerely believe they were not in the wrong. Well, technically Sam knew what she did was wrong, but two weeks for something like this seemed ridiculous.

"Well clearly you haven't learned your lesson, maybe we should try extending your grounding."

Sam's head shot up, "No!" She stopped and took a breath when her mother's eyebrow raised. Dangerous waters.

"I mean, n-no. I get it. I get it. School comes first. And I need to prioritize it especially 'cause it's my junior year."

The mother's eyebrow stay raised, "And?" She prodded.

Sam held in her attitude though she let out a sigh, "And I especially have to prioritize science and not skip the class because I need to get my grade up to at least a B+."

Sam looked at her hands and rolled her eyes. Stupid science. She was a great student usually, but Chemistry was just not her forte, and she hated even the thought of having to focus for an hour and a half on a subject that was all about atoms, chemicals, elements, and junk like that. The girl had thought that her parents didn't really care, but the moment they saw a C on her progress report, they were all over her about it. Sam was not used to them harassing her about her grades. Then again, they never had a reason to be. The teenager was not a fan of it.

Brooke sighed as she looked at Sam's annoyed face, "Peanut?," Her voice soft and kind enough to make Sam crack for a moment.

She looked up at her mom.

"I love you." Brooke told her miffed daughter, "Let's not argue this early? I don't want to leave and be gone knowing that you're upset with me."

Sam blushed and gave her mother a quick nod. She hadn't meant to get so defensive so quickly.

Brooke opened her arms, wanting to cross over to calmer waters, "Alright, well gimme a hug then."

That, Sam could do. She dropped Barry then moved and hugged her mother tightly. Brooke kissed her cheek and patted her back while Sam snuggled into her mom's shoulder. Her safe place.

"I want a goodbye hug too!" Lucas chimed in as he strode through the door. Sam undid her embrace with her mom. She slipped off the bed and outstretched her arms to reach her dad's neck. Lucas easily lifted her up into a hug and squeezed her tight, "Mmmm." He sure did love his kid. "Sammy snuggles. My favorite."

Sam chuckled, "Daaaaad." She groaned.

"Alright. Alright. No mushiness right now. I'll save it for bedtime."

They were pretty lax about when she went to bed usually, but were currently enforcing a 10 pm bedtime during her grounding, to the teenagers never ending chagrin. She wasn't a little kid for God's sake!

"I don't need a bedtime." She groaned.

Lucas chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "Well for now, you have one. So deal with it. Besides you usually conk out ten minutes later. Every time I check up on you you're already asleep."

Sam lifted her head from her dad's chest, "Not true." She pouted.

Lucas bopped her nose, "Very true, champ. Now, stay outta trouble while we're gone. Got it?" He told her in mock sternness.

"I'm always good." Sam grinned with a wink before going back under her covers to sleep a bit more. Brooke laughed at Sam's comment, "Right, and pigs can fly."

"I mean, they must, since I'm telling the truth." Sam sassed back good naturedly. Brooke playfully narrowed her eyes, "Back to sleep, heathen."

Sam eased into her pillows, "Gladly."

Brooke stood up and grabbed onto Lucas's hand. They both looked at her for a bit, stuck in their own thoughts. Luke looking back on all the times he'd put her to bed, wishing he could continue doing so until he was so old he couldn't bend down and kiss her anymore. Brooke thinking about how far Sam had come and how happy she was with where they were now.

"Bye champ. I love you." Lucas told her before they closed her door.

"Love you too." Sam mumbled right as her door closed.

After they'd said goodbye to Sam, Lucas walked downstairs while Brooke fixed up her make up one last time. He found Riley holding herself up by the couch. Peyton changing Carter's diaper on the floor by the little girl.

"Da-da-dada!" Came Riley's squeal when she heard her dad call her name. She leaned in excitedly towards her father.

"Come here Riles." Lucas took her in his arms and she gave her dad a lot of kisses, "Dada, dada, look!" She held out the breakfast cookie that she had been chewing on."

"Oh! Aunt Peyton gave you one of your favorites!"

"Not me. Brooke." Peyton said before blowing a raspberry on Carter's stomach, making the little boy cackle hysterically.

Peyton did it once more, making the boy laugh even harder.

Lucas opened his mouth at Riley, "Can I have some of your cookie, lovey?"

"Mine!" Riley said moving her cookie away. Lucas fake pouted and when the little girl noticed she looked at her dad concerned. "Dada sad?" She certainly didn't like it when her mama and dada weren't happy.

Lucas nodded miserably, "Dada wants some." He opened his mouth again.

Riley looked at him as if in deep thought. She really liked her cookies. They were treats. Her and Carter only got them on occasion. They would normally get mushy food for breakfast with her mommy's milk. But she also loved her dada. He was the greatest, certainly greater than a cookie, right?

Man, this was a hard decision for the baby.

But in the end, the man holding her securely won out over her precious treat. She lifted her cookie up to Luke's lips. "You dada. You."

The father beamed. His child was the sweetest. He took a small bite. "MMMM!"

The baby girl giggled. Her dada was the funniest.

Brooke walked down, "Alright, we gotta go. Where are my babies?" She saw Riley in Luke's arms, "I see one of them!" She said happily and glided towards her. Riley looked at her mom, and grinned as she was handed over. "Bye lovey. GImme a big hug." Lucas squeezed her softly, "I love you Riles."

Brooke then took the young child in her arms, "Hi princess Riley! Hi baby girl."

"Mama, cookie!"

Brooke smiled enthusiastically, "Mmmhhhmmm. That looks like a good cookie."

Lucas made his way over to the boy in Peyton's arms while Brooke said goodbye to Riley, "Go with daddy Carter." Peyton told the boy who happily jumped from Peyton to Lucas.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

The boy had already devoured his cookie, all that was left was the slobbery crumbs around his mouth. Lucas sat down on the couch and grabbed one of the baby towels on the arm rest, wiping the boys face. Carter did his best to squirm away from the annoying towel, but Lucas managed to get all of it off.

"There, nice and clean little man." Lucas frowned as his child smiled happily at him. The father wasn't excited at the prospect of leaving them for the whole day. Not excited to leave his little ones, and not his big girl upstairs.

"I have to go little man, but you take care of your sisters okay?"

Carter didn't understand much of the babble that his dad was saying, but he did understand the word "go." And he did not like it.

He cocked his head and pointed to Lucas's cheek, "Daddy go?"

Carter hugged his father's neck tightly, "Daddy no. No go."

Out of both of the twins he was the one to suffer the most from separation anxiety.

"I know buddy. I know. Daddy and mommy will be back soon. I promise."

The baby was working himself up and began to wail. Riley instantly looked over at his brother from Brooke's arms. She hated when he cried, "Cawt. Cawt." She whimpered her version of her brother's name.

Brooke rubbed her back and walked over, ready to comfort her son. Leaving her children was always the hardest part of getting out of the home.

…. …. ….

It was noon when Sam came down the stairs, her phone in hand of course. She had heard the loud silliness of baby tv from her room, along with her siblings' laughter and babble. They were too cute to ignore, so she decided to go spend time with them.

"Well look who decided to join us little ones." Peyton spoke to Riley and Carter, though she looked at Sam, "Big sister."

Sam smirked at her aunt Peyton, "I decided to join the land of the infants." The girl playfully added.

"Well, we're graced by your presence Ms. Davis-Scott, coming all the way from land of the grumpy teenagers." Her aunt said bouncing Riley in her lap who was waving happily at her sister and babbling.

Sam ignored the jab and sat down on the floor next to Carter. She dropped a kiss on Riley who was trying to get to her, "Stay with aunt Peyton, Riles." Peyton was trying to get some pants on the one and a half year old. She was going to take them to the park which was the twins absolute favorite places.

"You!" The little girl pleaded at her big sister. Her brown hair was adorably placed into pigtails, but her hair wasn't quite long enough yet so they stuck out like palm trees.

"Auntie P. has to change you thing 1." Sam pouted, despite the fact that Riley probably had no idea what she was saying.

Riley started to whimper and squirm some more when her big sister didn't pick her up, but Peyton diverted the girl's attention by handing her, the beloved hippo that Riley loved so much.

"Hippo, riles?"

The baby seemed to be consoled by that as well as the pacifier that Peyton gave her, and finally allowed herself to be changed.

"Thing 2!" Sam yelled playfully at Carter. He crawled on top of her, "Sam! Am!"

"Sam, I am!" The girl responded, chuckling at her brother. He kiss-attacked the squealing boy.

"Can you help me change him Sam?" Peyton asked, "I'm taking them to the park. Would you like to come?"

Sam grabbed onto the pair of pants next to her brother and started to maneuver them onto the squirmy boy, "Well I have no where else to go." She mumbled, "I guess the park with the munchkins will have to do."

The woman chuckled at Sam's dramatics, "I have no sympathy, little miss ditcher."

Sam snapped the button at the top of Carter's pants and picked him up in her arms, "Come on Aunt Peyton, two weeks for that, though? It's ridiculous! Mom was just still mad that I had given her attitude in the morning and decided to punish me for an unfair amount of time."

Peyton rose an eyebrow and stood up with Riley in her arms. Sam followed her with Carter. "So what you're saying is you were already on thin ice?"

Sam could only scoff, realizing she was not going to get any sympathy from her Aunt this time around.

"Your mom told me you were giving them attitude for a while not just that morning."

"Geez. Do you guys talk about _everything_?" Sam grumbled adjusting Carter on his hip. The little boy was finding her face fun and kept patting it with his hand while Sam tried to move away.

"Grab their bottles and put it in their bag. I'll get the stroller." Peyton directed Sam, not bothering to answer her question. Riley's head laid comfortably on the woman's shoulder. Her pacifier had soothed her, and she was enjoying the view from up top her aunt.

Sam trudged to the fridge, then grabbed the bag. She waited for Peyton by the door. It was a cool day, so the teen was wearing her tattered converse that Brooke never managed to get rid of, skinny jeans, and a loose navy blue sweater.

Peyton came out with the folded stroller, "We can put the twins in the stroller once we're outside."

" 'Kay." Sam answered, "Ready for the park Carter?" She asked him animatedly, tickling his belly. The little boy's eyes lit up. He knew the word park. It meant fun.

His eyes gleamed and he kicked his legs in excitement. "You're an excited little monkey!" Sam blew a rasberry onto the chubby baby's neck, making the boy burst out in laughter. Riley watched her brother from her Aunt's shoulder and smiled. The pacifier fell out of her mouth, but stayed near her shirt because of the pacifier clip.

As they walked down the street towards the park. Both twins in the double stroller Peyton looked to Sam who was continuously texting on her phone. "And yes, we do talk about everything." The aunt said.

Sam looked up from texting Jack, confused by what she had said "Huh?"

Peyton chuckled, "Your question about whether we talk about everything."

"Oh...well, great. Remind me not to tell my parents any of my deepest darkest secrets."

Peyton jabbed her lightly on her side, "I'm pretty sure they know most of them already."

Sam rolled her eyes and stashed her phone in her pocket, "Whatever aunt Peyton."

"But if it's any consolation, they respect your privacy. If there are things that are particularly private they'd never tell me."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said with a shrug, "I trust mom and dad."

"So what was with the attitude you were giving them two weeks ago then?"

The girl groaned and dragged her feet. Why couldn't her aunt just drop it?

"That was so long ago! Why does it matter?"

Peyton eyed the girl. Sam bit her lip and played with the bracelet on her left wrist, "It's old news now anyway."

The woman didn't move her eyes off her until Sam spoke again. "Just a lot going on at school. They're killing us with all that SAT prep stuff on top of our school work. Then when I get home the twins are loud as hell sometimes, relationship stuff, friends." She shrugged, "It just felt like a lot that week."

Peyton slung an arm around Sam, "Growing up is hard, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Peyton wanted to get mushy and tell Sam how absolutely proud she was of her. The girl was thriving and excelling. It pained the aunt to know that in two years time Sam would be off in college. She couldn't imagine how Brooke and Luke felt about it.

"Well then let's just enjoy this time now, where there's no friends, boyfriends, or school work to deal with. You, me, and your thing 1 and thing 2."

Sam shot Peyton a smile, "I mean, when you put it like that."

Her aunt did have a point, and besides there was no use in moping when she had two of the cutest kids in a stroller right by her.

… …. ...

When 10 pm rolled around Sam had said goodnight to her Aunt Peyton and gave her brother and sister multiple kisses. She was going to sleep in her room, but decided that her parent's bed was better. She loved her mom and dad's bed. She always slept better in there. And honestly, she missed her parents. It was just a day, but still. When Peyton went to check on her she momentarily felt her heart leap into her chest when Sam's room was empty, but remembered Lucas mentioning that the girl liked to sleep in their room sometimes. The woman headed down the hall and sure enough Sam was snuggled comfortably into the middle of the bed. The lights were still on. She couldn't understand how the girl could sleep with light, but it did help for snapping a picture and sending it off to Brooke and Lucas. She had already sent them a picture of Riley and Carter all bundled up in their onesies, suckling on their bottles.

The very next day Brooke and Lucas got home and Peyton was already in the kitchen with the two kiddos.

"Look babies, mommy and daddy are here!" Peyton told them. Riley was in Peyton's arms, and Carter was standing and holding onto a chair, playing with toy racecars and his Spiderman atop the seat. The boy propelled himself from the chair on wobbly feet towards his parents.

"MMMAAAMMMAA!" He screamed.

Brooke caught him before he fell and sweeped him up into her arms. Her little risk taker. "Ooooh, my big boy! I missed you so much!" She covered him in kisses all over.

Riley squirmed to get down from her aunt and held onto Peyton's pant leg as she watched her dad make his way towards her, "Dada, dada. Hi dada!" She waved at him. Lucas kneeled down and picked her up. "Hi my precious girl."

He took in the baby powder scent and exhaled happily. "How are you today?"

Riley babbled at him and he smiled placing her head back onto his shoulder, "I missed them so much." He told Peyton who was watching the scene happily.

"Well they missed you too. How was the trip?"

"Well needed." Brooke broke in.

"Trade?" She asked Lucas, wanting to hold her baby girl.

They exchanged holding their children, and Carter was just as excited to be in his father's arms, making Lucas laugh at how different he and Riley could be.

Riley smiled widely at her mother, "Ama, mama." She waved at her just like she had done to her father.

"Hi princess. Mommy missed you baby girl." Brooke whispered into her head.

Riley kissed her mother's cheek and Brooke melted, "Don't ever stop being this sweet." She whispered.

The girl laid on her mother's chest and whimpered, making a suckling motion. Brooke put the pacifier in her mouth. She would breastfeed them in a bit. She wanted to feel that closeness with them, and knew both were eager to do so as well.

"Did they give you trouble?" Brooke asked.

"Not at all. Carter only threw a tantrum when he didn't want to leave the park, but Sam and I got it under control."

Lucas swayed with Carter in his arms, "No up. Dada. No up."

The father complied and set him on the floor, where Carter crawled back to the chair he was playing on and stood himself up to play with his racecars and Spiderman.

"And how was our other baby?" Lucas asked, thinking of Sam, wondering if she was still asleep.

"No tantrums, I hope?" Brooke teased.

"She only moped a little bit about being grounded _soooooo unfairly_."

Brooke scoffed and Lucas just shook his head, "Well that's not new at all."

"Where is she? Still sleeping?" Brooke asked.

"I heard her get in the shower a few minutes ago. So I'm assuming she'll be down in a bit. I just finished feeding these little devils, and was going to put them down for a nap."

Brooke could see that Riley was already half asleep in her arms. "I'll take Riley up. And come down for Carter."

"Come on princess. It's nap time." She cooed at Riley. Lucas and Peyton caught up a bit while she did so. They determined that the whole gang needed to get together soon. They would enlist Sam and Liz to babysit for Riley and Carter.

Brooke passed by Sam's bedroom and could hear Tamara's voice, presumably through Skype.

Sam's door was cracked and Brooke could see that Sam was standing in front of her full length mirror checking to see what jacket she would wear today while talking with her best friend.

"Sam, you missed out yesterday, Jack legit wiped out on his board on the way to Rachel's birthday party and I died laughing!"

Brooke couldn't help but stand there for a second. She felt a little twinge of guilt for having made Sam miss out on one of her friend's party. But, she didn't feel bad about grounding her. She had ditched three periods for two days straight, after having just gotten into trouble for slacking off in her Chemistry class, and promising her parents that she'd try harder. Chemistry conveniently being one of the classes she missed those days as well. And on top of that she had been in one hec of a mood. The parents knew she was stressed, but her attitude was just not giving. They decided that some time to herself and at home rather than out and about would do her some good. And it had. So, no regrets for the two parents. Deep down, Sam knew this too. She knew that her parents had essentially given her a long time out that, although she'd outright deny, did mellow out her attitude. And time away from the pressures of friends, and extracurriculars, meant more time to relax at home, sleep, and be with family.

Brooke heard Sam sigh, "Damn, that sounds hilarious. How was the party though?"

"It was fun. All the girls were there from Clydesville. Thrice showed up in the beginning. She asked for you."

"Aww, really? I haven't seen her in a while. We should go visit her."

"She made me promise to drag you into her office, if you didn't offer actually."

Sam laughed and Brooke could see her daughter smile as she sat on her desk chair in front of her webcam.

"Rachel drank so much Vodka she threw up."

Brooke felt her heart tighten. ' _You're not supposed to be hearing this. You don't know this.'_ Yet, the mother couldn't help but stay.

' _You trust your daughter. She wouldn't do that, Brooke.'_

"Whoah, are you serious?" Sam shook her head, "She has alcoholism running in her family. She should be careful."

Brooke smiled. That was her baby girl.

"Yeah, I totally yelled at her after holding her hair. But you know she's 17 now and she'll be out the system in a year. It's scary. And it was just her coping I guess."

Brooke felt Riley whimper in her arms. Her cue to leave. She adjusted the baby in her arms and walked away.

Her daughter was a good kid. But nowadays it was so easy to forget Sam's past, and every time Brooke was reminded of it, whether it be through Tamara, a comment Sam made, a lingering nightmare the girl had, it made the protective mother's stomach coil with guilt and her heart drop with heaviness. Sam was 16, had they never found her what would've been of her sweet and sensitive child?

' _Don't think about it._ ' Her mind scolded her.

The mother patted Riley's diaper and peeked through the back to see if she needed a change, but the baby was clean.

"Mmmmaa-mmmamaaa-mmma" Riley began to cry.

"Shhhh." Brooke rocked her, "I know lovey. You want some milk and a nap." She sat on the rocking chair, lifted her shirt and pulled down her bra. The small child immediately curled in and latched onto her mother's nipple. Brooke exhaled a relaxing breath as she began to rock them both, the sound of her daughter's intermittent breaths and suckling soothed the ever stressed mother.

"My little princess." Brooke whispered as she patted her diaper rhythmically.

Riley's eyes shined a bright green at her mother and Brooke smiled softly back, "I love you."

By 4pm the twins were taking their afternoon nap, and Sam was downstairs playing the piano.

"Knock. Knock." Lucas said, effectively interrupting the girl's playing.

Sam looked over and gave her mom and dad a smile.

"Hey." She said before turning back and writing on the music sheet in front of her. Both parents sat down by her, and this made Sam look up because it meant they wanted to talk.

Sam quirked her brow, "Am I in trouble?"

Lucas looked amused, "Why do you think you're in trouble? Did you do something to deserve to be in trouble?"

Sam looked at them, "Well, it depends on what you know."

Brooke shook her head at their daughter with a smile, "No, you're not, little troublemaker. We just wanted to tell you something."

Sam visibly relaxed and shrugged, "Oh, well what's up?"

Brooke looked to Lucas who gave her an approving nod, "So, I have some pretty exciting news. TIME wants to do a spread on me as being one of their top 30 women under 40. I just got the call a few hours ago from Chelsea, their editor."

Sam's eyes bulged, "Mom that's, that's so awesome!" She jumped from the bench and gave her mom a bear hug, "Congratulations! What do you get? Like money, or something?"

Brooke kissed Sam's cheek as the girl pulled away and sat back down.

"They're gonna want your mom to do an interview Sammy...and they said that Good Morning America wants to do a spot with her, and, all of us."

That caught Sam off guard, "Like, on TV?"

Brooke nodded carefully as she gauged her daughter's apprehension, "I didn't say yes, yet. I wanted to see what you thought. We'd have to go to New York next weekend. All of us, with the twins. But I can easily say no."

Sam looked at her mom and bit her lip, "If, umm, if you don't do the tv thing, will they take the TIME spot away from you?"

"No, no honey. Not at all. Don't think about what'll happen to me. I want you to be comfortable with it, and that's all that matters."

Sam gave a weak smile and looked down to play with her hands. A nervous tick that both parents were keen to.

She wanted her mom to shine. But TV just sounded so nerve wracking. And what kind of question would they ask her? Would they want to ask about her time in foster care? She hated those questions.

"Will they ask me questions about, umm, like stuff I've been through?"

Lucas shook his head, "We get to approve questions. If there's anything you're not comfortable with we can say no."

That eased Sam a bit. She shrugged, "Yeah, well, I'm cool with that. It sounds a little scary, but that's fine."

Brooke leaned in and put a hand on her daughter's knee, "You're sure, peanut? I can say no, and it won't bother me at all."

Sam shook her head, "No mom, don't say no. I promise, I'm sure."

The mother smiled and engulfed her in a hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Okay, well I told them I'd get back to them on Monday, so if you change your mind, tell me. Okay baby?"

Sam nodded, "Okay. Will we get to have time to go to Central Park and do touristy stuff?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, kiddo. We'll do that afterwards."

Their daughter's eyes lit up, "Cool!"

The parents sat downstairs for a bit, watching their daughter practice the piano. Brooke was excited at the prospect of having all her family in New York. Their last New York trip was a bit of a debacle, but she hoped that this one would be much calmer. Although, two 1.5 year old twins were not necessarily the ingredients that would make any trip easy.

…. …. ….

The week had gone by and before the family knew it, it was already Wednesday. They'd be leaving for New York after Sam got out of school on Thursday. She was finally off of her grounding and was beyond the moon excited that she was finally able to go see Jack. Their relationship had gradually become more passionate, and both were crazy about one another.

Sam had gotten the text that Jack was outside waiting for her. He had gotten his license recently and both took advantage of the freedom. Although it was freedom on a leash because Brooke and Lucas were still protective as ever.

"Back early, Sam. You still have school tomorrow." Lucas warned, popping out of the kitchen with Carter in his arms. The boy had his spider-man figure hugged tightly to him.

"Bye bye!" He told his sister.

"I know dad. Don't worry. When's mom getting back from work?"

"I always worry." He reminded her. Sam knew this and so didn't try and sass something back or even roll her eyes.

"And mom comes back at 6 today."

"BYE BYE!" Carter said louder after having been ignored the first time. So loud in fact that it made Lucas cringe.

Sam gave her brother a sweet smile, "Bye bye, big boy. I love you!" She looked to her father, "Love you too dad. I'll be back by 8pm, promise!"

He stared at the closed door for a second, imagining Sam jumping into Jack's car and him speeding off as Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The father shook his head to get out of his thoughts, and stared at the little boy in his arms who was biting down on Spiderman's arm. He gently lowered the toy's arm and playfully pointed at Carter, "You and your sister, big boy, are _not_ allowed to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend when you're Sammy's age." He kissed the little boy's furry head and walked back into the kitchen, where his youngest daughter was entranced watching Dora the Explorer in the small kitchen TV.

"I'm so bummed that we can't hang out this weekend." Sam commiserated with Jack. They were in his room, laying in bed. Jack's music was playing on low in the background. Sam was shirtless and Jack was only in boxers. Jeans were not comfortable when he was painfully turned on, so during their makeout sessions he would remove his shorts, and the bulge that poked at Sam as they kissed made her throb in ways she would never have dreamed of a year ago.

They had the house to themselves as Jack's foster mom was at work, and Adelyn was over at a friend's house. Although Jack was going to pick her up before he dropped Sam off at her home.

Jack was holding her tight in his arms, "It's okay. We can hang out next weekend." He kissed her neck lightly and it made Sam tingle all over. She turned to look at him, "I love you." She whispered.

He smiled softly, "I love you too Sam." He looked her up and down and felt so lucky to have such a beautiful girl in his arms. She was small and he loved that he could wrap her up completely. He placed a hand on her stomach and let his fingers graze up to her breasts, which were still covered by her bra. Sam watched him a few times before slowly turning towards him and kissing him.

Jack eventually ended up on top of her as they kissed more and more passionately.

"Mmmm." Sam breathed through their kisses, "God, you're amazing."

Jack chuckled, "Well you're sexy as hell."

Both wanted each other so badly. As they continued to kiss, Sam felt Jack undo the snap of her bra. She felt her mind freeze for a second.

"Is this okay?" He stopped and looked at her. "I can stop, if you don't want me too. We can stick to kissing babe."

Sam shook her head. No, she wanted this just as much. She shook her head, "It's okay. You can take it off."

Even though they'd done this before, Jack just wanted to be sure. He didn't know that the reason Sam hesitated wasn't out of fear, but out of surprise. Surprise that the first thing her mind went to was having sex. Desiring the feel of Jack inside of her. But they couldn't do that. Right?

He was gentle and slid the straps off Sam's shoulders. Sam was by no means blessed when it came to her breasts. She was small chested and hardly had an ass, but the girl was happy that Jack could look at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Jack watched as Sam's hands went to the button on her jeans.

She slid them off and was momentarily grateful that the panties she was wearing weren't her more childish ones.

Eventually they found themselves with Jack on top of her once more, kissing her neck and her breasts. She pulled him back up in a moment of passion and crashed her lips onto his. She started rubbing herself up against his leg and he moaned as the movement turned him on.

She felt his hand trail its way down her stomach and inside her underwear. Sam did not flinch. She didn't hesitate, or freak out. They had done this before. The girl felt excited. His fingers on her swollen sex were the most wonderful feeling.

"Yes." She breathed out, "Yes."

…. …. ….

Sam opened the door to her house at around 8:30. She had let her parents know that she was going to be a bit late. She was surprised that the house sounded quiet.

' _Thing 1 and Thing 2 are probably asleep.'_ She thought.

But where were her parents? She walked towards outside and saw that both her parents were laying on the hammock that her dad had just put in a few weeks ago. The baby monitor on the table to their side. An increasingly rare moment of alone time together. Luke's arm was around Brooke's and they were mindlessly talking looking up at the darkened sky.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." She announced herself.

Luke looked over and smiled, "It's alright. You let us know."

Brooke sat up a bit on the hammock, "Did you have fun with Jack today?"

' _Act normal. Act normal._ ' Rang Sam's thoughts.

"Yeah, we took Addie to the movies, then we dropped her off at her friends, and went to dinner."

Not totally a lie. Instead of dinner, they did other things.

"Do you still have homework to do?"

Relief. No more questions about her time with Jack. "Just some reading."

"Alright." Luke responded, "Well we won't pester you with more questions then."

Sam bit her lip and looked down at her TOMS, feeling really out of sorts. Luckily, Brooke caught the apprehension, "Is something wrong honey?"

The girl quickly looked up and shook her head. "Umm, no. I was just wondering,if uhh, we could...watch a movie or just tv together before we go to bed?...Please?"

Both parents gave her a welcoming and loving look, "Of course kiddo." Lucas spoke, "Finish up your homework and then we can watch something."

"Did you catch that? Something's wrong." He told Brooke once Sam gave them a thank you and went back inside.

Brooke sighed, "Maybe she's just nervous about the whole New York thing?"

Lucas's face darkened, "Or maybe Jack did something that made her upset."

"You think they fought?"

He scoffed, "Well if they did. It's his fault automatically."

Brooke laughed and gave him a kiss on his lips that made Lucas almost purr, "Mmm. Are you trying to calm me?"

"You're such a dad." She gave him one more kiss, "You know, our little girl can do wrong too."

He shook his head adamantly, "Not when it comes to guys. Sammy is perfect in every way, and no man, or rather little boy deserves her."

Brooke thought aloud, "We'll see if she wants to talk. We should give her some space."

"I hate giving her space when we can just fix things for her." He pouted adorably. Of course he was exaggerating...sort of.

"Okay papa bear. Put down the claws." Brooke said through a small laugh, "We have to let her grow up and explore herself outside of us. Let her set the pace unless we really need to intervene."

"You sound like her therapist."

"Because I actually listen when she talks to us." Brooke teased.

"I listen!" He argued, "It's just sometimes I don't like what she says."

"But has she been wrong?"

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes, "Not yet."

That made Brooke laugh. Lucas was a tough cookie when it came to Sam. But honestly, they were both having a hard time.

"Fiiinnneee." He groaned, "I'll leave it alone."

Brooke hummed and relaxed against him once more. A few moments later she bent in and nibbled at his ear, "Do I deserve you?"

Lucas grabbed her sides and kissed her chin, "1000 percent, yes. I'm the lucky one in this situation Mrs. Davis-Scott."

"Then prove to me that you deserve me." She purred at him sultrily.

His eyes widened. He giggled and picked her up easily from the hammock, "Off to the bedroom with you Mrs. Davis-Scott!" He said in a knightly voice that cracked Brooke up.

…. …. ….

Sam sat on her bed trying to focus on her reading. Eventually she gave up and pushed the book aside. She had royally fucked up with Jack, and now there was so many emotions running through her.

What her parents didn't know was that she had gotten home late because she took the bus instead of letting Jack drive her. They didn't know that they were both laying naked. Jack had put a condom on and had slowly inserted himself into her. They didn't know that it was in that moment that she freaked out. She pushed him off and told him she was sorry before scrambling to put her clothes on and leaving. Her parents didn't know any of this.

Sam flopped down on her bed angrily. She was embarrassed of her stupid reaction. Why did she have to freeze at _exactly that_ point?! Why did she even freak out in the first place? Was it because of what happened in her past? Was it just because they weren't ready? But it was Jack! Why couldn't she be okay with it, even with him? They loved each other. What the fuck was wrong with her?

Jack kept calling and texting her, but she was avoiding his advances of getting a hold of her. Sam just wanted to feel better. It was a mistake. They should've waited. God, why did they have to get so horny?

All she wanted was for the confusion to go away. She felt unsure, which is why she'd ask to spend time with her parent's before she went to bed. At least in her parent's arms she'd feel safe and secure. Their arms were her stability, and that's what she needed right now.

An hour later she was changed into a wide, comfortable shirt and purple cotton sleeping shorts. Her parents were already downstairs. She fumbled with the "Fairly Odd Parents" DVD in her hands as she walked down. Sam knew it was childish of her, but the girl wanted to stop thinking about everything and, well, feel small for a moment.

"Just one episode." She flashed Brooke and Lucas a smile, holding up the case once she was in the living room.

Brooke hid the motherly sympathy that was pouring through her. They were now sure something was bothering her. She only really watched that nowadays when she was upset.

"We haven't seen Cosmo and Wanda in a while." Lucas replied, "I'm excited."

"We got the remote over here, champ." He added, then got up to grab a drink of water.

Sam headed towards the couch once the DVD was in and immediately molded herself into her mother. Brooke put an arm around her daughter and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay, honey?"

Sam just shrugged before hiding herself in her mom's chest.

"Just a lot on my mind." Her words muffled by her mother's shirt. It was then that the mother saw Sam's phone light up. It was Jack calling. Sam immediately pressed ignore and locked her screen again.

"Sam-"

"It's late. I'll call him tomorrow." She answered too defensively for the mother to just let it go.

Brooke felt her chest tighten. She was right. Her daughter was upset about Jack. What had happened?

' _Leave it alone Brooke.'_ She had to remind herself.

"Well we're here if you want to talk Sammy." She told her daughter before Lucas sat down and kissed their daughter before pressing play on the DVD.

This is where Sam needed to be. Near her parents. Being held and comforted by them. This wasn't confusing. Being their daughter was simple. She was loved unconditionally. There were never any questions or lingering fears and apprehensions when it came to them.

Sam ended up asleep a half hour later. It was hard to stay awake when you were soothed and lulled by the sensation of your mom gently playing with your hair. Her head ended up on her mother's lap and her lower half on her father.

When they were sure she had fallen asleep completely, Lucas decided to take her to bed.

"Maybe we should try and see if she wants to talk to us." Brooke frowned smoothing out Sam's hair and looking down at their sleeping child.

Lucas looked at her and smirked, "What happened to leaving it alone?"

"Yeah, but then she came down and wanted to watch her favorite cartoon. And she was looking so adorable in her pajamas. And she was so cuddly tonight. I just want to make her feel better." Brooke pouted so similarly to the way Lucas had done earlier.

"I know, but she'll come to us if she needs to babe." He slid from under Sam and picked her up in his arms.

Brooke laid her head on the couch in frustration, "You're right. You're right." She wouldn't tell Lucas about Sam avoiding Jack's phone call. At least not until tomorrow. It was too late for Lucas to go into papa bear mode again.

The movement of her dad lifting her up shook Sam from her deep sleep, although she was still more asleep than awake.

"I know I'm right because you're the one that told me that." Lucas said with an amused look on his face, "I'm gonna take her to bed."

Brooke stood up and kissed their daughter's cheek, "Goodnight baby. I love you."

"Night mom." Sam mumbled curling into her dad, making Lucas instinctively tighten her hold on his small daughter.

Lucas walked up the stairs and set Sam softly on her already unmade bed. "Night champ." He brought up the covers and gave her Barry and her blanket.

"Thanks daddy." She told him before allowing herself fall completely back to sleep.

"You're welcome champ."

… … ...

The flight to New York had been relatively calm….for the first half hour, up until the point that Carter got restless. He wanted to climb over the seats and get to his sister who sat behind them. But Sam was fast asleep and both Brooke and Lucas wanted to let her continue sleeping. When his father sternly told him 'no.' the little boy threw an outright tantrum. Sam woke up and took the child, who once held in Sam's arms, instantly ceased crying.

"We're going to spoil him if we give into his tantrums." Lucas told Brooke.

"Well let's focus on that when we're not on an airplane, thousands of feet in the air." Brooke replied, adjusting Riley on her lap. The little girl was entertained as she watched Frozen on Brooke's Ipad.

The family now stood near the New York City airport doors getting ready to go into the car that was waiting for them. Lucas was holding Carter, and Brooke was holding Riley. They had one of Brooke's trusted bodyguards with them as well.

"Alright Mrs. Davis, I mean Davis-Scott now." He smiled at Lucas. "Are ya ready?"

Brooke looked at Sam, "Ready kid?"

Sam gave a nod, and off they went. They managed to get inside of the car just fine, but it was entering into Brooke's old apartment that proved more difficult. It was there that there were paparazzi. They all walked forward as Joe the bodygaurd kept them away. One of them got in between the gate and Lucas, who was now holding Riley. The close up flash startled the little girl and she started to cry. This drove Sam crazy.

"Back off asshole!" She yelled. Lucas turned towards her while trying to console Riley.

"Samantha!" He admonished.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job, Sam." The pap said.

Sam's eyes flashed anger, "Go fuck yourself!"

"Young lady" Lucas growled. Brooke was already up ahead and couldn't hear it. Lucas made a move to grab his angry daughter, but Joe grabbed Sam first, "It's alright. It's alright." He said in a rather commanding way, "Let's talk about it inside." He gently guided them both in, but not before shoving that same man with the camera enough to make him trip and fall onto the floor.

Once in the apartment the parents had to deal with two startled babies. Sam heeded their instructions and helped the doorman bring their stuff in. Lucas had instructed her rather tersely. She knew she'd blown up at the dude, but she had no regrets. He was a jerk.

Of course, she waited until the suitcases got inside so she wouldn't have to deal with all the cameras.

By the last trip she took downstairs for the final suitcase, the crying had died down. Carter was being breastfed and Riley was sucking on her pacifier and hugging her hippo tightly as she was getting her diaper changed on the couch. Both babies had been stripped down to their diapers and socks.

"I got all the suitcases in." She said sitting near Riley and her father, "Hi Thing 1. Did they scare you big girl?"

Riley reached out to her and Sam let the little girl hold onto two of her fingers. Lucas powdered Riley's bottom, laid her chubby legs back down, then pulled up the diaper. He gave the top of Riley's diaper a gentle pat. He then looked up at Sam, and caught as her eyes darted back towards Riley. The father cleared his throat and Sam finally looked up at him with a heavy sigh,

"What?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"You know what." He said too stern for Sam's taste.

"Dad, that jerk scared Riley! Come on!"

"Don't 'come on' me Sam."

San clenched her fists in frustration, "Well he was being an asshole like I said! I'm surprised _you_ didn't freak out."

"You don't think I wanted to bash his head in? Of course I did! But we have to keep our cool."

Brooke looked up from feeding Carter, "Dad's right Sammy. I know you got mad, but it's better to not try and bait them like that. You know this already."

Sam huffed and groaned in frustration, "Why? So your image of the perfect family won't be ruined?"

"Hey!" Lucas immediately chastised, picking Riley up into his arms in the process. His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Watch it Samantha."

But Sam, having been dealing with the aftermath of the drama with Jack, was already a little wound up. She wanted to take it out on someone, and her parent's seemed like the right target.

"I just don't get why I'm the one getting in trouble!" She continued.

Brooke, on the other hand, was determined to keep a level head, "You aren't in trouble Sam. We're just letting you know honey. And yes, it is better to shy from the media but not because I want the image of a perfect family. It's more because I don't want hurtful lies spreading about any of my kids. Got it?"

The girl crossed her arms across her chest, "Crystal."

"Samantha." Brooke said much more sternly now, from her seat on the recliner, "Where's the attitude coming from?"

Sam could see her dad glaring at her from the corner of her eye and the frustration in her mother's voice rising.

' _Chill, you idiot.'_

"It's nothing. Sorry. I just, it's Riley, you know? She's so little. I get protective."

She also hated to admit it, but the paparazzi still skeeved her out.

Lucas moved closer to Sam and put his arm around her, Riley in the other arm, "Imagine how I feel dealing with three babies."

"Dad, I'm not a baby." Sam whined with an eyeroll.

He kissed the top of her head, "Well not physically, but you're still our baby. You always will be. But ease up on the attitude, 'kay? We just started the trip."

Sam blushed a bit and leaned onto his shoulder with a small nod.

"Why don't you go take a nap Sammy?" Brooke asked noticing Sam's tiredness. Maybe her crankiness was in part due to her being tired as well. "I know Carter didn't let you sleep much on the plane."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam yawned a bit. Okay, so her mom was right. She was a bit tired.

Sam lifted her head from her dad's shoulder, "Can I sleep in your room?" She asked rather coyly.

Brooke nodded, "Of course. You know you always can."

Her mother didn't catch her subtlety. She wanted to take a nap with either one or both of them, and hoped they would've caught on.

"Oh. Umm." She shifted, "Are you guys gonna go upstairs too?"

Lucas hid a smile, knowing now exactly what she wanted, and looked at her daughter softly, "We'll be there in a bit to rest with you kiddo."

A soft blush rose on Sam's face, but she nodded and slowly trailed her way up the stairs of her mom's fancy new york apartment.

They both weren't fools. They knew their daughter hated bright, flashing camera lights, which they were all just hounded by. They knew she was sleepy. And they knew something was bothering her. Comfort is what she was looking for. Of course they would provide it.

It was about thirty minutes later, after Brooke fed Riley that they decided to go upstairs.

"I'm just gonna grab a drink of water first." Brooke told Lucas.

"We'll be waiting anxiously for you." He said with a playful wink.

And after coming back into the living room from the kitchen, Brooke went to pick up her phone on the table where Sam had also left hers. Unfortunately, it was in that moment that Brooke saw Sam's phone light up. Another text from Jack.

" **Pick up the damn phone. We need to talk about it!"** The text read.

Brooke swallowed hard. Sam was yet to bring anything up since she had come back from Jack's yesterday. She hated to think that her daughter was going through this alone.

' _She's not alone. She has friends. Her world does not revolve around you.'_

Brooke fought the urge to ask Sam to tell her what's going on. But she would definitely keep a close eye and if Sam started acting out, she'd have to intervene.

Once upstairs her heart both sagged and warmed when she saw Sam on the bed, with Barry close to her chest. But her mind then immediately went to the text message. She had already mentioned the past ignored call to Lucas. She knew the missed text would only make him worry more, but she needed to talk to him. They were partners in this after all.

Lucas looked up, still having not fallen asleep, "There was a little teenager in our bed, and I decided to let her stay. Hope that's okay. " He whispered jokingly.

"She's cute. I'll allow it." Brooke joked back, then set the sleeping Riley down on the other end of the crib from Carter. She bent in and gave them both kisses before pulling the side of the crib up.

She then laid down on the other side of Sam and smiled sadly at her daughter's peaceful face.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked sleepily.

Brooke didn't want to say it in front of Sam just in case she was awake. "Nothing major. I'll tell you later."

He seemed to understand and snuggled in closer to their daughter, letting his eyes finally close.

The mother couldn't help but stay awake and watch them both. Her daughter curled into a little ball, covered by a throw blanket that Brooke had on the bed.

Lucas had a protective hand on Sam's side, his wide chest breathing in and out. In and out. Brooke was forever grateful for her husband. The man she had the pleasure of raising her three beautiful children with.

It was around ten minutes later that Sam stirred a bit and fluttered her eyes open. She smiled when she saw her mom next to her napping as well. The girl wiggled from her dad and got closer to Brooke. She laid her head near her mom's chest, and closed her eyes again.

The teenager smiled contently when moments later she felt a comforting arm wrapping around her waist. Her mama.

… …. ….

Sam was holding onto Carter and bobbing her knee up and down, making him bounce happily as they were all being prepped for their Good Morning America interview. It was ungodly early, but for some reason Carter was wide awake, meanwhile his counterpart was comfortably asleep in Luke's arms.

Sam was spacing out for the most part, occupying herself with Carter and her phone. She had finally texted Jack back, only to say that she wanted some time to think, and that she loved him. Jack had honored her wishes and refrained from trying to get a hold of her. Now, though, she was looking through the various SnapChat stories of her friends. She decided that now would be a good time to send a Snap of her own. She opened the camera and did a silly face with Carter smiling right next to her.

"Sam!" Brooke hissed making Carter for some unknown reason crack up laughing.

Sam looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her. She put her phone down, "Oh. Oh my bad. What's going on?"

The set assistant smiled politely, "I asked you if you were okay with the questions that you all looked over yesterday."

"Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine with them." Her mom was still eyeing her dangerously. She swallowed and mouthed a 'sorry' to her mother. Damn SnapChat.

Her dad looked more understanding at least.

"Okay, well, I'll turn it over to the wardrobe and make-up crew." The set assistant responded.

The family was ushered about until finally Sam and Brooke found themselves in a room with Carter, and Lucas was taken to another room with Riley.

Brooke eyed her daughter as her makeup was getting done. Sam looked uncomfortable with all the hands on her. The little boy in Sam's arm was getting fussy. "I think he's hungry mom." She told her.

"Okay. Hand him over, once Stacy finishes up with your face."

It was a few minutes later when Sam could finally move from the chair. The moment Carter saw his mother his eyes teared up, "Mmmaaama, maama!"

Brooke pouted along with him, "I got you big boy. You're hungry, I know."

Sam sat by her mom now and closed her eyes a little while Brooke fed Carter. She was nodding off and Brooke was amused watching her daughter's head bob up and down as she attempted to stay awake.

The girl smiled contentedly, "Why are you giving me that look?" Her eyes closed as she asked.

"You look beautiful peanut." Brooke responded, maternal love exuding in her words.

"I look tired."

Brooke chuckled, "The makeup covered it up, don't you worry."

Sam only hummed and closed her eyes, "You look great too, mom. 50 looks good on you."

"I'm not 50!" Brooke shrieked dramatically. The makeup artist chuckled at the outburst, and Sam laughed loudly. "Oh right. What is it again? 40?" Sam teased.

"You little jerk." Brooke said with an eye roll at the victorious smirk Sam was giving her.

But she also couldn't help but give Sam one last look. Her daughter was a tiny thing, but she was beautiful. 16 years old looked good on her daughter. It was moments like these that made Brooke want to hold onto her daughter tighter, but she knew that she had to let go.

… …. ….

The interview with Good Morning America had gone well. And both Brooke and Lucas were relieved to finally be done with it. Sam was feeling tired, but still wanted to take a walk in Central Park with her family. So that's where the family decided to go.

"Dada tree! Tree!" Yelled Carter, who was on top of Lucas's shoulders, "Tree!"

"Yeah buddy, it is!"

Sam looked up at Carter excitedly jumping up on their dad, then smiled down as she helped Riley walk up the trail. The little girl quietly looking at the world around her, giggling at the leaves that passed by her feet.

A few moments later Sam felt her phone vibrate She picked it up and immediately frowned and stopped walking.

"Go! Go!" Riley urged her wanting to walk some more, but Sam kept looking and scrolling through her phone. She finally pocketed the phone and picked the little girl up, "Baby girl, wanna go with mama?" Sam asked.

"You -Ami! You." Riley wanted to stay with her Sammy. She loved playing with her big sister.

"Go with mommy Riles." Sam handed her over to Brooke without another word. The mother looked at Sam quizzically at the change of her daughter's demeanor. Sam seemed a little bit more serious from her carefree state just moments before. She turned to see if Lucas caught that but the father was busy putting a reluctant Carter into the stroller he had been pushing.

Brooke held Riley and watched Sam closely, "Down, down." The little girl asked her mother, "Bwother."

"You wanna go with Carter baby?" Brooke asked, a bit preoccupied as she eyed her eldest.

"Bwother." Riley repeated. Why wasn't her mommy listening?!

After much squirming from Riley's part, Brooke finally put the little girl in the stroller with Carter and put her hand on the handle, "Lucas?"

"Hmm." He turned to his wife.

She stared at Sam who was a few steps ahead, about to speak up.

"I'm gonna walk a bit ahead. Is it okay if we catch up at the end of the trail?" Sam asked.

Lucas frowned and was going to say that he wanted her to stay but Brooke answered before he could.

"Sure peanut."

The teenager smiled and gave them a nod.

"Brooke." Lucas groaned, "This was supposed to be a quiet time with the whole family. Why'd you let her go?"

"Lucas, did you not see what happened?" She asked exasperated, catching him by surprise.

He could see that Brooke was upset but had no idea why. "No, what happened?"

Brooke scoffed.

"Brooke, what? I'm sorry. I missed it!"

"You didn't see when she checked her phone?" The mother pointed up ahead to where Sam was, "Her entire demeanor just changed from happy to sad! And I'm just trying to make it easier on her, okay? So yes, I let her walk ahead. She's not talking to us, and I don't know what's going on!"

"Whoa, babe. Babe." Lucas stopped and put a hand on her forearm, "Brooke, it'll be okay."

The mother hadn't realized how upset she was about it until then. She wiped her eyes quickly, "She needs to talk for fuck's sake. We can help! But I know that we have to let her breathe and give her that space, but at the same time-" Brooke shook her head in frustration, "UGH!"

Lucas gently walked them both and the stroller to a bench, "Babe, babe tell me what's really bothering you?"

"I want her to talk to us Lucas. I see her all dressed up sometimes now, and she was so poised today and, and beautiful. She's talking about SATs and college, and friends. And now she's not talking to us. She's going through this all by herself, and-"

Lucas put a hand atop hers and looked at her meaningfully, "Are you upset that she's growing up?"

Brooke's eyes met his and she gave him a deep sigh. Lucas had read through her once again. She gave a small nod and collapsed onto the back of the bench. "It's stupid, right?"

Lucas chuckled a bit and fell back next to her, "Babe, I feel that way every day. I cried about it two nights ago."

"I'm just worried about her." Brooke started, "She's been more reserved about her emotions around us, you know? She's been hanging with her friends more, and I know that moving away from us is normal for her age. Hell, it should've been normal when we first got her. I should be happy that she's doing this, but, but I'm not used to it. I don't want to be used to it. And I know that's so selfish of me, so I'm constantly fighting against it."

Lucas nodded and brought her in for a tight hug, "I completely feel the same way Brooke. The exact. Same. way."

Brooke basked in Lucas's comfort. They stayed like that and talked a bit more, deciding to stay on the bench for a while longer.

It was around 45 minutes later that Sam met back up with them. She looked a little downtrodden, but did her best to hide it.

"Everything okay champ?" Lucas asked as they walked back to the car that was waiting for them.

The girl shrugged, "Umm...I'm just tired I guess."

She had received a text from Liz that told her to check Jack's Facebook and when she did she saw tagged pictures of him at a Southside party hanging out with one of the girls that had liked him for a while now, but who he never paid attention to. She had needed to take the walk. Had she messed up that bad?

And, how was she supposed to talk about this to her parents? Her mom, maybe. But she needed to get the courage to actually say it. It was hard to approach this, even with Brooke. She had almost had sex for pete's sake! And now her boyfriend was doing who knows what? They'd go ballistic if they found out, right? The teenager hoped talking to Tamara or Liz would help her, so she resolved to do so that night.

Both parents looked at each other knowingly. Lucas put an arm around her and kissed her forehead, "Something's bothering you and you don't want to tell us." He said.

She looked up, a look of shock and embarrassment crossed her face. Shit, were they going to force her to talk?

"We're here for you, and we just want to help you. You know that, right?"

Sam gave her father a shy smile. He brought her in for a long hug and she gladly accepted it.

Once they broke the hug, Brooke was looking at Sam with concern, but she schooled her features and gave her a wink as she outstretched her arm towards her, "Too old to hold mom's hand?"

Sam shook her head, "Never."

And so they walked. Lucas pushing the stroller with the twins, and Brooke and Sam in a tight hold with one another.

…. … ….

The weekend had come and gone, and both parents were glad that this trip to New York had been much less dramatic than their last one. Thank God. It was now a rare, quiet Monday evening. Carter and Riley weren't in the living room crying, laughing, or babbling. They were upstairs asleep. Sam was also home and currently leaning on her father, watching tv with him. She had gotten home 30 minutes ago and took advantage of the alone time with Lucas.

"Where's mom?" Sam asked her father.

"In her office. She came home early but still had to finish up some work."

She played with her dad's hand quietly. Lucas would squeeze gently and she'd squeeze back. It was something they always did together as they watched tv.

"How was school?" He looked down at her, noticing she wasn't even watching the screen.

She sighed, "Long and boring."

"So descriptive." He gave her a little wink.

"I'm just tired."

"You're always tired nowadays." He spoke teasingly, although still truthfully.

Sam managed a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm alright though. Just friend drama and stuff."

Lucas squeezed her tight, "Anything I can help with?"

"Not really."

"Well if you need me to beat anyone up-"

"Dad!"

"What? I'm just offering my services!"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting off the couch, "Where are you going? The episode's not over yet."

"I wanna go see mom." She gave him the smile that always made him melt before knocking on her mom's door.

The teenager had been going back and forth in her head whether to talk to her mom, but nothing and no one had been able to put her at ease. She knew that the only person that could in this situation was Brooke.

Sam took a deep breath as she stared at her mother's closed door in front of her.

' _She's busy. The door is closed.'_ One part of her told her.

' _Do it now! You finally got the courage.'_

She listened to the latter and let her fist rap the door twice.

"It's open" She heard Brooke say.

Sam peeked her head through first, "Hi mom." Then stepped in a bit.

Brooke's intense focus broke as she heard her daughter, "Hi peanut. You need something?" She took her daughter in for a moment. Sam's jean jacket framing her lightly. Her favorite black tank top with the faded smiley face in the middle underneath.

"Umm," Sam looked down at her bare toes, then back up, "Are you really busy? I just wanted to talk to you."

Those words were like music to Brooke's ears. Truth is, she was busy. But it didn't matter. Her daughter came first. "Come in Sammy. Of course we can talk."

Sam came in and closed the door. She sat on the couch and Brooke headed over and sat next to her, "What's up kiddo?"

The girl played with her hands a bit, trying to find the words she wanted to say, "I, umm, I think, I think that I messed up."

Brooke could already feel her heart speeding up. "With what?"

 _Oh damn it._ Thought Sam. Here came the tears. Her face felt hot and her vision began to get blurred by the tears. She hadn't cried about any of it yet, but with her mom she really couldn't hold it.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes before turning into her mom's chest and flat out crying.

Brooke was taken aback but she wrapped one arm around her daughter and rubbed her back with the other, "Okay baby, let it out. I'm here." She cooed at Sam softly.

Meanwhile Brooke's mind was on overdrive. She'd let the girl cry, but inside she hoped that Sam would talk soon. Being left with an "I messed up" only conjured up worrisome scenarios for the mother.

After a few minutes Sam looked up and was met with her mother's soft look. The mother grabbed tissues that were near the couch in her office on a table and cleaned Sam's face up. The girl let her. This part always soothed the 16 year old. "Ready to talk about it?" The mother asked softly.

Sam nodded slowly, "I'm scared of your reaction if I tell you."

"Sweetheart, I care about you above all. I'll probably be relieved that you told me more than anything else." She pushed some of Sam's hair back, "Don't be scared Sammy. Please talk to me."

Sam thought she heard a sort of sadness in her mom's voice. She ignored it though and focused on Brooke's words. "Mom, I, um, Jack and I, we-we had s-sex. Almost. I think. I don't know!"

She quickly looked away and wrung her hands together, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It was stupid, I know!" She felt her eyes tear up and she wiped at them not daring look at her mom. And Brooke was glad Sam didn't look at her because she was stunned. She wanted to do many things, but only did one. She lifted Sam's chin and forced Sam to look at her. Brooke was surprised by the level of calmness that came through her words regardless of the fact that she was freaking out inside, "Were you two safe?"

"Y-yeah. He wore a condom."

Relief. Well, somewhat. Brooke still wanted to shake her daughter and ask if she was insane. If she realized that she wasn't allowed to have sex until marriage. Scratch that last one. It was the Lucas in her coming out. But she was still upset. Imagining her daughter in such a vulnerable position. Imagining her naked with anyone except with her, being her mother and all, made Brooke's skin crawl.

 _Don't kill her. Don't kill her. She needs you right now. Be open-minded. Be understanding...Plus, you can kill Jack later._ Her internal monologue was all over the place.

"Samantha, I love you, and while I think we have a lot to talk about, I don't want you to apologize to me right now. We will deal with that later. You, however, will finish talking to me about what has you so upset."

Sam thought her mother sounded no nonsense and it unnerved her. The teenager sniffled through her tears and nodded. Brooke brought the tissue up once more and wiped her daughter's nose before handing Sam a new tissue, which the girl proceeded to ball up into her fist.

She hated having to look at her mom as she talked about this so she preferred to stare at the tissue in her hands, "I freaked out mom. He was, umm, he went you know in, inside me." A hot blush rose to her cheeks. This was so embarrassing.

Brooke took a deep breath. Here Sam was barely able to describe the experience. Why the hell did she even think she could actually experience sex?!

"And the moment that he you know did that, I, I pushed him off me and just ran out. Mom I freaked out. I panicked and didn't want him to do it so I just ran out."

She finally looked up and her mother who had an almost blank expression on her face.

"M-mom?" Oh no…

Brooke blinked a bit, "You weren't ready."

Sam nodded sadly and was about to fall into her mom but Brooke held her back. Sam gave her a soft pout and her wide eyes.

"We have to finish talking about this sweetheart." She explained.

"I know." Sam responded sadly. She had to remind herself that she wanted this. She wanted to talk to her mom.

"Have you thought about what made you panic?"

The mother wondered if what had happened to her with Mike was affecting her now.

"I don't know! I love Jack and I wanted to be able to have that with him but I freaked out. And I've been avoiding him because I don't know how I feel!"

"Sam, look at me, please."

The girl wiped her nose with the tissue and looked up at her mom sadly, "You have to talk to him Samantha and work this out. That's how relationships work, honey."

"I did try!" She exclaimed, "I told him that I needed space first, but then I called him on Saturday and he didn't pick up."

"Have you tried since then?"

Sam shook her head, "That day at the park, that's when I tried calling him. I saw pictures of him on facebook with some other girl. The girl that's liked him for like ever, but he's ignored 'cause of me. What if, what if he doesn't like me anymore because I couldn't do _it?_ Mama, I love him.I don't want us to break up."

Sam's tears started to fall again and in that moment Brooke saw a teenager filled with the normal problems of her age. It was a bit exaggerated and dramatic, and even a little angsty.

She finally pulled Sam in for the embrace that her daughter had been wanting.

"Sammy, Jack absolutely adores you. I'm almost positive he did nothing with that girl. You need to try and get a hold of him again. Send him a text, or leave him a voicemail if he doesn't pick up. But you both need to talk. You are worrying yourself sick over here."

Sam curled into her mother and took shuddering breaths only whimpering out an 'okay.'

"M-mommy, I, I got scared. I panicked. When am I supposed to know?" She asked after a few moments, "Do you think it's because of what happened to me?"

Brooke felt her own eyes water and she squeezed Sam tight, "I don't know if it's because of that Sammy. I wish I could give you an answer. I do know that 16 is young, and not being ready could scare anyone off. And there's no sign telling you you're ready. It just feels right. Other times you think about it for a while and talk about it. There's not a black and white answer. If there were, I'd give it you in a heartbeat."

"I don't want to do it any time soon. We just got lost in the moment."

Brooke lifted Sam's head and held her cheeks in her hands, "I know that you and Jack love each other, but please slow down Samantha. Do you see what that caused? You're crying in my arms here!"

"Are you mad at me? I don't know why we decided to do that. I-we usually, umm, stop. You know, before it gets like that."

Brooke really didn't want to hear any more. So much could happen before _that_ and it made her shudder to think that Sam was even doing those things.

"I'm upset that you're upset, and that you rushed into something simply because you got lost in the moment. That's dangerous, and I really don't want to leave you two alone knowing that it can happen again."

"It won't!" Sam urged her, "I don't, I don't wanna do that for a long time. I promise you."

Brooke knew that she needed to think about it all a little bit more to see how she'd go about dealing with this new information, but for now she would comfort her daughter.

"Come here." And hugged her daughter, "Sex is a beautiful thing. But it's okay and sometimes even better to wait. I want you to wait Sam. You're only 16. Take me seriously when I say this. I want you to wait. BUT, when you do decide to, you need to talk to me."

"Yes ma'am."

Brooke gave her two firm pats on her bottom, "Good girl." A little harder than the usual love pats.

Sam squirmed her bum, trying to get away from her mom's hand, "Mama!" She whined, "Not so hard."

"Sorry." Brooke smirked, "Like I said, I'm a little upset." She winked and started rubbing Sam's back soothingly

Sam giggled, but stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up again, "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What if, what if I can't?"

"What do you mean? Can't what?"

Sam took a deep breath, "What if it was Mike and what he did that made me freak. What if I can't because of him?"

Brooke felt her daughter's tears and she couldn't help but tear up too, "Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Lopez will help you and you have me too."

"If it was because of him, then he's ruined everything!"

The mother felt Sam's breath hitch and her body tense "Shhh." Brooke cooed, rocking her, "No, no, baby, don't do that. I need you to breathe and relax. Follow my breaths."

Sam did so, allowing her to calm down. "That man did not ruin you. The wonderful thing about us as people, is that we can fix ourselves. We can be damaged, but through our own determination and the people that love us, we can fix ourselves."

Sam sniffled and played with her mama's necklace, as she spoke. "And you have your dad, me, friends, _and_ Jack. We're here to help you work through any lingering fears that you may have."

"I guess so." Sam whimpered.

Brooke kissed her daughter's head, "Well, I know so peanut."

Sam hugged her mother tight, wanting to stay in her arms forever. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Samantha."

The mother was grateful that Sam had spoken to her. She was worried as hell now, and she wanted to strangle Jack, and now she had to figure out how to approach this with Lucas, but Brooke was still forever grateful that her daughter trusted her enough to come to her.

"I think I'm gonna try and call Jack now. And I'll leave a voicemail like you said if he doesn't pick up."

"That's a good idea." Brooke smiled softly.

The teenager untangled herself from her mom and took her phone out of her pocket before leaving her mother's office. Sam accidentally left the door open and when Brooke went to close it she heard a, "Hey Jack."

And relief flooded the mother knowing that the stupid boy (because they would all be stupid boys) in her daughter's life picked up the phone.

That night when Brooke came into her daughter's room, her favorite time of day because all her children looked more innocent at night, and her eldest looked years younger snuggled in her bed with her teddy bear, Sam had an exhausted smile on her face.

"Did everything work out, honey?" Brooke whispered bringing the covers up over Sam.

"Yeah, we talked, and I explained everything to him, and him everything to me. Thanks mom."

Brooke gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, "I'm glad." Brooke told her. Although in the back of her head she wanted to roll her eyes so hard at the quick and fleeting tornado of emotions that was teenagehood.

She was happy to know that Sam had resolved the issue, although now Brooke would forever have this gnawing worry about her daughter. They had already given her "the talk" which Sam was sufficiently grossed out by, but now Brooke really wanted to have another conversation.

"Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight mama."

... ... ...

Hope you liked it! Sorry for the rather long wait. I've been extremely busy. Let me know what you think!

ALSO, I added an extra scene where Brooke, Lucas, and Sam have an "aftermath" talk for last chapter. It's in my tumblr, or can send the link via PM if somone is interested in reading it. My tumblr name is "writingsteph"


	4. Sneaking Around

**THERE IS A SPANKING SCENE. IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH IT, PLEASE JUST DON'T READ IT.**

"Jesus, Liz. How the hell did you pass you driver's test?" Sam put a hand to her heart. The turn Liz had just made was rather sharp, and she almost veered into the other lane.

The girl scoffed, "I passed with flying colors."

Manny, who was sat in the back sighed, "I don't know how she passed, and I failed."

"Because I'm simply amazing and you are not." Liz teased the overly dramatic boy.

Sam chuckled a bit, "Well, look, you have two weeks to get it together and pass. I'm confident."

Manny gave a saccharinely sweet smile to Sam, "Why thank you my one and true friend." Causing Liz to just roll her eyes.

Unlike her friends, Sam was still a little behind on learning to drive. She had recently got her permit, and had just started lessons with her father. But, she was also one of the younger juniors in Tree Hill, so she had needed to wait to get her permit.

"So, that party tomorrow. We're all going, correct?" Manny asked to confirm, "I would like to avoid any sort of clothing coordination, so please nobody wear dark purple."

"Manny, I can't go, remember? My parents are going to see that play downtown." Sam reminded him.

Her parents had asked her a few weeks back if she could take care of Riley and Carter because they had been wanting to see this production for so long. Sam had easily agreed back then when Peter's party was not on her radar.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you were joking about that. Can't your parents just find another babysitter?"

Liz parked the car in Sam's driveway, but they all stayed in to finish the conversation. "Yeah Sam. What about Mrs. Scott or your aunt Peyton?"

Sam chewed her lip in thought, "I guess I can ask. They've just been big on keeping to a commitment or whatever. They're always lecturing about it. And they asked me a while ago and I said yeah, that I'd take care of them while they were out tonight. And then last weekend I bailed on babysitting to go over to watch the marathon of "Love & Hip Hop" with Tamara."

"Come on, you know Tyler's party's are always the best. Please just try and get out of it?" Manny's eyes pouted at her, making Sam scoff, but acquiesce.

"Alright. I'll try."

"Perfect!" He smiled widely.

Sam got off the car and waved as Liz pulled out. She gripped the strap of her backpack and sighed. Hopefully, her parents were in a good mood.

The girl came in and immediately took off her shoes, and dropped her backpack.

"I'm home!" She yelled to whoever could hear.

It was Lucas who stepped out of the kitchen and put one finger to his lips and the other he pointed up the stairs, "I just put them down."

"Oh shit. Sorry dad." She was apologetic in her words.

The father opened his arms and Sam easily went over and fell into the embrace, "It's okay." He assured her with a kiss to the top of her head, "How was school today?"

He led her into the kitchen, while she answered.

"It was fine. Typical school. Nothing new. But Glee was awesome. We're starting this new song. It's a pretty kick ass ballad."

Lucas shook his head, "Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" He teased.

"Yes, actually. I learned it from her and my father."

He laughed a bit, "Well remind me to give them a piece of my mind the next time I see them."

Sam sat at the island and accepted the glass of water that Lucas poured her. "When does mom get home today?" She asked, trying to figure out how and when she was going to give her ask.

"She texted that she'll get off work in an hour and is going to pick up food from that Thai place you really like."

"Score!" Sam threw a fist up in the air, "We haven't had it in ages." She groaned dramatically.

"You mean like two weeks?"

"Exactly! AGES."

"Alright, little miss dramatic. Are you too busy to watch the next episode of Criminal Minds with me? We have a lot of seasons to catch up on." The pair had only recently gotten into it.

"Does that even require a response? Of course!" Sam hopped off the stool and headed to the living room. "I'll make popcorn!" He called from the kitchen.

One episode and three fourths into the next, Brooke made a quiet appearance. She came in through the kitchen sliding door because Lucas had left the gate to the backyard open and she went to close it. She shook a bit once inside as it was cold out now.

Her two loves didn't hear her come in so she spent a few moments watching them from the kitchen after having put the food down. It warmed her heart when she got the chance to just look at them interact. The mother knew that their twins would wake up soon, as Lucas texted that he put them down for a nap nearly two hours ago, so she relished in the quiet, looking at Sam and Lucas.

Lucas was in the wide recliner with the footrest pulled out and Sam fit snuggly, part of her on top of him, and the other in the corner of the recliner. Her head was laying on her blanket which was atop her father's chest. She hugged the fabric tightly, while Lucas absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair.

"Emily can't just go in there without backup." Lucas mumbled both to Sam and himself. His hand atop the side of Sam's head, making its way down her hair in a constant motion.

Sam nuzzled her head on his chest, and countered his observation of the show, "It's personal. She's totally gonna go in."

Brooke smiled fondly. Sam would always be Lucas's little girl.

"Hey you two." Brooke finally stepped in.

Sam lifted her head off Lucas's chest. "Hey mom." She smiled at her mother before focusing back on the show at hand.

Lucas pursed his lips as Brooke approached, silently asking for a kiss.

"Hi babe." Brooke said kissing him gently. She moved to Sam and kissed her forehead. The mother didn't ask any questions knowing that Sam was far too invested in the show to indulge her with much information.

"I'm gonna check on the twins." Brooke whispered to Luke before heading up the stairs.

She let her eldest and her husband be, and opened the door to the twins' nursery. She gently walked to Riley's crib first.

"Hi, little princess." She cooed softly, not wanting to wake her up. The almost two year old was wearing a light yellow onesie with a giraffe in the center. Her feet were covered in pink socks and her diaper was sticking out of the holes of the onesie. The little girl had her hippo held tight and her pacifier had long fallen near her lips, though they were still pursed in a sucking motion.

Brooke then quietly walked to Carter's bed, her little troublemaker, and rubbed a finger across his porcelain chubby cheek.

He was dressed similarly to Riley, except his socks were white. A whimper came from Riley's crib, and Brooke gave out a content sigh. Her babies needed her.

"Hi princess. How was your nap." She spoke softly. The little girl's eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "Mama" She cooed, "Up. Mommy. Uppy."

Brooke acquiesced and picked her little Riley up. "Alright, up you go." Riley laid her head on her mom's shoulder, loving the feeling of her mom's hand running down her back.

"Oh, you're really wet honey." Brooke whispered, "Let's get your bottom cleaned up."

She moved to the changing table and laid her down, tickling her tummy and eliciting a sweet giggle from Riley. Brooke unsnapped her onesie and pulled gently at the tapes of the girl's diaper.

Riley squirmed as her mother pulled the front of the diaper down. She kicked her legs, when she realized that her hands were empty and the comfort of her hippo was left in the crib. "Mommy. Want Popo."

She smiled widely and babbled in excitement when her mom came back to the changing table with her PoPo.

"There you go sweetheart." Brooke cooed.

Brooke secured the new diaper onto Riley and grabbed the girl's binky. Riley loved that thing and Brooke already knew that it was going to be a struggle to wean the two year old off of it. She was reminded of Liz, who was only fully weaned off her pacifier at around 8 years old. The now teenager stopped using it during the day when she got to Kindergarten, then stopped needing it go to sleep when she was six, but would still ask for it when she was sick or really tired until she was about 8. But nobody else knew about that aside from Rebecca.

The moment Riley felt the nipple of her paci, she latched on. Now this was certainly bliss. Her hippo, paci, a freshly powdered bum, and her mommy.

Brooke moved to sit on the rocking chair, but not before checking into Carter's crib. The boy was still knocked out. His arms hugging his Spiderman tightly and his bottle right next to his cheek. The mother smiled at the sight.

She sat down and cradled her youngest baby. Carter was a few minutes older than her, and in terms of growth he was bigger as well. Brooke could already see that Riley would be the smaller, delicate one. Her Carter was rambunctious, while Riley was calm. But she loved them deeply just the same.

"Did you have a good day princess?" Brooke asked her daughter with a smile.

She knew Riley wouldn't go back to sleep since she'd just woken up, but the child loved to stay in her parent's arms a few minutes after waking up, just looking up at them, and so Brooke indulged her and did just that.

… …. …..

It was about 10 minutes later, that Brooke came down to the kitchen with Riley in hand, "Can you get Carter?" She asked Lucas, "He was waking up as I was leaving."

Lucas and Sam had just set up for dinner. He kissed Riley and then Brooke, "I'll go grab him."

"I reheated the pad thai, because it was getting kinda lukewarm." Sam told her mom, as Brooke settled Riley into the highchair.

"I put some noodles on Riley and Carter's plate too."

Brooke turned back around and smiled, "Thanks peanut." She took the plate and placed it in front of Riley. The little girl grabbed at the noodles carefully, but it seemed like she didn't like the texture and immediately shook her head.

Sam and Brooke laughed a bit. Brooke grabbed the baby spoon and placed some cut up noodles on it, which the girl happily took into her mouth. As long as she didn't have to touch it.

"I guess she got her diva-tude from you mom."

Brooke glared at her eldest, "I am not a diva! And neither is my precious baby girl. Right, Riles? Give mommy a smile baby."

Riley didn't understand much, but she heard smile, and that was definitely up her alley. She grinned and a few noodles escaped her mouth.

"There it is!" Brooke gushed.

Sam just shook her head good naturedly, "Whatever you say."

Brooke spooned in some more noodles, before turning to grab some food for herself, "How was school, sweetheart?"

Sam shrugged, "Eh. It was school. But, umm, Liz and Manny were talking about this party."

Okay, here goes. Sam thought, might as well just rip off the band aid

"Party?" Luke, came in, with a wide eyed, and happy Carter in his arms, "What party?"

"Wiley! Sammy!" The little boy kicked his legs in excitement.

"Hey big boy." Sam smiled at him, while Lucas adjusted the squirmy Carter onto the highchair by him, and started to put some food on a plate.

Riley was smiling and looking at her brother.

"Riley, baby, here's more food." Brooke moved the little girl's cheek to get her attention again.

"Come on Carter, you like noodles." Lucas tried to reason with the boy, as he turned his cheek away from the food.

"Cut them up a little more." Brooke advised Luke.

Sam waited for the babies to get settled before speaking up again. She sighed and took some more bites out of her pad thai.

A minute or so later, Brooke turned back around, "I'm sorry peanut. What were you saying about that party?"

The girl finished taking a sip of her water, "It's gonna be at Pete's house again."

"Where Liz got drunk?" Lucas raised an eyebrow, before cleaning Carter's chin for a moment.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes, where _that_ happened. But need I remind you that it is not where _I_ got drunk. And we've been there since then. Nothing's happened."

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other momentarily, having a small silent conversation with their eyes, "And you wanna go to this?"

"Well I wouldn't be talking about it if I didn't." Sam mumbled. Her mother's unimpressed glare changed her answer rather quickly. She cast her eyes down, "I mean, yeah, yeah, I do. Sorry."

"Much better." Brooke told her.

"Soooo, can I actually go?"

Lucas scooped up some of the food that had fallen onto Carter's chin and brought it back up to feed it to him, "When is it?" He simultaneously asked her.

Here it was. Moment of truth.

"It's umm-" She played with her fork, and tentatively looked up, "Tomorrow."

Both Lucas and Brooke narrowed their eyes, making Sam instantly defensive, and ready to argue her side.

"Samantha, what did we just finish talking to you about last weekend?" Brooke asked her pointedly.

Sam scoffed and leaned back onto the chair in annoyance, "But mom-"

"What did we talk about young lady?" The mother pressed on, driving the teenager crazy. She hated when they made her answer stupid questions.

Sam clenched her fists together under the table, away from her parents' view, and grit her teeth "About keeping my commitments."

"And why did we have that talk with you?" Lucas asked her.

UUUUGGGGHHHH. Could they stop with the lame line of questioning?

"I get it. I get it." She groaned, "Because I skipped on babysitting twice already when I said I could do it, and I haven't been keeping up with my chores around the house."

"So what made you think we'd let you go to this party? We asked you to do this three weeks ago, and you said yes. We would've let you go Sam, if you told us in advance."

"Well what if I ask Aunt Peyton or Aunt Haley if they're free?" She looked up at them with hope glimmering in her eyes, "And I've done all my chores since then!"

Brooke and Lucas gave each other a look before Brooke sighed and shook her head at her daughter, "No baby. I'm sorry. You've been slacking on responsibility a lot. You're sticking to this commitment."

Sam took a deep breath, and controlled her tongue. "I'll make it up to you." She sat up a little more, "I'll do extra chores, or work at your store mom! Please, please, please?" She looked to both her parents and neither looked rather moved.

Lucas frowned. He knew what it was like to want so badly to go somewhere but not be allowed to. He hated when his mom said no to him going places.

There were plenty of times where he'd been where Sam was just now, with a teeming hope that he could sway his mom with just the right amount of begging.

" _But mom, everyone's gonna be there! And I'm on the basketball team!" He argued at Karen._

" _You are grounded Lucas. I'm not going to stop your punishment for a party." Karen told him with a no nonsense voice, "Now you either stop that whining or I'll send you upstairs to bed."_

 _Lucas hardened his look. He hated that his mom still had power over him like that. He might've been six feet tall, but his mom still established curfews for him, grounded him, sent him to bed, and yes, even at 17 still threatened him with a spanking if his behavior warranted it. Although that was rare now that he was older. But the effect was still the same. Especially because he knew his mom wasn't afraid of carrying it out. Like three months ago when he was dropped off by the police for vandalism of a rival school. The only thing that saved him was his connection to Dan, Nate's father. Unfortunately that didn't save him from having his pants lowered, and getting draped over Karen's lap. The hard and defiant teenager that had come in quickly turned into Karen's little boy, who wanted to do nothing more, but please his mother._

" _Mom I already told them I was going!"_

" _Well that was your mistake." Karen shot back_ , "I had already told you, you were not to go to that party. This conversation is over."

But now, years later and as a parent, he understood that it was just as hard to be the one to say no to your child. Unfortunately, both he and Brooke knew that Sam needed to learn this lesson.

"Samantha, no. We already talked to you about responsibility. You told us you'd help us out this weekend, and that is that. End of discussion. Is that understood?"

He watched as Sam's demeanor changed to a frustrated anger. "Yes." She spit out with attitude. The teenager then pushed her food away from her, no longer wanting to be a part of dinner with her mom or her dad.

"Samantha-" Brooke could see that the girl was going to leave

But Sam really didn't want to talk to them. She had gotten excited about the party as she thought about it more, but it seemed that her parents wanted to kill her plans. Now she had to be the downer in her friend group and tell them her parents were being lame

And so she got up and left the room, not looking at her parents at all,

"I'm not hungry anymore." She grumbled out, making a quick and angry exit.

She went up the stairs and closed the door a few notches away from a door slam.

Brooke turned to Lucas. Riley, now sitting on her lap as Brooke finished her own food.

"That really sucked." Lucas frowned, standing up and taking his and Sam's plate to the sink with Carter in his arms.

"We did the right thing Lucas." Brooke reminded him.

"Down. Down!" Riley asked her mother, wanting to play with Carter who Lucas had just placed on the floor as well. Brooke gently kissed her head and placed her on the floor, "Okay, baby." She whispered.

Luke sat down with a sigh, "I know we did, but I hate when she gets mad at us."

They both watched their youngest babies who had crawled into the living room to play with their toys. "Sometimes I wish making them happy was always the right thing to do." Brooke admitted, looking at the jovial giggles coming from Riley and Carter. The boy was making on of the toys talk and it was apparently the funniest thing in the world, to the both of them. She wished making Sam happy was as simple as that.

"I wish that too." He leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek. She turned, surprised by the kiss, and he gave her a smile that still drove her crazy, "You're the best father." She whispered softly.

He kissed her lips for a few moments before one of their babies started to whimper. Brooke groaned, making Lucas chuckle, "They'll be asleep by nine." He winked, hoping that Brooke wouldn't be too exhausted for some bedroom fun.

She narrowed her eyes, "And our other child?"

"Is mad at us. So more time to ourselves."

"Lucas!" She admonished, getting up and walking to the crying Carter, though she could tell he'd been joking.

The husband followed her into the living room, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I'll see if she wants to talk before bed."

… …. …

Brooke and Lucas were downstairs with the two little kiddos, a basketball game was on in the background. Lucas was on the floor attempting to watch the game, while getting attacked by Carter over and over again.

Riley, on the other hand, laid on her mommy's stomach atop the couch, watching the figures on the television, occasionally babbling, and sucking on her binky. Brooke was looking over some documents, but would find herself stopping to stare at the little girl that would lovingly pull on her shirt with her tiny chubby fist.

Sam had stayed upstairs for most of the night but walked down to grab her backpack so she could start the book Haley had assigned for class.

She saw the rest of her family downstairs and sighed. She really hoped they'd leave her alone.

"Sammy!" Carter was the first one to notice her.

"Damn it." Sam groaned to herself.

The little boy, with shaky legs, ran over and grabbed onto his big sister's pantleg. Sam smiled down at him, "Hey big boy."

"Up. Up." He asked of her.

Brooke and Lucas looked at one another, surprised that Sam had come down, lately when she was upset she'd choose to ignore them completely until her anger subsided. Typical teenager response.

"Hey peanut." Brooke sat up a bit, "Come sit."

But all Sam did was pick up her bag that was by the door. She placed Carter back onto the couch, "No thanks." She forced herself to say and walked towards the way of the kitchen.

The parents noticed she was carrying her blanket. She opened the backdoor and went to sit on the porch to read, covering herself with the cloth as it was cold outside.

Brooke laid her head back onto the couch, "Was it wishful thinking to think that she got over it this quickly?"

Lucas chuckled a bit, "Just a bit wishful."

"Mommy go with Sammy." Carter asked. His sister had put him down so fast, and he wanted to play with her.

"Sammy wants to be alone, big boy." Brooke told him gently. His little green eyes pouted up at her and made her melt.

Why did all her kids have to be so damn cute?

Brooke looked over at her 16 year old sitting outside and longed for her to be sitting near her with the rest of the family.

… ….. ….

By 9:45 pm Sam was up in her room, and had just gotten off the phone with her friends. They were really bummed that she wasn't going to go with them, and honestly so was she.

This was going to be one of the bigger parties of the year, and although she wasn't much of a partier, she did enjoy the company of her friends and stayed close with them whenever they went out. And she wasn't exactly "popular," but she certainly wasn't _unpopular._

Sam had found a sweet middle ground throughout her time at Tree Hill. The girl was invited to many things, and was loved by most.

Her peers knew her as Coach Scott and Brooke Davis's daughter. But they also knew that she didn't take herself or the name of her parents seriously, and was kind to everyone, although she was definitely not a doormat either. They had all watched the video of her fighting Ashley.

Sam let herself fall back onto her bed with a disappointed huff. She turned off her lights and turned the tv on. She figured that she'd let it lull her to sleep and forget about her disappointment over not being able to go to the party.

Twenty minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes, knowing that it was probably both her parents.

"Come in." Her voice clearly unconvincing.

Yup. It was the both of them.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Sam immediately told their advancing forms, "I'm not going tomorrow. I get it. Can we just say goodnight and forget it?"

Both parents had already figured that she wasn't going to be in a talkative mood and had agreed to just say goodnight. There had been other parties that Sam wasn't allowed to go too, but through some reconnaissance on Lucas's part, they found out that this was supposed to be a pretty big bash. He asked Haley about it, since she was more attentive to the students' personal lives than he ever was.

"We just came in to say goodnight." Lucas told her gently.

Lucas and Brooke sat on the edge of the bed closest to Sam, wanting nothing more than their daughter to give them a smile. It was what they missed most when she was mad.

Her smile that made her blue eyes sparkle up at them.

Brooke gave her daughter a sad smile and brushed her hair from her face, "We understand how hard it is to want to go somewhere but not being allowed to. We were teenagers once too. We get why you're upset."

Sam wanted to say 'well if you get it, then why are you still being jerks about it?' But realized now was not the time, nor would it ever be the time to say that. She did not want to make it worse for herself.

"Okay. Fine." She said looking down at her blanket.

Lucas leaned in and kissed his daughter's cheek, "Goodnight champ. I love you."

Brooke kissed her daughter's forehead, "Night baby."

Sam didn't really feel like saying anything to them. She just nodded her head and mumbled out a 'goodnight' as they both left the room.

The girl went back to watching TV, before she eventually fell asleep.

… … ….

Once in bed, naked and bodies flushed together, and after some quiet but passionate time together, Lucas looked at Brooke's beautiful green eyes. The eyes of their two youngest babies.

"You are an amazing woman Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled and cuddled her head onto his chest. She loved the feeling of protection that she felt in her husband's arms.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He hugged her tight, "For what?"

"For living this life with me. For being such a good dad to all of our little kiddos."

Lucas smiled wide and rubbed her wife's back gently, "I could say the same for you, babe. I wouldn't ask for a better life. Even when one of our babies is throwing a tantrum, I still love every minute of it."

The woman chuckled. Yes, even then, even now that their oldest daughter was throwing her version of a tantrum. She also, still loved it all.

….. …. …..

Friday's school day had come and gone and now Sam was getting ready to head out to the parking lot with Liz and Manny. Liz was their driver to most places nowadays. She felt her phone ringing and found that it was Haley.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Sammy, where are you?"

"I'm at the parking lot walking to Liz's car." Her eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Are you still willing to tutor Josh?"

Josh was a basketball player who was struggling to keep up in Haley's English class. Sam had offered to help last week.

"Umm, yeah. Sure. Right now?"

"Can you? He needs two more signed hours of peer tutoring if he wants to play tonight."

Sam gave her friends a sad smile, "Yeah, I'm free. Where at? Your class?"

"Your dad's office."

Well, fucking great. Sam thought. She spent the day trying to _avoid_ her father.

"Okay, I'll head over."

"Haley wants me to tutor Josh." She told Liz and Manny.

"Ugh, so can you at least meet up with us afterward?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask my dad to drop me off at your house, so I can hang with y'all before you go to the party and I have to watch the twins."

Sam walked into her dad's office and saw Josh and Haley. Her dad was inside the gym starting the warm ups for the team.

"Hey Josh. Hi Mrs. Scott." She entered saying.

Haley lifted her head from where she was looking over Josh's shoulder, "Sam, thank you for doing this."

"Yeah Sam, I owe you one." The tall, brown haired junior added.

The girl shrugged, "It's fine. What do you need from me?"

"Just go over the last test focused on analyzing literary devices in passages. He has to rewrite his response."

Sam sloughed her bag from her shoulder and let it fall near the chair across from Josh's, "Okay, I can do that."

Haley rubbed Sam' back and winked at her, "Thank you."

Sam smiled at her, "Yeah, no problem."

Sam and Josh got into the groove of things a few minutes later.

"So basically, what do you think is the main tool that the author is using to get his point across?" She asked the much taller boy in front of her.

"Besides the words?"

Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yeah dude. Besides the words. We're focused on the literary devices."

"I mean it all seems kinda sad." The junior was getting rather frustrated. He hated doing this, and couldn't understand how Sam could love it so much.

"Yeah exactly, it is sad!" Sam replied, excited that they were finally moving somewhere, "So that's the tone of the short story."

She explained it all a little bit more until Josh finally felt that he was at a place to start his thesis paragraph over again.

The door opened while Josh was on his second sentence, and in came Lucas.

"Oh, champ!" Lucas said surprised, but happy to see his child, "What're you doing here?"

Josh and Sam both looked up, "Aunt-I mean, Mrs. Scott wanted me to help tutor Josh." Sam spoke rather clipped, hoping her dad left her alone.

Lucas walked over and kissed the top of her head. He could see she still had hurt feeling about the party, but that wouldn't stop him from being her dad, "You're a sweetheart, you know that?"

Sam just looked back to Josh with a short nod. Lucas watched her for a moment, wishing she wouldn't be so upset.

Josh couldn't help but smile and look up from his paper, catching Sam's eye. Coach Scott's 'dad' side was so weird to watch for the basketball player.

"How's it going Josh?" Lucas asked.

"I think I get it a little more. At least I understand this passage now and what it's tryna say."

"Well keep at it." Lucas told him, "Sammy, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Damn, Sam definitely couldn't say no here and now. She got up and followed her dad right outside the door.

Lucas leaned on the door and looked at his barely 5 foot daughter with a smile on his face.

Sam was wearing dark-washed skinny jeans, and a black T-Shirt, with the word "LIVE" in bold white lettering. She adorned it with Jack's faded green army coat, and of course her converse on her feet.

"Dad, what?" She asked slightly impatient.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing this. I know that you're probably giving up time that you would've spent with your friends or Jack to help one of my athletes, and that means a lot to me. You're a great friend and a great peer."

He could see it in her eyes that his words mattered to her. She tried hard not to smile, but Lucas could see right through it. He hugged her tightly to him, "I love you baby girl."

And the father couldn't help but beam when he felt Sam squeeze him right back and nuzzle her head on his chest for a second.

He let go and rubbed her arm, "I gotta go back out there. You're coming home with me, right?"

"Can you drop me off at Liz's? I'll be back before mom and you leave for the play, promise."

"Sure kiddo. I'll do that."

When Sam came back in Josh was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Nothing. I just saw him give you a hug. You and Coach Scott are cute. He seems like a cool dad."

Sam sat down, "Yeah, sometimes." She added, and he just laughed before they got back to work.

Josh and Sam finally finished, and he again expressed how much he owed her. Lucas was about to head in the office when a question that Josh asked stopped him. The door had been left open so it was easy to hear. "Are you coming to Pete's party tonight?"

"No, I'm not going."

"Awww, why? It's gonna be great!" Josh asked her.

'Shut up Josh.' Lucas growled to himself, not wanting his daughter to get riled up again.

"I'm taking care of my brother and sister tonight. My parents are going out."

"Damn, they couldn't find someone else? That's a bummer."

"Trust me. I know."

"Well I'm sure you'll catch it through SnapChat and Facebook."

"Yeah, I guess I'll live it that way." Sam frowned.

Lucas chose that time to step in, "You better go at least finish up that practice." He told Josh.

"Yeah, I'm going Coach Scott. See ya around Sam!"

"Bye Josh." Sam called after.

He looked at his daughter, "Ready to go?"

"Mmmhhhmm." She grabbed her bag and let her dad put an arm around her as they walked out.

"Are you still mad at us?" He asked as they got to the car. Sam finally gave him a small smile and shrugged, "Just bummed, I guess."

He unlocked the car, "I'll take that." He said with a wink.

At least it wasn't the cold shoulder anymore.

"Dad, Jack's here!" Sam shrieked in surprise, seeing him coming out of Liz's house, waving. She thought they were gonna see each other tomorrow, not today.

Lucas smiled at Sam's genuine happiness. She had been pretty much quiet the whole way there, jut humming along to the music. But of course Jack could change her mood that quickly.

"I can see that." He also waved at Jack, having now, kind of, sort of accepted him as a part of Sam's life as 'boyfriend.'

"Have fun, alright? And be home a little before 8:00. Mom and I are planning to leave then."

"Yeah, okay." Her dad gave her a quick hug and she was out, running into Jack's arms and receiving a kiss on the lips from him.

Lucas narrowed his eyes as he watched them walk in. That was her little girl running into another man's arms. He recalled just last week Sam doing the same with him when he'd come back from a coach conference. He hugged her nice and tight then, and felt her daughter melt into his embrace. He might accept his daughter's relationship, but it was still hard to watch her grow up.

… … …

By 7:55 pm Sam was home and being reminded of everything that needed to be done for Riley and Carter. They were both still awake, but on the verge of sleep as they played downstairs with one another.

"Make sure to put them to bed in about an hour. Their milk is in the fridge, heat it up, and test it before you give it to them."

Brooke was putting on her shoes by the door as she instructed Sam, "Yeah mom. I got it." The teenager assured her. She'd done this all before.

"And change their diapers before bed too. Carter has a rash right now so you probably have to change him throughout the night."

"Yes mom. You told me this." Sam reiterated.

Lucas went over and kissed Sam and his two babies.

"We just worry." He told Sam, it was clear that she was getting annoyed by all of her mom's directions.

Sam nodded, "She freaks out dad. Every time."

He chuckled, "I know."

Brooke moved quickly and embraced Sam, "Bye sweetheart. Thank you. We love you. And we'll be back late, probably 1 or 2 in the morning. But we'll text you to let you know when we're on our way back. If you're asleep don't worry about texting back."

Sam nodded and kissed her mom's cheek, "Go have fun mom."

Her mother was always like this right before leaving her kids. Lucas managed to ease them both out without any waterworks from Carter or Riley.

Unfortunately as they drove into downtown, what the parents didn't know was that Sam and her friends had created a plan for Sam to get to the party. Oh, yes. Sneaking out was going to happen.

But, it's fair to say that originally that wasn't supposed to be the case. Sam had resigned herself to the fact that she was going to spend the night with her brother and sister. There would be other parties, and she'd just have to wait.

But that changed when Manny and Sam got a message from their glee club group text, letting them know that they wanted to do another performance at the party. Apparently a lot of the people from the dance team were going to be there, and they'd been giving the glee club a lot of grief, calling them lame and subpar, creating a lot of tension between them. The dance team saw themselves as the better and "cooler" group. This was the Glee club's way of telling them to go fuck themselves because Glee was, in fact, the best.

' _Let's get together and come up with an awesome dance routine at around 9pm and then crash the party at 10:30 pm and do it in Pete's back courtyard'_ The text read _, "Peter's backyard has a speaker system! We gotta bring it! Dress in black and white! Watch it and practice a bit until we meet up!'_

Another text came, _'We need to show them that Glee is just as badass at dancing as they are! Everyone meet up at Kaya's place at 9pm!"_

Sammy opened up the video on her phone and they all huddled around to see it. It was a choreography to 'Pose' by Rihanna.

"HO-LY Shit." Manny said in awe. The song was pretty, well, badass. The moves also looked intense.

"We're supposed to dance that and be awesome in two hours?" He commented. Liz just laughed, "Good luck with that."

Sam examined the moves. She wasn't a phenomenal dancer, but she could definitely keep up.

"I mean, the footwork isn't complicated. It looks like it's all about the attitude and making yourself look sexy, but hardcore. I think y'all can do it." Sam said, "I wish I could be there with you guys."

Manny turned to look at his friend who was leaned into Jack on the couch, "Ummm, you're coming." He said definitively.

"Manny, I already told you. I can't!"

"Well, the dance moves in threes. First the girls, then the guys. There's four guys and five girls in glee club. John and Megan can't dance for the life of them, and Jenni is out of town. You have to be there, and you're great at making yourself look badass!"

"I'm not taking my brother and sister with me to a party Manny!" Sam argued. But she wanted to be there just as bad, "Unless I can find someone that can take care of them." And it couldn't be Haley or Peyton.

Liz came to a solution first, "Jack!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"You stay with Riley and Carter. I'll drop you off and pick Sam up. Then once you guys perform, I'll just take you back."

Sam thought about that plan. It wasn't a crazy idea at all. "Jack have you taken care of babies before?"

He shook his head, "N-no. I mean if you want me to, I'll do this. But I don't know much about babies."

"They're going to be sleeping anyways. Right Sam?" Manny jumped in.

"Yeah, yeah they are." She felt like this just might work, "You just have to check on them occasionally. And if one of them wakes up crying, wait like ten minutes because they might just go back to sleep, if not check if they need to be changed, and rock them a bit."

In her excitement she had forgotten to mention that Carter had a rash and needed to be checked regularly. And that Brooke had instructed her to immediately check Carter when he woke up crying because it probably meant that his bottom was irritated.

"When are your parents supposed to be back?" Manny asked.

Sam waved her hand in dismissal, "No worries, 'til like really late. They said 1 or 2. I'll definitely be back by 12:30 tops. Jack, if you don't want to though, we don't have to do it."

The boy shook his head, "Nah. It doesn't seem too difficult. I can do it."

Sam jumped onto him and showered him in hugs and kisses. Jack hugged her tight and kissed her just as excitedly back, until Manny pried them apart and started making Sam and him practice.

… …. ….

Sam heard the honk by 8:50. She had just gotten Riley and Carter down five minutes ago. She winced hoping the sound didn't wake her brother and sister up. Relief came when no sound came from upstairs. She opened the door and put her finger to her lips as Jack came in. He understood and entered quietly.

"They just fell asleep." She whispered.

Jack nodded, and tried to listen and absorb all of Sam's instructions. It all seemed doable. Check for diaper changes. Walk into the nursery intermittently. Their milk was in the fridge. The baby monitor was in the living room.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'll call you if I need something." He then grabbed her and brought her in for a deep, almost lustful kiss.

"Shit." Sam groaned. "What was that for?"

"Wishing I could be there and see you in action. You look _really good_ Sam."

She looked down. Her clothes were a little more revealing than her usual outfits, as the performance deemed. She was wearing a loose white croptop that reached her belly button. Her pants were jet black, hugged her tightly in all the right places, and were cropped at her ankles. Her shoes were a pair of black Nike Free Running shoes that she rarely used, but were given to her on behalf of Nike when her mom visited their company and gave her things for everyone in the family.

"Yeah, well I'm supposed to be hardcore and sexy. Do I pass?"

He hugged her and squeezed her backside, kissing her lips in the process, "Oh, hell yeah." He let her go, "But you better get going before Manny or Liz kill you."

"Yeah, I'll see you." Her eyes shone him a devious twinkle that drove Jack mad, "Maybe we can have some time to ourselves before my parents get home."

"Is that a promise?" He smirked.

She chuckled, "It's a hopefully."

And hopefully was good enough for Jack. He loved the time they spent in intimacy, although they were both still virgins. Sam wasn't ready for sex. Jack knew this, and Sam knew this. He was gentle with her. He never did more than what she wanted, and Sam was comfortable enough with him to tell him to stop when she couldn't go further. He did so whenever that happened, and never made her feel bad about it.

Jack loved just having her close and kissing her slowly. Passionately. He loved the way her hands moved on his back and her nails dug into him when she felt turned on. Time and place erased when it was just him and her, naked. Chest to chest. Arms tangled together.

…. . … ….

The performance had been a success. When Sam and the rest of the club entered the building together and in their coordinated outfits, everyone at the party instantly took notice. None of them said nothing, they walked straight outside towards the spacious backyard, where two of the glee club members had already started setting up the speakers to their computer. They waited a few moments for people to walk outside.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Said Ellen, one of the captains of the dance team.

Peter, who had always thought Sam was rather cute, and loved watching her dance last time, glared at Ellen, "Chill Elle. They're pretty good. They did this last time too."

Peter was towards the front of the crowd and winked at Sam, "Hey Sammy."

Sam just rolled her eyes. He knew she was taken, but he always played this game with her.

The dance team was front and center watching the glee club, and muttering insults at them before they'd started.

Suddenly the speakers blasted and it made everyone quiet. Sam, and two other girls who were in position behind Manny, and two other guys slid right into the front and started the performance.

Sam was front and center and even brushed her shoulders haughtily right at Elle. Sam usually wasn't confrontational, but there was something about performing that she loved and made her unusually confident.

When she played piano, she took risks in what she played, when she sang, she liked to do harder pieces. There was something about showcasing talent that made Sam light up.

By the end of it the crowd at the party cheered and hollered. They had killed it. Sam, along with the others were being patted on the back, hugged, and pushed around. She swore she heard Manny scream "RESPECT US, BITCHES" and was sure it was towards some of the girls from the dance team who had slunk away.

She managed to move away from the mayhem and check her phone. No calls. No texts. Not from her mom, dad, or Jack. And it was only 10:40. She still had plenty of time, and decided to leave the party at around 11:45.

Sam moved back with her friends. "And it's the star of the show." Peter said with a slight, flirtatious smile.

Sam gave him a dirty look, "Pete, back off."

"Hey, I just wanna congratulate talent when I see it. Your mom was flexible as fuck back in high school. It's in your genes."

Liz went over and hugged Sam tight, "I just wanna point out that it's creepy that you knew that about Sam's mom."

"She's Brooke Davis. Everyone knows her."

"Well whatever. Still creepy that you said it, Pete." Liz responded, "And number TWO, Sam's not interested."

He just shrugged and looked at Sam, "One day you will be. And I'll be right here for you."

Sam and Liz just looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You looked HAWT Sam." Liz shrieked excitedly.

Sam nudged her with her hip teasingly, "Well I'm freezing my ass off, can we go back inside. I left my coat in there."

"Do you want me to drop you off now, or are you gonna chill for a bit?"

Sam looked at her team, who were celebrating inside, while throwing shade at the dance team, "I'll stay a bit. Drink a wine cooler and hang. But I have to leave at 11:45."

"Alright, cool. Just find me!" She told Sam, "I'm gonna drive Lindsay home. Meet me out front at 11:45."

Sam went back in, deciding to enjoy the last hour with friends. She had no regrets. Everything had gone so smoothly. A smile creeped onto her face, and it felt good. She looked good. They performed well. This night had certainly turned out to be awesome.

… …. …

Josh, the junior basketball player who Sam had tutored, sat at a lawn chair near the pool. He saw an abandoned phone and wondered who it belonged to, but didn't pay much mind to it. His friends were all joking around around him, and Ellen, who he thought was pretty hot was sitting by him.

A few minutes later the phone started buzzing, lighting up in the process.

Elle and Josh both looked at it. It said 'MAMA' and had a picture of Brooke and Sam together. The teenage boy thought that was rather cute.

Elle made a move for the phone, but Josh stopped her, "What're you doing? Leave it."

He knew the dance team had beef with the Glee Club who's popularity in the school was ever growing.

"What are you her bodyguard?"

"Are you just mad that she's twenty times better than you?" He spit back at her, "Fuck off. I know you were the one that sent out Tammy's nudes." He knew she wasn't above doing the same to other girls. Sam included.

Elle just scoffed and got up to get another drink.

Josh grabbed the phone once Elle left. He was surprised that Sam was here, since she had told him she wasn't coming.

The jock didn't want anyone taking Sam's phone or doing something stupid with it, considering that Sam was the daughter of THE Brooke Davis, and he figured that her mother wouldn't appreciate her information out like that. He owed Sam one anyway. She had did him a solid in tutoring him, so he'd keep her phone safe.

Two minutes later the phone rang again. Once again 'MAMA' came on the screen and Brooke and Sam's picture lit up.

He hesitated, but the allure of speaking to Brooke Davis, and wondering if maybe there was something wrong won out. He slid the lock screen and picked up.

"H-hello?" He answered.

The boy heard the surprise, and unease in the woman's voice, "Hello? Jack, is that you?"

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, no, no Mrs. –umm, Mrs. Davis, or I mean Davis-Scott. I'm Josh, on Mr. Scott's basketball team."

Someone who was drunk ran right into Josh as he was talking. Josh pushed him off, "Hey back off idiot!" He yelled at the dude, and right into Brooke's ear as well.

"Chill!" The other kid yelled back.

And that was when Brooke knew her daughter was not at home. That's when she was absolutely sure she'd snuck off to that damn party.

"Josh." He heard her say into the phone pointedly, "Are you at Pete's party."

Gulp. Shit. He could tell Sam was about to get into some real shit. "Ummm. I, umm"

"Oh for God's sake." Brooke was now exasperated, "Where is Sam, Josh? Give her the phone!"

The boy got up and looked around for Sam. He moved inside where it got much louder. He moved back outside, "She's in the bathroom right now." He lied, trying to buy time in finding her.

"Well don't hang up this phone, and when she comes back, hand it over to her."

He agreed and walked back in trying to find Sam. He saw Daniel in Glee club and knew she'd be there.

Sam was there, leaning on the counter, talking with friends, a wine cooler in hand. Josh grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"Hey!" She yelped, "Josh, what the hell are you-"

He stopped and pushed the phone her way, "It's your mom."

Sam froze. She checked her pocket. Shit. She had left her phone outside. It was supposed to have been with her at all times because if her parent's called she was going to find a quiet place to talk. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You picked it up?!" She hissed at Josh.

"I-she called twice! I thought something might be up. I'm sorry! Here, take it!" He pushed the phone towards her.

Sam saw that her mom was still on the line. Her heartbeat sped up. FUCK!

"Hang it up." She told him, pushing it back towards him, as if that would solve everything.

"What? Sam, just take it. She's on the line!"

"Hang up the fucking phone!" She begged him. Feeling frazzled, he did just that.

Brooke's mouth stayed agape. She had heard her daughter's words, and if she wasn't mad before, she was now furious. Who the hell was taking care of her two babies? And why did her daughter think it was okay to hang up the damn phone?!

The play had just ended, and Lucas was in the bathroom, so Brooke decided to take that time and check on her kid. But now, now the mother was on a mission. She saw Lucas coming. "Lucas, you will not believe this!" She started, stalking over to where he was.

…. …. ….

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Sam was now out front, trying to call Liz to take her home now, but she wasn't picking up.

Josh, feeling bad, had gone with Sam. "I have to get home. They're going to kill me." Sam's breathing was rapid. She was so, so dead.

"I'll take you home Sam. I haven't had anything to drink, so I'm good to drive."

Sam looked at him with grateful eyes, "Oh my God, yes please."

"It's my fault anyway."

Sam shook her head as they walked to his truck, "No, she would've kept calling, and freaked out that I wasn't picking up since it's still early, and probably would've had one of my aunts come check on me or something. It would've been worse."

Josh gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Shit." She bit her lip as she got into the car, "I can't believe I left my phone outside. I'm so stupid."

Josh looked over at Sam as he got into the driver's seat. He felt so bad for her. He could see how anxious she was. "Umm, what street Sam?"

"Magnolia Ave. It's the house on the corner."

He nodded and tried to ease her worry, "We'll be there in 15 minutes. I'm sure it'll be fine." He tried.

"I left my baby brother and sister with my boyfriend." She shook her head in frustration, "He's never taken care of babies before. I'm so dead."

"You know your parents love you. They're not actually gonna kill you." He tried to joke.

Sam leaned back into the chair. Her phone started ringing again. It was her mom. "Goddamnit." She groaned.

Josh turned on the car, and yelled at someone to get a kid named Owen, so he could move his car out of the driveway, and let his truck through.

Sam took a deep breath, "H-hello?" She said meekly.

"Samantha, what the hell has gotten into you?" Came her mom's first reprimand. Sam could hear that they were on the road, and she was on Bluetooth. They were probably already on their way home. They skipped out on the plans they had after the play apparently.

Her father was the next one to speak. His anger made Sam cringe, "Who is taking care of Riley and Carter, Samantha?" He demanded to know.

"J-jack is. He's with them at home." Sam was not about to lie, or get defensive; she was already in too much trouble. The girl was not that dumb.

"Samantha, how could you?" Brooke yelled, "How could you be so irresponsible?!"

The teenager blinked back the sting of tears in her eyes, "I'm on my way home right now mom." She tried to appease her mother's fury, "Josh is taking me. He hasn't had anything to drink."

"I don't even know what to say to you right now." Brooke was angry. She was worried. She was disappointed.

"Just get home."

And just like that Brooke ended the call.

Finally, Owen had moved his car and Josh could finally leave the driveway. Twenty minutes later Josh parked near the curb of Sam's house.

It was clear that her parents were home. The car was left out front.

Josh looked at Sam. He could see why Coach Scott was so protective of Sam. It was obvious to all the basketball players how much Lucas loved and protected his little girl. And as he saw Sam in her nervous state, under Jack's old army coat, she looked so vulnerable to the basketball player.

"You'll be okay."

"They're so mad." Sam's voice broke. Damn it. She didn't want to cry yet. It was bound to happen, but not now! She also didn't want to face her parents.

"But they love you." Josh told her.

"You know how my dad gets whenever another team hurts one of his players on purpose?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, he goes ballistic."

"Well in this scenario it's not his players, it's his two babies."

"But you didn't try to hurt them. They were with somebody."

Sam rested her head on the passenger seat and looked toward her house, "Well let's hope they see it that way."

Just then Sam got a text from Jack, "Your mom and dad called me a cab. They're crazy mad. I thought your dad was gonna strangle me. Got on like ten minutes ago. I'm sorry Sam. I love you babe."

She brushed her hands with her face, "Guess I should go in."

"You know, you're their baby too."

Sam turned to look at him confused, "What?"

"You're one of their kids too. They can't kill you. They love you too much."

'But they can spank me.' Was Sam's next thought. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

"Thanks for driving me." She told him.

He smiled, "I owed you one. Guess we're even?"

Sam managed a small smile, "Guess so."

… …. …..

Sam opened the door slowly. Her palms were sweaty and her throat felt dry. God, she was so nervous.

When she came in, her mother was rocking an upset Carter. Lucas was not in the living room.

Brooke rounded on Sam immediately, "You didn't tell Jack about his rash, Samantha?! He's in pain!"

Shit. It was then that Sam noticed that Brooke had taken Carter's diaper off to relieve the pain. His poor bottom was quite red. It had gotten worse.

Guilt settled at the pit of Sam's stomach.

"We came in and both Riley and Carter were crying. Jack had no idea what he was doing!" Brooke was yell whispering, as she was still trying to lull Carter.

"Mom I-"

"Save it." Brooke hissed, "I don't want to hear any of your excuses. I thought we could trust you!"

"Mom, I thought-"

"Stop it." Brooke cut her off, "You thought you could get away with it!"

Sam felt her face go red. Her cheeks blushing furiously.

"What made you think what you did was okay?! It was idiotic and childish! God, I am so incredibly disappointed in you!" By now her voice was no longer a whisper. She was scolding Sam harshly and it unsettled the baby in her arms who started to cry once more.

Brooke took notice of the tears in her eldest's eyes, but was too overcome with anger, "Go to your room." Her voice calmer, realizing she had lost her temper, "I don't have anything else to say to you. Your father will talk to you."

Sam stood helplessly, tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't want to go up. She wanted her mom to hug her. She wanted her mom to do something, besides leave things like that.

"Go up, Samantha." Brooke ordered her again, not even looking at her, as she rocked Carter.

The 16 year old had never felt more dismissed by Brooke in her life. Her stomach bubbled with emotion and there was a knot in her throat. If she dared to talk she'd probably sob. It hurt her so deeply to hear her mother say she basically wanted nothing to do with her.

Sam hated to admit it, but the insecure 14 year old that she came to Brooke and Lucas as, immediately started to fight it's way out.

How did she fuck up this bad? Just an hour ago she was having the time of her life.

The moment she reached the top of the steps, her father was closing the door to the nursery. He had just put down Riley once more. Their eyes locked. Sam froze as her father stalked up to her and took her by the arm firmly and marched her straight into her room.

She didn't fight him. She felt horrible now, for having made Carter hurt.

Lucas sat her down on the bed. It was obvious that Sam was overcome with guilt.

"I'm SORRY!" Sam finally got out, a sob escaping her, "I'm so sorry!"

The father moved and grabbed the tissue box from Sam's desk and handed them to her. It was almost midnight, but Lucas didn't want to wait to have to punish Sam. "You have fifteen minutes to calm down." He told her not meanly, but not necessarily gently either. "I need to calm down too, because I am not going to punish you as angry as I am."

And with that Sam knew her fate. Lucas left the room without another word.

He stood behind the door and heard Sam crying. He felt a pang in his heart at the sound. But he took a deep breath, and moved away from the door.

When he walked downstairs he found Carter asleep in Brooke's arms. A new diaper now on him.

"How's our big boy doing?" He asked softly.

"Finally asleep." Brooke whispered back, "I put some ointment and extra baby powder on his bottom."

Lucas wrapped an arm around Brooke. He knew that Brooke kept replaying coming into the house to hear their baby boy crying loudly. Then screaming for Brooke.

"Mommy! Ouchie mommy! OUCHIE!" The little boy yelled when he saw his mother. It broke Brooke's heart into a million little pieces.

"You know she feels bad about this." He said softly.

Brooke frowned, and took a deep breath, "But it doesn't make me any less angry."

Lucas stayed silent for a moment, "Do you want me to talk to her alone?"

The mother bit her lip. She had never felt this upset with her daughter. She loved Sam with all her heart, but right now she really didn't want to deal with it.

Maybe it was a bad and selfish move on her part. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do. But all she wanted was to cradle her son. Her defenseless son who was supposed to have been in good hands. In Sam's hands.

She turned to Luke and answered honestly, "I don't want to go in there and say something that'll make things worse. I-" Her eyes watered, "I need time Lucas."

He kissed Brooke's cheek, "I know you do. I'll let her know that you'll talk to her in the morning. But Brooke, you know that you can't go in still angry with her tomorrow. We're spanking her, and the promise we made her is that once she's spanked, she's forgiven."

The parents had decided that she was to be spanked for direct disobedience, and leaving Riley and Carter, while the grounding was for sneaking out.

Lucas had stayed with Brooke for a few more minutes before going back up. The moment Brooke heard the door close she felt a sting in her eyes. She should be up there, but the mother just couldn't bring herself to get up.

…. …. ….

Lucas climbed the stairs now much calmer. He opened the door to Sam's room. The girl was on the edge of her bed. Her hands in her lap, her head bowed as she sniffled.

She didn't want to look up when she heard her door. She couldn't look up. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. She had spent those minutes replaying her mother's words to her, and the moment that she decided to go to the party. Why had she decided to say yes? Why didn't she think everything through? It had not been worth it. The feeling of elation while with her club did not compare to how she felt now.

Lucas found Sam dressed in her pajamas. She'd changed into simple running shorts and a college t shirt that had belonged to Brooke.

The father walked in and grabbed Sam's chair. He moved it in front of her and sat down, staying quiet throughout.

Sam noticed that it was only her dad, and a pang of sadness hit her. Was her mom so upset that she didn't even want to talk to her? Worse, even see her?

"Samantha." Lucas called her.

"Y-yeah?" Sam sniffled.

Lucas lifted her chin up, so their eyes could meet. It was so obvious to the father how bad Sam felt. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so guilty. But he had to see the punishment through.

"I want you to start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened."

Sam blinked and wiped the tears that fell from her eyelashes, "Where's mom?" She asked looking towards the door.

"She's with Carter, right now." He knew that Sam wanted her mom there. He had heard Brooke yelling at Sam, and it was clear that a lot needed to be hashed out between them.

"But I'm here and you're talking to me. So let's focus, okay?"

Sam nodded and bit her lip, before she explained to her father everything, from the reason why she decided to go to the party, her losing her phone, and the plan about Jack taking care of the twins. She apologized for having forgotten to tell Jack about Carter's rash, and she emphasized over and over again that she was sorry for being irresponsible.

Lucas looked at her daughter with a softer expression. He could tell she'd really thought about everything during her time up alone in her room.

The father sighed heavily, "Sam, you are normally not selfish. But what you did today was very selfish. You only thought about what would be good for you and your club. You completely disregarded the well-being of your brother and sister. And you thrust Jack into a situation that he wasn't ready for. Do you understand this?"

Sam hugged herself and nodded sadly, big tears started to well up in her eyes once more. She hadn't thought about it like that, and she suddenly felt ashamed.

"I need a verbal answer Samantha."

"Yes, I get it." She whispered, "Dad, I'm so sorry." She looked down and fiddled with her hands that were in her lap. "I messed up bad, I know. I-I wasn't thinking. I got caught up. I'm sorry!"

"I know you're sorry Sammy." His words finally softened, "You're a teenager, and you're supposed to make mistakes. Mom and me, we get that. But it's also our job to discipline you, and help you fix those mistakes and understand why what you did was wrong."

Sam stiffened. She clutched at the fabric of her bed with her fists.

"We only finished talking to you about responsibility last weekend. But it seems that wasn't enough. I love you too much to not punish you for this."

The girl felt her heartbeat quicken.

Lucas sighed inwardly, "You are grounded for sneaking out. No phone while you are at home either. A week of coming straight home, and two weeks without going to Glee club."

Sam's head shot up when she heard the mention of her club, "But dad! I need-"

He raised his hand to stop her, "No buts, Samantha! You are not to go to glee club for two weeks. And I suggest you do not argue about that."

Sam shrunk back once more.

This next part, Lucas was not excited for. "And for your direct disobedience and putting your brother and sister's well being in danger, you're getting a spanking."

Sam's lip instantly trembled. She had figured, but hearing it made it that much worse. Her mind went on overdrive, trying to find ways to get out of such a childish and embarrassing punishment.

"Dad, please." Her blue eyes pouting and glistening at Lucas, "I-I don't need that."

Lucas stood up and sat next to her, "I'm sorry sweetheart. But your mom and I agreed on this."

"Mom's not even here!" She exclaimed in a burst of anger.

Sam's eyes widened. It had come out of her mouth before she could even think to stop it. Her father's glare told her that was the wrong move. But it was the truth.

Lucas crossed his arms across his chest, "I told you, she's with Carter."

"But why isn't she here?" Sam still pushed, "Every time you guys punish me, you're both here." Her throat caught, "M-mama, she's not, she's not here."

Lucas couldn't see the growing and beautiful teenager, at that moment, all he saw was an insecure little girl. His little girl.

"I'm sorry, I know that's selfish." She immediately added, "I'm the one that messed up. She deserves to be mad. I just-"

Lucas placed his arm around her and gently moved her head onto his chest, "That's not selfish. That's you being a kid, and wanting the security of your parents. That's normal. I'm sorry mom's not up here Sam. But I promise you tomorrow will be a new day. And, like we promised after a spanking all is forgiven."

The girl nodded into the embrace. It made her feel a little bit better, but she knew it would only feel totally okay once it came from her mother's mouth.

Eventually, Lucas broke the embrace, knowing that he needed to finish this.

"Okay, sweetheart, stand up for me, please."

Sam shook her head, despite her mind yelling at her to follow her dad's directions.

Lucas raised his eyebrow, hoping Sam wouldn't make him force her.

"Samantha, do as I say."

"Daddy-"

"Now Sam." He ordered her much more firmly.

She stood up and felt her dad maneuver her in between his legs. "Why are you here right now Sam?"

She squirmed, hating being in this position. In between her dad's legs like a toddler getting scolded. Hating that she was 16 and about to be treated like a 10 year old, and knowing that she'd react like a 10 year old as well. Hating that she brought this on herself.

"I put Riley and Carter in danger," She played with her hands and shuffled her feet, "and I-I was only thinking about myself when I disobeyed you and mama."

Lucas stayed quiet for a moment, looking at his guilt-ridden daughter. He realized something.

"You're missing one thing." He said softly.

Sam peered up at her dad. Confused.

"Mom and I didn't know where you were either sweetheart."

See, Lucas had realized that Sam could only see that he and Brooke were upset about everything she did wrong, but he wanted her to also understand that they weren't just worried about the twins, they were thinking about her too.

Sam still had a confused look on her face, "I-I was fine. Carter and Riley, they-they should've been my priority."

"And that's true, but mom and I need to know where you are sweetheart. It doesn't matter that you are 16 now, we have to know what you're up to. I want to protect you, and be there if you need me, but I can't do that if you're sneaking around. Is that clear?"

His daughter looked and sounded so tiny, "Yes daddy."

"You're going to have to rebuild that trust again sweetheart, but like I said, after this you are forgiven."

Sam could only nod as she felt her father place her over his lap. He was kind enough to not lower her shorts while standing, allowing her at least that privacy, but that wasn't the case once she was on his lap. The teenager felt her shorts be pulled down right to the bottom of her cheeks. Her polk a dotted underwear now in clear view.

"No dad!" She cried, shooting her arm back, "Please don't pull them down." She was no fool it would hurt a little less with the protection of her shorts. But Lucas's quick reflexes caught her hand.

"Don't reach back Samantha. And shorts come down for this. You know that."

Sam slunk her arm forward and braced herself. This hadn't happened in so long. Two years to be exact.

She felt her dad move some, and she tensed wondering what he was doing.

"Here Sammy." She was met with Barry, her teddy bear. She took it gratefully from her father and buried her face in him.

"Your mom and I hope that this is the last time something like this happens. You are not to disappear like that, and you are not to leave your brother and sister like that again."

Lucas was stern once again, and Sam knew it was happening right then.

The first spank made her jump, and an involuntary whimper escaped her lips. Lucas started off slow, making Sam squirm more and more, but soon a volley of quick spanks came that broke Sam's whimpers and turned them into cries.

"You do not order yourself around Samantha." Lucas scolded, "Mom and I have rules for a reason, and we expect you to follow them. We _trust you_ to follow them."

He spanked briskly as he lectured, and Sam wiggled under his dad's hard hand.

"I'm sorry!" Sam spoke through her tears, "I'll be good!" She promised.

Whenever she thought back to her spanking in New York, she hated that her first and constant promise was to "be good." It just sounded so juvenile, but truly, in the moment, it's the only thing that comes to mind.

The girl kicked her legs and squeezed her bear tightly, "I won't do it again daddy!"

"I sure hope so." Lucas told her. Giving her a few harder ones. Her bottom was now a uniform pink, and the father could easily see that through her panties.

Sam flailed her legs, causing her shorts to fall towards her thighs. "Dad! No more!"

"You scared us Samantha." Lucas pushed through despite the pain he felt for having to inflict this sort of punishment on his baby girl, "You hung the phone up, and we had no idea where you were and where Riley and Carter were. Never again!" His voice firm, "Never again will this happen."

Sam was crying hard by now. It was a mixture of the spanking itself, the guilt, her dad's words. Just everything.

Her tears skewed her vision, and her nose began to run, "No, it won't! P-ow! OW! PROMISE!"

Her feet drummed the bed and her shorts eventually came off. He gave her five hard swats to her sit spots that really made Sam cry out and her legs scissor. That's when she truly gave up and let out a loud sob. "Sorry daddy!" She cried, "Sorry!"

Lucas finished with three particularly stinging spanks, but finally he stopped. He hadn't realized until then that he was crying too.

All he wanted now was to hold his daughter, just like he wanted to do to his two youngest ones earlier that night.

He easily maneuvered his sobbing child from laying on his lap, to cradling her, allowing Sam's bottom to stick out. Her shorts laid near the bed on the floor, but the girl didn't particularly care.

"Shhh." Lucas cooed, as Sam gripped his shirt, "It's over now. It's done."

He rubbed her back gently. She started to cough from her crying and Lucas rocked her, "Shhh, peanut. It's over now, okay? You're forgiven, sweetie. Breathe, baby. Breathe."

"It stings!" She whined and coughed some more, moving a hand to rub.

"Let me help you." He moved his own hand towards her backside and rubbed carefully, to ease the sting. "You need to breathe slowly." Lucas said in a soft tone.

"D-daddy, I-I'm sorry!"

It was clear to the father that Sam needed reassuring.

"Shhh, little one. I believe you Sammy. Mistakes happen. It's how we grow from them that matter."

He then began to rock her rhythmically and whisper sweet nothing to calm her. The teenager's cries slowly died down.

"It won't happen again daddy. I promise." Sam hiccupped into his chest, as her dad held her like a baby in his arms.

"I know princess. I love you so much. You know that? Mama and I love you to the moon and back."

"I-I l-love yo-ou too!" Sam hiccupped, not caring at all that it had just been her father who inflicted the hated punishment, and wanting nothing more than to be close to him.

Lucas had wisely grabbed tissues and put them in his pocket before going into Sam's room. He grabbed some and wiped his daughter's face gently. All the while Sam looked up at him with her reddened blue eyes, and pouting lips. She fit the image of a contrite child as she curled into her dad's lap.

"There you go. All clean." Lucas said, giving her a smile. He'd do anything to see her pained little face transform. Every child, no matter how old, deserved comfort after a spanking, and the love and reassurance of a parent, telling it it was all better now.

Sam said nothing, but basked in her father's warmth and occasionally hiccupped and sniffled as she calmed down. Her dad was doing a good job of easing the sting on her bottom, and for that she was glad.

Lucas thought back to when they last spanked Sam. She'd been clingy afterwards, and had slept the whole plane ride home switching between her mom's lap and her dad's lap.

"Do you want to sleep with mom and me tonight Sammy? It's perfectly fine if you do. "

It was also almost 1 am by now, and his cried out teenager was exhausted, as was he.

Sam's eyes flicked up to her father. Brooke was mad at her. And in her heart, Sam really couldn't blame her mother.

Although the teen thought it pretty weird how her father, the one who usually blew his lid more than Brooke, was also quicker to calm.

When Brooke lost her temper it was a more drawn out process, and it took longer to get over it. Sam thought that she probably should stay in her room. The teenager knew that if she went to her parents' room, her mom wouldn't stop her, she wouldn't kick her out or anything. Hell, her mom might even kiss her goodnight. But still, Sam didn't want to deal with any sort of tension. More than she had already caused.

"I-" Sam bit her lip, "I'll stay here."

Lucas knew her reasoning, and he didn't question it. "Okay then. Let me tuck you in champ."

Sam gingerly moved off her father and stood up. She rubbed her bottom as her father undid the covers for her.

The girl slid in, laying on her stomach, and turning her head to face the door, so she could say goodnight to her dad as he left, but she felt a huge weight off her shoulder when instead of leaving, Lucas turned off the light and walked back to slip in right next to her.

Sam really wanted that comfort, and was glad her dad was going to indulge her.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, laying her head on his chest and moving a hand back to rub some more.

"I am really sorry dad." He heard Sam say after some time.

Lucas sighed and kissed his daughter's head, "And for the millionth time. I believe you."

He felt Sam chuckle lightly at his response.

Their kid, although leagues ahead, in terms of emotional development compared to when they first started taking care of her, still let her wrongdoings overpower her mind and eat away at her with guilt.

Before, she used to fear that she'd lose her parents for messing up. That was no longer the case, but the remnants of such fear still lingered in her mind.

"Sleep Sam." He whispered, "Tomorrow's a new day." He then began to sing a soft melody that finally made her ease into slumber.

It was 2 in the morning when Lucas drearily opened his eyes to find himself in Sam's bed. His daughter's arm was around his stomach, one of her legs thrown across his own, and her head was buried into his side. Her soft snoring brought a smile to his face.

"My precious little troublemaker." He spoke almost inaudibly. Carefully, Lucas lifted Sam's arm and scooted off the bed. He patted the sheets until he found Barry and placed it in Sam's hold. The girl instinctively hugged the stuffed animal.

Lucas tiptoed out and went to his room. He was surprised when he laid down and Brooke turned over and mumbled out a "hey."

"Babe, it's 2 in the morning. Why are you still awake?"

Brooke sighed and laid on her back, looking up at the wall. "I couldn't sleep."

She felt as Lucas snuggled up to her and kissed her neck. Their night out had turned rather quickly into a rushed drive home, and an emotional rollercoaster with their kids the moment they opened the door. They didn't even get a chance to talk about their night, for God's sake!

Lucas knew why Brooke couldn't sleep. She was thinking. Thinking about her son crying in pain. Thinking about the words she'd yelled at their daughter, and probably even replaying Sam's cries as she heard her getting spanked. He certainly was.

But Lucas wanted her to, for a moment, think about herself. Think about them and their night, well the beginning of it at least.

"I loved the play." He told her.

Brooke turned to look at him, an incredulous look on her face, "Really? That's what you're gonna say right now?"

"Yes." He answered with certainty, "I loved it. I loved spending time with you. I loved watching you laugh, and gasp, and almost cry at the end."

Brooke understood what he was doing, and she appreciated it. The got impossibly closer to one another, "Did you even watch the play? Or were you too busy watching me?"

"Mmmmm. Half and half." He joked right back.

They didn't say much after that. It was late. They were tired. And so they slept.

…. … ….

It was about 6:30 am when Sam heard crying in her brother and sister's room. Her eyes opened and adjusted after a couple of blinks. She hardly woke up to them crying because her mom or dad usually woke up before she could even register it. Thinking that maybe they forgot the baby monitor down stairs, or they were just exhausted because of her shenanigans, the girl got up and hurried quietly over.

She opened the door to find Riley standing up and crying. It was slowly waking Carter up. "Hey pretty girl." She cooed, picking her up and holding her close, "Hi princess. What's going on?" By the smell of it Sam knew exactly what the girl needed.

The little girl laid her head on her sister's shoulder, "Me wan' binkie."

Sam snatched the pacifier from the crib and let the nipple graze Riley's lips the girl latched on. The teenager patted the girl's back and took her over to the changing table.

The teen hadn't known it but Brooke was just getting up to see to Riley when she heard Sam talking near the baby monitor. The woman got up and headed towards the room, stopping short as she heard her eldest.

"I'm sorry I messed up Riles." Brooke heard Sam speak softly. "Big girl you and your brother, I, I love you guys. Mom was right what I did was stupid and I was being an idiot."

Brooke took a deep breath, and came in, deciding to act like she hadn't hear anything, and no longer wanting to hear Sam beat herself up.

"M-mom." Sam stopped when she noticed her come in. She shook her head a little and pulled at the tapes of Riley's diaper, "I- I heard Riley crying."

Brooke only nodded and moved towards them. She signaled for Sam to move so she could take her place, "Go back to sleep, Sammy. I got it."

Sam wasn't sure if her mom didn't even trust her enough to help take care of her siblings anymore, or if it was supposed to be a nice gesture.

The girl felt her lip tremble, "I-I can do it." She whispered, feeling terribly uncomfortable as the tension between them was still obviously there, and sad that her mom still seemed off.

Brooke looked up at her, reading her daughter's thoughts instantly, "I know you can. I'm not saying you can't. I just want you to get more sleep." The mother's eyes moved to stare right at her daughter's, " "You had a long night. You should rest."

The girl watched her mom for a moment. But Brooke said nothing else and was focused on the diaper change. Sam frowned sadly and turned to leave. As she walked out Brooke caught sight of her daughter's still pink bottom underneath her panties. Her night shirt had ridden up when she slept, and gotten caught at the tops of her underwear.

Brooke felt a twinge of sadness as her daughter left.

Meanwhile, the teenager laid in her bed trying to go bak to sleep but her mind was not cooperating.

At least Brooke wasn't seething at her any longer, right?. She even called her Sammy and not Samantha! That was a good sign, right? Then again, the interaction was still clipped, but it was early in the morning.

 _STOP THINKING!_ She told herself.

…. … ….

After a few more hours of sleep Sam woke up still laying on her stomach, and Barry hugged tightly to her. She heard the normal commotion of her brother and sister downstairs. The girl rubbed her eyes and looked to her clock. 10:17 am. She sighed and went to grab her phone. It wasn't on her bed side table.

Oh. Right. Her dad or mom probably came in and took it. No phone for the week, freaking wonderful. At least she got to text her friends and Jack everything beforehand when her dad had her waiting upstairs.

"Sam, you awake?" She heard her dad yell up the stairs. Sam panicked as she heard him walk up. The teenager wasn't sure she was ready to deal with the aftermath of everything.

Shit. Her dad was getting closer. She quickly grabbed Berry and laid back down, closing her eyes and relaxing her body.

Lucas opened the door slowly. "Sa-" He stopped and smiled softly at the sight of his daughter laying asleep on her tummy, one of her legs bent atop the covers.

He moved back out softly and closed the door to a silent shut. Sam waited a few more seconds before opening her eyes.

The teenager spent a few minutes assessing the situation, assessing her emotions, and she realized that she still felt guilty, especially when she thought back to her mother's words, and she also felt sad, embarrassed, and upset.

The girl wanted to apologize, but really didn't want to see her mom either. Sam sighed heavily. Today was going to be a long, awkward day.

And so Sam spent the morning in her room, avoiding her parents. Well, mostly her mom.

… … ….

"Is she awake?" Brooke asked when Lucas came back down from the stairs, "Nope. Still asleep." He took a seat at the table, while Brooke fed Riley, "You know last night I think she found it hard to believe that both of us would forgive her." He started.

Brooke frowned at the comment.

"She looked at me with that face she used to give us when she would get in trouble before and beg us not to send her away."

The mother immediately turned around, a look of concern written on her face. Lucas could see that he'd finally gotten her attention. "She asked me why you weren't there. She said you were there last time we spanked her. But that you weren't there last night."

It killed Brooke to hear that. Had she really been so upset that she ended up hurting her daughter in the process?

"I didn't-" Brooke thought out loud, "I was yelling at her. I shouldn't have- I, I lost my temper. It was in the moment. I should've gone with you-"

He put a hand up, "Don't think about what should've happened Brooke. It was late. Carter was in pain. We were both angry. There was a lot of heightened emotions." He urged her, "Just talk to her."

Brooke looked at Riley smiling up at her. God, she was so wrapped up in her little one's safety that she had completely disregarded Sam's feelings.

"She got to their nursery before me this morning." Brooke said, with a deep sigh, "She was starting to change Riley's diaper and I hear her tell her that I was right, that she was acting like an idiot." Brooke felt her eyes water, "I never should've said that. I was so mad. I don't know why it just seemed-"

"Hey. Babe. Brooke." He stood up and massaged her shoulders, bending over to give her a kiss on the lips, "Just talk to her. She's probably gonna feel a little off when she wakes up so maybe give her some time. But you are her mother. She loves you more than anyone and anything, just talk to her."

Brooke looked at Lucas weepily, "I will."

… … …..

Lucas came back up to Sam's room about an hour later. Sam was still in her pajamas but she was reading a book and listening to music from her computer.

"Hey you." Lucas stepped in, and took note that her daughter was still avoiding sitting down. 'My poor baby.' He thought to himself.

Sam looked up and gave her dad a weary smile. "Morning."

"Does it still sting peanut?"

The teenager couldn't help but blush. "Just a little bit."

He rubbed her back. Luke was a child once. He understood how awkward and embarrassing it was the day after a bedtime spanking. "It hurts that I had to do that buddy. But it's over now. Remember, clean slate?"

' _With you. Not mom._ ' Sam wanted to say, but the girl really didn't want to dwell on it anymore. She just nodded and looked back to her book.

Lucas sighed, "You haven't come down. You're not hungry?"

"I ate a granola bar and some water. I'm-um-I'm not that hungry."

The father wanted her to go downstairs, rather than stay holed up in her room, but clearly forcing her wasn't an option, "Well I know of two little people that really want to bug the heavens out of their older sister. Pay them a visit, they're currently watching Little Einsteins with their mommy." He gave her a playful wink.

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay."

He gave her arm a squeeze and got up, leaving Sam to her thoughts once more. But Sam did end up coming down, about half an hour later. Her mother wasn't in the living room, to Sam's relief, and neither was her dad. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a juice box. When she closed the refrigerator door she caught sight of her dad playing outside with her brother and sister. Her mom laying on the hammock laughing at the sight.

It made Sam smile too. She wondered if her mom was expecting her to be the one to talk first. Sam bit her lip. Maybe that was the right thing to do anyway. She had been the one that fucked up, so she should apologize. But she had to get the guts to go to her mom. The girl decided on playing some piano so that it could soother her mind and she could mentally prepare herself.

In actuality, Brooke was planning on going to talk to Sam in a few minutes, but she wanted to keep watching her babies play for just a little more.

The 16 year old sat at her piano. Her friend for two years now. It saw her almost every day and it knew her in a way that maybe most of her friends didn't. Her piano would always be a steady hand whenever she needed it.

She kicked her shoes off and got comfortable in her seat.

Her fingers gracefully moved onto the keys and she started to play random notes and chords, as her mind aimlessly moved through her thoughts. Eventually she decided to play one of her favorites, Love Me by Yiruma. A piece that always relaxed her. She let the notes envelope her and she closed her eyes, letting her well-practiced hands take over.

It was then that Brooke walked down. There were times when Brooke would watch her daughter play and it would taker her breath away. And today was one of those times. The mother watched the skilled teenager sway with the music. She had put on shorts, but was still in her night shirt. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail and her feet were only in socks. But Brooke swore her daughter was the most beautiful sight. The mother went to sit on the couch. Sam was so engrossed in the piece that she hadn't noticed.

When Sam finished she lifted her hands off the keys and sighed deeply.

"You blow me away every time you play." Brooke finally spoke.

Sam jumped at her mother's voice, not knowing anyone was there. She turned around and saw Brooke sitting on the couch, looking at her, with what she realized was a softer expression than before. It was a nice change of pace.

"M-mom!" She yelped in surprise. "W-were you here the whole time?"

"Maybe around halfway through"

Sam turned her body completely to face her mother. She crossed her feet and wrung her hands together nervously, "Oh, umm, were you-were you looking for me?"

She glanced at her mom before looking back down at her hands quickly. Maybe her mom was mad because she hadn't come down for breakfast. She wasn't trying to be defiant about it! Oh no, is that what her mom thought?

"Sorry I didn't come down for breakfast. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. I swear!"

"Hey, hey. Sam, I know you weren't. It's okay."

Relief. "Oh." Sam mumbled out, "Okay."

Brooke opted for silence, as she stared at her daughter. Wondering what she was thinking. She let out a deep breath, "Can you come sit by me Sam?"

Sam looked up and gave her mom a small nod. She shuffled over and sat on the other edge of the couch. She leaned her back on the arm rest and brought her knees up, hugging them tightly to herself, "I'm so sorry mom." Sam immediately told her, "I was selfish, and stupid. I acted like an idiot and didn't even think about Riley and Carter." Sam felt her eyes sting with tears. She groaned at her stupid emotions and hid her face in her knees for a moment, wiping at her eyes simultaneously.

Brooke moved closer to her daughter, "Sweetheart, please look at me."

Sam took in some breaths and composed herself before lifting her head.

"I know you're sorry. Your father punished you, and we forgave you. I forgive you. You don't have to apologize anymore."

She saw the relief in her daughter's eyes when she said "I forgive you" and it pained her to know that Sam thought otherwise. But then again, she hadn't made any efforts to make it seem otherwise.

"Oh honey," She pushed some of Sam's hair back and kissed her daughter's forehead, "I was so upset yesterday. I lost my temper and yelled at you, saying things in a really mean way."

"I deserved-"

"No." Brooke was stern, "You deserved to be scolded. You deserved to be spanked. Yes, all of that yes. But you did not deserve me screaming at you the way I did."

Sam bit her lip,"Okay."

The fashion designer quirked her head and watched her daughter. She was thinking deeply.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked Sam.

Sam shook her head, not wanting to say.

"Sam, please tell me. I want us to get it all out there."

The girl weighed her options and finally chose to speak, "Mom, you-you weren't there." Sam mumbled out in a whisper.

"What?" Brooke asked, having not heard her quite clearly.

Sam ventured to speak a little louder, "You weren't there." She said again a bit embarrassed to admit, "When daddy, you know, punished me. I thought you were gonna be there, like you always are, but you weren't. Did you really not wanna see me? I-I just, did I mess up that bad?" I wanted you there mama." Sam sniffled a bit, "I wanted you to hold me afterwards."

Brooke couldn't help but feel her own eyes water. "Baby." God, how was she going to explain this?

"I guess I'm worried that if I did mess up that much then you really haven't forgiven me, you know? I" Sam kept going, "I don't want you to lie to me to make me feel better. If you're still mad at me, that's okay. Daddy said once I'm spanked I'm forgiven, but if you're still mad, I, I understand. I hurt Carter. That was a horrible thing to do."

" _You really fucked this up."_ Brooke immediately thought.

The mother shook her head, "No, sweetie, please listen to me, okay? I-I was really angry yesterday. I heard Carter crying for me the moment I came in and it just, that hit me really hard. I wasn't thinking about your feelings, our relationship, nothing. In my mind I could only hear Carter crying for me. What I did was selfish too. And I'm so sorry that for a moment I stopped thinking as me being Sam's mom. I was afraid that if I went up there I'd still yell at you, but as your mom I should've been able to focus on you, and control myself. Baby girl, I'm so sorry I failed you like that."

Sam saw the silent tears that fell down her mom's cheeks. She hugged her legs a little tighter, "It's okay." She whispered.

"No. It's not okay." Brooke told her, "And I'll try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm not mad at you baby. I promise. I had a lot of time to calm down. You made a mistake, and it was pretty dumb, yes, but I know that you are a wonderful big sister who loves your brother and sister with all her heart."

Sam gave her mom a small smile.

Brooke opened her arms, "Come here baby, I wasn't there to hold you yesterday, maybe I can make it up to you right now."

The girl let her legs drop from her chest and she moved towards her mom who immediately hugged her tightly, "My sweet girl."

"I promise I won't act that dumb again." Sam nuzzled her head into her mom's chest.

"Let's hope not." Brooke told her, gently rubbing her daughter's back. They stayed like that for a bit. Sam loving the warmth of her mother, and the benefit of no distractions. It was just them.

"So can I see it?"

Sam lifted her head from her mom's lap and looked at her confused. Her mom had spent the last five minutes lulling her by playing with her hair as she hummed a soft tune. The question was out of the blue and she had no idea what Brooke even meant.

"See what?" She sat up.

"Your dad told me all about what happened. You did it all because of a performance at the party, right? I'd like to see it." Brooke explained.

Sam wasn't sure what tricks her mom had up her sleeve. "Are you being serious?"

Brooke chuckled, "Yes. I'd like to know that the performance was at least good. You did have to go through all that trouble after all."

"Mom, I don't know if you-"

Brooke rose her eyebrow. Sam's eyes darted down, "Fine, but I was dressed for the performance, okay? Don't get mad at what I'm wearing."

The mother smiled, "Okay." She really was interested in seeing this. She rarely got to see her daughter perform. And the times she has it was usually Sam playing the piano or singing. There was always some minimal dancing, but nothing too intense.

Sam grabbed her mom's phone which was on the center table and went to Facebook. She clicked on her profile where she'd been tagged in the video.

"So you all did this to get back at the dance team?"

Sam smiled, "To show them that we could beat them at their own game."

"I see you do have some of bitchy Brooke Davis in you."

"Mommm." Sam groaned.

She snuggled into her mom's side and placed the phone where they could both see. "200 likes, y'all are quite popular." Brooke teased. The girl pressed play and let the video begin.

Brooke could see why Sam started with her disclaimer about her dress. She realized that Sam had been wearing Jack's coat when she got home last night, and so her midriff shirt, as well as the tightness of her pants was hidden. But to be honest, it wasn't even that bad.

Brooke was a little taken aback by the performance. Pose, was a rather intense song to start off with. The moves were sensual and aggressive at the same time. And to top it off Sam was actually quite good! It seemed her daughter did get some of her agility and flexibility.

When the dance ended Brooke gave her daughter an awe struck look, "Sammy."

"I don't normally dance, only when they want me too."

Broke put an arm around her shoulder, "Well, you're good at it!"

Sam's eyes lit up, "You think so?"

The mother kissed the top of her head, "Yes. 1000%. I wish this was done under the right circumstances so I could shower you with all the praise." Brooke joked, but it still made Sam blush.

"You were great though peanut."

"Thanks mama."

Brooke kissed her daughter's cheek, and let Sam settle back into her. She smiled, 'there's my clingy child.' she thought to herself.

"You know Sam you should probably untag yourself." The mother added after a few moments.

"Why?"

"Because dad is not gonna be happy with the way you're dressed."

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned, "But I'm 16 now! I think I can show off some of my stomach."

Brooke laughed, "Sweetheart, trust me, your father doesn't care how old you are."

"Well, did you think it was too much?"

The mother squeezed Sam close to her, "I think you looked really edgy. And as long as it stays an occasional occurrence, I don't see a problem with it."

Sam chuckled, "Cool. I'll tell dad that when he freaks out and sees the video."

Brooke laughed right back. She knew Lucas would not appreciate that. "Traitor!" She accused Sam. But having her 16 year old in her arms and joking was a perfect and wonderful feeling.

 **I really hoped you liked it! Please review :D.**


	5. I Still Need You

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Lucas's eyes burst open to the sounds of their four year old son's yells.

He turned his head into the pillow and groaned, "Brooke." He mumbled, "Your son wants you."

Brooke took a deep breath and stayed in bed, knowing that Carter would burst into their room anyway.

And a minute later the door was in fact pushed open by a boy in basketball pajamas.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm awake!" Carter sang, getting a running start to jump on their parent's bed.

"Whoah. Buddy." Lucas grabbed him still sleepily, "Careful."

Lucas patted his son's bottom as he crossed over to Brooke who was smiling at her son.

"Did you have a dry night buddy?" Lucas asked.

Brooke's mouth opened in pride at Carter's beaming face, "Did you Carter?"

He nodded his head proudly and pulled down his bottoms, "Yeah mommy, touch!" He grabbed his mom's hand and placed it on his pull up, "All dry!"

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other, both with big smiles on their faces and attacked their son with kisses. Both Riley and Carter were potty trained, but Carter still wet most nights. Although he was slowly improving. The doctors assured the parents that it was normal, especially for boys at this age to have bedwetting problems. Unlike her brother, Riley probably only had three or four accidents since being potty trained.

"Oh you're a big boy now aren't you?" Brooke asked him proudly, gathering him in her arms.

"I'm always a big boy mommy." Carter argued.

"Yeah, mommy. Carter's not just a big boy. He's a HUGE boy." Lucas teased and got closer to the two.

"Is Riley still sleeping bud?" Lucas asked, knowing full well that the boy either slept with his sister or went into her room before coming into theirs. If there was someone that Carter loved more than his parents, it was Riley.

He nodded, "She with Sammy. Want me to call them daddy?" He was about to get up to do so, but Brooke stopped him, "No, no, buddy. Leave them."

He laid back down easily, "Okay mommy. More cuddles for me?"

"Yeah." Lucas chuckled, "More cuddles for you."

"Wiley wanted cuddles with Sammy before she lefts for Jack."

Lucas frowned at Brooke who gave him a small and sympathetic smile.

See, they had gotten into an argument with their eldest the day before because Sam wanted to spend the day with Jack, but Brooke and Lucas wanted her to stay and go on their surprise zoo visit with the twins. Sam was not so inclined.

" _Oh my God, dad they won't care if I'm there or not. And you guys didn't just tell me about this until yesterday. That's not fair!"_

 _Lucas wanted to roll his eyes at Sam's whine. "Sam, I'm asking you to please prioritize your family and change your plans for us. Of course the twins would want you there. They love you."_

" _Prioritize my-" Sam sputtered, eyes wide "Prioritize my family?" She threw her hands up in the air, "Are you kidding me? That's all I do, dad!"_

" _Hey, hey, what is going on?" Brooke came in from downstairs, "The twins are taking a nap, quiet down."_

 _Sam lifted an eyebrow, as if to say, 'See. This house revolves around them.'_

 _Lucas looked to Brooke and then back to their daughter. He pulled back a bit, "Samantha, please-"_

" _No." Sam responded definitively, "You and mom told me that I get to have three days notice for things unless its an emergency or you need me to care for them because of work. This isn't an emergency. I'm not going. I'm going with Jack."_

 _Ahhh. Now Brooke knew what they were talking about. She gave a small sigh as she stared at her angry daughter._

 _They had really wanted this to be a family outing. Sam was 17 now. She was driving, and would be heading off to college soon. The school year was quickly heading into its busiest season, and in the blink of an eye her senior year would be over. Then they would only have the summer before she left them. Both parents weren't ready for it. And if Sam was honest with herself, neither was she._

" _Can I go now?" Sam asked._

 _Lucas took a deep breath, wishing he could put his foot down and force her to go, but that was a disaster waiting to happen. And Sam had a point._

" _Yes." Brooke answered for them both, knowing Lucas wasn't going to answer._

 _The girl pushed herself off the counter and quickly moved upstairs, saying nothing else to her parents._

" _It'll just be the four of us. It'll be fine." Brooke kissed Lucas's cheek._

"We'll still have fun with our littlest ones." Brooke reminded Lucas in bed, while she held Carter who was reaching over to get one of his pacifiers on the nightstand. They were struggling to wean him off his binkies. But he was at the point where he only used them for bed, and when he woke up.

"Yeah." Lucas replied with a long sigh, "I'm just gonna miss her."

"Wait." Brooke looked down at her baby boy, "How did you know about Sam leaving with Jack today?"

Carter snuggled into his mom's chest, "I dunno." He lied.

Lucas and Brooke chuckled, "Someone wasn't taking their nap, like I thought he was."

Meanwhile Sam was still deep in sleep when a little hand shook her shoulder, "Sammy?"

An unintelligible grunt came from the teenager, but the little girl in her penguin night shirt tried again, "Sssaaammmyyy." She whispered again.

Sam finally opened her eyes, "Yeah, thing 2. What's up?" She curled into the warmth of her sheets.

"Can I stay here with you until you wakes up?"

Sam checked her clock. It was still 7 in the morning. The girl didn't question why her little sister was awake so early. The four year old was a heavy sleeper and hard to wake up, just like Sam.

The older sister nodded and moved to leave the girl space, "Hop in, Riles." She yawned.

Riley climbed up and fit easily into her sister. She loved her sister so much, and thought she was the coolest. Sam was usually watching tv, playing piano, or up in her room when she was home, and would always let Riley stay with her.

She would've gone into her parent's room with her brother, but Sam was leaving for the day to see Jack, so she wanted her Sammy cuddles for the day. At least that's what she and their parents had argued about the day before with Sam. Her mom thought she and Carter were sleeping but they snuck out of their parents room where their mom had put them down. Carter was sucking on his paci and Riley was holding onto her hippo as they stood atop the stairs and heard Sam and their parents argue. They only caught the tail end of it.

Sam telling her parents she was going with Jack tomorrow and that was it. Once they heard Sam coming upstairs, they ran back to their mommy and daddy's room.

It was ten in the morning when Sam woke up once again. She opened her eyes and saw her little sister, laying next to her, coloring in one of her coloring books.

The teenager smiled sleepily, "Hey Riles, what are you coloring?"

"Its for you. A ice cream cone. Your favorite."

Sam chuckled and leaned over to look at Riley's coloring. The girl's hands were so coordinated. Her coloring was smooth and basically perfect. She was going to be an an artist. Sam knew it.

"Well how 'bout I hang it up in my room then?"

Riley nodded enthusiastically, "Up 'dere!"

She was pointing above the bed. "Okay." Sam told her in agreement, "Leave it on my desk, and I'll put it up."

Riley hopped off her sister's bed and headed to her desk.

"Riley!" Carter yelled.

Sam rolled her eyes good naturedly. _Here Comes Carter._ She thought.

He opened up Sam's door and saw Sam before Riley.

"Sammy!" He ran and jumped on her bed attacking her with kisses, "Morning." He smiled.

Sam hugged him tight, "Hi big boy."

Riley got back up onto the bed and hugged her brother. Carter squealed and moved to hug his twin, "Mommy wants me to checked if you were awake."

"Why don't you tell mommy that I'm awake, and I'll be down after I get ready?" Sam asked.

He nodded, "Come on Wiley! Daddy made pancakes!" They hopped off and grabbed each other's hands as they went downstairs.

Sam laid back down on her bed and let out a long sigh. She hoped her parents didn't try and talk her into the zoo again. Her and Jack's time was precious. She wasn't sure if Jack would be going to college and being long distance with him entering college would really suck. But they'd both been avoiding that conversation.

The 17 year old grabbed her towel along with some panties and a bra before jumping into the shower. She'd taken longer than usual in the shower as she let her mind wander aimlessly from school, her brother and sister, her parents, friends, Jack.

Eventually she came out her hair dripping, and her body wrapped up in her towel.

She opened her door back into her room and jumped surprised to see her mother sitting on her desk chair. God, her mom always snuck up on her like that.

"Mom!" She squealed. "Geez, way to terrify me!"

Brooke shook her head good naturedly, "We're leaving soon. Dad's changing the twins right now. I wanted to catch you before we left."

"Oh." Sam was trying to figure out her mom's angle.

"Come here." Brooke beckoned her, "Let me dry your hair."

The teenager smiled and walked over to the chair. Her mom stood up and gently took Sam's towel and had her sit down. The girl shivered a bit as she was just in her bra and underwear.

Brooke gently took on the task, making Sam smile in pure bliss as her mom's hands worked through her hair.

"What're you and Jack up to today?" Brooke asked softly, not wanting to argue about it, and only wanting to talk to her baby.

Sam shrugged, "The mall maybe. He really wants to get a tattoo, and wants me to help him choose one."

Brooke hid the cringe that her body so wanted to make. "Oh. I-I didn't know he wanted a tattoo."

Sam sighed, "Don't worry mom. I'm not getting one. He is. I'm too scared of needles anyway."

The mother chuckled and kissed the top of her daughter's damp head, "Good. Stay scared of needles forever please."

"If I stay scared of needles forever you're gonna have to keep coming to the doctors with me to hold my hand while I get a shot." Sam quipped.

"And who says I would mind that?"

"Even when I'm forty years old?"

"You'll still be my peanut." Brooke answered confidently, "So yes, even when you're 40."

Sam just rolled her eyes and took the towel that her mom was offering her.

"What time are you getting back?" Brooke asked Sam who was now in her closet, looking for something to wear.

"Before curfew." She heard Sam mumble. "God, it's like I have nothing to wear." She further said to herself, although Brooke could hear her, "I should've done laundry yesterday."

The mother walked into the closet with a soft sigh, and easily chose an outfit for her. She knew her daughter's style very well by now.

She chose a burgundy loose knitted sweater with skinny black pants. "Here. You always look cute with this, especially when you wear it with your long locket necklace."

Sam looked at it and smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Brooke kissed Sam's cheek, "Well take it from me. Your fashion designer mother." She walked out of the closet and sat on Sam's bed while the teen finished changing.

"Brooke, where are you honey?" They heard Lucas yell.

"In Sam's room!" She yelled back.

They heard the door knock, and Sam closed the closet door so her dad could come in while she finished changing.

"Come in!" Sam yelled.

Lucas opened the door and smiled at his wife who was looking so beautiful in her simple pin striped sweater and jeans. She could make the "mom look" so hot. But he'd never tell her that.

He sat down by her and put an arm around her, kissing her cheek, "The twins are currently occupied watching Nick Jr. I say we have a five minute window before Carter tries to fly off the couch again." He joked rather bitterly. Their kid almost broke his arm two months ago trying to do just that.

Brooke slapped Lucas's shoulder, "Too soon Lucas!"

 _Brooke almost broke down along with Carter, when his little face crumpled up in pain and terror. Luckily, Lucas was able to herd them all into the car and towards the hospital. It was only a sprain, to the relief of the parents. And Carter was sent off with a blue cast on his arm._

 _Afterwards they had a very stern talk with the boy, telling him that he was never allowed to do that again. And if they caught him he would end up in time out and lose his favorite tonka truck for two days. Carter started crying immediately and promised never to do it again. He loved his tonka truck and hated time outs! And also, his mommy and dada were speaking to him really seriously and his arm still sorta hurt!_

 _Lucas and Brooke were set to comfort him when Riley burst into the room when he heard his brother crying and immediately hugged him tight, "Carter, okay?" She kissed his cheek like their parents did for them, "I'm here Carter. I'm here." She parroted Brooke and Lucas's comfort phrases._

 _Brooke and Lucas devolved into a puddle on the floor at the sight of their two babies._

 _That night Carter and Riley were bathed by Brooke. Lucas came in at the end and lifted Riley up into a towel, Brooke doing the same with Carter. They went into the closest twin room which was Riley's and laid them down on her bed._

 _Brooke changed Carter into his spaceship pull ups and Lucas let Riley choose what she'd wear to bed._

" _Go grab your jammies Riles. I'll help you put it on if you need me."_

 _She sat up from the bed and ran to her drawer, excited to choose her clothes. Lucas smiled at the little girl. She was such a tender and sweet soul._

" _I wan' little mermaid daddy!" She squealed grabbing her little mermaid nightie and pink undies. She was going to try and put it on herself but she paused and looked at Brooke, who was busy changing her brother into his footed pjs. The cast on his arm was impeding him from doing a lot._

" _Mommy, can you change me?" She asked. It was her favorite part of the day whenever her mom changed her._

 _Lucas looked to Brooke and the woman smiled. "Sure princess. Let's get you some clothes on 'cause you're naked!"_

 _Brooke picked the little girl up in her arms and patted her bare bum. Riley giggled and laid her head on her mother's shoulder._

 _Lucas walked over to his little boy who was already suckling on his nighttime pacifier._

 _It was the only thing that could calm him at night to the point of being so docile that he would just lay in bed doing nothing._

 _This was usually the nightly routine for the twins. They had long moved past the infant stage, but at night Riley and Carter were still babies, so to speak. It was when they craved the most affection. It was when Carter asked for his paci and Riley asked to be rocked and, at least once a week asked for a baba. Both twins had been weaned off of nursing by age 3, but still wanted that comfort. Brooke and Lucas had no issue in giving it to them. They would wean them off the paci and the bottle completely by the time they got to kindergarten, but they just wanted their kids to enjoy these small comforts in the privacy of their home for now._

" _Uppy dada." Carter reached his hands out to be picked up by Lucas. The man obliged and picked up the child, bouncing him in his arms and singing softly to him._

" _Let's say goodnight to daddy and Carter so we can put you to bed?" Brooke whispered to Riley._

 _The girl nodded and Brooke picked her up and walked over to Carter and Lucas, "Night daddy. Night Carter." The four year old said sleepily._

 _Lucas kissed the four year old's cheek and Riley bent in closer to kiss her brother. Brooke smiled at her loving little girl._

" _Can I have baba?" Riley asked her mom._

 _Brooke and Lucas looked at each other with a knowing smile. The mother sighed, "Alright, come on. Let's make you some warm milk."_

 _The little girl fell asleep to two warm arms holding her and a bottle of warm milk soothing her into slumber._

"Hey dad." Sam came out the closet changed right after Lucas apologized for his poorly timed joke.

"Morning champ."

She sat on her desk chair and started to put on her shoes, "Are you guys leaving soon?"

"Yup." He patted her bed, "Come here real quick.

Sam looked at him suspiciously, "I'm not going to the zoo, dad."

He rolled his eyes, "I know that, I just wanna talk to you. He waited until she took a seat between the two of them.

"Champ, I guess we pushed for you to come today 'cause, well, you know your starting college applications soon, and mom and me, we...just thinking about you going off makes us kinda sad." He finally admitted.

Brooke bit her lip, hearing Lucas's words and looking at their beautiful daughter. She fixed some of Sam's hair and smiled warmly when Sam turned to look at her, "Dad's right." She managed to eek out. She hated thinking about Sam leaving them.

If Sam was honest with herself, she hated thinking about it too. It was terrifying to think that she'd be leaving the two people that she loved more than anything and anyone in the world. The two people who despite her tremendous growth, still let her be their baby who liked to be held and comforted whenever she wanted to be.

She looked at her hands, "Yeah, I, I know." She murmured.

"You're just always out with friends, or doing school things, so it can be a little upsetting not seeing you around the house as much." Brooke added, "But, hey, you're 17, and you have your own life. We know that and are happy that you're enjoying yourself peanut. It's your senior year and you deserve it." Brooke kissed her daughter's head, "Just leave room for us."

Sam swallowed hard. It was true, she supposed, that she hadn't really been spending much time with her family. "Maybe we can hang out next week?" She looked up at them.

Lucas smiled and hugged her tight. His loving little Sammy.

… … …

Sam was laying with Jack, smiling up at him as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky." The comfortable quiet between them allowing nothing more than a whisper.

The 17 year old blushed, "Stop it."

"What?" He smirked sneakily, then moved smoothly on top of her and kissed her neck, "It's true." He whispered near her ear, making Sam squirm in delight, waiting and ready for more of his sensation.

He began to kiss her lightly all around her neck and up to her lips, then laid back down. Sam moved to rest her head on his chest. "Did you make a decision on what tattoo you're gonna get?" She asked him while he played with her hair.

"Yeah. It'll be the drawing of a feather my mom left with me before she left."

Sam lifted her head to look at Jack, who was yet to take his eyes off her, "I was hoping you'd choose that one."

"I figured." He chuckled gently. The other choice was a quote. Sam thought the feather was more artistic.

"You sure you don't wanna get one?" He teased her knowing Lucas would never allow it.

Sam scoffed, "Jack, I want to live. Getting a tattoo will be my death sentence, if my dad ever saw it."

"I know. It was worth a shot."

Sam smirked and slung her leg around Jack, straddling him. The teenage boy couldn't help the glimmer in his eyes. He sat up and held onto her back as she began to kiss him. The hair in the back of Jack's neck rose when he felt Sam graze his back with her nails. He loved it when she did that.

The boy grabbed the ends of Sam's sweater and easily took it off her, wanting nothing more than to feel her skin on his. He was about to push her back down when Sam put a hand on his chest, "Stop." She told him, immediately making Jack halt his movement, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, biting her lip in the process.

"What is it?" He asked her gently, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

And it was something that had been on Sam's mind for a while now. Sam loved Jack dearly. They'd known each other for more than half of their lives. He had consistently been there for her and had never judged her. He was one of the most supportive people in her life. Somewhere along the way their friendship blossomed into romance and love. Their future was iffy because they both still had a lot of growing up to do, but their present made sense. Sam loved Jack. She wanted him. In more ways than one. She was ready to have sex. She didn't know what made her so sure, but it just seemed right. He was 18, she was 17. They were both mature enough in her eyes. Sam wanted this.

"Jack." She took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready."

…. … ….

Sam bolted through her front door on a mission. She wanted Brooke.

The girl had left Southside earlier than expected and was relieved when she drove up to her house in her latest model, black, Toyota Camry, and saw her parents' car in the driveway. They were home early, and that made Sam endlessly happy.

Her and Jack had gotten into a full fledged fight, and right after they'd had sex too!

The pair had gone for Jack's tattoo appointment, cutting their love making short.

Sam redressed and Jack threw on a black t shirt with jeans. Sam was a bit quiet while in the car.

"Sam, are, are you okay?" He asked, worried that maybe the sex had brought up bad memories.

Sam stopped at a red light and nodded, "Sorry, I just, umm, it was great Jack. It was. There's just a lot going through my mind."

Jack understood, "You can talk about it with me, babe...If you want. I'm here for you." He had an inkling of what she might be thinking.

"I just can't believe it." She admitted, "That I-you know, this thing that used to scare me, and used to be used as abuse. But it's not like that anymore." She cleared her throat, not wanting to get emotional, "Weird. You know? Really weird."

The boy looked at her, simply watching her for a few seconds.

"I think that just shows how resilient you are. How awesome you are."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I always thought out of all of us you'd be the one to grow the most...I guess I wasn't wrong."

The girl's lips turned upwards slightly. "Thanks Jack."

Unfortunately the conversation had turned to talk of the future, once out of the car, and things only went south from there.

"Have you figured out which colleges you're gonna apply to yet?"

The two walked hand in hand into the mall where the tattoo parlor was at.

"You sound like my counselor." Sam eyed him.

"Well I'm interested!"

She grabbed onto his arm and cuddled in closer as they walked, "UNC and Duke are my top schools right now. They're both like three hours away, but I think UNC is a little closer." She looked at Jack who seemed to just be taking in her words as they walked. These conversations about "after high school" were always so uncomfortable.

"We could see each other on the weekends." She added.

"Just the weekends? Are you gonna be that busy with school?"

Sam gave him a weird, curious look, "Well it's three hours away. It's not a drive from Tree Hill to Southside Jack."

"I know that. But I'm gonna move to wherever you go, remember?"

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. She let go of his arm and could only look shocked.

"What?" He shrugged, "I said this to you already."

"I thought you were joking."

Jack looked at her with an almost shocked look. His eyes winced and his mouth opened slightly, then he closed it back up, "I love you." He told her honestly, "I want to move to wherever you go."

"Jack." Sam sputtered, finding herself quickly panicking, "But what about you? You work in the garage here."

"I can be a mechanic anywhere. I want to follow you." He grabbed her hands, "I-I wanna marry you at some point, ya know?"

Sam moved her hand away, "Jack, I'm not even 18 yet!"

"I didn't say now. I'm just saying, like down the line. I know I love you. I know you love me. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you can't base your life around me, like that! You said you wanted to go to the community college here to figure out how to run a business and open up your own shop. You can get financial aid here because of it. You can't do that if you move to where I go."

"But I care more about you." He told her determined, "Wouldn't you do the same for me?" He asked her, making Sam's eyes jump from him down to the floor. A dead giveaway for Jack.

Jack felt his heart fall into his chest. "Sammy." He spoke softly, afraid his voice would crack, "W-wouldn't you?"

Sam bit her lip. She knew her answer was no. She knew it would kill Jack to hear that. But it was the truth. Her life didn't revolve around Jack. Maybe if she'd stayed in the system it would've been different. Maybe she would've clung to him a lot more. But that just wasn't the case.

Jack realized Sam wasn't going to answer and he felt a surge of sadness as his tears welled up in his eyes. They had just had the most intimate experience together. They laid in each other's arms afterwards sweaty and panting, but in love with one another. But here they were at a painful crossroads.

"Sammy-"

"No Jack." She said it quickly, with a hint of sadness, "...I love you." She stared right into his eyes, "I really do...but I don't, I don't know if I'd follow you anywhere. I, I don't know. I'm sorry."

It felt like an eternity for Sam waiting for Jack to respond. He felt himself shudder with emotion.

"Fuck this." He finally said turning around and walking away from Sam. The girl watched him, and finally her legs caught up with her mind that was yelling to follow him.

"Jack, wait!" She jogged a bit to catch up, "Jack."

"Stop it." She heard him say. Sam managed to grab onto his arm, making him turn around roughly,

"Would you leave me alone Sam!" His eyes screamed hurt.

Other mall goers stopped at the loud yell that came out of nowhere. Jack's raised voice stunned Sam. She'd never heard him yell like that, and especially at her.

"Just go." He said much calmer, "I-I'm gonna be late for the appointment."

He pushed her hand off his arm and walked away quickly. This time Sam didn't follow.

…. …. …..

"Mom!" Sam called. No one was in the living room.

She heard her mother's voice in her office first and headed that way.

"Mom" She burst in but was stopped short by a single finger being held up by Brooke. The woman was on a conference call, and looking at an email on her screen simultaneously,

"One second Samantha. I'm busy." Brooke said, "What were you saying Becky?" She went right back to it.

Sam could see that her mother's stress level was high at the moment. But, currently so was hers. She was sad, mad, and confused. Three emotions that any 17 year old would struggle to handle with grace. And the fact that her mother just blew her off upset her even more.

She huffed and crossed her arms, waiting for Brooke to give her the time of day. But it was like her mom just forgot her as Brooke's eyes furrowed and she just agreed with what was being said. "Okay...yes. That-yes….mmhhmm."

For some reason that really set Sam off. Well, there was a very clear reason. She was emotionally volatile.

"Mom! I want to talk to you!" Sam whined. It was a childish move. And if it had been any other day she wouldn't have done it. But Sam wasn't thinking about her actions now. Besides, her mom would usually, at the very least, ask her if what she needed was an emergency before basically tabling her to wait. But at most, Brooke usually paused her work conversations to say hello to her daughter and ask one or two questions before going back.

Brooke's eyes snapped to her daughter, "Samantha, what did I just tell you?"

"You said 'wait a second.' it's been like a million!"

Brooke took a deep breath, then pointed to the door. What had gotten into her daughter?

"Go wait for me outside of this office. I will talk to you when I'm finished." There was no room for argument in Brooke's tone.

Sam stared at her mom in disbelief.

"Now Sam!"

"Fine!" The girl yelled in exasperation and gave the office door a not so gentle slam

"God that girl." Brooke mumbled rubbing her temples.

"Brooke." Rebecca tried to get their leader back on track.

"Right." Brooke sighed, "As you were saying…"

Sam gunned her way up the stairs and was going to head into her room when her brother's squeaky voice stopped her, "Sammy!" Carter yelled happily.

She turned around and saw Riley, Carter, and their dad on the floor of Carter's room. Luke was reading to them inside of a fort that they had made of sheets.

"Look at our fort!" Carter added, "Wiley, me, and daddy build it!"

Sam managed a smile despite her own turmoil, "It's nice big boy!"

"Sammy, come play?" Riley asked her.

The teenager eyed her father who looked at her with a smile in his eyes. It was obvious he was hoping she'd say yes.

"I'll play with you guys later."

"Come play now Sammy!" Riley whined. Her big sister was the best to play with. And what could possibly be funner than playing in a fort with daddy and Carter?!

Luckily, Lucas quickly assessed that his teenager was in a somber mood and didn't feel like being in the presence of needy four year olds.

"How 'bout we go for ice cream kiddos?" He asked his twins to divert their attention from Sam. They immediately lit up and screamed yes.

Sam took that opportunity to go into her room.

"I'll be back in two minutes babies." Lucas told the twins, "Stay here, okay?"

"Two minutes is a long time!" Carter whined sticking up two chubby fingers, as if to make his point.

"Okay, how about 1 minute?" He bargained with them, although on the inside he was chuckling.

" _Only_ one minute daddy." Riley eyed him seriously,

"Yes ma'am." Lucas saluted, "ONLY one minute."

The father got up from their fort and went towards Sam's room. He could hear that Brooke was still in her call downstairs. He sighed feeling sympathetic towards his wife.

He knocked twice and heard a "come in" grumbled his way.

"Hey champ." Lucas opened the door to his daughter's room, where she was already laying on her bed staring at her ceiling fan.

"Hey." Her tone not too convincing.

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine, I guess." She lied not wanting to talk to her dad about what happened with Jack, "Mom's in freak out mode right now."

Lucas chuckled and leaned on the door frame, "We had to leave the zoo early. There's a pretty big scandal going on in your mom's celeb world."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "What happened?"

"Her company is being accused of stealing some designs."

That made Sam shoot up, quickly feeling defensive of her mom, "What? That's not possi-" She shook her head, "Mom wouldn't do that!"

"I know," He agreed, "But it might've happened lower on command. Mom and her team just found out an hour ago. They're trying to get ahead of it and figure out what happened."

Sam threw herself back on the bed and groaned, "Oh my God. I totally made things harder on her.."

"You argued with her, I'm guessing?" Luke said with a smile.

"Yes." Sam admitted, "Well, sort of. I just really wanted to talk to her, so I went into her office while she was on the phone, and I kept pushing her to talk to me, and she basically kicked me out and then I just stormed off."

Lucas patted her daughter's leg, "Well mom just needs to focus and work through today and maybe tomorrow to get it all sorted out. It'll be okay though."

Sam only nodded her head, feeling horrible for having barged in and pestered her mother at such a stressful time.

"What'd you need to talk to mom about, peanut?" Lucas's question brought all her emotions back up.

"ummm…girl stuff." Sam wisely put it. She really couldn't talk to her dad about any of her situation.

Lucas lifted an eyebrow, slightly intrigued, but also put off. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about "girl stuff" with Sam. Brooke usually talked to him afterwards about anything important when "girl stuff" came up. But, he took the high road knowing that his baby really needed someone to unload onto right now.

"You can talk to me, if you'd like. I promise not to get weird."

Sam looked at him incredulously and couldn't help but laugh. "Dad, no!"

Lucas scoffed, "What? I'm being serious!"

"And so am I. That's weird dad." She said still chuckling, "I think I'll go over to Tamara's. Is that okay?"

He shook his head in amusement. Okay, so it looked like Sam didn't want to talk about girl things with him either.

"Of course, as long as you drive safe."

She got up and kissed his cheek, "I always do."

The father took advantage of the proximity and wrapped her daughter into a huge bear hug. Sam melted into the embrace, letting Lucas know that his oldest kiddo needed some TLC.

Her day had been a literal emotional rollercoaster. She had sex. Which she enjoyed, but it had brought up a whole host of thoughts and feelings that she needed to process, and then her and Jack got into a fight that basically left them in limbo.

So yes, Sam needed some comfort, and her dad's embrace was perfect. Her daddy's strong arms were always the place she could bury herself in and feel like everything would be okay.

"I love you as high as the sky and as deep as the sea little one." He whispered. A phrase Sam hadn't heard in a while, but she welcomed its familiarity.

Then when Sam held on tighter to him and sniffled, Lucas immediately brought her up and into his lap. The teenager held onto her father's neck and felt her eyes fill with tears as she pulled herself into her father and took in a deep breath.

 _Goddamn it!_ She thought to herself. _Keep it together!_

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me baby girl?" He asked one more time. Something had happened with Jack, of that he was sure. His poor girl needed some cuddles. Damn, why did shit have to hit the fan for Brooke today of all days? Their eldest needed her right now!

 _It's not Brooke's fault._ He reminded himself.

Sam just shook her head at her father's question, "I don't really wanna talk."

"Alright."

He stayed with her like that for two minutes or so, until the sounds of two very impatient toddlers rang through the home.

"DADDY!" Carter banged on the door, "it's been 10 bajillion minutes!"

Sam laughed a bit and composed herself, lifting her head from the crook of Lucas's chest.

"I'm coming Carter." Lucas said before holding onto Sam who was about to move off of him, "I can occupy them with something else peanut." He offered her seriously, "You and I can stay up here if you want."

Sam gave her dad a small smile, "It's okay. T's bored out of her mind at home and needs company."

Reluctantly, he let her go and gave her a final kiss on her head.

"Thanks dad." She looked up at him and Lucas couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at how much his little girl had grown up.

… …. ….

Brooke came out of her office with her mind reeling. They had come up with a media plan, just in case it came out as a scandal, and had found that it was one of her interns who had stolen the designs from a small unknown fashion company. She and Rebecca had already drafted an apology letter and ways to pay the company back. Although it all still needed to be finalized and sent over by the end of the day Monday.

They also decided to pull the design from all stores effective immediately. It would prove to be a moderate loss to that quarter's profits, but nothing that the Chief Financial Officer was too worried about. He believed they'd still come back with hefty profits by the end of the next quarter.

When she ended their call she took a deep breath and laid her head back onto her chair, resting her eyes and letting the silence ease her nerves.

Lucas had done a good job of keeping the twins occupied throughout the rest of the day. All three of them ended up asleep on the couch. The father holding either twin on each side. But Riley had woken up to both his brother and dad still soundly asleep. She still felt pretty tired but decided to get up sleepily anyway.

She squirmed out of her exhausted father's arms. Riley knew her big sister wasn't home, but her mom was. Lucas had told her to leave her alone because "mommy was doing super duper important work things and needed to be by herself to do it," but the little girl wanted to cuddle with her mom. Carter had taken up all the mommy snuggles at the zoo and when they got home she went into her office. So Riley decided to be super extra quiet when she went into Brooke's office so not to bother her.

The little girl opened the door to Brooke's office, "Mommy?"

Brooke heard the tiny voice that could only be her princess. She smiled despite her tiredness, "Hi pretty girl."

Brooke opened her eyes and saw the cute sight of her daughter in Dora the Explorer cotton training panties and a little pink t-shirt with flowers that lined the hem.' Her hair was messy, obviously have woken up from a nap.

"Can I stayed with you?"

Brooke stood up and walked over to her precious toddler, lifting her up into her arms and placing Riley on her hip. The girl laid her head on her mother's shoulder, "Oh, you're my sleepy girl right now, aren't you?" Brooke cooed, holding her close.

"Nuh-uh. I just woked up."

The mother raised her eyebrows, "ahhh, okay." Although she knew Riley would be back asleep in a matter of minutes. It was obvious she was still tired.

Brooke decided to sit on her office couch with Riley in her lap. She cradled her against her chest. The four year old grabbing onto her mother's top with her fist, just like when she breastfed.

"Dada and Carter are still sleep too." Riley told her mother.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke whispered, trying to lull her back to slumber, "And Sammy?"

Brooke hadn't forgotten what had happened between them earlier on.

"Sammy's gone. She lefts to T's."

Brooke sighed heavily at her youngest daughter's statement, causing Riley to gaze up at her mom, "What's wrong mama?"

The mother smiled and tickled Riley's tummy, making her giggle and kick her feet.

"Oh nothing. It's just your sister is sometimes more of a handful than you and Carter."

Brooke wasn't mad at Sam, it's not like she forbade her to leave or anything. The mother just wished she would've stayed so they could've talked it out. She knew the reason Sam left was probably because she was upset with her. Hopefully her girl felt better by the time she was back.

"Sammy gets a timeout when she gets home?" Riley asked making Brooke chuckle.

"No buddy. I just wanna talk to her."

"But you said she's a handsfulls." Riley, the ever observant four year old pointed out.

"You're right I did say that. I meant to say that being a teenager is hard so it makes it hard on the parents too."

The little girl still looked confused. Brooke shook her head and gave up on trying to explain it to her baby, "Can you lay with me for a little bit baby girl?"

"I just woked up mommy." Riley whined. Brooke stood up and placed her on her hip, "I know, but I'm so tired and laying with you makes me fall asleep easier. Could you do that for me?"

"Okay, but I'm not sleeping." She shook her head adamantly.

"You don't have to." Brooke assured her.

 _Oh yes you will._ The mother thought.

"Do you have to potty first?

"Mmmmmmm….no!" Riley smiled widely, "I'm okay."

"Alright, let's go upstairs."

She carried her out and smiled at Carter and Lucas, who were still peacefully asleep on the couch.

As she laid snuggly with her youngest daughter her thoughts went towards Sam, wondering what it was that she wanted to talk about. Brooke replayed what she'd said to her and regretted having been so short with the teenager.

"Oh Sammy." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes and kissing her toddler's head.

… …. …. ….

"He's a dick Sam." Tamara said sitting on her bed next to her friend, while Sam was curled in on her side looking at her. The pair had talked when Sam first got to Tamara's. Camille and her foster brother and sister were out, leaving them alone. Sam expressed her feelings about having had sex for the first time. She had liked it, but at the same time it made her a little anxious, confused, and maybe even sad.

Tamara told her it was probably because of what had happened to her in the past.

" _Sammy when I first had sex, like willingly with someone, I cried the entire night afterwards." Tamara told her honestly._

 _Sam's eyes flicked up. She hadn't know that about her best friend._

" _W-with Marcus?" Sam asked softly._

" _Mhm. He-he was nice about it, ya know. Held me for like ten minutes, then told me he had to go to work."_

" _He left you alone?" Disbelief and a bit of bitterness, clearly in her voice._

 _Tamara shrugged, "He had to work...but, yeah. I just cried. I didn't even know why I cried. I just did. I thought about everything. My mom. My mom's boyfriend who...did things to me. How nice a time I had with Marcus. My future. My past. Just, everything."_

 _Sam understood Tamara completely. It's exaclty how she felt. It was just…_

" _Overwhelming" Tamara finally said, "That moment after, it was just overwhelming."_

 _Exactly how Sam felt._

After talking some more, Tamara treated Sam to some dinner at a new diner that had opened in Southside.

Although almost 19 now, Camille had let Tamara stay so long as she helped pay with rent. The girl was working at a nearby grocery store and was hoping to become manager in a year or so. Camille was very proud of her. She had grown up a lot since first having entered her home.

"But what if he's right?" Sam asked her terrified.

"Look," Tamara said bluntly, "So what if he has a point. Sure, y'all need to talk about it, but he's a dick because he's not even picking up your calls. That's a shitty move. He knows what a big deal today was for you, and he should at least be sympathetic to that."

"He just seemed so...intense." Sam held onto the pillow she was holding onto tighter, "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"It's okay to not be ready Sam. It's better that you were honest with him."

"Do you think he'll get over it?"

"The guy loves you, he'll come around Sam. Or I can beat some sense into him." She smirked.

Sam laughed and mumbled out a 'I'll hold you to that.' They talked a bit more but Sam eventually ended up falling asleep. Tamara let her be and picked up Sam's phone. She unlocked the phone, Sam always told T her password.

Brooke was attempting to bathe her twins, Carter had already bathed her shirt in soap in the process, when her phone rang in her back pocket.

Carter saw that her sister had a huge pile of bubbles in her hand. He took them from her without asking and placed them on his chin with a giggle.

"Mommy look, I have a beard! I'm Santa!" Brooke looked at Carter and laughed while Riley shot the beard down, "You're not Santa anymore!"

"Hey!" Carter pouted, "That was mean!"

"They were my bubbles!" She defended herself.

Brooke grabbed her phone, while calming both of them down and saw that it was Sam calling.

"Riley that wasn't very kind. You need to apologize." She told her sudsy girl sternly. Riley's eyes started to water, hating being scolded by her mom when Carter got away with stealing her bubbles, "Mama he stoled my bubbles!"

"Hello, Sammy?" Brooke picked up while Riley was defending herself. She didn't give the girl on the other line a chance to answer, "Give me one second Sam. Please don't hang up."

Tamara rolled her eyes in amusement hearing the 4 year old drama in the background.

"No I didn't!" Carter yelled back at her sister, causing Riley to burst into tears, "I didn't steal bubbles!"

"LUKE!" Brooke yelled so he could take over. She really wanted to talk to her eldest.

"Okay. Okay." Brooke looked directly at Riley, "Ladybug calm down. You need to calm down." She turned to Carter and then back to the crying girl, "Both of you need to say sorry to one another, "Alright?"

"I didn't do anything." Carter denied crossing his arms across his chest.

Riley narrowed her eyes angrily at her brother, "Yes he did, mama. He's lying!"

Brooke sternly looked at her oldest twin. The little boy had a bad habit of lying to get out of trouble.

Lucas walked in and watched the standoff between little boy and mom.

Riley noticed her dad first, "Daddy, Carter stole my bubbles!"

"Did he now?" Lucas asked, kneeling next to Brooke to look at his boy.

"Carter do not lie to us. Do you want a timeout and no cookies before bedtime?" Brooke added.

The stern stares of both his parents, along with the threat of punishment made Carter break. He started sobbing, "I SORRY!" He turned to Riley, "Sorry Wiley. Sorry!"

If there was anything that Riley hated it was seeing her brother in distress. She leaned in and gave him a big hug, "It's okay Carter." She patted his back the way their parents did to them, "Sorry for hitting your bubble beard." She squeaked.

"Sam called me. Can you finish up their bath?" Brooke turned to Lucas as both toddlers apologized to one another.

"Yeah, of course. Go."

"Hello, Sam?" Brooke finally got back to the phone call after kissing both twins on the tops of their wet little heads.

"It's T, Brooke."

Brooke stopped walking, and resumed a second later, "Oh. Why are you using Sam's phone? Is Sammy okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. My phone ran out of minutes. Gotta recharge it after work tomorrow. But Sam fell asleep, and I figured she should stay since her curfew's coming up soon and you don't want her to drive all sleepy back home."

Brooke smiled grateful for Tamara's thoughtfulness, "Thank you for calling." She'd grown to completely trust Tamara. There was a maternal nature to the girl when it came to Sam, and she knew that she'd never put Sam in danger, "Just let her know I'd prefer her home by morning tomorrow."

"Yeah, I go into work early tomorrow. I'll wake her before then." Tamara assured her.

"T?" Brooke took a breath, "Is she okay? I was busy with work when she wanted to talk to me."

Tamara played with her chipping nail polish, thinking about what to say, "Yeah it's alright. She might still wanna talk though. Just...girl stuff."

It was nothing different from what Lucas had told her.

"Jack?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah...but she's fine."

"I'm guessing you won't say anything else?"

"Nope." Tamara said matter of factly, making Brooke chuckle.

"Alright, well take care of my baby girl."

The nineteen year old rolled her eyes good naturedly, but knew she was serious. Brooke Davis was nothing short of fierce when it came to her kids.

Tamara looked up to Brooke and Lucas as parents. She'd seen all sides of them by now. She knew what they were like when Sam needed some extra attention. So willing and open to love her up. She knew what they were like when they needed to be strict. They ignored their baby girl's tears and whines despite it hurting their heart as they handed out punishment. She knew what it was like when they were proud. Watching from the stands as Sam played a performance. Tamara sat by them and saw their eyes water and eventually shed tears as Sam played on.

One day, when she had kids she'd embody their love.

"Don't I always?" She said before they said their goodbyes. It was certainly true. Tamara would forever have Sam's back.

… …. ….

It was nearing 8 am and Brooke was sipping on her coffee. Her work team decided that they'd take Sunday off. They had gotten ahead of everything enough. Rebecca had wanted Sunday to spend with Liz, and Brooke with her own family. They'd just work late Monday to finish it off. Meanwhile, Lucas had taken the twins to pick up some bagels and coffee. Riley and Carter had both woken up very early and Lucas wanted Brooke to get some sleep.

The fashion designer was at her kitchen island thumbing through a Vogue magazine when the front door opened. She thought it was her husband and twins, but in came Sam wearing a pair of sweatpants, a Southside High tshirt, both items borrowed from Tamara, and her hair was up in a messy bun.

Brooke wasn't in Sam's view yet, so the mother leaned on the island and watched her daughter from the kitchen. It was a pastime that Sam claimed to be creepy. But Brooke couldn't help it. She loved to just watch her kids be. It was the most soothing thing for her.

Sam took her Converse off first and yawned before locking the door. She was walking towards the kitchen and finally saw her mom.

Their eyes met and Brooke smiled, "Hey you."

Sam managed a small smile and sat on a stool across from her mom, "Morning."

Brooke walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead, "Good Morning to you, sleepyhead."

Sam blushed, "Sorry. I just passed out at Tamara's."

"It's okay. I knew where you were. That's all that matters."

"Where are Riley and Carter?" She thought they'd be awake by now.

"Your dad took them out to pick us up some bagels from the new bakery, but I think they went for a walk in the park first."

"Oh Cool! I really wanted to try that new bakery too."

"Well you came back right on time then." Brooke grabbed a coffee cup and started rpeparing Sam a cup of coffee.

"So why are you up early? You got a quiet house all to yourself! Well, up until I came." She teased.

"Your dad wanted me to sleep in too. But your brother and sister have me so used to waking up early on the weekends."

Sam laughed a bit and accepted the coffee her mother slid towards her. She took a sip and savored it before eyeing her mother who was looking down at her magazine again.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Because of what happened yesterday with work and stuff. That's why dad wanted you to rest, right?" She played with a loose string on her shirt. She still felt bad about giving her mom a hard time.

Brooke could see the guilt in her daughter's facial expression. There was an elephant in the room that hadn't been addressed, and the mother was glad Sam had brought it up. "Yes, because of that."

"I'm umm, really sorry about barging in and, you know, demanding to talk to you. I was just being...emotional, I guess."

Brooke sighed deeply and brushed a stray hair behind Sam's ears. Sam's eyes flicked up to her mom.

"Thank you for apologizing. I appreciate it. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sam was unsure of whether to tell her. She'd actually felt better that morning. And even though Jack still hadn't talked to her she hoped to wait it out and see if she could fix this without needing her mom to help her. After all, she was 17 now and soon she'd be in college. Her mom and dad wouldn't always be there. A painful thought.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sam shook her head, "It was just dumb stuff. I talked it out with T."

Brooke stood up a bit straighter, surprised by her daughter's answer, "Sam, it seemed pretty urgent. Are you sure?"

The teen looked up at her mom and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure. It's just stuff with Jack, but it's fine. We're fine. Don't worry about it."

"Sam, you know you can talk to me, right? I'm sorry I was busy and I snapped at you, but I'm here now and-"

"Mmooommmm." Sam whined with a huff, "I know I can talk to you. I just don't need to." It had come out a little harsher than she had intended and Brooke hid the flash of hurt.

Her kid was 17. This was normal. She told herself. But it still hurt.

Sam could read her mother's expression easily. She bit her lip, "I didn't mean it like that." She got off the stool frustrated with herself, "I'm okay mom. Really. You don't have to worry."

Her mother nodded.

"I'm gonna go shower and change."

Brooke watched her make a quick exit and she slunk back into a chair. 17 better not come quickly for her twins.

When Sam came back down again, Lucas and the twins were back. The family ended up spending the rest of the day together, even inviting Haley and Nathan to come over with Jamie as well. The boy was going to be 14 in a few months. A far cry from the 11 year old that Sam had first met.

"Hey James." Sam said with a smirk, knowing he hated being called by his full name. She had just walked down the stairs and caught sight of Jamie in their kitchen.

The boy rolled his eyes, " _Hi Samantha."_ He drawled out slowly. The girl put an arm around him good naturedly, "Come on, my dad's grilling something outside."

"Yeah...I'd rather just wait in here."

Sam looked at him funny, then looked outside. Haley and Nathan seemed to be enjoying themselves. "What's wrong?"

The boy shrugged, "Does your dad still have his xbox downstairs?"

"Yeah, but you're not even a little hungry?" Sam then studied his face a little more and a bit of realization came to her, "You're fighting with one of them aren't you?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "I wanted to hang out with Dylan and Anthony, but my mom's upset that I turned in some paper late which meant I got a letter grade lower, and she barred me from going. My dad just agrees with whatever she has to say. It's so annoying."

Sam nodded and hid a smirk. Three years ago Jamie's parents could hardly do wrong in his eyes.

"Parents suck sometimes, huh?"

"Guess so." He added bitterly.

"Well, my dad's xbox can help with your woes. It's still in the same place." The boy bounded down to where he could find safe haven away from his parents, whom he was currently peeved at.

Sam went the other way and opened the sliding door to the backyard, greeting her uncle and aunt.

"Hey senior." Nate said hugging her tightly and lifting her feet off the ground for a moment, "How's it feel to be the top dog on campus?"

"Like high school has felt every year." She stated blandly, "Boring and stressful."

He chuckled and put her down, "High school was some of the best days of my life."

"I don't think that's a good thing Nate." Luke teased, making Nate scoff and elbow him.

Haley then extended her arm and brought Sam to her side, kissing her head. "Ready to start those applications?" She asked.

Brooke overheard from where she was coaxing the twins to eat their hotdog, and groaned dramatically, "Don't answer that question Sam! I'm trying to ignore the fact that you're leaving us for as long as I possibly can."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Your mother is so dramatic." She whispered in Sam's ear.

The teenager grumbled out an "I know." but she couldn't help but agree with her mother. She didn't want to think about that right now. Besides her phone had just vibrated and she wanted to see if it was Jack who'd texted her.

She quickly grabbed food and headed inside.

"Where ya speeding off too?" Nate stopped her.

"To hang out with Jamie. He seems pretty bummed."

Haley rolled her eyes, "He's just mad at me."

"You made my Jamie upset?" Brooke gasped.

Sam let that be her cue to leave and finally went back inside. She checked her phone and saw that it was Jack. He agreed to meet with her tomorrow after work. She felt herself tense up. How the hell would that meeting go.

They could work through this, right? They had to work through this. Sam wasn't ready to not be with Jack. They'd been inseparable for so long.

The rest of the evening was calm for all parties involved. Sam had stayed downstairs with Jamie, and the twins eventually made their way in, wreaking havoc on the peace. But it took Sam's mind off Jack. Jamie and her entertained them by playing hide and seek with them.

When night came Sam bid goodnight to her parents and retired to her room pretty early on. Lucas didn't think anything of it, but Brooke couldn't help the worry that settled in her stomach. She tried to ignore it and got her kiddos ready for bed. She gave them a sweet kiss goodnight. Tonight they were both laying in Riley's bed. Hands holding onto one another as they fell asleep. The mother's heart swelled as she slowly walked out.

Lucas was laying in bed when Brooke reached their bedroom.

"Hey hot stuff." He crooned the moment she walked in.

Brooke's eyes narrowed, "Luke, really?"

He sat up and pouted, "Come lay with me please? I missed you this weekend."

"The kids-"

"You just put them to bed. And they can knock if they need something."

Brooke thought for a moment, but couldn't kid herself she wanted Lucas just as bad, and the weekend had been spent with her worrying up until now, so she locked their door and walked over to the bed. The moment she got near he pulled her down making her squeak in surprise.

"Clearly you missed me." She said, moving to straddle him, pulling her dress up in the process.

"Didn't you?"

She messed with the button on his shirt, "Oh yeah, tons." She gave him big, pouty eyes that made Lucas mad, "So can I make it up to you then?" She asked and felt herself moving against his thighs slowly.

Lucas made a quick move of laying her on the bed, "Let me take your clothes off, and let me lead." He whispered the order in her ear, "That's how you can make it up to me."

Brooke bit her lip in anticipation, "Mmmm...Yes sir." She breathed out. It was her absolute favorite when he took over and Lucas knew that.

Meanwhile Sam laid wide awake in her room, she'd been staring at nothing for what felt like hours.

"Fuck." She groaned out angrily. Her mind was on a roll and the teenager was sure that there would be no hope of sleep anytime soon. She moved to grab her remote control and turned on the tv, hoping that some old Fresh Prince reruns would do the trick and send her to bed. It was about 15 minutes later that she heard noise downstairs. Her curiosity peaked and so she got up and checked the hallway. Her sister's room was open. She went in and saw that her Thing 2 was still peacefully asleep. The teen checked Carter's room and his bed was still made, which meant that he'd gone to bed with Riley and was surely the one making noise downstairs. That was not a good sign.

"What're you up to Thing 1?" Sam asked leaning on the kitchen archway. Her brother had somehow climbed the counter and was reaching towards the marshmallows.

Carter turned around frightened, he lost his balance and Sam quickly leaned over and scooped him in her arms, "Whoah big boy!" She placed him on his hip, "This is why you're not allowed to climb the counter."

"Sorry." He squeaked.

"What were you doing up there?"

"I dreamed 'bout mashmallows."

She rested her forehead on his temple, "So now you want marshmallows?"

He nodded before laying his head on her shoulder. "I don't wanna timeout." He whined miserably, knowing that's exactly what he would get if mommy or daddy caught him.

Sam hid her smile, trying to match her baby brother's seriousness. "Well, how about you and I keep this one a secret. But next time you're going into the corner. Deal?"

Carter frowned deeply, "Deal."

"Buddy, how did you even wake up after your dream?"

"Wiley woked me up because I kicked her."

Sam chuckled. Carter could be a crazy sleeper. "Wanna sleep with me?"

The boy lifted his head off her shoulder, with gleaming eyes, "Yeah, yeah!"

She grinned, "Okay, let's go sleep in my room."

"Wait Wiley too! I want her to sleep with me and you too."

"Alright, you stay on my bed, and then I'll bring Riley in too."

Looks like she'd be in cramped quarters but it was better than being alone with her thoughts.

Soon enough Sam had two sleeping babies sleeping with her. She was in the middle. The girl also left a note on Riley's bed letting her parent's know that the twins were with her. She figured her parents didn't need a scare that early in the day.

When morning came it was Lucas who found all three of his kids sleeping in Sam's bed. He quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. Both twins were clinging to some part of Sam's body and the teenager still managed to hold onto her teddybear, while her blanket draped the three of them.

"Oh my God." Brooke put a hand to her heart, stopping short at such a loving sight.

"We made cute kids huh?" Lucas whispered and rose an eyebrow at his wife.

"They look so peaceful." Brooke mused. They let themselves linger there for a moment before Brooke smiled and walked, "Help me wake them up."

She went over and gently shook Carter awake, while Lucas woke Riley up with soft strokes to her cheek.

"Good morning baby boy. It's time to wake up."

The little boy's eyes fluttered.

"There he is." Brooke whispered and tickled his belly softly until he giggled and whined out a, "Mama, it tickles."

"Well wake up big boy."

A few more moments of her mother cooing at him and Carter finally woke up. Brooke lifted him up, "Let's get you ready for the day?"

Sam felt all the movement and turned the other way and hid her face in the pillow.

Lucas and Brooke gave each other a knowing look, "Let's give your sister more time to sleep. She still has thirty minutes." Lucas whispered to Riley and then followed Brooke out of Sam's room.

…. …. …

Brooke walked into her home that Monday night, exhausted and excited to finally be home. They had waited until Monday to finish up everything that had pertained to the potential legalities of the situation with her company. She had texted both Lucas and Sam letting them know not to wait for her for dinner because she'd be home nearing eight in the evening.

Once inside Brooke could hear Lucas upstairs getting the twins into a bath, hearing Carter and Riley laugh made the mother so happy. She took her shoes off and went up the stairs to greet her husband and children.

"MOMMY!" Screamed Carter, "Mommy, mommy!" He got really excited and stood up trying to get to his mother.

"Buddy, you're not done." Lucas mildly scolded making the boy pout.

Brooke walked over and kissed the boy and then Riley on their temples, "You'll both get two big hugs right after your bath."

"Hi handsome." She kissed the kneeling Lucas on the lips and let it linger there for some moments before stepping back and kneeling next to him to help out with the bath.

"Where's Sam?" Brooke asked as he carried a freshly showered Carter in her arms. He was hugging her neck a little bit too tightly, "Buddy, you're gonna choke me." She chuckled a bit prying Carter's hands off.

"I just missed you mama." He told her hugging her more carefully and hiding his face in her hair. She almost melted and rubbed his back lovingly, "I missed you too big boy." She missed all her kids while at work, especially during trying days. Sometimes she would lock her door, sit at her office, and stare at the pictures of her family that surrounded her desk. She always found her center that way.

Lucas put Riley down and directed her to choose her pajamas, "I heard her get home when I brought them up for their bath. She didn't come up to say she was home though. She had gone to talk with Jack."

Brooke snapped her attention to Lucas after having told Carter to grab a pull-up from his room. "Did she seem okay when she left?"

Lucas frowned, "I-I'm not sure. She didn't seem upset." He quickly noticed the wheels in Brooke's head turning.

"Can you finish with them?" Brooke asked, "I want to go check on her."

She was about to leave when Lucas caught her arm, "Babe," She ignored him, "Babe!"

"What?" She bit, exasperated.

"You're tired. You had a long day at work. Why don't you lie down, and I'll check on her?"

"Daddy I wanna wear these ones." Riley held them out. Lucas looked down, "Okay princess, you try and put the pants on and I'll help you with the shirt."

Brooke shook her head, "Lucas, I love you for always thinking about me. But I need to talk to her. She's been avoiding talking about what's been going on with her and Jack, and I, I" She ran her hand across her forehead, "I just feel like she needs me right now."

He raised up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay." There was no arguing with her, so he leaned over and kissed her before she made her way out of the room.

The mother checked Sam's room but she wasn't there. She checked the living room and downstairs but she wasn't there either.

It wasn't until she went into the kitchen and saw the girl sitting on the swinging bench they had outside. Her back was to Brooke, and so the woman couldn't tell if she was alright.

Brooke carefully opened the sliding door and stepped out, "Hi peanut." She spoke softly.

"Hi." Came her daughter's shaky voice.

 _She's not okay._

Without another word, Brooke walked over and sat by the bench. Her daughter had silent tears making their way down her cheeks as she stared emptily at their yard.

"Oh, honey." Brooke sympathized immediately wiping the tears on her daughter's cheeks with her thumbs, "Let me help you sweetheart". It was all Sam needed to feel her guard break. She turned to her mom with a quivering lip and crashed into her before letting out a sob that she'd been holding in since she'd gotten home.

Brooke felt her arms hug her daughter tightly before she could even register what was happening.

"Mom." Sam cried further wishing in that moment to be Riley and Carter's size, so she could feel herself completely overtaken by her mother's warmth.

Gone was her desire to keep it to herself and fix it on her own. Yes, she would leave for college in less than a year, and she wouldn't always have her mom. But right now she did, and right now all she wanted was to be cuddled by Brooke Davis. Her mommy.

"Shhh." Brooke pulled her in and let Sam bend her knees up towards her and snuggle into her side. She rocked her gently, "I'm here sweetie. I'm here."

Sam wasn't sure how long her mother let her cry. She just felt the kisses on her head, her back being rubbed, and the sweet assurances that were murmured in her ear. Sam felt little. She felt all of four years old. But it's exactly what she needed. She wanted to feel like her mother could fix all her problems. Like the arms that were holding her could make all the confusion go away.

Brooke gave her daughter one last tight squeeze and rested her chin atop her head, "Baby, why don't you go get ready for bed and wait for me in your room, so we can talk?"

Sam wiped her tears, taking hitched and broken breaths, "Y-you're tired, m-mom. It's okay. I'm o-okay."

Brooke frowned, "Honey-"

"No mom, really. It's fine." Sam was about to get up and leave but the teenager was surprised by the firm pat that she felt on her bottom. She looked up at her mom with reddened eyes.

"Don't lie to me." Brooke told her firmly, "You are _not_ okay...Sweetie, I know you were with Jack today." She softened her tone, "Sammy you told me you had handled this before." She watched as Sam bowed her head. The mother cupped her daughter's cheeks and looked in her blue eyes, "But that isn't the case, is it?"

The girl shook her head feeling completely exposed under her mother's gaze, "N-no mama."

Brooke sighed, "Why don't you want to talk to me about this?"

No answer,

"If it's about me being tired, don't worry about it. I'd be up late talking to your dad or the twins anyway."

Sam blushed a bit and nodded, "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Brooke kissed her forehead, "No apologies. I'm not upset. I'm worried about you."

"Yeah, okay." Her daughter said through a hitched breath.

"I'll meet you up in a few minutes okay? Go change into your PJs."

Sam finally agreed and unhooked herself from her mother before making her way inside and into her room.

It was around ten minutes later when Brooke walked into her daughter's room. Sam was laying on her stomach, playing with a loose string on the mattress, lost in her thoughts as she listened to music. She'd changed out of her black pants and denim shirt and was in a simple large dark blue tshirt and socks. A look that always made her appear years younger in her mom's eyes.

She felt a pat to her back and gazed that way. Her mother was smiling down at her, in that special way that made Sam's heart warm.

She took out her headphones and sat up, "Hey mom." She said shyly.

"Well don't sound so uncomfortable." Brooke half joked, "I'm not here to judge you and yell baby. I don't know what's going on with you and Jack, but I'm here to listen and help you."

In reality Brooke had thought about everything that could've possibly got Sam this upset, and the one thing that kept ringing through her mind was that they broke up, or they had sex. She felt her heart tighten and her blood pressure rise for both situations, but she'd mentally prepared herself for both.

Sam gave her a half hearted smile and nodded. Her mother moved onto her headboard and patted her thighs, "Let's talk, sweetheart."

Sam laid her head on her mother's lap.

It was a position far too familiar for both mother and daughter. Sam would lay her head and curl in. Sometimes she'd play with the hem of her mother's skirt or just draw circles with her finger on her mother's' pants, meanwhile Brooke would slowly and rhythmically play with Sam's hair. It relaxed both of them, and Sam always ended up spilling her truth. It was easiest for her to talk about serious things in this position.

It was silent for a few moments, until Sam grew the courage to speak again.

"Mom, Jack and I, we-we got into this huge fight about me leaving for college."

Brooke waited with baited breath, knowing that there was so much more to the story.

"What happened?"

Sam sighed and tried to hold in the stinging tears, "He just, he scared me when he started talking about moving wherever I go 'cause he loves me so much. I-I don't want him to do that. Like him moving wherever i go...that's too much. It's too serious. I'm only 17. And, and now he thinks that I don't love him as much as he loves me." She groaned at the feel of tears on her cheeks and wiped them, "When I talked to him today he just kept saying that he wasn't sure if it's worth us to continue if I can't see myself making decisions like moving for him or him moving for me."

"Oh, baby."

"I'm just not ready for that!" Sam exclaimed, "I do love him, I-I don't want us to be over. I thought we were gonna do long-distance. I mean, I won't be too far. But I-I don't know...It can't be over mom. It can't!"

She broke into a sob and hid herself in her mom's pants.

Oh if Brooke could knock some sense into that idiot boy, right now.

"You made a very honest and adult decision by telling him how you felt. It's better that he knows how you truly feel."

"But because of that we might be over!" Sam cried.

Brooke sighed. She could read right through that dumb kid's words. "Sammy sweetie, Jack is nervous about losing you. You and him have had a conversation like that before a few years ago, remember? I think, and it's just my opinion, but I think he wants to take a drastic measure like that because he's afraid of losing you. Losing you to the college life, and new friends, and experiences."

Sam listened to her mother and then slowly lifted her head to look at her, "But, I-he won't. He won't lose me."

Brooke nodded, "Have you told him that?"

Sam looked down at her hands, "He-he won't listen."

"You have to make him listen, and if he doesn't then maybe he doesn't deserve you."

The girl's eyes snapped up, "Mom, don't say that!" She felt the visceral need to defend him, "I'm not better than him! How could you say he doesn't deserve me?"

Brooke grabbed her daughter's hand, "I didn't mean it like that. I don't think you're better than him. I mean that you love hard and you love honestly. If he can't accept that, then he doesn't deserve you."

"But we've-we've always been there for each other."

"I know you have babe." Brooke cooed sympathetically.

Sam's lip started quivering again, knowing and feeling in her gut that she'd feel better once she told Brooke everything. "But" She sputtered. Her eyes watering over again, "But mommy that's not even the worst part."

 _Oh God. The 'mommy' bomb._ Brooke thought.

"It's okay." The mother assured her. "You can tell me."

"I…" She took a deep breath, "Mom, we, we had sex for the first time right before we got into that fight!" Sam burst into sobs again and found herself once more embraced by her mother.

"Were you safe?" Brooke whispered to which her daughter nodded and whimpered out a 'yeah.'

Brooke felt deeply for her daughter. She couldn't imagine the confusion her daughter had been dealing with. Losing your virginity is naturally serious, but on top of that Sam had to deal with her past traumatizing sexual moments, and the fact that right afterwards she and her boyfriend got into a potentially relationship ending fight. Brooke hoped dearly that the situation with Jack didn't further ruin for Sam the beauty of what a healthy sexual relationship should be.

It pained the mother to think that their daughter was sexually active, but she had been waiting for this day. Brooke had a mother's intuition that it would happen soon.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry."

"I-it was so weird mom! We-we did it and I've never felt so close to him and now he doesn't even wanna talk to me."

"He's a stupid boy Sam." Brooke had to bite back her words, careful not to say what else she was thinking, "I'm so sorry that this is how it happened."

Sam let go of her mom slowly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Mama I-I think I'm mad at him too." She squeaked.

Brooke wiped stray tears from Sam's chin, "Why honey?" She asked her.

"Be-because it's so confusing to me! Sex used to be this scary thing for me and with Jack it's not, and now it's like that doesn't matter,"

"Sammy wait." Brooke put a hand on her daughter's hot and damp cheek, "Of course that matters. It's a big deal for you. Bigger for you than most people. And I'm sure it's brought up a lot of overwhelming feelings, right?"

Sam nodded truthfully, "It just makes me happy, but sad at the same time when I think about it...about what happened to me before. It's just so much."

Brooke took a deep breath. She wanted to cry right along with her daughter. Cry for her, and cry because her baby girl was becoming a young woman right before her eyes. But she had to be strong for Sam.

"It'll get easier with time." Brooke spoke softly, "...Sweetie, you and I, we've had a lot of conversations about you and Jack. So I want you to be honest with me. Do you regret having had sex with him? Do you feel like you weren't ready for it?"

Sam shook her head then moved to lay her head back on her mother's lap. "No." She finally said once settled, "I-I do feel like I was ready. I just hate that we ended up in a fight. I wanted to talk about my feelings about my past and whatever with him, but it's like I can't anymore."

"Jack is scared. Scared for your future. But he still loves you. That boy is head over heels in love. You'll get the chance to talk to him about it." Brooke told her with a fierce confidence that she wasn't so sure where it came from.

Sam turned from staring at the wall while on her lap over and into her mother's stomach. She curled herself in, "Mommy, I, I don't know if love is enough this time."

The conversation never came to a clear conclusion. Brooke couldn't give her daughter a concrete answer. She could only give her comfort. And at the end of it Sam was content with that. Sure, things weren't solved. But she had her mother on her side, and it was nice to hear what Brooke thought and just get it all out there.

After Sam got everything out, they ended up watching an episode of SVU together. Lucas was keen enough to keep the twins occupied and tuck them in by himself. He knew Sam needed Brooke to herself.

"Mom?" Sam's hoarse voice squeaked.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you, um," She bit her lip, knowing that it had been months since she asked the question, "Can you sleep with me tonight?" She finally asked quietly while playing with the hem of her mother's shirt, purposefully avoiding Brooke's eyes.

"Of course." Brooke answered without any qualms.

And so Sam slept snuggled in close. She had her bear and blanket nestled into her and just as her mother was humming her to sleep, the 17 year old popped her thumb into her mouth and began to suck gently. A move that the mother hadn't seen in a while. She knew that her eldest was trying hard to break the habit of sucking her thumb when feeling stressed or overwhelmed. But Sam just needed it this time around. Brooke would never admit it, but she thought her daughter's habit was rather endearing. A reminder to the mother that Sam would always be her little one.

Brooke hid it well, but her heart broke for her daughter. Relationships were hard, and Sam had been in a relatively stable one with Jack. One that had involved very little drama. Until now.

… …. ….

Sam stepped into her mother's office Thursday after school. The girl was wearing dark blue chinos with a loose, long plaid shirt, and a grey beanie. Her uncharacteristically clean white converse tracked some mud that Millie would notice after work.

The teen caught her mom talking to someone at their desk just as she walked in.

"Mom!" She spoke across the room trying to get her mom's attention.

Millie, who was at the receptionist's desk, snapped her head towards Sam disapprovingly, "Samantha Davis-Scott!" She hissed, "You are in an office, not a playground."

Sam just rolled her eyes, "Hi Millie." She winked at her then waltzed her way over to her mother who didn't look to happy about her yelling as well. But Sam knew her mother's first question would be another.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" She asked once the girl was closer.

Sam, feeling a bit shy walked close enough so only her mom could hear. "Can I talk to you? It'll be super quick, promise."

Brooke thought about asking Sam to go wait for her in the office, but she felt guilty about having kicked her daughter out of her office that weekend, and really, her conversation with her employee wasn't dire. Besides, conversations with her daughter always satisfied her more than any sort of work conversation.

"I'll come back to you in a bit Patrick." Brooke told one of the designers, before grabbing her daughter's hand and kissing her temple, "Alright little miss impatient. Come on then."

The mother's heels clicked along as they walked hand in hand.

"What's up peanut?" Brooke asked once her office door was closed.

"He apologized!" Her eyes lit up.

Brooke hid a smirk from her daughter. Because, well, she may have had something to do with that.

"He told me he wasn't sure how it would work, but that he wanted to try long distance!"

Yes. Brooke Davis AND Lucas Scott had a two on one conversation with Jack Daniels. It wasn't scary or intimidating. Lucas didn't know that his little champ had lost her virginity so that helped as well. Else, he probably would've killed the kid. Not really, but...maybe. Brooke only told him that Jack was scared and unsure about Sam moving away.

Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back when he saw both of Sam's parents at the shop he was working at.

"We're not here to bully you." Brooke said immediately, "Just talk to you about how you're honestly feeling. We want to help you make sense of all the thoughts going through your head because I'm sure you are just as torn up as our daughter right now."

The fashion designer was proud that she'd kept it civil and even loving because damn was she mad at that little punk. But she and Lucas had to be the parents in the situation. Although the mother couldn't help but think that if she was currently in high school and Sam's friend, the situation with Jack would've gone down much differently. Brooke was nothing short of a bitch for the people she loved.

Brooke would never tell Sam that they'd talk to Jack. Maybe that was a horrible idea, but at the moment, looking at her daughter's smiling face she didn't really care.

"See, it all worked out for you."

She opened up her arms and Sam hugged her tightly, "Thank you for talking to me about it."

"You're welcome sweet pea." Brooke dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Sam nuzzled her head into her mom's chest, making Brooke smile as she gave her daughter's bottom a few rhythmic pats, "I love you princess." Her words muffled into her daughter's watermelon scented hair.

"Love you too, mama."

They both cherished the moment because they didn't know it, but mother and daughter had the exact thought run through their head. In a few months they wouldn't be able to do this because Sam would be gone. College was going to be hard….for the both of them.

 **Yes, it's been a long time coming! But I hope you enjoyed it :) Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Sick Days and Skipping Days

**I know it's been a while. Life is hard is the only thing I can say, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Lucas walked from the private school's kindergarten pick up, holding Carter's hand on one side, and carrying Riley in another arm.

The high school had an early release day so the father decided he'd go and surprise his children by picking them up from school. Usually Karen picked up the kids and took them over to say hi to Brooke before watching them until Lucas came home.

Riley seemed a bit sad today and Lucas could tell by the way she was clinging to his neck that something was off. But, like the sensitive soul Lucas was, he knew that Riley always preferred some quiet time when she was upset. Meanwhile Carter was just babbling along, informing Lucas of his latest adventure on the playground.

"Alright big boy hop into your car seat." Lucas instructed.

Carter threw his bag inside and got into his booster seat, "I wanna buckle my belt dad. Don't do it for me." He said determined.

Lucas smiled, "Okay go for it Carter."

He walked to the other side and opened the door, "Riley, honey, into your car seat, okay?"

She just nodded and let go of his neck.

He helped her out and buckled the seat belt for her.

Carter turned over and saw that his sister was sad. But he didn't even know why.

"Daddy, can we listen to music? Riley's favorite song." He requested, hoping to see her smile.

Lucas nodded, "Coming right up."

"Look Riley, it's Katy Perry!" He said gleefully hoping to see her sister smile...nothing.

"Riley, why you sad?" He asked reaching over to grasp her hand.

"I'm not sad. I'm just tired." She explained squeezing her older brother, by a few minutes, hand back.

"Princess, why do you feel so tired?" Lucas immediately asked. He looked through the rearview mirror. He wondered if she was coming down with something.

"I dunno. My head hurts." Her voice sounded a little watery.

"It's okay Riley." Carter said with a look of sympathy in his eyes. "Just take a nap at home." He advised very seriously.

"We'll be home soon Riles." Lucas spoke soothingly.

Once in their driveway, Carter zipped out of his car seat while Riley was much slower.

Lucas helped his youngest out of the car, then locked it and went up to the front door where his children were now waiting for him.

"Daddy open the door. I'm putting Riley down for a nap." Carter demanded.

Lucas chuckled, "Princess, you want Carter to do that?"

"Can you help him?" She asked her father with her big green eyes. Just like Brooke's.

"Of course. Come on, let's get you two inside. It's getting cold out here."

The father watched the two go up the stairs together.

God, they'd grown so much in these short five years.

Their son had almost brown blonde hair, while Riley had light brown hair. Their eyes were green like their mother's, and they had sharp features. Even in their young, innocent faces, Lucas could see that Riley would have beautiful high cheekbones and pouty lips that would drive boys mad. His son had a devilish grin and a gleam in his eyes that he was so sure would get him into and out of trouble.

They toddled up the stairs in their school's navy blue and white school uniform. St. Johns academy was expensive, but Brooke and Lucas spared no expense on their kids. Nothing was necessarily wrong with the public schools in the area, but the best K-8 academy in the city was St. John's and so it seemed like the obvious choice for the two parents.

"DADDY!"

Lucas's thoughts were broken by his screaming son.

"DADDY! WILEY'S THROWING UP!"

Yeah, time to stop daydreaming.

Lucas bounded up the stairs as he could already hear her daughter crying in between her vomiting. The poor girl was right in the hallway with her brother, looking terrified by her side.

"Carter, buddy, can you go get me some towels?" Lucas asked as he kneeled down next to Riley.

Carter quickly nodded and ran towards the bathroom.

"Get it all out honey." Lucas soothed his daughter as she let out her stomach content. The father tried hard not to cringe.

When she finally finished, the little girl was a mess of tears.

"Daddy, I'm sick!" She cried, "I don't feel good!" She started to cry so hard she was coughing up spit.

"Hey, hey. Shhh." He held her in a hug and could feel the oncoming fever.

"I'm gonna get you into a shower, okay?" He cooed, "I got you baby. Daddy'll make you feel better."

"Here daddy!" Carter came back with so many towels that it towered over his little frame.

Lucas let go of Riley to help Carter with the towels.

"Go into the bathroom princess, I'll be in there in a minute to help you get your uniform off. I promise."

Carter took that as another cue to help. "Come on Riley. I'll help you."

He led his still crying sister by the hand into the restroom, giving Lucas time to to quickly place some towels over the throw up to clean up once he had Riley settled and calm.

When Lucas got into the bathroom, Carter was helping his sister out of her clothes. The little girl was sitting on the toilet in just her teddy bear undies, her shoes and socks still on. But Carter was in the process of trying to get her pink converse off. Although the laces were proving too hard for him.

"Hold on Riles, I'm trying to get your shoes off. Please don't cry." The little boy pleaded.

The father beamed at how much of a wonderful brother Carter was.

"I got it buddy." Lucas came in. "How about you go play on the ipad?"

The boy looked unsure. His sister needed him.

"She's okay Carter. You're a great big brother, and helped her so much already."

He frowned but nodded and did as he was told, "Make sure she's not hurt daddy. And I put her favorite bath toy in there already for her."

Lucas held in a smile, knowing his five year old meant business, "Yes sir. Riley's in good hands." He winked.

When Carter left Lucas took the girl's socks off and stood her up. He gently pulled down her panties and then kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Do you want a shower or a bath, sweetheart?" Lucas asked as he turned on the water and made it warm.

"Sh-sho-ower." She answered through her hiccups, wanting to get in and out as quickly as possible. Riley was starting to feel cold and light headed.

"Okay shower it is."

Lucas knew it'd be faster if he just got in there with her, so he quickly stripped to his boxers and picked Riley up. Her bare tushy being held up by his forearm.

"Let's get you nice and clean." He told her as they entered the warmth of the shower. Poor Riley cried softly through it all, and mostly let her dad do most of the work.

Once out he grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around his daughter, then picked her up and placed her on the bath mat. He toweled himself off quickly in order to focus back on his sick child.

He put her in a pair of training panties, just in case. The five year old slightly protested when she saw them in her father's hands, but he soothed her.

"Just for today princess. Sometimes when you're sick, accidents happen. Remember last time?"

"But I'm still a big girl."

Riley was four years old the last time that happened anyways! She was a whopping one year older!

"You're still my big girl." He assured her with a whisper and a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't tell Carter." She whimpered.

"I won't Riles. Promise."

45 minutes later Lucas had Riley laid in a million blankets downstairs, wearing her comfiest pajamas, and given children's Flu medicine. She was dozing off as she stared at the animated figures on the screen.

He would've preferred to keep her in her room but he knew that she'd probably want to be where he and Carter were as sick as she was feeling.

He sat down at the center of the sofa after having called Brooke to let her know that their kid was sick. Carter moved over to sit on his dad lap.

"You were so helpful today, big boy." He whispered so as not to bother the dozing child next to them.

"She'll feel better, right daddy?" Carter asked as his father began to bob his knee up and down, a soothing motion to the five year old.

"She just caught a bug. It'll be okay. Besides mommy's gonna bring some more medicine to help her get better even faster." Lucas told him.

The father let his eldest twin lay his blonde head on his chest. His phone buzzed and he leaned over to pick up his phone from the table.

He smiled as he looked at the screen. It was their eldest.

'Mom told me Thing 2 was sick. Give her 20 kisses for me!'

Lucas looked over at where Riley was laying and saw that the medicine had finally put her to sleep.

He took a picture of the sleeping five year old and sent it off to Sam with the text, "I'll kiss her for you when she wakes up."

When Brooke came home in the evening Lucas was cooking some food while Carter was playing with his toy Spiderman and watching TV.

"Mama!" Carter stood up and ran to the front door where his mother now was. Brooke bent down and picked up Carter in a long hug. "Hi big boy." She breathed in his little boy scent and smiled to herself. She was home.

The five year old hung from his mama's neck and squeezed tightly before letting go.

"Mama, Riley is sick." He said seriously, "

Brooke lifted the boy up into her arms and sat down by Riley who had fallen back asleep. Carter took advantage of having his mom so close and cuddled into her chest. Brooke invited the warmth of her little one.

"My poor baby." She frowned deeply as she pushed some of Riley's light brown hair out of her eyes. "Has she thrown up since?" She turned to ask Lucas who had emerged from the kitchen.

Lucas went over and kissed Brooke, letting his lips linger there for a while. "Hello to you too."

The woman smiled knowingly. Sometimes her motherly instincts overtook everything else. "Hi handsome."

"And no she hasn't thrown up since that first time. She's only nibbled on some crackers and water since then as well."

"I helped mama. I helped her in the shower." Carter tugged on his mother's hand.

"Daddy told me you were being a very helpful boy. You're awesome Carter!" She attacked his cheek with kisses making the little boy bubble up with laughter.

The noise made Riley stir. She slowly opened her eyes, "Riley, mommy's here!"

The boy shouted gleefully. Riley looked over at her mom and rubbed at her eyes. Lucas extended his hand for Carter, "Come on bud, dinner's ready. Mom and Riley will be in there with us in a sec."

"Hi pretty girl." Brooke cooed at her youngest. The sleepiness in her daughter's eyes and the way she pulled on the edge of her pajama shirt as she woke herself up reminded the mother of an infant Riley.

"Hi mommy." She spoke through a cough.

Brooke patted her lap and Riley crawled onto her mother. The mother kissed her daughter's forehead, happy to feel that her fever was waning.

"Did you feel sick all day, bug?" Brooke asked turning the TV off and focusing on the little ball of cuteness and germs that was curled into her.

"After lunch my head started hurting. Carter said it was because I ate my fries too fast."

Brooke held in her chuckle. Who knows what ran through her son's head half the time.

"Is that really why I got sick mama?"

"No honey. You caught a bug. But the medicine will make you feel better."

"I hafta take more of it?" Her voice curled into a whine. That stuff was so disgusting!

"Yeah you do Riles."

But mommy it's gross!" Her voice now a complete whine.

"Before bed, you'll take another spoonful." Brooke told her without hesitation. One thing she would not bend on was her childrens' health. Sam knew this well. Riley and Carter would learn this too.

Sam had been at the unmoving hand of her mother and medicine before, and her whine wasn't that much different from Riley's. Even at 16 years old.

" _Samantha, you have an infection. You need to take this right now." A frustrated Brooke stood in front of the TV, as her teenager moved her head to try and keep watching the screen._

 _Brooke had decided to work from home and stay with their sick child, while Riley and Carter were at their grandma's. Most of the day had consisted of Sam chilling on the couch while her mom, who was working in her office, would periodically check on her._

 _Sam had groaned and complained the night before at the prospect of her mom having to watch over her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and made that clear to both her parents. But Brooke and Luke were adamant. They knew their daughter well. She probably wouldn't take the medicine and would just suffer through the pain._

 _Their predictions were not wrong._

" _The stuff tastes like vomit mom. It's gross." Sam groaned when her mom turned the tv off. "Why can't I just take the pills or something?"_

" _The doctor said liquid form is the fastest. You have an ear infection, and this will help you. I'm not arguing Samantha."_

" _Well it doesn't ache anymore." Sam added petulantly. "I don't wanna take that stuff."_

 _The moment she said it, like clockwork, a throbbing pain came into her right ear. She held it close and curled into herself immediately. "Fuck." She squeaked._

 _The mother shook her head at her daughter's stubborness, and put the spoon and medicine down onto the table._

 _The throbbing intensified and Sam couldn't help the tears that were welling in her eyes. Ones that Brooke didn't miss._

 _Brooke sighed softly and put away the frustration she was feeling with her child. Scolding her would be of no use right now._

" _Come here." She sat down by her sick daughter and opened her arms. The 16 year old buried her head into her mom's chest._

" _It hurts." Sam groaned, pulling her feet up._

" _I know sweetheart."_

 _Brooke sat with Sam until the pain dulled slightly._

" _This is why you need to take the medicine." Brooke finally told her when a teary eyed Sam sat up and held her ear with her hand._

" _It's gross mama." Sam pouted. The fight in her words were no longer there though._

" _I know it is. But it's for your own good."_

 _Sam stayed quiet and Brooke decided to go with a subtle threat. "Sammy, I can either give it to you with your cooperation, or I can do it without your help. I don't want to end up fighting you over this."_

 _Sam could see the determination in her mother's eyes. That mixed in with the dull throbbing in her ear was enough for her to give in, but not without at least trying one condition._

" _Can we watch the Fairly Odd Parents after?" She asked, hoping her mom would say yes, and only a tad embarrassed of her request to watch her all time favorite cartoon._

 _She had overheard her mom talking with Millie about a conference call with distributors after she gave Sam medicine and sent her up for a nap._

 _Sam had rolled her eyes when she heard that. She definitely did not want a nap. She wasn't five! And why was she talking to Millie about how "willful" she was being, and laughing about a stupid joke Millie made about putting her in the corner._

 _Yeah, right. Her mom would never do that to her...maybe. No, definitely not...right?_

 _Brooke looked at her sick kid and wanted to roll her eyes at how easily she was swayed by those eyes and soft, vulnerable voice._

" _Yes, I'll watch one episode with you."_

 _Her eyes glistened, "Just one?" She frowned._

 _Brooke chuckled and patted her bottom twice, "You need a nap, and I need to work. So yes, just one."_

" _I don't need a nap!"_

 _Brooke's eyebrow rose, "Well your crankiness says otherwise. And the medicine will make you drowsy. So we'll watch an episode and then you'll go upstairs and straight into bed. I can even tuck you in, if you want."_

 _Sam refrained from rolling her eyes with her mother's hand so close to her backside. She didn't need any sharp reminders to hold her attitude in at the moment._

" _Fiiinnneee." She gave in, besides, she was a little bit tired...and being tucked in sounded nice right now. Not that she'd admit that._

"But I don't want anymore! Daddy already gave me some. That's enough mom." Riley added to her argument. Suddenly the sick little girl in Brooke's arms was no longer 16. She was five.

Brooke looked at her youngest daughter and decided that this oncoming argument could be reserved for later. She could see that the five year old was working herself up for something that would happen much later.

"Let's not worry about it now, honey. Come on, daddy and Carter are in the kitchen. Let's go see what they're up to."

… …. …

Luke came into bed at around 10 pm. He saw Brooke laying there with a book and plopped down next to her, nudging his way into her embrace.

Brooke smiled and put the book down wrapping her arms around him. "Just the two of us."

"A rare treat." He hugged her tight, "Riley finally went to sleep."

The mother sighed, feeling a little guilty about the fact that her youngest wanted daddy to put her to bed and not mama.

Riley wasn't too happy about the fact that her mother had basically dragged her to the kitchen, crying her eyes out, and threatened her with a timeout and no tv time if she didn't take her medicine. After that debacle, the sensitive five year old only wanted her father's comfort.

"I'm glad you got her to sleep. I think she may hate taking medicine more than Sam."

Luke laughed a bit, "Oh God. Don't curse us."

"I miss her." Brooke mumbled as they stayed in each others' arms basking in the quiet aside from their own voices.

"Did she call you?" Luke asked, "I was texting her throughout the day. She had this huge exam today that she feels pretty good about."

The mother frowned, "I missed her call because I didn't get out of a meeting until later than expected.

It was Sam's second semester in college, the girl had decided on going to the University of North Carolina. The parents were still getting accustomed to not having their daughter around as much as they'd like, and when Sam first started coming home, she was as clingy as ever. But the girl was also becoming accustomed to the separation. The clinginess had subsided, but it still wasn't uncommon for the parents to wake up to their eldest snuggled up between them, her thumb lazily hung in her mouth, and Barry hugged tightly to her, whenever Sam was home. Hugging her bear and sucking her thumb was something the girl only did in the comfort of her parents presence now. Maybe being 18 was too old for this, but her parents didn't care, and Sam appreciated that they still let her be vulnerable and young when she needed it.

"She's coming this weekend for Jack's birthday so you won't have to miss her too long." He said with a smile as he kissed Brooke's lips, "But you know, I'm here right now. And you're here right now. And there's no child between us."

Brooke couldn't resist those lips on her, or the look of pure love and lust on Lucas's face, so the mother tabled the longing she had to see her eldest baby and focused on the fact that her handsome husband was lying alone in bed with her.

…. …. ...

"I've missed this...Us." Jack whispered into Sam's ear as they lay naked in his bed. It was a Friday afternoon and Sam had skipped her classes to head to Tree Hill early and spend the day with Jack before getting to her parents' house at 7 pm like they'd planned.

Sam moved her head, which was laying on Jack's chest to look at him, "I'm glad I skipped my classes to be with you." She kissed his lips and held him tighter, breathing in his scent for a moment while he played with her hair.

"You're my little college badass." He chuckled, "Never thought I'd be dating a college girl."

"Yeah, well I'd never thought I could be this happy just laying in someone's arms." She quipped right back.

"I guess we both got lucky then." He said a bit more seriously.

Jack's phone pinged and he reluctantly reached over to pick it up from the night table by his bed. He sighed heavily as he read the text.

"Looks like I have to pick up Addie from school." He groaned.

Sam rose an eyebrow, "It's only 12 o' clock."

"Yeah, well she got into a fight and Sue can't get out of work."

"OUR Addie?!" Sam was shocked.

"Yeah, well _our_ Addie hasn't exactly been easy to deal with lately." Jack admitted as he got up and threw Sam her pants and shirt. They both quickly got dressed. Jack wore his worn jeans with a blue collared shirt, while Sam wore black jeans with a UNC sweatshirt.

Sam looked over at Jack as he drove and she could read the worry etched on his face. "What's been up with her?" She asked him.

The 19 year old sighed, "I wish I knew. Sue just keeps saying it's hormones or whatever. But she's been having such an attitude, and you know, Sue's been taking extra shifts for a while now 'cause her dad's in the hospital and she's paying his bills. So it's been Addie and I in the house a lot. And I've been, ya know, trying to let her do her thing, but I think that I've been letting her get away with a lot. But, like, I'm not a dad Sammy. It's not, I'm not-" He groaned, unable to explain his thoughts.

Sam thought for a moment, imagining herself in Jack's position, "That sounds like a lot of pressure on you."

He abruptly slammed his hand on the wheel, "God, she can't be fucked up like me, Sam! She can't! She's gotta be like you Sam. She's gotta go to college, and not be me or Tamara. She's gotta be you! But she's been ignoring her school stuff and hanging around these dumb girls and it scares me, man. It really scares me."

Jack was thrown off by the lump in his throat. Sam's heart went out for her boyfriend. She knew how much Jack loved Adelyn He truly saw himself as more than just a brother to her.

He parked right up front by the school and took a deep breath. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"It's fine. I'll be quick." He grumbled out before closing the door, leaving Sam alone.

Sure enough five minutes later Jack was coming with a pouting Addie in tow. She was wearing the school sanctioned uniform of khaki pants and a white collared shirt, but Sam noticed she was still wearing the bracelet that Jack had gotten her when she was nine. It was obvious to Sam how much she loved her older brother.

"Get in the car." Jack demanded as he opened the door for her. Adelyn didn't bother to acknowledge Sam in the car, so Sam took the initiative.

"Hi Addie." She said turning around and giving the 11 year old a smile.

Adelyn gave her a weak smile in return and promptly turned to look out the window. No more words were exchanged in the car until they reached Jack's house.

"Go to your room." Jack told her as he turned the key in your ignition, and for some reason this set Adelyn off.

"Why?" She asked rather sassily.

"Because I asked you to." Jack answered getting out of the car, Sam doing the same.

Adelyn crossed her arms and stayed sitting in the seat.

Jack opened the backseat door, "Addie, get out of the car and go to your room. I'm gonna call Sue and sees how she wants to deal with this."

"I don't wanna go to my room. I didn't do anything wrong!"

Sam felt awkward as she stood there watching the standoff.

"You punched a girl! That's what you did wrong!"

Addie undid her seatbelt and pushed past Jack, "The only reason you want me to go to my room is 'cause Sam's here and you just hate that I ruined your alone time with her!" She yelled at him before running inside.

"ADELYN!" He yelled after but she ignored him completely.

Feeling at his wits end, Jack squeezed his fists together and kicked his tire, "Damn it!" He proclaimed.

He only felt tension leave when delicate arms wrapped behind him. Sam's arms. "Addie needs your attention." She whispered as she hugged him.

"I give her my attention."

Sam sighed and let go of their embrace, "When I first got to Brooke and Lucas's all I wanted was their attention. I wanted them to hold me, to tell me I was loved, to hear me out. But I also realize now that they gave me structure. Addie's still a little girl Jack. She needs that. And with Sue working so much she doesn't have that."

"I-I don't. What do you mean? I don't get what you're saying." He shook his head, "She's the one that stopped wanting to hang out with me. She wants to be left alone so I've been leaving her alone."

"She needs you to go in there and ask her what really happened, to let her get her emotions out. She needs _you_ to deal with this. She doesn't need you to pawn her off to Sue because even if that's not what you're doing, that's how she feels."

"How do you know that?" He said with so much worry in his words.

Sam wanted to tell him 'because that was her at some point.' but she only whispered out a 'trust me.'

Jack took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, trying to appear more confident than he felt.

"You're sure?" He checked again.

"I'm sure Jack." Sam assured him.

When they finally walked in they saw that Adelyn was on the couch watching TV.

"I thought I told you to go to your room." Jack moved to stand in front of the device.

"Move Jack." She haughtily answered, "You're in the way."

"Addie, go now."

"I'm not gonna punch someone sitting on this couch. Why don't you and Sam go to your room and ignore me."

"Why are you so hung up on Sam?" Jack replied, frustrated.

"Why do you care so much that I go to my room?!" She sassed. Her voice raised higher.

"Because you need to go and think about what you did!"

"I'm not getting off this couch." She bit and looked at him daringly.

Jack looked up towards Sam and gave her a small pleading look. She mouthed the words 'talk to her.'

The 19 year old, feeling completely unequipped took a deep breath, "Ads." His voice filled with sincerity, "How 'bout I go with you?"

The girl's obstinance finally gave way and cracked a bit, "What?"

"You and me." He swallowed some of his spit, "We can talk, in your room. I wanna know what happened."

She couldn't seem to believe it, "No, you don't. You just want me to be perfectly okay and be happy and act like my life is perfect. Like nothing ever happens to me!"

He shook his head sadly. Is that what she thought? Had he been giving off that vibe? "No, I want to help you, and be there for you."

Sam took a deep breath and decided to do what her mind had been yelling for her to do once Jack got that first text. Both brother and sister needed some quality time alone.

"Hey Addie?" She walked over tentatively.

Adelyn looked over at Sam. The girl she's looked up to since as long as she could remember, "Jack loves you so much, and has been really worried about you. Trust me, he talks about you all the time."

The young girl looked at her brother in awe, "Y-you do?"

He gave her a crooked smile and a nod.

"I think you and him need some time together, so I'll leave you two alone."

Jack gave her girlfriend a loving look, "Thanks Sammy."

"I'll call you." Sam told him before kissing Addie's forehead and giving Jack a chaste kiss.

Both Jack and Adelyn watched Sam head out the door with one last goodbye. Jack finally looked over at his sister and saw that her eyes had reddened.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked, worried. She hadn't been crying, or showed signs of wanting to cry until now.

And that was when he saw the fear of the 8 year old that first came into their home. It was a complete 180 reaction. But it wasn't uncommon for kids in the system for their anger to turn to fear, to turn to sadness, remorse, etc. See, it had happened to him, it happened to Sam, to Tamara. To countless of them.

"Are you mad that I made Sam leave 'cause I was a bad girl?"

Bad girl. The insult of choice that Adelyn's mother and her boyfriend use to use when blaming her for their misfortunes. For their financial troubles, for the police snooping in their homes, for the lack of food. It was always Adelyn's fault.

"I'm sorry I was bad. I shouldn't have punched Karrie. She was being mean to me. I'm sorry."

Jack held in his tears and wrapped her up. "I'm not mad Addie. I'm not mad at you for that."

He picked her up and sat her in his lap, rocking her in the process, "Shhh. It's okay. You're not bad. I promise you, you're not a bad girl. You're our good girl. Our awesome, sweet, courageous girl."

In that moment Jack knew Sam was right. He needed to be more of a father figure to the girl that was crying softly in his arms.

… …. …

As Sam drove home she felt the memories of her first days in Brooke and Lucas's home come back to her. She hadn't thought about that in a while. But damn, her parents saved her. They really did.

She remembered her father checking in on her incessantly at night, trying not to wake her up (and failing) as he cried a bit watching her sleep. She remembered all the times she would wake up in a cold sweat and she'd jump into her parents' bed, knowing that she would wake up either with her head on her mother's chest, the warmth of her mother's skin making her perfectly content, or wrapped up in her dad's large, strong arms. Sam remembered the first time her mother told her 'I love you.' and how warm and fuzzy it made her feel inside. She remembered refusing to wear anything but her mom or dad's tshirts to bed because it was the only thing that made her feel safe at her height of uncertainty.

Sam also remembered the stricter times. Like when her father put his foot down after she refused to help him clean the kitchen at his house, after she got mad at him and pushed her plate accidentally dropping it and breaking the plate. The man literally carried her out of the room and placed her in the middle of the kitchen with a firm swat to her behind and a very stern, "You made this mess, You clean it up."

She remembered when she was caught skipping and the look of both relief and anger that burned in her mother's eyes when they found her at Southside. She remembered all the times she wanted to be coddled but was met with stern words, which in hindsight were exactly what she needed.

The 18 year old remembered it all. And she knew that in a heartbeat her parents would do it all again for her.

And so instead of taking the exit she usually would to get home, Sam took the one to get to her mom's work.

… …. ….

"Sam, wha-"

"Hey Millie." Sam gave her mother's assistant a bright smile, knowing that the woman would find something to scold her over.

"It is 1:25." The woman said catching her bearings, "Why aren't you in your macroeconomics class?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You know my schedule?"

Millicent scoffed indignantly, "Of course I do. Your mother is a busy woman and I remind her where you are before she decides to call you or not."

Sam rolled her eyes. Wonderful.

"Well is my mom busy right now?"

"Are you skipping school?"

"It's college." Sam deadpanned.

"So you are skipping."

"Millie!"

The woman shrugged, knowing she was right, "Your mother will not be happy about that."

"Can you just tell me if she's busy or not?" Sam asked frustrated.

"She has a meeting in 30-" Sam didn't let her finish and walked off towards her mom's office. "That girl." Millie shook her head, half amused and half frustrated.

When Sam opened the door to her mom's office, the woman was typing up an email and hadn't bothered to look up. Her mom's reading glasses were on, but her suit jacket was placed on her chair, leaving Brooke in an off white blouse that showed off her still toned arms.

"One second Millie." The business woman murmured.

"M-mom?"

That voice immediately pulled her from her computer and towards the short girl standing in front of her.

Brooke's eyebrow furrowed as she took off her glasses, "Peanut, what are you-" She stood up and peeked out of her door quickly, "Hold my calls Millie." She directed her assistant before closing the door and wrapping her daughter in a warm hug that made Sam melt.

"Hi mama." She whispered, holding Brooke close, wishing she was 14 again when she was two inches shorter, thinner than she was even now (and that's saying alot), and her mom could pick her all the way up with ease.

Brooke noticed the urgency in her daughter's hug and felt alarmed. She kissed the side of her daughter's head, "Hi baby girl. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sam sniffled and chuckled at her own emotions, "I'm fine. I just-I wanted to see you."

"Okay." Brooke spoke softly and smiled leading them to her couch, where they could talk, or she could just hold Sam if that's what the girl needed.

"I know I'm supposed to be at school but I went to see Jack instead." The girl saw her mom's eyebrow raise, "You can get onto me about that later, but that's not the point. I, well, Addie got into trouble at school when we were together. She got into a fight or something."

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked concerned for her.

"Yeah, she's fine, it's just Jack's been saying how they've been struggling with her lately, and it made me realize how much,-" The 18 year old smiled to herself, "How much of a difference you and dad made for me, you know? Like you guys were just natural parents, and you knew exactly what I needed."

Sam felt her eyes water and she groaned, "Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. It's stupid. I left Jack to talk to Addie, and I was gonna go home, but I just started thinking about all these memories and I just needed to see you or dad, and, and you were closer so…"

Brooke shook her head lightheartedly then kissed her daughter's forehead, "Get in here, peanut." She pulled her in, "You still fit nice and snug in mom's arms. Get all the way in here." Sam blushed but she brought her legs up and curled in closer.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

Brooke sighed, "Sweetheart, I am your mother. Just like that tall man I'm married to is your father. Don't thank us for anything. We love you and will go to the ends of the earth for you."

After a minute or so Brooke had an idea,

"School's almost out for dad, how 'bout you and I get out of here and see if Dad can skip practice to get some Ralph's ice cream. We can still talk about this if you want."

"But Millie said you had calls, and-"

"I think I can get them all to be held for tomorrow."

Sam sat up and then looked at her mom curiously. The look her daughter was giving her amused Brooke to no end.

"Are you mad at me for skipping?" Sam finally asked.

Brooke put on a stern face. One that made Sam squirm. "Skipping to see your boyfriend? You know if you were in highschool, Dad and I would ground you for that." Brooke deadpanned.

"Mama." Sam whined, "You can't ground me anymore!"

Brooke laughed at her daughter's seriousness, "Relax. We're not going to ground you. I will however warn you that I don't want to hear about you failing that macroeconomics class. Or else you will be grounded."

Sam nodded and mumbled out a 'yes ma'am.' not wanting to poke the bear any longer. "You want me to text dad and see if he's down?"

The teenager was quick to change the subject.

"Yes, please." Brooke stood up and adjusted her blouse. She went back to her desk and called Millie in from her intercom.

A minute later Millie was in the office. She smirked at Sam who was laying down on her mother's couch curled up like a rollie pollie as she stared at her phone screen.

"Need a blanket Sam?"

Sam scrunched her nose, "No, why?"

"You look cold."

Sam outstretched herself and sat up, "I was comfortable."

"I wasn't making fun of you for it. It was just a question."

"You live to bother me." Sam quipped, "So I'm sure you were trying to bug me."

"Oh on the contrary, your job is to bother me." Millie remarked, pointing her pen at Sam accusingly.

"And my job is to get you both to be in one room without bickering." Brooke added in pointedly.

Millie smiled shyly and sighed, dropping her faux fight with her boss's daughter "You rang Brooke? What's up?"

"Can you cancel meetings and calls for today?"

Millie gave her a regretful look, "Yes...except for this one that's upcoming in five minutes. It's too short notice and there's a huge deadline coming up for the Macy's collection."

Brooke sighed heavily, "It can't last more than 40 minutes."

"I'll make sure of it."

The mother looked over at her daughter, "You're okay with waiting 45 minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam smiled and took off her shoes, ready to make herself more comfortable on her mom's couch.

"Get her a blanket from the linens storage. Just in case she takes a nap." Brooke texted Millie so Sam wouldn't hear her say it, knowing her remake would be met with an eye roll and grumbles.

'Forever Brooke's little girl.' Millie thought as she watched Brooke place the blanket she gave her over Sam who was settled comfortably with her headphones on.

"I'll be done as quickly as I can."

"I'm fine waiting mom." Sam assured her, "I like watching you work."

That line turned the business woman to mush. She was already poised to indulge her child, as she hadn't seen her in weeks, but with that she would move heaven and earth if Sam so askd for it.

Brooke's little girl indeed.

… … ….

"SAMMY!" Riley yelled when she saw her eldest sister come through Karen's door. The little girl was feeling much better now. She was still lightly congested but that was it. She had enough energy to be her normal self again, and seeing her sister made her the happiest kid alive.

Usually it was their mom or dad who picked them up from their grandma's. But after having gone for ice cream with her parents Sam asked if she could be the one to get the twins.

Karen looked over from where she was to see the twins attacking their older sister. She was also pleasantly surprised by the sight.

"You're here early sweetheart. I thought I was going to see you this evening."

"Hi nana." Sam smiled, "I had a change of plans and got here earlier. But everything's okay." She added that last part when concern etched the older woman's face.

"Well why don't you give me a ride back to your place and we can all spend some much needed time together."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sam accepted the kiss that her grandmother placed on her cheek.

"Sammy, how's college?" Carter asked taking her attention away from their nana, "Daddy says college is harder than kindergarten, and I don't believe it!"

Sam laughed and lifted Carter up, holding him on one hip, "Well I have homework that lasts hours. It's like ten power ranger episodes."

Carter's eyes widened, "Nuh uh. That's like a billion hours!"

Riley who was putting her coat on scoffed at her little brother, "Nuh uh Carter. It's not a billion hours!"

"Yeah it is Riley!" He argued.

"Nana tell him it's not a billion." Riley looked to an adult for proof of her correctness.

"I think you're both right." Sam answered, trying to find compromise, "It feels like a billion hours, but it really isn't." She kissed Carter on the cheek and put him down, "Put your coat on Carter, so we can get home."

"A billion is too big Carter." Riley still tried to explain, "That's like a million power ranger episodes."

"Well it _feels_ like it." Carter added, "And that's what I meant." He pulled up his zipper and despite feeling annoyed with his sister, he noticed she was struggling with her own pink coat.

"Let me do it Riley." He bent over and fumbled with the jacket until he clipped the zipper just right and pulled it all the way up, "There." He kissed her cheek like their dad does after helping them with their clothes.

"We're ready!" He announced, both were blissfully unaware that Sam was recording the interaction between the two, eager to post it on her SnapChat story.

She captioned the sweet video with the words "Missed Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"Alright come on little devils. Mama and daddy are waiting for us." She told them both before leaving Karen's home.

… … ….

Sam had taken a break from watching "Finding Dory," a Riley and Carter favorite to grab something to drink from the fridge. Her whole family was sitting at the living room, enjoying some quality cuddle time.

Her phone vibrated and she took it out from her back pocket. It was a text from Jack.

'I got her to talk. You were right. She needs me to be a parent and pick up the slack 'cause Sue's gone so much...Do you think I can do that. I don't know if I can.'

Sam frowned and texted him back assuring him he could, and that she'd call him later on that night once the twins and her parents went to bed.

The girl looked out to the living room and smiled before looking down at her phone thinking about Jack and Addie's situation.

"Hey champ, you're gonna miss the best part." Lucas came into the kitchen saying. Sam looked to her dad, pulled from her thoughts and gave him a half hearted nod, "I'll be back out."

Lucas put the water bottle he came to get down and walked closer to his daughter, "What's wrong?" His voice grew softer.

She shrugged with a sigh, "I'm worried about Jack and Addie."

The father understood and softly stroked his daughter's cheek, "They will come out on top buddy. Jack loves her too much to let her slip through the cracks. I didn't know how to be a dad but the love I had for you, and the feeling of protectiveness took over and it became instinct. He just has to let himself open up and be confident in his ability to parent her."

"Were you scared of messing up. When you first got me. Were you scared?"

He chuckled, "Out of my mind scared." He answered honestly, "You weren't the easiest kid to crack."

Sam blushed and he smiled, "But god I fell in love with you the moment I knew who you were, and I knew I had to try my damndest to give you everything you deserved. Kids aren't easy, but they're worth it Sammy. Everything about you makes it all worthwhile."

The girl moved to hug her father tightly, "I love you dad." She whispered. He hugged her back and rocked them both, "I love you too my little champ."

"Daddy, Sammy, you're gonna miss it!" They heard Riley call them.

"That's our cue, kid." Lucas said and held out his hand for Sam to take. Five minutes later Sam was cuddled into her dad's chest as he played with her hair. Brooke would eye them from time to time, wanting so badly to take a picture so she could cherish the moment for years to come. Eventually Sam succumbed to her tiredness and fell asleep. Lucas adjusted the girl so her head was laying on his lap.

Karen who was holding a dozing off Carter looked to Brooke with a similar fond look, "How's it feel?" She asked her pseudo daughter.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked her, adjusting Riley on her lap, then moving to pat the girl's bottom absent mindedly.

"To have all your kids safe and sound in one roof."

Brooke took a deep breath, "The most wonderful feeling ever. My heart's full." The woman's eyes watered, "I wish she didn't have to leave."

Karen frowned in empathy, "I know it's hard Brookie. But she's grown so much since leaving for college."

"I know." Brooke conceded, "It's amazing right? There's still so many parts of her that make me worry though. How small she is. God, she's so small...How she'll react after a nightmare. If she'll have a flashback and she won't have me there to hold her."

"She's made it this far." Karen assured her.

Brooke knew Karen was right. But a mother worries. She couldn't help it. "Will I ever stop worrying?"

Karen shook her head, "Nope."

"Great." Brooke moaned. She was met with a small laugh from Karen.

The mother looked around and took it all in. Carter with his spider man locked tightly in his embrace, snoring softly. Sam lying, curled into her father's lap asleep, and the child on her lap, Riley, completely focused on the screen. Life at the moment felt like bliss.

She stared at Lucas and realized that they'd built this wonderful life together. Lucas eventually realized someone staring. He looked over and saw Brooke's content look.

"I love you babe." She told him, and in that moment, he understood exactly what she was feeling.

They both smiled widely at each other, not needing to mince any words, but rather basked in the wonderfully, benign domesticity of that simple moment, both wishing it never ended.

 **Some people have asked if I have quit writing. Nope! I'm just starting a new career and so my life is nonexistent. But it's all your uplifting words, reviews, and reads that make me write. I may be slow, but I won't stop!**


	7. Traveling Anxiety

**This chapter is heavily Brooke and Sam centric.**

"Coach Scott, your phone is ringing!" One of Lucas's basketball players called him from the bench. Summer had just begun and the boys were already conditioning.

Lucas, who was talking to another player on the court jogged over and took the proffered phone, "Thanks Steve."

Sam's smiling face was on his screen. Lucas managed to grab the call on the last ring.

"Hi, peanut. What's up?" He asked his eldest.

"Hi dad. I'm gonna miss dinner tonight because T, Jack, and I are going to Clydesville. Is that cool?" Sam was back from UNC for the summer, and both parents had been over the moon about the prospect of having their child home for 3 months.

"Okay, have you told your mom?"

He heard Sam scoff dramatically, and he rolled his eyes at her reaction.

The father rubbed his forehead, "Sam-"

"Daadddd." She whined.

"Samantha." He said more sternly.

"Can't you tell her for me?" She pouted, wishing he could see the pout because it had more power that way.

"Honey, it's been a week."

Sam bit her lip. She knew it had been a week. But her mom really hurt her, and they were both mad at each other, and her dad forcing them to talk was not going to work. She had spent that week doing a delicate dance of avoiding her mother at all costs, and when forced to, only answered her mother's questions in as clipped a manner as possible.

"I know." Sam kicked at a rock that was near her foot, "I know it's been a week."

"Just text her." Lucas told her with enough finality in his voice to let Sam know that he wanted her to do it without anymore whining.

"Yeah, okay." She relented.

… … ….

 _"Samantha, Brazil …it's, it's so far." Brooke looked at her daughter in shock. The fashion designer's thoughts immediately went to all the worst scenarios that could happen to her baby in a far away country._

 _Sam had just told them that she wanted to take a two week summer study trip to the south American country. It was organized by her college and they'd be focused on the economic development within the favelas of Rio. The summer had just started so the girl had one week left before enrolling ended and three weeks before the group left._

 _Her dad had enthusiastically said, 'Sam that's great,' but her mom's response was definitely not that._

 _In Sam's mind she had expected her dad to be more recalcitrant, but it was very clear to Sam that her mom was already making up her mind and her answer was not going to be yes._

 _"It's not that far though!" Sam argued, "Right dad? And it'll only be for two weeks, not like a whole semester."_

 _Lucas turned to Brooke, trying to appease her, "Well-"_

 _"Lucas!" Brooke scoffed in indignation._

 _"What?" Lucas raised his hands in surrender, "Brooke, come on, this is an opportunity of a lifetime. It'll be a great experience for peanut."_

 _Brooke could kill Lucas right then. They were supposed to be a team, damnit! And Lucas knew he was going to pay for him siding with Sam without consulting together first, but the look of excitement on Sam's face was too much for him to bear. And he had faith in Sam's ability to thrive._

 _"Samantha, you know Dr. Lopez said-"_

 _"I don't care what she said mom!" Sam was getting frustrated. "I had one little flashback and you freak out. I don't need more 'time for adjustment.' Or whatever!" She air quoted her therapist's words. "I'll be just fine."_

 _"Sam, do not push me on this. Your father and I need to talk it over."_

 _Sam groaned and slammed her hand onto the table in frustration. This was not going in her favor at all, "Talk what over?!" She yelled._

 _"Samantha." Lucas warned._

 _"No dad!" Sam yelled back looking from her dad then to Brooke, "Mom doesn't wanna talk anything over. She just wants to convince you to say no too!"_

 _"Lower your voice!" Brooke yelled back. She felt anger creeping up inside of her. She was trying to stay level headed, but Sam's attitude wasn't making it easy. That, plus the stress of a long day at work._

 _"Hey, hey." Lucas placed his larger hand over Sam's, "Your mom's right. As exciting as I think it is, we do have to think about it."_

 _Sam felt the involuntary sting of tears hit her eyes._

 _'God don't cry now.' She thought, hating that when she was angry she cried._

 _"No, there's nothing to think about. You still think I'm some stupid kid."_

 _"You were never stupid Samantha." Brooke bit her words, "We want what's best for you, and I don't think you leaving to Brazil in three weeks is going to help with the anxiety that you've been feeling after what happened."_

 _Sam wanted to pull her hair out, "Oh my God! Don't you think that maybe giving me a chance to fucking breathe would help my anxiety?! It was one dumb flashback because of a dumb guy that tried to grab me at a party. I'm OVER it."_

 _That's when Brooke lost it._

 _"It was not a dumb flashback Samantha!" She slammed her own hand on the table, startling both Sam and Lucas, "You had a flashback that had us pick you up in the middle of the night! We drove three hours to get you! Then you refused to sleep alone for the rest of the weekend! Do you think that's a dumb, little flashback?"_

 _"Brooke." Lucas grabbed her hand. He didn't want her to take it too far._

 _"Stop it!" Sam shook her head, as her tears started to drip from her eyelashes, "It's over!"_

 _But Brooke needed her daughter to stop ignoring the severity of it, "You wouldn't leave Barry and your blanket that whole weekend…You- you wet the bed Sam. You were terrified!" Brooke's voice cracked, "Do you think that's normal, Sammy?"_

 _Sam stood up angry that her mom had to bring that up. "Stop it! STOP!"_

 _"It's the truth Sam!" Her mother yelled back._

 _"Brooke, stop!" Lucas spoke forcefully, "THAT'S ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU."_

 _Sam was livid. She was angry that her mom actually went there. It felt like her mom had violated her trust. They never brought up when Sam had accidents. They happened and they moved on. They didn't treat her clinginess, her more childish moments as things that were bad. But at that moment it felt like her mom was judging her, like her trauma was an inconvenience. Just like her past foster parents had done._

 _Sam wiped angrily at her eyes, "Just forget it!" She tore the flier up, "Just fucking forget it!" She looked at her mom with fury in her deep blues. But Brooke wasn't showing any sign of remorse either._

 _"You're supposed to be different from them!" She yelled, her voice cracking at the end before she quickly left the kitchen._

 _Lucas waited to hear Sam's door slam before she turned to Brooke incredulously, "What is wrong with you?" He got up himself, needing a moment to breathe, "Why would you bring those things up Brooke? You know they're a sore spot for her!"_

 _"I was trying to get her to see that it's not something to take lightly, Lucas." Brooke hissed._

 _"Well, congratulations. Our daughter officially feels like those things that she can't prevent are a burden on us."_

 _Lucas pushed the chair in and began to walk out._

 _"Where are you going?" Brooke asked his disappearing form, "To pick up the twins from my moms."_

 _Brooke sat alone in the kitchen. Shit. She'd gone too far. She didn't know why she freaked as hard as she did. Well, she did know why. The thought of her daughter so far, and the fear of her being alone with her recent setback. It just scared the mother so much._

 _Eventually Lucas and Brooke talked it out, and they were okay again, but things were not so smooth with Sam. And Brooke didn't expect it to be. She had really hit Sam where it hurt._

 _"Peanut?" Brooke knocked on her daughter's door after the twins had gone to bed. She could hear her daughter's music subtly playing in the background, so she knew the girl was in there._

 _She knocked again._

 _No answer._

 _Brooke took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Sam, can I come in?" She asked, the door now slightly ajar._

 _"It's your house." She heard Sam mutter._

 _'Just stay calm.' Brooke reminded herself._

 _"Sam, I just wanted to talk to you about everything that was said."_

 _Sam turned from where she was sitting at her desk and shrugged, "I bought the ticket."_

 _And that definitely threw Brooke for a loop._

 _"You what?"_

 _"The money I had saved up. I bought the ticket."_

 _Brooke's arms immediately crossed against her body, "You wasted your savings on a trip?" Her eyebrow raised dangerously. Usually, the look would make Sam shudder, but the girl was emboldened enough to oversee her mother's look._

 _"No." Sam bit, "It's not a waste. I'm gonna go, have fun, and learn a lot. With or without your approval. It's not your money, so you can't tell me what to do with it. And I'm 18 so there's that too."_

 _Oh my God, did Brooke want to stand her daughter up and swat that haughty attitude right out of her. But she didn't._

 _"You didn't even bother to talk-"_

 _"I'm not gonna talk to you about it when you already made up your mind." Sam cut her off, "I don't need you to make this decision for me. Just let me breathe. I'm not 14 and scared anymore."_

 _The mother could only stare at her daughter in disbelief._

 _"You should be happy about that anyways." Sam muttered in reference to her not being 14, not being as clingy, as annoying._

 _Brooke felt her throat close up with emotion. Brooke Davis was a woman who loved control, and at that moment she felt like she had none. The woman gave her still fuming daughter a curt nod,_

 _"Do you want space?" Brooke finally asked her._

 _"Yes. Plenty of it." Sam seethed, not caring the weight that her words carried._

 _"Then I'll give it to you." Brooke answered rather flatly, although her heart broke at her daughter's words, but she refused to show it. With that the mother turned and left her daughter's room._

 _It wasn't until Brooke closed the door that the teenager felt a tug at her heart. She suddenly wanted her mom to come back into her room._

 _'She'll come check on me before she goes to sleep.' Sam thought._

 _But Sam stayed up until two in the morning, waiting, but her mother never came back in._

 _Her dad certainly did, and he laid in on her some about what happened, but at the end of it he kissed her and said she was loved and called her champ._

 _But, still, her mom never came back in._

 ** _"You want space?"_**

 ** _"Yes. Plenty of it."_**

 _Sam's mind kept that exchange on replay._

 _The 18 year old went to sleep with tear stained cheeks that night._

 _Her mama never came back in._

 _… … …_

"So, what, you gonna text your mom?" Tamara asked as all three of them walked into Clydesville. Jack had his arm around Sam and Tamara was right on the other side of Sam.

"I just did. She just said okay."

"So who's gonna end the standoff?" Tamara pressed.

Sam chuckled, "It's not a standoff. I asked for space she's giving it to me."

Jack and Tamara gave each other a look. One that Sam caught quickly.

"What?" She stopped walking as they both shook their head and mumbled out a 'nothing.'

"No, come on guys. What?"

"I just think your mom is, you know, she's just worried, and now it turned into this huge thing." Jack grabbed Sam's hand, to keep her walking, "You're leaving in two weeks to Brazil. Are you really gonna go across the world angry at your mom?"

"She's angry with me!" Sam sputtered.

Tamara rolled her eyes, "No dude. _You're both angry with each other._ She's giving you 'space' or whatever you asked for, and probably waiting for you to come to her, and you're waiting for her to come to you. Y'all just need to talk."

"Whatever, can we just forget this?"

Jack sighed and kissed the top of Sam's head, "Come on, let's walk faster. It's fucking hot out here."

… … …

Sam got home around 8 pm. The house sounded rambunctious as ever when she closed the door. The twins were for sure being wrangled into a bath. Well, Carter was, Riley was probably already in the bath herself. The teen decided to avoid the craziness altogether and go downstairs to play her piano.

She screamed an "I'm home" up the stairs in order to prevent her parents from thinking she was out too late and went into the kitchen for water.

She came in right as her mom closed the fridge door. Sam was going to turn around and avoid Brooke yet again, but the woman saw her.

"Did you eat?" Her mother asked.

Sam nodded, "I'm just gonna get water."

"I got it." Brooke told her, opening the fridge back up to grab a bottled water. She extended her hand with the bottle towards Sam.

"Thanks." The teenager mumbled, taking the water before leaving the kitchen.

Brooke watched her go with sadness etched on her face.

Nine days. It had been nine days since their fight. Nine days without a hug, kiss, or smile directed Brooke's way. Nine days since she felt the skinny, little arms of her eldest wrapped around her.

But it was so hard, because she was hurt too. Sam hadn't screamed very nice things her way either. Hearing your daughter tell you that you don't let her breathe, that she wants space from you. From your arms, and your embrace. From your gentle voice at night. That hurt.

Yet, somehow Brooke felt that she deserved it, especially after throwing her daughter's childish tendencies in her face the way she did.

It hurt to know that her daughter would spend all her savings just to spite her and prove that she can make decisions all her own. And it worried the mother to the ends of the Earth that her daughter was leaving soon with such high levels of anxiety. Lopez had provided medication for Sam, but it just didn't feel right to Brooke. Her daughter needed to stay close.

 ** _'I'm not 14 and scared anymore!'_ ** Sam's angry voice was etched in her mind.

 ** _Right. She's not that same girl Brooke. She can do this._** The mother reminded herself.

Lucas had tried to calm her down too. Telling her that Sam would need to learn the repercussions of her actions. At best, nothing would happen when Sam was in Brazil and she would truly have an amazing experience. And at worst, she'd suffer through a flashback or anxiety, and would realize that her mother's worry was well founded.

"We'll fly out there if we need to." He half joked, though he wouldn't put it past Brooke in mother bear mode.

… …. ….

 _So come on let it go  
Just let it be  
Why don't you be you  
And I'll be me_

 _Everything's that's broke  
Leave it to the breeze  
Why don't you be you  
And I'll be me_

Sam's hands pounded on the keys as she sang. The sound of the piano, eventually overtaking the sound of her voice. She stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. That's when she realized her heart beating hard and fast.

Her anxiety. The fight with her mom had worsened it, though she'd kept that to herself. The medication was helping a lot. But she had these moments where the world seemed like it was caving in. When the room she was in got smaller and smaller.

The girl felt her hands beginning to tremble. She took three deep breaths, just like Lopez had taught her to do and closed her eyes,

"You're home. You're home. You're home." She kept repeating to herself.

She moved from the piano and willed her feet that felt like sludge to move towards the couch. She curled into a little ball and started to sing through her tears the chorus of the song that her mom and dad used to sing to her at night sometimes.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_ _  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Brooke was reading to the twins when Lucas came in to kiss them all goodnight. Riley and Carter were on either side of their mother, looking attentively at the images in the book.

"Daddy can you read the second bedtime story?" Riley asked from where she was safely bundled up on one side of Brooke.

"I'm gonna go see your sister, then I'll come right back to read with mommy, okay?" He told her. Riley nodded happily, "Okay!"

Lucas looked to Brooke, who he could tell wanted to say something, but was hesitant too, "C-can you give her a kiss for me? I'll say goodnight later."

The man smiled, "I kiss her for you every night babe. Tonight's no different."

It was true. Brooke would ask him every night, and every night he did. Brooke would then pop her head into the girl's room right before she went to sleep only to say "Goodnight Sam."

And a grumbled out 'night' would come in reply.

The father had heard her daughter playing downstairs about half an hour ago so figured that she'd still be there.

"Sammy?" He walked down, but it was quiet.

He saw that his daughter was curled up, her eyes tear stained, her forehead damp from sweat. Her hands were clutched in hard fists near her chest.

Her anxiety.

Carefully, the father walked around the couch and bent down, unclenching her daughter's fists. He rubbed her back until Sam slowly woke up to the soothing feeling.

"D-dad?" Her voice thick with sleep.

"You ended up asleep down here, champ. Let's go upstairs?"

She sat up confused. "I-I was playing and then, and then the world. It felt, I felt-" She shook her head, "I was…it was shrinking. Everything felt like it was too small and I wasn't and I wasn't gonna fit inside and I was alone and-"

"Shhhh, baby. Shh. It's okay. It happens with stress. But you're okay, hmm?" He smoothed her hair with his hand, "I'm right here with you." He kissed her forehead, "You're safe."

Sam nodded still slightly disoriented, but understood that she'd just had a small anxiety attack.

"Want me to sing to you?" Sometimes his singing calmed her down. He moved to sit next to her, then pulled her into his chest.

Sam welcomed her father's warmth and rubbed her cheek into the fabric of his shirt, "Daddy." She whimpered, feeling that her father never judged her.

"Okay." He rubbed her back, "I'm gonna sing to you, and you just listen." He started softly, it was the same song she had sung to herself. When he felt her shoulders finally relax he stopped and only held her.

My strong girl." He whispered.

"I'm okay now, I think." Her voice was muffled by her dad's shirt.

"You're good to come up with me?" He asked gently.

The girl nodded out a yes. "Then let's go upstairs then."

They walked up together with his arm around her shoulder as she leaned on his strong frame.

"I'm gonna shower. I feel sweaty and gross." Sam murmured, once they reached the top of the stairs.

He nodded and gave her one last hug, and a kiss, "That one's from mom."

Sam frowned and bit her lip, "Thanks...and, if I need you, do I-"

"You call me and I'll be right there." He assured her. She kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

The man watched her go with a bit of sadness, wishing he could will away her daughter's past so she didn't have to suffer as much as she did now.

He stepped into his and Brooke's room some time later, and Brooke stopped fluffing her pillow when Lucas told her about how he found Sam.

"Did you tell her she was safe?"

"Yes. I assured her she was okay."

Brooke still looked unsure, "And she actually seemed okay?"

"Yes. I went upstairs with her and she went to shower."

"Well, what else did she say? What was she doing before she felt that way?"

A hundred questions buzzed through Brooke.

"Babe." Lucas walked over and started to massage Brooke's tense shoulders, "Why don't you ask her?"

"She won't want to talk to me." Brooke murmured ,slightly embarrassed.

Lucas stopped and turned her around gently so they were facing each other, "Communication goes both ways babe. Are you sure Sam's the only one that doesn't want to talk?"

He kissed her lips gently, "She leaves in two weeks." He added before going into the bathroom to shower as well.

Lucas's words were the ones that propelled her back to her daughter's room. She held her hand at the door for a second before knocking lightly.

No 'hold on' or 'gimme a sec' came so she opened the door.

"Hey Sammy." Her voice was more concerned than it had been the past nine days, and Sam noted it.

Sam was resting on her bed frame with her knees up, her latest book resting on her knees.

The girl realized that her mom was in her room because she wanted to check on her after her anxiety attack, but she couldn't help but think of her mom's words from nine days ago,

 _"You had a flashback that had us pick you up in the middle of the night! We drove three hours to get you! …You were terrified! Do you think that's normal Sammy?!"_

Her face hardened. Brooke didn't think she was mature enough to do anything. She was too needy.

"You don't need to check on me. I can handle it alone." Sam didn't even look up. Her eyes stayed hyper focused on the words in her book, but the tears that formed in her eyes were blurring them.

Brooke closed her eyes for a second and took a breath.

"Goodnight Sammy…I love you."

She didn't bother to wait for her daughter's response before she closed the door. She wouldn't fight Sam on this.

Sam looked at the closed door, in frustration she thrust Barry at it hard enough for it to thud against the wood. She threw her book as well. The noise was louder. It satisfied the girl's frustration. Sam felt a cry catch her throat. God, she hated all of this.

She hadn't realized that her mom was right outside her room, listening to each object that hit the door.

They couldn't leave things like this. Brooke knew it. She needed to sit her daughter down, because it was getting out of hand.

… … …

The next day was a Monday and Lucas was at home with the twins, Brooke was at work, and Sam went to spend time with Liz and Manny.

Brooke was the first one out the door. She had kissed her twins goodbye prior to leaving. They were still soundly asleep, cuddled up to one another. A sight the mother hoped to see for years to come.

She went back into Sam's room that morning as well. Sam looked absolutely peaceful as Brooke stared. She was snuggled into her heavy blanket because the A/C was always a little bit too cold for the tiny thing she was. Her bear was comfortably under her chin. Brooke knew that the teddy was being held tight against her chest, as it always did. A teardrop snapped her out of the trance of watching her eldest sleep.

"Have a good day princess." She whispered before leaving for work.

When Sam had come back from spending the day with friends it was already 6pm. She heard her mom and dad in the kitchen, probably cooking together. Her brother and sister weren't in the living room, so she was sure they were upstairs making some form of mess somewhere.

"Champ, is that you?"

"Yeah!" Sam yelled back to her dad, "I already ate, so I'll probably just be downstairs!"

Lucas looked to Brooke and shook his head.

"She's avoiding me. I'm telling you."

Brooke told Lucas as they cut up vegetables together. She shook her head trying to control her growing chagrin.

Sam bounded up the stairs ready to put on a pair of her sweats and a comfy t shirt. She thought about video calling Jack to see if he was up for coming over for a Netflix session. They had both shown interest in watching Stranger Things, and what better time to watch it then on a breezy summer evening?

But when she opened the door to her room Sam stopped dead in her tracks. Her brother was holding her bear, but half of its stuffing was out and it was coming out from the gaping hole where Barry's right leg was once.

Sam felt her mouth go completely dry as shock crossed her body.

Carter had his play doctor stethoscope on and he lifted the bear up, "I'm operating on Barry Sam, look! Riley's the nurse! She's getting water from the kitchen."

The carefree gaze Carter had given her really took her over the edge.

It was all a matter of seconds really.

Sam felt her body tremble in anger as she rushed over to her brother.

"Get out Carter." She gritted her teeth, trying to stay calm.

Carter eyes her sister carefully, confused as to why she looked mad, "But I'm fixing him!"

Sam tried to take it but Carter snatched Barry. More stuffing fell out.

"You're ripping him!" Her voice caught. She pulled the bear so hard that Carter fell back at the force and hit his head against her bed post. Not hard enough to leave a bruise, but hard enough for it to really hurt.

The little boy immediately started crying.

"Get out Carter!" She was yelling now, not bothering to see if he was okay, instead she picked the crying boy up from his arm and lead him out, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

The little boy ran straight down the stairs screaming for her mommy immediately.

Sam slammed the door shut and felt her heart break as her weapon of the night lay broken on her floor. She quickly picked up the stuffing and the now very limp bear, hugging it to her chest and placing it on her desk.

"No. no. No!" She kept repeating to herself.

"MOMMY! MAMA!" Carter cried holding his head as he ran down the stairs, sure that he had the biggest booboo known to man.

Both Brooke and Lucas had walked from the kitchen into the living room when they heard Sam screaming and her door slam. Lucas had picked Riley up onto his hip in the process. Then, when Brooke saw Carter crying and holding his head she felt a surge of concern. She rushed towards him.

"Oh my God, Carter what happened?"

"Sam, mommy!" He cried sticking his hands out, wanting to be picked up, "Sam, she-she PUSHED me!" His tears kept falling and Brooke kneeled down and checked his head for bruises.

When she was sure that her baby was fine. She picked him up in her arms, "Mommy it hurts. I hit my head on her bed! It hurts!" The mother kissed the boy's head, "I know baby. It'll feel better soon."

"I'll get ice." Lucas said, "Come on Riley, help me get ice for your brother."

Brooke sat Carter down on the couch, "Why did she push you sweetie?" Although she could not imagine what the hell was a good enough cause for Sam, who was grown, 18 years old, to push a 5 year old.

Carter, though in pain, was smart enough to know that he also had some fault. He just shrugged and held onto his head.

When Lucas came in, Brooke immediately stood up, "I'm going to talk to her."

"Babe-"

"No." Brooke put her hand up, "Don't babe me Lucas. That's it." She seethed, "She can be rude to me all she wants, but her attitude stops with us. We're her parents. We can take it." She pointed to her two other children, "But the moment if affects Riley and Carter I'm not having it. I'm not going to ignore that."

The woman stalked up the stairs and tried to open the teenager's door but grew even angrier when she realized it was locked.

"Samantha, open this door!" The woman knocked harder than usual, "Open it Sam!"

Sam who was trying so hard to fix her bear, but was too worked up to be of any use to Barry, jumped at the unexpected sound.

She opened up the desk drawer and hid her broken bear. Her mom already thought she was childish, crying and being so upset about her teddy bear would only prove her right.

She wiped any stray tears and unlocked her door. Her mother didn't even give her a chance to think before her upper arm was firmly grasped and she was led to sit on her bed.

"Ow! What are you-" Sam shrieked.

"Quiet!" Brooke ordered her as she held her arm.

The girl tried to avoid her mother's eyes when she was brusquely sat down.

Brooke snapped her fingers twice, "You sit up and look at me. Right now Samantha."

Sam looked up and into her mother's piercing green eyes.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Brooke was furious. Like super furious. Like, if Sam didn't play her cards right she was going to find herself rubbing a very sore bottom soon.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking." Brooke started standing angrily in front of her daughter, "He is 5 years old! You do not push your brother or sister. You do not hurt them under any circumstance! They are little kids Samantha, and you are not! Do you hear me, right now? You're 18 and he's only 5."

She bent down and pointed her finger right at Sam, "Let that be the last time I _ever_ hear about you hurting Carter or Riley."

Sam didn't try and intervene.

"I'm so beyond frustrated with you." Brooke looked at her mute daughter and shook her head, "Are you going to say anything?!"

"You're not even gonna ask me what happened?" Sam dared to respond with.

Brooke's eyes narrowed, "I know you pushed him, but you need to tell me the rest."

"I didn't push him!" She argued, "He fell when I pulled something out of his hands. But whatever, right? I'm the older sister, I should've been more careful. Got it. Crystal Clear." The girl stood up and tried to move away but her mom grabbed her arm again, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sure you want me to apologize, right?" Sam sassed, "That's what I'm gonna go do."

"Sit back down, and tell me what happened." Brooke pointed to the bed.

"it doesn't matter. What I did made him get hurt. That's all you care about right? The fucked up child hurt the well adjusted one."

"For God's sakes Samantha-"

"You just said never to hurt them under any circumstance, so what does it matter what happened?!"

"Then tell me what happened!" Brooke practically begged, "I came in blaming you, I get it. Just tell me."

But Sam only fought hard against her mother's grip.

"Goddmanit, Samantha!" Brooke yelled, now at her breaking point, "Could you just sit down and talk to me?! This whole week you've made talking to you unbearably difficult, and I'm asking you to be civil for one measly conversation!"

Sam clenched her fists and pulled hard enough for her mom to let go. "So this whole week has been my fault?"

"I'm not saying that." Brooke took a step towards Sam, but the girl took a step back. Sam felt like breaking everything in her room. She wanted to scream and yell.

"You know what, mom? I'm sorry alright. Is that what you wanna hear?"

The mother saw a rage and sorrow in her daughter's eyes. A mixture she hadn't seen before. It took her back.

"I'm sorry I've made your life so fucking unbearable okay?" Her lips began to quiver, and the room was getting blurred by her tears, "I'm sorry I have flashbacks that ruin your nights because I end up in your bed! I'm sorry I developed anxiety! I'm sorry I made you come get me in the middle of the night, and I'm sorry I wet your bed, okay? I'm sorry!"

Brooke knew that this was it. Her daughter was releasing what she'd kept under lock and key that week.

"Sweetheart."

"No!" Sam shook her head, "You said I wasn't normal! You-you said it. I-I inconvenienced you, right? Like, I'm 18 and should just get over it, right? Well, I wish I could, okay? I wish I could, but I can't mom! I fucking, I can't! I'm not normal. I'm not normal! But-but you, you're not supposed to tell me that. You're not supposed to say things like that. That's-that's them. The other ones. Not you too mom!"

"Oh, Sam." Brooke felt her daughter's sorrow in her words, and they pierced her.

"And then you come up here, angry and mad, and like you wanna kill me because I pushed Carter. And I didn't even push him. But I'm just the unstable one!"

Brooke finally got a hold of her daughter's arms and shook her lightly, but her voice was deadly "Samantha Davis Scott, you listen to me, and you listen to me damn well. You are not unstable. You are not going to apologize to me anymore. Stop that, right now because I don't want to hear it."

The mother ignored the tears and the runny nose that her daughter donned for the moment,

"Samantha, I was so worried about you leaving to Brazil that I was desperate for you to see the gravity of your situation, that's the reason I said the things I did. I wanted you to realize that it wasn't something to take lightly. I should not have asked you if you thought it was normal. It was asinine. And I've been regretting it every day since."

"You're just saying that now because you feel bad."

"Stop it." Brooke demanded with a firm swat to her backside that made the 18 year old gasp in surprise, "Deep down, you know that's not true. You know how much I love you. Because I do Sam. God, I love you so much kid."

Sam said nothing. She refused to look back up.

Brooke wiped her daughter's runny nose with her cardigan, and Sam finally let her mother show her that small comfort. She looked up as her mother was doing so, and her mother graced her with a small smile.

When Brooke finished cleaning her child's runny nose, she started to cry right then at the thought of what she was going to say next.

"I'm not like them Samantha." Silent tears fell from her eyelashes, "I'll never be your past foster parents. I'm so incredibly sorry peanut. I'm sorry if I made you feel that I was like them. Or that I thought of you the way they did."

Brooke leant in and kissed her daughter's forehead, "I won't ever judge you" Her voice came out a rough whisper.

Sam bit her lip. The fury in her eyes had died down, "You won't ever think I'm too much of a child?"

Sam had asked her this question in a million and one different variations. And the girl already knew the answer. But it was her form of being validated and reassured.

"No, my beautiful, strong girl. No."

That's what did it. The teenager decided to tell her mom about Barry.

"M-mama…mama Carter, he-he broke Barry!" She felt her chin quiver and her eyes break like dams.

"W-what?"

"He's all messed up!"

Brooke's eyes grew when she comprehended what Sam was telling her.

Carter and Riley had been operating on one of their own teddy bears. It looked like they moved onto Sam's not realizing the importance, and the amount of love Sam had for the bear.

The girl opened her drawer and pointed to it. Brooke walked over and saw the stuffing, the limp bear, and the part of the leg that was missing on the bear.

Suddenly her daughter's reaction made sense. It didn't excuse it, but it made sense.

"Oh peanut."

"He wouldn't let him go, so I pulled Barry hard and it made Carter fall."

The girl wiped at her eyes, "He's broken mama. Barry's broken!"

 _And, of course she didn't want to tell you before. She didn't want you to see her as some sort of childish burden._ Brooke thought.

"I'm sorry baby girl." Brooke empathized deeply with her, "Sammy-I-I shouldn't have came in here the way I did. I'm sorry Carter did that to Barry."

Her mothers sincerity broke the girl. She cared. Her mother cared and wasn't judging her for it.

"A-and he didn't even think he was doing anything wrong!" Sam added, just unloading all her feelings of that moment between her and Carter. She didn't care that she was 18 and he was 5. At that moment when Carter was in her room, she felt like the boy had the upper hand as he held her companion of more than ten years in his arms, hurting him, ripping him.

"He didn't wanna let him go. B-Barry, mama! He's my bear!"

oh my God, her daughter was heart broken.

"Come here Sammy. Come here." Brooke led the crying girl to the bed and hugged her tight. "That must've been so hard for you." The mother spoke softly as she rubbed her daughter's back and rocked them, "I can fix Barry right up."

Sam looked up, "Y-you can?"

Brooke smiled, glad she could be of some use in easing her daughter's distress, "I make clothes for a living. I'll sew him up and make him feel and look just like you knew him."

She was going to get up to do just that, but Sam held onto her arm, "Not yet." Sam looked at her mother with still red eyes, wanting her to stay.

Brooke sat back down, understanding that Sam just needed some TLC. And to think she had come up there to lay in on the girl. Thank God they managed to break through each other's stubbornness.

"Okay, not yet." Brooke answered right back.

Brooke laid down, resting her back on Sam's bedframe. Sam held her mother's middle and inhaled Brooke's motherly scent. They stayed holding each other, making up for nine days of anger that had prevented it. They stayed holding each other because Sam was leaving to Brazil and it scared both of them.

"Princess," Brooke broke their quiet first, "You will never be a burden in my eyes." She lifted her daughter's chin up so their eyes could meet, "You will always be my pride and joy."

She then lifted her pinky and wagged it at Sam playfully, "Pinky promise."

It was the olive branch.

Sam stared at her mother's finger for a moment before lifting her own and locking it with her mother's.

"Pinky promise."

"Sam, I need to say one last thing."

The 18 year old looked at her mother quizzically.

"I'm sorry that I was so adamant about your trip to Brazil. I should've been more open. We could've avoided all of this. I'm not happy about you going so far away, but I went about the situation so horribly."

The tension of moments before. The anger and the heightened emotions had withered away. There was a need for resolution on both sides.

"I'm sorry I bought the ticket out of impulse." Sam replied, a blush rising to her cheeks, "I should've waited 'til you caved and that way I wouldn't be out all my savings."

The joke was perfect because Brooke brought her in and kissed the top of her head, "You little heathen."

Sam hid her face in her mother's blouse and felt heat rise to her cheeks as she thought about how dumb she must've sounded crying over her bear. But Brooke noted her reddening cheeks and bashful look, despite the fact that Sam was hiding her face.

"Don't do that." Brooke kissed her head, Sam still had that watermelon scented hair that reminded Brooke of a younger Sam, "No need to be embarrassed, love."

"It's just a dumb teddy bear. I freaked over a dumb teddy bear." She said, immediately feeling horrible for calling Barry dumb.

"No he's not. He protected you on a lot of scary nights, didn't he?"

Sam nodded and sniffled, curling herself into her mom, "And he kept you warm. He was your confidante and your comforter. Barry isn't a dumb bear. He helped you survive a lot."

Sam turned over into her mom wanting to feel the sensation of her mother cradling her. "Alright up we go." Brooke said soothingly, the way she would tell Riley or Carter when she'd pick them up after a nap. She pulled her daughter closer, and let Sam's hands clutch the front of her shirt.

"You didn't freak over a dumb teddy bear, little one. He means a lot to you, and the thought of him not being around scared you."

Her mom understood her so much. Her mama could put into words what she never could. Sam felt stupid for ever thinking her mom didn't understand her.

She brought her legs up and nuzzled her head into her mothers chest. Her mom was always warm and gentle at the exact right times.

"I love you so much." Brooke whispered to her eldest baby, "Mama's sorry for everything."

Brooke always had a sixth sense about when Sam needed that extra attention. Sometimes she knew it better than Sam did. Right now was one of those moments.

"I love you too mommy." Sam whispered right back, content to just fall asleep at 7 in the evening. Content to forego spending time with her boyfriend, something other 18 year olds wouldn't dream of doing. But Sam didn't care becuase her mama was coddling her and rocking her to sleep. She wouldn't have it any other way.

 **I really hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Bullies and Protectors

"But mama!" Riley stomped her foot at her mother who was currently looking at her with sharp, green eyes. Ones that, although similar in color still seemed so fiercely different.

"No, Riley. Not buts. You know you're not supposed to be going through your sister's sheet music. This is not the first time daddy and I have to tell you this." Brooke told her little one firmly, looking down at her adorably dressed daughter.

"I just wanted to look at them though!" Riley thought that the lines and notes looked pretty and wanted to copy them onto her own blank piece of paper. Last time she did that though she'd accidentally ripped one and put the rest of them back in a disorganized manner.

Brooke sighed, knowing her daughter was feeling unfairly chastised. But they had told her that the next time she did it she'd get a timeout and that's exactly what she was going to get. The mother softened her gaze and bent to her little girl's level "Ten minutes Riley." She picked the girl up in her arms and carried her upstairs into the kitchen. The small brunette pouted and refused to latch onto her mom. The walk was longer than it once had been because the family had moved into a much larger home when the twins turned six. The neighborhood was wealthier and if you saw the home you'd know that the family was rich. With two kids running around the house, Brooke and Lucas also opted for a housekeeper and a gardener that came every Friday morning.

Sometimes they'd come in on Saturday instead, and Mr. Diaz and Ms. Carrera would get to see a lot more of the family dynamics. Riley and Carter were mostly used to their presence, although they hated getting into trouble in front of them.

Sam had once come home from school on a late Friday morning before she'd met Ms. Carrera. The 20 year old walked into the home that was fairly new for her and laid her bags down on the floor. She called Jack and let him know that she was home, asking how far he was.

Ms. Carrera was upstairs cleaning the twins' rooms, so she wasn't aware of Sam coming in. When the woman finally came down she screamed and dropped the cleaning supplies she was carrying from upstairs.

There on the couch was a topless Sam and a naked Jack.

 _"Dios mio!" She yelled, covering her eyes._

 _Sam pushed Jack off her, "Holy shit." Sam hurried up and covered her bare chest with one of the couch pillows and threw one at Jack._

 _"Who the-are you...oh shit." Sam said covering her face with her hands, remembering that her mom had mentioned getting help for their much larger home._

 _Ms. Carrera recognized Sam from the various pictures in the house. "Ms. Sam?" She asked looking away as Jack pulled up his pants_

 _"Please don't tell my parents."_

 _She might've been 20, but the thought of her mom and dad finding out made age a nonexistent detail._

The woman never did tell on Sam, keeping it a secret between them both and advising a blushing Sam that maybe next time she keep it together until they at least made it to her bedroom.

Riley and Carter loved Ms. Diaz for other reasons. She'd give them little pieces of Mexican candy that they loved so much.

But, currently in the home, was just Brooke and her chastised daughter.

"Pouting won't get you out of it." Brooke told an angry Riley as they entered the kitchen.

This was an unjust punishment! Riley thought.

Brooke shook her head in amusement and couldn't help but remember all the times she'd carried a teenaged Sam. It was so different from the way Riley was reacting now.

Sam, even when upset with Brooke would melt in her mama's arms.

 _"But I don't want to go!"_

 _Everything about Sam was angry. Her eyes. Her pose. Even her grey sweater and black jeans seemed to accentuate the 14 year old's anger._

 _"Sam, you told us you liked her." Brooke tried to appease to the girl's rational side, "We're already late, and it's been paid for. How 'bout you try it out one more time, and then we can talk after this session about continuing with this therapist._

 _"I don't want to go to dumb therapy any more. It's stupid and I'm not going!"_

 _She crossed her arms and turned up the stairs, dismissing her parents completely. It's not that she didn't like Lopez. The woman was kind. But she didn't want to be another foster kid in therapy for all the fucked up shit she'd gone through. Going to therapy would just prove to the world that she was messed up. The messed up foster kid…what a classic joke._

 _"Samantha we are not done talking about this. You're going to therapy whether you like it or not!" The father said, losing his temper. It was for sure not his best moment, and it was definitely the wrong thing to say, but he felt at his wit's end with Sam's refusal. They had been arguing about this since last night._

 _Brooke looked to Luke and could see the frustration that only a son or daughter can bring out in a parent._

 _Sam turned back around at the top of the steps, "No, I'm not! You can't make me go. I don't want to go!"_

 _The girl slammed the door to her room. Lucas was about to gun up, certain that she needed a bit of an attitude adjustment, when Brooke's hand stopped him, "Let me talk to her."_

 _"She needs to go to therapy Brooke. How is she going to get better? She's just making it harder on herself!"_

 _"Lucas, calm down." She chastised him, "I think the idea of therapy scares her, and we just need to get her over that."_

 _He took a deep breath and shook his head before motioning up the stairs, "Fine. All you."_

 _The father knew he was too riled up to be the one to talk to their daughter. It was the best decision to let Brooke take this one._

 _When Brooke opened the door her daughter was turned over at her desk. Her music was on, and she was writing something into her notebook._

 _"Sam-"_

 _"No Brooke." She replied without hesitation._

 _"Samantha." Sterner now._

 _"No!" Louder than before._

 _Brooke didn't respond. Instead, she strode over and turned the girl's chair around. The move had surprised Sam, so Brooke took the opportunity to bend down and put her hands on Sam's knees and tilt the girl's chin down so they could look into each other's eyes._

 _"I don't want to go, you and dad can't make me. I don't care what you do. I don't need it."_

 _Brooke gave Sam's blue eyes that screamed rebellion, a meaningful look, "It's okay to need therapy Sammy."_

 _"Well I don't need it." She was adamant._

 _"Sweetheart-"_

 _"Brooke, just leave me alone!" Her mother's tone was killing her. It was making her emotional and she hated it. She hated the compassion and concern that her mom always showed. She didn't want to be convinced to go. God, could they just leave her the hell ALONE?!_

 _"I'm not leaving until you at least give me a real reason as to why you won't go."_

 _"Go away Brooke!" She choked up and felt the weight of her feelings hit her._

 _The woman saw her daughter's visage crumble. "Just leave. Go away." She murmured through a cracked and watery voice, "You know you wanna leave anyway. I'm messed up."_

 _Without thinking about it much Brooke wrapped her daughter in a hug and whispered a fierce "I'm not leaving you alone. Dad and I would never dream of it."_

 _The teenager fought the embrace for a moment, "Mom, stop. STOP!"_

 _But Brooke held on and soon enough she couldn't help but cry into her mother's shoulder, "M-mom." She squeaked, a wave of tears breaking her down._

 _"I know baby girl. I know." Brooke sympathized softly as she rubbed her daughter's back._

 _A few moments later she felt herself hoisted up completely into Brooke's arms._

 _"It's okay to need help." Her mother kept repeating. Sam could only cry in response. Cry and hold the woman tight, not caring that her mother was carrying her out of her room like you would a child much younger._

 _"You're our brave girl, Sammy." Brooke kept assuring her as she carefully walked down the stairs with a broken down Sam in her arms._

 _Lucas looked at the scene at the bottom of the stairs. His frustration disappeared when he saw his daughter in Brooke's arms. He took the change in Sam's demeanor in stride._

 _By now Lucas knew that with Sam her emotions could change at the drop of a hat, and they had to be ready to provide her what she needed. Sometimes it was a firm hand and stern words, but now it was clear she needed them to be her mama and daddy that always assured her it would all be okay._

 _"Can you take her to the car, I'll get her things." Brooke asked Lucas once she reached the end of the stairs._

 _"Peanut, dad's gonna take you to the car, okay?" Came Brooke's gentle voice._

 _"I don't wa-want to go!" Sam managed to squeak through her sniffles and tears. But despite her words she let her parents easily manuever her. She knew that it was going to happen with or without her approval._

 _Lucas carefully slid his arms under hers, "Shhhh. Mama and me will be there when you're out." He promised._

 _He felt Sam latch her arms around his neck as he put a firm arm under her bottom, "I got ya champ. Dad's got you." He stood there momentarily rubbing her back knowing it soothed their daughter before moving to the car._

Meanwhile, years later, an eight year old Riley was squirming to get out of Brooke's grip.

The little girl was secure and confident in the love of her parents and her siblings. Riley and Carter would never know Sam's long worn struggle of having to second guess simply existing in love and warmth. They'd never know abuse like she did. Fear like she did. Trauma, like Sam did.

Riley and Carter would know cuddles and giggles. They'd know Saturday morning cartoons in bed with mom and dad. And cool trips into the city with their big sister. They'd know of Aunt Peyton and Uncle Julian coming back from places they couldn't pronounce with presents. They would know private school and sports and art. They'd know a home with a magnificent kitchen with marble countertops, an entertainment room that was the envy of their peers, and a living room with big couches where the family could snuggle together.

From time to time Sam thought about this and would scoop them up into a huge hug reminding them that they were lucky they had so much. Carter would shrug and say 'Sammy you're weird,' but Riley would nod and hug her older sister tightly back.

"Mama, I don't want to go to the corner! Stop!" Riley begged once more.

"When you break the rules there are consequences Riley. I'm sorry buddy."

Brooke won the short struggle of getting her youngest up the stairs, and moments later Riley was standing in the corner of the kitchen, a huge pout on her face. Her arms were crossed, and she was trying hard not to kick the wall.

Her mama was being so mean. It's not like Sam even cared. Her parents had told her it was about respecting people's property, but god she only ripped one piece and it was an accident!

From the corner, Riley could hear her mom finishing up dinner. It was her favorite and that was kind of making her hungry.

"Mommy, how much longer?" Riley whined two minutes into her timeout.

Brooke put a hand on her hip and looked over at her youngest baby, "Until the timer rings princess, and remember you're supposed to be thinking about what you did wrong. IF you haven't figured it out by the end of ten minutes, I'm going to have to add more time."

Riley kicked the wall once.

"Riley Marie." Brooke chastised immediately.

"Sorry." Came a meek mumble.

Brooke spared a glance towards her forlorn daughter as she finished preparing dinner from time to time. She could see the timeout slowly affecting Riley's thoughts. Her stance was no longer defensive, and her eyes were slowly watering.

The 8 year old was trying so hard not to cry. What if Sam got mad at her this time for making a mess of her stuff? If Sam was mad at her then her sister wouldn't sit down and draw with her, or take her to the cool painting place in the city like she sometimes did. And what if she took Carter to get ice cream and not her?

When the timer finally rang, Riley squirmed. She knew the protocol already. Her mom walked up to her and turned her around, giving her those sharp, green eyes again.

"What're you thinking princess?" Brooke asked lovingly. Her daughter had guilt and worry written all over her small, childish face.

"I don't want Sam to be mad at me." Her voice soft.

"Why do you think she'd be mad at you?"

"Because I moved all her music out of place and she likes it a certain way. I just think they're pretty and I want to draw them." She explained.

"I know you do honey, but you have to ask first. You get mad when Carter touches your colored pencils and messes them up, right?"

The girl looked down at her pink socks and nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I guess so."

"That's why we have to ask for permission first. You understand why I had to put you in timeout?"

"Because you and daddy told me to stop doing it, and I still did it. They were just…they're pretty."

Brooke smiled and brought her daughter in for a hug, happy to feel Riley hugging her back "I know they're pretty, honey. Just ask next time."

Five minutes later Riley was helping her mom set the table when her dad came in through the front door. "Daddy!" She ran up, sliding on the hardwood floor, and hugged her father tight.

Lucas spun her in the air causing her to giggle, a sweet sound to the father.

"How's my big girl." He asked with a smile.

She looked away shyly then hid into his shoulder, "Uh-oh, what happened kiddo?"

"Someone got a timeout today." Brooke came in then kissed Lucas on the lips.

Riley frowned, why did her mom have to tell dad?

"What'dya do princess?"

"I-I messed up Sammy's sheet music again." Shame riddled her voice.

Lucas decided not to get onto her about it because by the looks of it she already felt guilty.

"Well she'll be here with Carter soon, so you make sure to apologize, okay?"

She nodded her head solemnly and let her dad walk them both over to the kitchen where Brooke was. She laid her head comfortably on his shoulder as he carried her. He then put Riley back down to finish setting the table.

Lucas grabbed the salad bowl that was on the counter and placed it onto the kitchen table, helping Brooke and Riley finish setting up.

"How was practice babe?" Brooke asked Lucas as she put the lasagna next to the salad.

"Long and tiring. I'm glad to be home with my two girls already."

Brooke turned and gave him a deep kiss.

"mmmm." He smiled through the kiss, "That was-"

"I missed you." She winked, not letting him finish.

"Those whole four hours without me got you feeling lonely?"

She chuckled and looked fondly at such a perfect husband and father, "Most definitely."

"I finished!" Riley exclaimed happily, killing the sweet moment between the parents. "Good, 'cause I'm starving!" Lucas exclaimed.

"We have to wait for Sammy and Carter, dad."

Lucas put his hands up as if he was ready to pounce, "I guess that means I just have to eat you!" He chased Riley around the table, with a warning from Brooke to not break anything, moments later he caught her and pretended to eat her up by blowing raspberries into her stomach, making the 8 year old laugh uncontrollably.

"We're home!" They heard come from the living room, "And Carter is in one piece!"

Riley squirmed away from her father and ran to where her siblings were. When Brooke and Lucas walked in Carter was on the floor taking his soccer cleats off and Riley seemed to be telling Sam about what had happened with her sheet music. The 23 year old was reassuring her baby sister that it was all okay.

"Daddy, I want to play soccer with the kids Sam works with ALL the time!" Was the first thing Carter said when he saw his parents.

"Oh, do you now?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at his excited boy, "I thought you were happy with your team here."

"But they're so much cooler! Julio was the best. Can I play soccer with them next week?" He asked, then looked to his older sister, "Can you take me to play soccer with them next week Sammy?"

Lucas looked to Brooke, who looked equally surprised.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Riley, however, remembered an important detail, "Carter you have a game on Saturday, remember? You can't miss it!"

Carter shrugged, "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Never mind Sammy!"

Since graduating college six months ago, Sam's internship that she had at the girls' group home with Ms. Thrice had turned into a full time job. A month into the job and Sam had fallen in love with working with the south side community, one that she'd grown up in, so she began to volunteer at the community center on the weekends. It's there that she took Carter, who was dying to meet some of the kids that Sam sometimes talked about. Riley, the shyer of the two, decided to stay back with her mom. The idea of meeting so many new kids kind of scared her.

The parents sent a still excited Carter up to change out of his dirty clothes.

"Come on Riley!" He called after her, "You choose my shirt!"

The boy loved letting his sister choose his clothes, the way that Riley let Brooke choose hers.

The girl went toddling after his brother, leaving Brooke and Lucas with their eldest kiddo.

"Hi baby." Brooke kissed her daughter's head after a long hug. Lucas hugged her afterwards.

"Hey guys." She smiled at them.

"Come here peanut." Brooke took her hand and led her into the kitchen, "I feel like I haven't seen you in months!"

"It's been two weeks mom." She rolled her eyes good naturedly as she sat at the table.

"Is Jack coming over?" Lucas asked, sometimes the boyfriend would join them when Sam came over.

"Joey has him closing the shop tonight, so he can't make it." Sam replied easily.

Lucas watched his daughter as the twins came down. She helped Carter into his seat and helped fix him a plate. Meanwhile, Brooke did the same for Riley.

Moments like this reminded him of how much older Sam was now. She was renting an apartment in Southside with Jack. They continued to help her with her car and health insurance bill, while Sam paid for rent, utilities, and her phone. Of course, Brooke and Lucas always padded her bank account with a monthly allowance. They wanted Sam to have her independence but they also didn't want Sam to lack absolutely anything she needed, or even wanted.

 _"I'm not going to have you running around in rags."_ Brooke so nicely put it once, _"You are Brooke Davis's daughter, remember that."_

 _Sam just rolled her eyes at her mother's words._

But their little girl wasn't so little anymore, and it frightened the father who was always Sam's safe haven.

 _Luke and Brooke had managed to get Sam into the therapist's office. Her fight had left her long ago._

 _Brooke was checking the girl in with the receptionist while Sam and Lucas went to find a seat._

 _Sam, too overwhelmed with the situation, did not care that another patient might come in, she sat on her dad's lap and curled in._

 _"I don't wanna go in." She whispered sadly playing with one of the buttons on Lucas's shirt._

 _Lucas kissed her head, letting Sam snuggle into his chest, and bobbed his legs to relax her, "It'll be okay baby."_

 _Five minutes later Sam was still laying her head on her father, music playing through her earbuds. Brooke sat next to them, silently looking over at her upset child, wishing to just whisk her back home, but she knew this was best for their daughter._

 _"Sam, ready to go?" Lopez came out asking with a warm smile ten minutes later._

 _Sam's head popped up and she looked to the man who had been protecting her up until now, "Dad, come in with me." She suddenly begged, not caring that she had only fought her father tooth and nail back home about an hour ago. He promised to always be there when he could, and currently she needed his strong arms to shield her._

 _Because the truth was, therapy not only made her feel weak, but she was also scared. Scared of the thoughts that she hated exploring._

 _Lucas and Brooke looked at her sadly. Mrs. Lopez had mentioned to them the importance of letting Sam do therapy alone._

 _"You can do this champ. Mom and me will be right here when you get out." He told her. He moved to pick her up off his lap but she tightened her hold, "Daddy no. Please." She begged and it broke both parents' hearts._

 _Sam caught a glance of the therapist who was waiting patiently for her._

 _"Come on peanut. We'll be right here." Brooke assured her as well._

 _Sam's face scrunched up. Brooke braced for the 14 year old to pitch another fight._

 _"How about mom and dad come in for the first half, Sam?" Lopez intervened, well aware that the child was not going to back down without a meltdown, and it didn't take a therapist's eye to see it._

 _Having that as an option made the young teenager finally acquiesce._

And that same, once scared girl, was the one who was so lovingly helping her brother now. She was the one who graduated college with honors, got a job helping kids who were just like her. She was out living on her own with Jack, and it scared Lucas, just like it scared Brooke.

"Carter you're not gonna tell mom and dad about the goal that you made?" Sam asked her little brother as they eased into their dinner.

The dark blonde haired boy smiled brightly, "It was the best goal ever!" He threw his hands up, almost hitting Riley with his hands. She scowled at him, but the boy paid no heed, "I crossed one of the other kids, and then I just ran like a million miles per hour. And it was the first goal for our team. Everyone was super excited! You should've seen it dad!"

"Looks like someone is starting to like soccer more than basketball." Sam teased Lucas.

The father playfully pointed his fork at his eldest, "Watch it."

"I just call it as I see it." Sam shrugged and took another bite of her lasagna, "And it was a pretty cool goal."

"Next time we go, Riley you have to come." Carter told his twin, "They have art stuff there too, so you can draw too."

Brooke loved how thoughtful her little boy could be. He loved Riley so much, and always preferred to have her nearby, as opposed to far away.

Riley shrugged and looked down at her plate. Lucas gave their youngest a soft look. She could be so painfully shy sometimes. Brooke would be lying if she didn't worry about that aspect of her daughter's personality. When the twins came out of school it was always Carter who came out with his friends and Riley would just join her brother. The parents were sure that the girl had two close friends, but not much beyond that.

"There's an art corner Riley. Would you want to come next time?" Sam asked her sister.

The girl shook her head, "Ummmm, I like staying home with mommy." She looked to Brooke, "We had fun, right mom?"

The mother smiled, "We did Riles. You're right."

Carter frowned and looked to his twin again, "Please come next time. Please, please. It'll be fun!"

Brooke could see that Riley was getting flustered, "How 'bout we worry about it when the time comes Carter?" The mother offered her young daughter an out.

"Fiinnnneee." He heaved out through a sigh. Sometimes his sister could be so boring.

"Finish your food kiddo. It's gonna get cold." Lucas advised him, trying to get his son's mind off the subject.

Sam could see the worry in her mom's eyes as Brooke stared at Riley. She wondered if motherhood was just a consistent state of worrying for your child. If that's the case, Sam didn't think she was cut out for it.

"Sammy, can you stay and play xbox with us?" Carter asked his sister a few moments later.

"Already planned on it."

"YES!" Both Riley and Carter squealed in unison.

"Mario Brothers first." Riley added.

"No, Motorace!" Carter argued, "We did Mario brothers first last time."

"You only wanna play Motorace 'cause you always win."

"You won that one time, remember?!"

"Riley. Carter." Lucas rose an eyebrow at his little debaters, "Neither of you are going to play if you don't finish your food first."

Brooke cut up the lasagna on their plates into smaller pieces, "Heads or tails when you to decide what game goes first, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said, frustrated that they didn't get their way, "Now both of you take three more bites and finish your juice."

Carter turned to Riley and winked at her. "1. 2…3!" He said and they both shoveled the 3 bites into their mouths.

"That's gross!" Sam exclaimed, "Come on thing 1 and 2!"

"Riley, Carter, god not like that!" Lucas groaned.

"Finished." They both said in a fit of giggles.

Brooke put a hand on her forehead and shook her head, "The death of me. That's what you two are going to be."

Sam laughed softly at her mom's reaction.

The mother grabbed a hold of Carter before he ran off, "Riley take your dish into the sink please." She said standing up, leading Carter to the sink.

"Mommy I wanna go play." Carter whined.

"Your face is a mess." She grabbed a towel and carefully started to clean him up.

The boy squirmed his head left and right, annoyed that his mom was trying to clean his face when he was trying to have fun.

"Little girl. Wait!" Brooke called after Riley when she saw her try to scamper away. Riley stopped in her tracks and turned around with a syrupy sweet smile that she knew would melt that raised eyebrow right off her mother.

When it was her turn, she waited patiently for her mom to clean her the same way she did to Carter.

"Mom we're 8 years old now. You don't have to wash our faces." Riley complained while her mom took on the task.

Brooke smiled and bopped her daughter's nose, happy with the work she did, "Well don't be so messy and I won't have to do it kiddo."

... ... ...

"Your kids are crazy." Sam joked once the twins were settled in the living room.

"Hey, they're your brother and sister!" Lucas poked her side playfully, causing Sam to pull away and laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't like that when I was 8 years old."

Brooke tried not to frown. She'd never know what Sam was like at 8 years old.

 _Don't think about it Brooke. Shake it off._ The mother told herself.

"So, umm" Sam moved the fork around her plate, "So Carter mentioned that there was some girl at school that tried pushing him."

Brooke's head popped up from her plate, "My baby boy?"

Lucas held in a smile, "What girl?"

"Some fourth grader named Therese." She replied, a bit uncertain about the name.

"Therese Wilkerson?"

"Well I don't know her last name. He just said that she tried pushing him."

Brooke turned to her husband, "Lucas, I told you about that girl!"

Sam's curiosity perked, "Had she done something to him before?"

"To your sister." Lucas said rather bitingly. He hadn't realized that a 9 year old girl could give him so much disdain, but Therese certainly did.

"What'd she do to little bug?" Sam felt her body tense. The thought of someone hurting her baby sister or brother made her want to throw up.

"Riles likes to read during recess and this girl took it upon herself to let Riley know that she was weird for wanting to read alone. Riley stuck up for herself and told her that she loved reading and if it was weird then she was fine with it. But Therese kept it up for a while."

"Did Carter know?" Sam didn't think that Carter would let anyone poke fun at Riley. He was her greatest defender.

Brooke nodded with a sigh, "He pushed her at recess and Therese ended up with a scraped knee."

"Oh my god." Sam couldn't help but laugh, "I bet she stopped messing with Riley after that."

Brooke hid her own satisfaction, "Well don't laugh! Your brother lost his xbox for three days and he had to go apologize to Therese at her house."

 _"Daddy she's a jerk, and you know it!" Carter tried to pull away from his dad's grip but his father was obviously much stronger._

 _Lucas stopped walking up the driveway and bent down to be at his son's level. Carter's face was steeped into a scowl._

 _"Carter buddy, can you look at me?"_

 _Lucas felt his son pull against him again, but he kept firm, "Now Carter." His voice sterner, making him finally look up, "I know she was mean to your sister, but we don't hurt people that we're mad at. That wasn't the right thing to do kid."_

 _"I don't like that she was mean to her. She's my baby sister." Carter grumped and then kicked his Vans shoes into the concrete_

 _Lucas pulled him into a hug, "I know you were just protecting Riley buddy, and I'm so proud of what a good big brother you are. You defend her and I love that you do that, but next time come to mama and me, okay?"_

 _"If I apologize it doesn't mean I have to like her, right?"_

 _Lucas chuckled, "No you don't have to like her at all."_

 _"Fine." He finally gave in._

 _Relieved that his little fighter agreed, Luke stood back up and held out his hand for his son to grab onto. Honestly, Lucas wasn't too mad at the boy's reaction. Riley had been so upset when everything had happened and he felt that at 8 years old he probably would've done the same for Brooke too._

 _... ... ..._

 _Their youngest had said not one word on the car ride home from school. Their mother picked them up home early after the incident at recess._

 _Through the phone Brooke had been told that Carter pushed and hurt a girl and he needed to be picked up because he was suspended for the rest of the day._

 _"Mommy, she was being mean to Riley!" She heard Carter yell some feet away from the phone._

 _"Is that my son?" She asked the assistant principal, Mr. Davila._

 _"Yes ma'am. It is." Mr. Davila confirmed, "Carter do you want to explain what happened?"_

 _There was silence and Brooke was growing impatient, "Carter Davis Scott, you need to start explaining right now."_

 _The boy bit his lip and sighed._

 _"Therese called Riley weird, mom. And she kept doing it, so I pushed her away when I saw her do it again today. She fell and scraped her knee. I wouldn't have done it, if she just stopped. But she didn't!"_

 _Carter had argued his point passionately._

 _Brooke felt her blood run hot, not for Carter's actions, but more for the fact that someone was making fun of her sensitive baby, "I'll be right there. I expect an explanation as to why bullying has been allowed at a place where I spend thousands of dollars on a year."_

 _The mother hung up the phone and cleared her schedule for the rest of the day. Her babies needed her._

 _"So you're telling me Therese has had no repercussions for bullying my child?" Brooke asked Mr. Davila. Carter was sat next to her, enjoying how her mom was making their assistant principal squirm._

 _"Ma'am, we weren't aware of it."_

 _"You don't have hall monitors? With the amount of money we pay, you can't hire someone to watch the kids during recess."_

 _"I can assure you that there are adults watching the children, but it is near impossible to capture everything that is happening."_

 _Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I agree that my son-" She glared at Carter, "-should not have stooped to violence and we will talk with him about that, but I am also letting you know now that I will also not tolerate this Therese child getting away with the way she's been treating Riley. I am calling first thing Monday morning and asking what punishment she's received for her part in this. Is that clear, Mr. Davila?"_

 _The man looked at the intimidating woman, shocked, "Yes ma'am."_

 _With that Brooke stood up and held out her hand, "Good. Let's go Carter."_

 _She then asked the secretary to call for Riley because she wanted to take the both home. Riley came into the room and Brooke gave her a quick hug and a kiss before turning back to sign an early release paper for Riley. The girl took the moment to stand next to her brother and ask if he was in big trouble._

 _He shrugged, "Mommy yelled at Mr. Davila. I think she's more mad at him."_

 _Riley's eyes widened, but she didn't get a chance to ask any more questions._

 _"Come on babies. Let's go home." Brooke told them, beckoning them with her hand._

 _Once in the car Brooke told Carter he would be losing the xbox for three days. The boy was trying to argue the unfairness of the punishment, but Brooke wasn't having it. After a final warning with a slightly sterner voice he finally stopped, opting to look out the window with crossed arms, and a clear frown on his face._

 _Brooke kept eyeing the twins through the rearview mirror on the drive home. A call came in from Millie but she ignored it, knowing it was probably to debrief her about the meeting she missed after finding out she needed to pick up her children from school._

 _Riley demeanor worried Brooke. She had her hands folded up in her lap. Her sad and guilty face reminded the mother of the look Sam used to give them when she'd done something wrong and was scared of having lost their love. It was breaking the fashion mogul's heart._

 _When they finally got home Brooke directed Carter to get his game console and to leave it in her office. She asked Riley if she wanted a snack, the little brunette just shook her head sadly as her mom took her winter coat off for her._

 _"Why didn't you tell us about Therese being mean to you, princess?" Brooke asked gently._

 _Riley shrugged, "I don't know."_

 _"I think you do, kiddo." Brooke pushed, "Were you embarrassed?"_

 _Riley looked down at her pink converse, "M-maybe a little bit."_

 _Carter had come in stomping up the stairs, "Here mom." He put his xbox down carefully not wanting to hurt the precious cargo, "It's still not fair though."_

 _"Mommy, it's not Carter's fault." Riley looked at her mom with eyes begging her not to punish Carter, "He was just helping me. It's my fault."_

 _"No, it's Therese's fault, she's the big dumb jerk that called Riley weird!" Carter argued still mad about the whole thing._

 _Brooke saw the tears in her daughter's eyes forming. "Carter go to your room. I'm going up to talk to you in a bit. Take off your uniform and put on some other clothes."_

 _"Can Riley come with me?" He asked looking at his sister._

 _Brooke shook her head, "No, just you."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Carter, upstairs please."_

 _The little boy grumbled all the way up the steps. How could he be in trouble for defending his sister?!_

 _Brooke turned back to focus on her daughter after making sure that her son had gone all the way up the stairs. Riley's silent tears were now falling down her cheeks._

 _"Oh, sweetheart." Brooke gushed._

 _"It's not Ca-carter's fault!" She cried._

 _"Come here princess." She bent down in her heels and pulled Riley into a deep embrace that only a mother could give. The 8 year old breathed in her mom's lavender scent._

 _Without any effort, Brooke picked her baby up and moved towards the living room to sit on the couch with Riley in her lap. Her heels clicked all the way through._

 _She rocked the little girl who wiped her nose on her mother's shirt. "I'm sorry for getting Carter in trouble." She cried._

 _"Oh my sweet girl."_

 _Just like her sister. Brooke thought._

 _"Don't you worry about Carter. He'll be okay Riles. Nothing is your fault." Brooke moved her daughter away from the embrace for a bit, "Let's get your shoes off so you can be all comfy in mama's lap, okay?"_

 _Riley nodded and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder, watching her mother's gentle movements. Once her shoes and socks were off, the small brunette curled herself back into Brooke._

 _The 8 year old welcomed her mother's softness._

 _"Mama?" Riley asked through a weepy voice, her head nuzzled into Brooke's blazer. She hadn't had the chance to take it off yet._

 _"Yeah Riles?" Brooke asked, holding her tighter._

 _"Do you think I'm weird? I don't think I am, but Therese kept saying it."_

 _Brooke looked at the beautiful green orbs that were looking at her. She saw the infant that she'd nurse and hum to for hours. The child that slept with a stuffed hippo, and who loved to crawl into her dad's arms whenever she got the chance. She saw the daughter that, even at 8, the mother could already tell would be so different from her. She loved books, writing, and drawing, her artwork hung all over Brooke's office wall at work. She saw her beautiful and wonderful daughter that she had so much pride for._

 _"Riley, I think you're perfect just the way you are." Brooke answered, "Being different doesn't make you weird honey."_

 _... ... ..._

 _That evening Carter and Riley were watching Finding Dory in the living room together. Brooke called Lucas over from the kitchen sink as she watched from the archway._

 _Carter's head was laying on Riley's shoulder, and they caught when Riley gave Carter's head a soft kiss._

 _"I don't think I've ever seen two kids love each other so much." Lucas whispered._

 _Brooke thought for a moment of Sam, Jack, and Tamara. She imagined that their bond was similar to that of Carter and Riley's as kids. The mother's heart sagged thinking of the trio having to comfort each other after bad nights at the group home or with a foster family._

 _And that rag tag trio turned out wonderfully. Tamara was the manager at the restaurant she worked in, and Jack was a mechanic and just started at the community college to get his business degree. They survived childhood together, and now they were thriving through young adulthood._

 _Brooke couldn't have been more proud._

 _"Let's go sit with them." Lucas grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand gently._

 _Soon enough, Carter was straddling his mama's lap. His back leaning on his mother, while Brooke's arms held his front. He was clad in his 'Go Diego Go' pajamas that were becoming too small for him but he refused to let go of, holding onto his Spiderman that had long become his comfort item. The boy would drop dead of embarrassment if his friends at school saw him like this. He was the coolest kid on the playground, but at home that didn't matter much to him. At home he was a mama's boy and proud of it._

 _Meanwhile Riley was hidden under one of her dad's arms. Her head leaned onto his side. He would pat her bum gently under her large nightie with Minnie Mouse right at its center._

 _The parents decided some loving up was needed for both the twins after such an emotionally laborious day._

"So now that Therese girl is just trying to push Carter as revenge?"

"Basically." Lucas replied.

"What a little asshole."

"Language!" Both Brooke and Lucas scolded simultaneously.

"What? Come on, even at 23?"

Brooke rose her eyebrow at their eldest, "When it's directed at someone, yes. Even at 43 young lady. Watch it."

"God, fine." She put her hands up in surrender. She knew when to fight her battles. This was not one of those times.

… …. ….

At 9 pm the twins went upstairs with their parents for their bedtime. They were given a warm cup of milk, and then either Brooke or Lucas would read to them. After their story and maybe a song or two Lucas would pick Riley or Carter up, depending on whose room they were in and take them to their own bed with a small kiss to their forehead. It was a ritual that both parents didn't want ending anytime soon.

While Brooke went to shower, Lucas went downstairs to put the cups they'd used for the twins in the dishwasher.

He heard the all to familiar piano notes coming from downstairs. His heart swelled, knowing Sam was safe and sound doing what she loved so much in their home.

He wished Sam would just commute to work from their house.

The father thought she was too young, too small, and too inexperienced to be living back in Southside of all places. The place where Mike once lived. The place where she suffered the abuse of so many hands.

He only voiced his concerns with Brooke though. Lucas knew he would only cause a rift between his daughter and him if he ever made his concerns known to her.

 _"We have to let her do this for herself."_

Brooke urged him when Sam had first told them her plan to move into Southside with Jack.

 _"I'm not happy about it either, but we'll always be there if she sees that she can't handle it."_

 _"You think she can?"_

 _"Yes, I think Sam can do this."_

 _"Brooke, we're rich. How are awe gonna let our little girl back over there?"_

 _"It's what she wants."_

 _"Your company can start a charity to help children in the foster system. I don't want her to go back there." He remained adamant._

 _"Do you want to be the one to tell her then?" She finally asked him._

 _He looked towards the kitchen where her daughter was sitting and sighed. She'd never agree to it. He knew that Sam wanted to be on the ground, giving direct service. Unlike the twins, being rich was never a lifestyle that Sam felt suited for her._

It had become Sam's passion to help kids who were stuck in an unimaginable cycle like she once was. And Lucas would not stop her from doing so. In the end, Brooke's company did end up starting a charity in Sam's name, but Sam still remained firm in working in Southside.

Lucas walked down the steps towards where Sam was and just let her finish playing. She had the sheet music to 'A Heavy Heart' by Anthony Greninger up on her piano. The notes enveloped the room and gave the father goose bumps.

"I haven't heard that one in a while." He commented once her playing came to an end.

She turned around and smiled softly. "It's the one Riley wanted to draw. Guess her bringing it up from the back of my sheet music was for a reason. This piece always calms me."

He sat next to her on the piano bench. "You used to play for hours when you were upset. We had to force you to come up for bed one time. "

"Yeah." She thought back fondly, "Remember when you guys first bought my piano? I was so scared that I wasn't going to be able to pay you back and that you were gonna regret getting it for me."

The father remembered that moment so clearly, "And we sat next to you and told you that our love for you wasn't based on your actions. You made us pinky promise that we weren't lying to you."

Sam rolled her eyes at her 14-year-old self. "Oh yeah. I did do that." She thought back to those younger years, "...You know, you and mom were always so patient with me. Even when I didn't deserve it."

"You're our child. It's the least we could do Sam." Lucas answered, trying not to get choked up, "You came to us with so much hurt and your mom and I, we were determined to help you through it."

He put an arm around her and Sam laid her head on his shoulder, "I am so proud of you, champ. "

He heard her chuckle a little bit.

"I am." He repeated, kissing the top of her head, "You're carving this entire life out for yourself, and you dedicate your time to helping others, and not yourself. I guess you really are my big girl now."

"Daaaadddd." She groaned. Lucas Scott. Still as embarrassing as ever.

 _Sam was in the lunchroom, eating with her Glee club. Liz had just come over and squeezed herself in._

 _"Hey, I just saw your dad in the halls. He was looking for you." She told Sam as she opened up her pudding cup._

 _Sam shrugged, "He'll text me if he can't find me I guess." and went back to eating her food with the group of friends she'd formed._

 _"Sam, come with me to Robertson's class. I forgot my bag there." One of the girls from glee club asked her._

 _Sam rolled her eyes but relented walking out of the lunchroom with her._

 _"Champ!" Lucas called when he saw his daughter leaving Ms. Robertson's room, "I was just about to call you."_

 _Sam and her friend stopped, "Hey dad."_

 _Lucas walked up to them._

 _"Hi Coach Scott."_

 _"Hey there Savannah." Lucas smiled before focusing back on Sam._

 _"Peanut, Aunt Haley told me you won that writing contest just now."_

 _"Oh, yeah, I was gonna tell you and mom when we got home." She smiled happy that her dad knew._

 _Lucas couldn't contain himself and picked her up and swung her around, "I'm so proud of you little one." He held her close and kissed her cheek, "My big girl." He exclaimed just like he always said when Sam did something he was proud of._

 _"Dddaaaddd." She groaned. God, Savannah was right there!_

 _Lucas put her down, "Right. Sorry." He said and ruffled her hair, "I'm still proud of you."_

 _He watched her daughter walk away with her friend. He shook his head because he knew if they'd been alone Sam would've hugged him tight and told him all about it. The teen would've beamed unabashedly at her dad's words._

 _In fact, that very night, the same girl that blushed profusely at Luke's elation, jumped into bed with her mom and dad and begged them to watch an episode of the Fairly Odd Parents with her, which they happily did. Sam sat right in between her dad's legs and melted into his cuddles. He even carried his sleepy girl to bed and tucked her in receiving a 'night daddy.' when he kissed her goodnight. But things were different in public. Teenagers._

"Geez." The 23 year old mumbled at her dad's 'big girl' comment.

"Sorry." Lucas laughed at the groan Sam gave him, "You're still my little Sammy though. Our little peanut."

"I'm happy with that." She smiled as she picked her head back up and looked at her dad. Her cheerful eyes sparkling up at him. Eyes that Lucas was so happy to see filled with life, love, and satisfaction.

... … …

Late night had come and Brooke was having trouble sleeping. Lucas on the other hand was snoring his life away. The woman rolled her eyes. "You old man." She mumbled and got up deciding to make herself some tea.

Brooke stopped short though, when she saw light coming from Sam's room. The girl was staying at home for the rest of the weekend since she had the day off Monday.

When Brooke walked in it was clear that Sam had fallen asleep watching Netflix, and of course it was Law and Order. Forever her daughter's favorite drama.

Brooke turned the TV off and fixed the blankets around her daughter. Sam moved a bit and Brooke's heart sagged when she saw Barry's head sticking up from the covers, clearly being held by her child.

The mother sat and bent to give her forehead a kiss, "Night Sam."

"M-mommy?" Sam slurred, lazily opening her heavy eyes.

The endearing term always made Brooke beam when it came from her Sammy, "Go back to sleep baby. Sorry I woke you."

"Stay?" She asked her mom. If Sam was any more alert she wouldn't have asked for her mother to keep her company. But at the very core, Sam still loved her parents' kisses, hugs, and cuddles. Their arms were still her favorite place to be. With inhibitions so low, and her mother looking at her and tucking her in the same way she would've at 14, the 23 year old couldn't help but ask the question.

"Sure peanut." Brooke whispered lovingly, carefully making her way into the bed. Sam immediately moved to lay into her mother's side.

"Thanks mama." Sam whispered, when Brooke began rubbing her back, happy to have the familiar feeling of sleeping in Brooke's arms. Her dad was her safe haven, but her mom was her greatest comfort.

 _The visit to the therapist had been a rough one. Lucas and Brooke had not expected to encounter so much backlash from their daughter. And even at the therapist's with both of them sitting right there Sam had refused to talk, instead she opted to hide in her dad's side, clinging to his arm for dear life. Lopez had managed to get only a few sentences out of her._

 _By the end of it, Lucas and Brooke felt incredibly frustrated. The first session had gone well, and now it seemed like Sam had taken two steps back._

 _Mrs. Lopez assured them to have her keep coming though. She would break through eventually._

 _That night Sam had gone to bed early. She didn't say anything to the parents for the rest of the day and only stayed in her room. They felt at such a loss._

 _And before Brooke and Lucas went to bed they checked in on their daughter, she was perfectly asleep, holding her teddy bear tight, her favorite blanket covering her._

 _But it was 2 am when a visibly shaken Sam padded into her parent's bedroom. Her blanket and teddy bear in hand._

 _"Brooke." She shook the sleeping woman's shoulder. "Mom." She shook a little harder._

 _Brooke slowly opened her eyes. She came to her senses when her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw that it was Sam standing in front of her._

 _"Peanut, what's wrong?" Her voice still heavy with sleep as she sat up._

 _Sam started to whimper, "M-mommy can I, can I sleep here?"_

 _"Oh, sweetheart." Brooke moved so Sam could scoot onto the bed. She patted the space next to her, "Lay down baby. Lay with me."_

 _Sam got on and laid her head on her mom's chest, "Did you have a nightmare?" Brooke whispered._

 _"You, you and daddy left me." She tried not to cry, but it was so hard not to, "be-because you said I was bad."_

 _"Shhh." Brooke rubbed her back, "Oh honey, that must've been a really scary one. Daddy and I aren't going anywhere."_

 _"I didn't mean to be a bad girl today." Sam cried._

 _She sounded so much younger than her 14 years.  
_

 _"You were just scared." Brooke soothed her, "No one thinks you're a bad girl, Sammy. And we're not leaving you, or love you any less because of it."_

 _Brooke felt her daughter's hitched breaths. "I'm not bad. I don't wanna be bad."_

 _"You're not babe. I promise you, you're not."_

 _Her poor child was in pieces._

 _"Shhh princess. How about I hum to you, hmm?" Sam nodded and so Brooke did just that._

 _Moments later, through her humming, Brooke looked down at her daughter and saw a calmer Sam sleepily sucking her thumb. Brooke knew the girl needed to self soothe._

 _Then, without trying to make a scene, the mother gently smoothed her daughter's pantied bottom, worried that she might've wet herself in fear during her nightmare. She was relieved that her daughter was dry._

 _It wasn't normal. Brooke knew it. It wasn't normal for a teenager to apologize profusely for being "bad." It wasn't routine for a teenager to suck their thumb in fear, or for the mother of a teen to check if their child had wet themself in the middle of the night._ _Kids didn't just normally move from happy to angry to clingy all on any given day._

 _But their daughter did._

 _In public Sam never seemed worse for the wear. She was a normal, moody teenager to most. But Brooke and Lucas saw it all. They saw all the hurt that their daughter suffered._

 _Thinking about it made Brooke's soul ache. Her daughter was still so traumatized. Her past wasn't that far away after all. Just last year, Sam was living in the thick of it. This is why Brooke and Lucas knew their daughter needed all the help she could get._

 _The mother sniffled and wiped the stray tears that had fallen down to her cheeks._

 _Her poor child. She couldn't wait for the day when Sam's past wouldn't plague her the way it did now._

"Goodnight peanut." Brooke whispered to her 23 year old daughter who, with ease, had already fallen back asleep.

 **I hope you are all still enjoying this story! Please tell me what you think! Reading reviews are half the fun of writing fanfiction :)**


	9. Nine Year Olds

"WHOA!" Brooke caught her child that was zooming through the living room, "There is a speed limit in this house, and you've definitely crossed it, little boy."

Brooke had been working in her home office that day. The twins had just started summer and she decided to take every Tuesday and Thursday to work from home during her kids' vacation. It was during that time that she heard one of her kids come in rowdy as ever. She heard the running up and down the stairs. A little bit curious and a little bit nervous that Riley or Carter were up to no good the mother went out to check, which is how she found her little terror on the run.

Carter pouted and wiggled to get away from his mom, "Okay, okay. Sorry. Can you put me down now?"

"And miss a chance to cuddle with you? Oh no way." She hugged the 9 year old boy tight and kissed his cheek causing Carter to let out a giggle that gave away his young age, despite how fast he'd grown between the ages of 8 and 9. Brooke rested him on his hip. It wouldn't be too long before she wouldn't be able to carry him like that any longer.

Both son and mother enjoyed the closeness, even though one half of the equation (Carter) was reluctant to admit it.

"Where were you running to? I'll _walk_ you there."

Carter sighed, but rested his head on his mom's shoulder. It felt nice to be carried. It rarely happened anymore.

"With Riley, outside. We were playing soccer with dad."

"Outside it is, kiddo."

Lucas had just set up a goal post in their backyard because Carter was showing an increasing interest in the game. Although the father was a bit disappointed that soccer trumped basketball in his son's eyes.

Brooke set him down just as they got to the sliding door. The boy happily pushed the door open and ran out. The mother watched as the boy took the ball from Riley who got frustrated and started chasing him to get the ball back, but her brother's skills were too much for her to catch up.

"Carter, let your sister have it. Come on!" Brooke heard Lucas say. He was yet to notice her.

Brooke smiled happily, deciding then to take a break from work to sit on the porch and watch her loves play.

"Fine, fine." Carter stopped running completely and let Riley take it.

"Thank you." Riley said sticking her tongue out at his brother.

"Riles!" Brooke scolded, startling everyone.

The girl in her mesh blue shorts and white t shirt blushed towards her mother, "Sorry." She murmured.

Lucas finally noticed Brooke and smiled from afar.

"Dad you're not gonna play anymore?" Riley asked, catching him walk away.

"I'll be back in a bit, promise. I just want to talk to mommy."

"Come on Riles, keep going!" Carter whined towards his sister.

"I see you came out of your lair."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Just taking a break. This annual reports meeting has me feeling all kinds of anxious"

Lucas frowned and moved around to massage her wife's back, "I'm sorry babe. I wish I could just take this stress from you." He leant in and kissed her neck, making Brooke moan in pleasure. "God I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too babe." He kissed her once more then righted himself to keep giving her neck a massage.

"Has Sam called you?" Brooke asked Lucas.

The man nodded, "Just this morning, asked if we were going to come to that panel at the convention center. The one she organized on the need for better mental health services in foster care."

Brooke turned to him "Did you say yes?"

"Told her we wouldn't miss it."

The mother breathed in contently. The pride she had for Sam grew every day.

…. …. ….

 **Flashback**

It was only Sam's tenth week being with her parents. She'd gotten used to their comings and goings and the small ticks they had that gave away how they were feeling.

It wasn't hard for her anyway. She had to learn to be observant at a young age. She had to learn how to read her foster parents. Sam had lived in a constant state of waiting for the other shoe to drop. A foster father's lip twitching, a mother's three shallow breaths, a quick shake of the head, an exasperated grunt. They were all signs that she'd made a wrong move. That she would surely feel hell inflicted whether that be verbally, emotionally, or physically. She had to learn these things or else she wouldn't have survived. But with Brooke and Lucas, things…things were different.

This pair was different. They only wanted good for her. Like the way that they loved to hear her laugh. Some days Sam thought they lived to see her smile because whenever she did she saw the way both her mother and father would absolutely melt. They even really liked to hug her, and give her kisses and cuddles too. It only took a few weeks of living with them to figure all of this out. But the girl, for the life of her could not figure out why they loved her so much.

Sure they always told her, ' _You're our daughter. We love you.'_ But those just seemed like words. Well, at first they did. Slowly those words solidified themselves in actions.

Like the way Lucas held her hand firm during those weekly visits to Thrice and told her that nothing would ever take her from them again. The way Brooke kissed her to sleep and told her that she was right across the hall. Or the way both of them hugged her so tight sometimes she thought they'd suck the life out of her. And how could she forget all the moments where she was scared and they'd read her so easily and told her that nothing would happen to her because they were right there. No one had ever done that for her.

Samantha Davis was unloveable…up until she met Lucas and Brooke.

Two fast knocks, one slow knock. It was her dad, Lucas.

The girl sat up from the bed and looked expectedly towards the door, "Yeah?"

The man's head popped in, "Hey champ, Brooke's downstairs. You ready to go?"

He looked her over and tried not to smile brightly at how adorable her kid was. Her worn crew neck striped tshirt and faded jean shorts. Clothes that Brooke wished she could throw away because they were so old, but Sam refused to let her. The child's long brunette hair that reminded Lucas so much of Brooke. Everything about his child was the definition of cute.

Sam bit her lip with no answer. She looked at him after she heard him shuffle in.

His eyes lowered and his face relaxed slightly, a small frown forming. He was concerned.

"You alright Sammy?"

The 14 year old shrugged, "I don't-will there be people I don't know there?"

"Probably, but you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to."

The father noticed the unease and discomfort on Sam's face. He sat next to her, but she moved slightly away.

"Jamie really wants you there for his birthday party sweetie." He tried sofly.

Sam laid on the bed and grabbed onto her bear, curling into him, "I don't wanna go. I won't know anyone except you and Brooke."

Lucas looked at the time and then at his kid who was currently hugging tightly onto a worn bear. Brooke was downstairs waiting and he didn't want her to come up here and see that he couldn't manage to get their kid to a birthday party. But it wasn't just about the party. Lucas and Brooke had a conversation with Ms. Thrice who told them the importance of socializing Sam into their social circles, else she'd never acclimate to a life outside Southside. For the past weeks Sam had stayed glued to their side and to her friends' Jack and Tamara. It was time for them to push her a bit.

"You'll know Haley and Nate, and Peyton. That's already a lot of people you know. Champ-"

"No."

Sam didn't want to be judged. She didn't want to hear the questions they'd ask her parents, or the polite responses they would give them. She didn't want to be around adults. Not around rich ones that would look at her as less than. That would pity her. Adults that had the potential of hurting her. She didn't want to be forced to interact with people other than those she knew and trusted. If she could, she would spend the rest of her life close to Brooke and Lucas. Her mama and her daddy.

"It'll be good for you peanut."

"You and Brooke go. I can stay here."

Another knock came to the door. The knocks were softer than before. It was her mom. Brooke.

"Hey you two. What's the hold up?" Brooke slid in not expecting the somberness in front of her.

Lucas looked towards Brooke and gave a shake of his head indicating that things were not going so good.

Sam curled her knees up to her chest. Her parents weren't going to let up, but neither would she.

Brooke walked over to the other side of the bed where Sam was facing because she had turned away from Lucas. The mother took a deep breath knowing that this was not going to be easy. Nothing with Sam every really was. Except for, of course, loving her. That for Brooke came naturally. She knew she'd go to the ends of the earth for the small teenager in front of them.

Carefully she made Sam sit up. The girl looked away but Brooke still managed to brush some of the hair away from her face.

Brooke finally got her to look her in the eyes. Lucas watched Brooke's movements with some level of awe. It seemed their daughter always melted a little bit quicker with Brooke.

"Sammy, remember what Ms. Thrice said about trying to meet new people? I know it may seem a little scary, but you can stick with you dad and me."

"You were excited about it before, champ." Lucas pointed out.

The 14 year old narrowed her eyes, "You and Lucas are always making me do things." She felt herself get angry, "You can't always tell me what to do!

God, Why was she even listening to them again? "I don't want to do this! You can't make me!"

The young teen made a move to get off but her mother put a firm hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you don't need to yell Samantha."

"You guys keep telling me what to do!" She shrugged her mom's hand off, "I don't wanna see all those dumb people!"

Another tantrum. They had asked Thrice about them. She explained that Sam was emotionally volatile, but that it shouldn't deter them from providing structure and consistency when it came to consequences.

Sam got up and quickly slammed her room door. She needed to get away from her annoying parents. If she left now she could make it to Tamara's place before Tamara left for the park.

The teen wasn't really thinking about how she'd get back to Tree Hill or the consequences she'd have with her parents. All she knew was that she felt confined and needed an out.

She made it right to the door before her father's voice made her jolt back slightly.

"Don't you dare leave this house, Samantha!"

Her dad's stern voice still scared her. It wasn't his fault it's just that it reminded her of old foster father's.

 _They followed you. They care._ Her mind thought.

Lucas noticed the visible jump that Sam let out.

 _Shit_. He thought. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to be gentle.

Brooke made it to the door and took hold of the handle. Sam looked up slowly at her mother's now frustrated eyes. Her raised, perfectly manicured eyebrow making it slightly scary.

 _You idiot, you made mama mad!_

"Unless you want to lose your privilege of leaving mine or your father's home without supervision I suggest you sit down on the couch."

Sam's fists scrunched and her eye's pierced at her mom.

"Right now Sam." Came Brooke's steely voice, unfazed by Sam's anger.

 _FUCK!_

Rather reluctantly Sam dragged her feet towards the plush couch and fell onto it, crossing her arms in the process and looking at her two parents with a petulant face.

"Samantha you can't just leave when things don't go your way. You know that." Brooke stood next to Lucas and in front of their daughter. They'd had this conversation before.

Both parents looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

"We're going to give you a few minutes to yourself, alright? But you need to think about why you just got so upset, and why you really don't want to come to Jamie's party. We need a real reason."

Sam hit the couch with her fist, still frustrated, "But I don't wanna timeout!"

"It's not a timeout." Lucas assured her. Although, honestly, it totally was. "We want to give you a chance to get your thoughts together. That's it."

"No! This is stupid!"

"That's it." Brooke heard Lucas mumble to himself. She watched him intently, knowing that Lucas had a way of dealing with her daughter's anger that sometimes she even couldn't do.

Lucas went over and held Sam's shoulders firmly enough to let Sam know he was serious.

"This is stupid! I don't wanna do anything for you and Brooke. It's stupid!"

"Hey, hey!" He squeezed her gently, "Brooke and I are _not_ going to tolerate you being this obstinate." Sam looked away but Lucas moved her chin back to him.

He rose his voice slightly in frustration, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Sam shrunk at her dad's voice. Fear crossed her face and Lucas immediately saw it. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't have said such a typical line. He shouldn't have yelled.

 _Shit. You fucked up Lucas._

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Promise." He whispered to ease her back from her fear. She stared at him trying to read the truth in his eyes. She finally nodded, accepting his promise.

"Peanut, you can't keep yelling the way you are. We need you to calm down, okay?" He gave her a moment to process what he said,

"Now, you are going to sit here." She was ready to argue once more, " _AND_ if you decide to get up, I will personally carry you back to this couch and sit you back down as many times as I need to until you finally stay and think about what we're asking you. Is that clear?"

Sam blinked blankly.

"Sam."

"Okay." She finally responded, knowing she had pushed too far. Yet, once again they were giving her consequences that weren't beatings or getting yelled at or pushed into a room. Consequences that required thought and dedication on both parties.

Before Sam knew though Lucas had walked away from her and making his way towards the kitchen with Brooke to give her alone time.

"Wait, where-where are you going?" She turned around from the couch and towards them quickly. Her face giving away more than she wanted it to. A split second fear of abandonment paralyzed her body. Were they leaving her alone?!

Brooke looked at her daughter and paused. How small and underdeveloped she still was. How scared she got when she had no idea where they were. She was 14, but in so many ways she was still a little girl.

"We're going to be right in the kitchen, alright Sam? But you need to be by yourself right now. We're just across from you."

The tough and angry facade melted. The parents saw her eyes soften and her lips form into a pout. But they walked into the kitchen anyway, knowing that Sam had to learn that her tantrums would not give her what she wanted.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry! But they left you...But they're right across the hall! And I don't wanna go to that stupid party anymore!_

Sam felt tears prick her eyes. Why did she get so upset in the first damn place?!

To Sam it felt like ages, but it was about 10 minutes later when Brooke and Lucas walked back into the living room. They found her now at the farthest corner of the couch. Her knees were to her chest and she had her head buried in it.

"Champ, are you ready to talk now?" She heard her dad say.

Sam looked up. Her face a mixture of resignation and frustration.

Her eyes were red. She'd been crying, and it hurt both parents' hearts to see.

Lucas sat on the lazyboy and Brooke sat on the armrest next to him.

 _Why didn't they sit next to her? Did she make them that mad?_

Her lip started to tremble.

"Hey. Hey." Brooke got up and moved to sit next to their child. She would never understand what was going through her daughter's head, but Brooke was keen on when Sam was falling too far into her thoughts.

"It's okay Sammy. Shh." She put an arm around her and Sam took a few deep breaths to calm down, reminding herself not to read into their every move so closely. Reminding herself that parents were supposed to love unconditionally. Whatever that meant.

"You're alright." Brooke cooed.

Sam forced herself to look up, making eye contact with her father whose eyebrows were furrowed in deep concern. "Are-are you guys mad at me?" She managed to say.

"No sweetheart, all we want is to understand what you're thinking and why you're so upset." Lucas told her softly, "You were excited about the party, what made you change your mind?"

Sam sniffled and wiped her nose with a small shrug.

"That's not an answer sweetheart." Brooke held her hand gently.

Sam took a deep breath. Embarrassed, and maybe even a bit fearful of telling them the truth, of baring herself so much, of being that vulnerable.

But she did. She forced herself. "I-um, I'm not like your friends. I'm different and they're just gonna think I'm, you know, that kid you...you saved."

Without saying anything Brooke hooked an arm under Sam's knees and her other arm around her shoulders. She brought her daughter onto her lap and held her tight. She looked to Lucas and motioned him to come sit with them, which he did.

"You are not someone we saved kiddo. You're our daughter." She whispered swaying gently, knowing that their love deprived child basked in affection. Her actions reinforced when the small teen hooked her fingers into her shirt and clung to her.

Lucas leaned in and kissed Sam's head, "If anyone even judges you slightly you don't have to worry, you have two loudmouth parents that can put them in their place."

He smiled triumphantly when he heard Sam chuckle a bit as Brooke rubbed her back. "Nothing anyone says or thinks of you will change that you, Samantha, are 100% our kid. We're proud of you just for being our Sammy."

Sam listened intently to their assurances. She curled in closer to her mom and just nodded as they spoke. The 14 year old wasn't sure if she believed them completely but they were certainly making her feel less anxious than before.

She looked up from her mother's safe bosom and sniffled, wiping her hand over her nose, "If, if, I go, you guys won't leave me alone right?"

"Not for a second, if that's what will make you feel comfortable." Lucas assured her immediately.

And so three hours later Brooke and Lucas were watching Sam with utter pride as she was helping all the little ones climb up the monkey bars and get across them safely.

They were talking with the adults, but looked over at her on occasion. She looked so carefree. The anxiety and frustration of a few hours before was no longer there. Soon, they thought, soon Sam would be able to explore the world without fear. She would grow into a wonderful woman whose past would only help her become more loving and more passionate. Brooke and Lucas they were sure of that. And they would be along for every single step, not wanting to miss any of it.

 **End of Flashback**

…. …. …..

Brooke chuckled to herself as she watched the twins. Riley had the ball and managed to make it past Carter. The little boy's jaw dropped and then he yelled towards his sister, "THAT WAS AWESOME RILEY!"

"Dad, mommy, did you see Riley!?" He asked them forever in love and proud of his "baby sister," like he loved to call her, "She passed me!"

Riley smiled brightly and looked to her parents to see if they had caught it too. She wasn't good at sports the way her brother was, but she could hold her own in soccer since she played it enough with her brother.

"That was great princess!" Brooke beamed.

"Keep going like that and you'll be better than me!" Lucas added.

"Dad!" Riley giggled, "That's not true."

"Go back and play with them Luke." Brooke whispered, noticing how much fun the twins were having and not wanting Lucas to miss out on it. The father sighed and gave her a gentle squeeze to her shoulders before going back down towards the grass where the kids were.

Brooke heard her phone ring and she groaned knowing that this would force her to go back inside. She slipped away from her family and caught the phone on the last ring.

"Hey Millie. What's up?"

"Hey did you check the report I just sent over. Just need you to confirm and I'll send a final copy to Rebecca."

"No. Give me a second and I'll look that over now."

"Awesome, thanks."

The short conversation ended and Brooke looked out longingly towards her rambunctious two and then back to her office. 'Just a few more hours.' She kept telling herself.

… …. ….

"Liz did you send a video to my work email?" Was the way Sam greeted Liz when the blonde opened the door for Sam to her house. She still lived with her mom. It was a large home and Liz didn't see the need to move out since her job as an interior designer was just a ride into downtown.

"It's a video on how to make a michelada!" Liz exclaimed, not seeing the issue with it.

"A miche-what?"

"Remember that drink we had on Manny's birthday last month? Well it's called a Michelada. We can make them now! God they were so good!"

Sam sat down on the girl's couch and shook her head, "You couldn't have sent it to my personal email or something?"

Liz shrugged, "That's the only one generated when I typed in your name. I used my work email to send it too. But you're not understanding...We can make Micheladas now!"

The brunette laughed. Those drinks _were_ pretty damn good, "You're lucky I like them dude."

Liz sat down next to her and raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I know you liked them. You got drunk off that shit."

"I was not drunk!"

"You were so handsy with Jack! And then you started crying telling us all how much we mean to you. You were drunk."

"Was not!"

"You're an emotional drunk. That's okay." Liz poked some more fun.

"And what type of drunk are you?"

"A composed one."

Sam had to scoff, "That-That has to be the biggest lie you've ever told!"

Liz shrugged and sipped the water she had in a mason jar, "I've never told a lie in my life."

"Whatever. Are you ready? Manny's already at the restaurant holding our reservations."

"Let me grab my purse, hold on a sec." She put the jar onto her coffee table and made quick work of getting to her room upstairs and grabbing her things.

"Your mom's not home yet?" Sam asked her as they went out the door.

"She had plans with your mom for some business dinner."

Liz hooked her arm around Sam's, "Come on, before Manny kills us both for being late."

…. …. ….

It was around 5 pm when Sam was headed to her parent's house from spending time with Liz and Manny. She had a day off the next day so she would occasionally take that time to spend with her parents. There was something refreshing and nostalgic about being back together with them. It always reminded her of high school. Everything about her life was still so new and exciting. Her life with Jack in their apartment. Her job. Her work friends. But something was still so grounding about Tree Hill. About Liz, and Manny. About coming home to her mama and her daddy.

"Sam!" Carter yelled, the moment he saw her from the window inside. He ran out the door and right into her big sister's arms, "I didn't know you were coming. Mom and dad didn't tell us!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise that's why they didn't tell you." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. We just started watching the basketball game. Come watch with us!"

"Took you long enough! I've been waiting for hours!" Brooke came out immediately walking over and engulfing Sam in a long hug, "Hi peanut. How are you?"

Sam smiled softly, "I'm good mama."

"Mommy bring her in!" Carter hurried them along, "It's movie night Sammy!"

"Where's Riley?" Sam asked after hugging her father deeply in the living room.

Carter brought in the popcorn and huffed when he heard the question, "She's bein' dumb."

Sam gave him a quizzical look before looking back at her mom and dad. "She's in her room, upset. She's calming down." Brooke clarified, then turning to the boy, "Don't call your sister names Carter."

"Why's she upset?" Sam asked, hating the idea of her baby sister alone and wallowing.

"I'm not sure. She started to get really angry and then rude when we offered to watch a movie with both of them. We sent her up to calm down a few minutes ago, but dad's going to talk to her before we start the movie."

Lucas walked back from the kitchen with two juice boxes, "I should go up now before Carter over here gets upset for not starting the movie sooner." He joked.

"Can I talk to her?" Sam asked feeling badly for little Riley. In some ways they were similar. Sensitive at their core.

Brooke looked to Lucas, then back to Sam, "Be our guest."

After all, the mother knew how well Sam connected with Riley, how much their princess looked up to her big sister.

It was clear the older the twins got that Riley and Sam had similar personalities. Carter on the other hand was much more outgoing like Brooke. It sometimes concerned Brooke that she was so different from her youngest daughter. And unlike Sam, Riley did not need seek her out the way Sam did when she was younger. Moments like this reminded the mother of that.

Sam made her way up the stairs and slowly walked into her baby sister's room. The little girl's nose was buried in a book. She wore black leggings and a jersey that belonged to her brother.

"Riles?" Sam asked tentatively.

Riley looked up and her face transformed into a wide smile when she saw her big sister. She hopped off the bed and rushed to hug her. Sam easily picked Riley up off the ground and held her, spinning her around for a second.

"I missed you." Sam told her, rubbing her back the way Brooke used to do for her when she was upset.

Riley hugged her tighter before walking back to her bed and sitting down with Sam, "I missed you too."

Riley was no fool though. She knew if Sam was up here, then her parents must've said something.

She sighed heavily, "Did mama and daddy tell you to come up here?"

"They told me you got upset and that's why you're up here by yourself. But dad was gonna come up and I said I wanted to talk to you."

That last part made Riley feel kinda fuzzy inside. Sam was the best. "Oh."

"So what's up princess? What happened?"

Riley shrugged, thinking about everything all over again and feeling herself get upset. "It's nothing." She mumbled.

"It's definitely something." Sam raised an eyebrow, "And I'm guessing you're mad at mama or dad? Maybe both of them?"

Riley bit her lip and sighed. "It's dumb."

"I promise you it's not." Sam answered without giving it another thought, "It's never dumb if you're feeling it. Trust me." She spoke from experience.

The little girl thought deeply for a moment. "Well..." She fiddled with the lint on her leggings, "You promise not to think I'm dumb?"

Sam nodded solemnly, "You're one of the smartest 9 year olds I've ever met!" Then held out her pinky, "Pinky promise with a cherry on top."

Riley locked her finger with Sam, having already learned from her older sister that pinky promises were sacred.

"Okay, come on now kid, you can trust me. What's up?"

The small girl leaned her head on her big sister's arm, "I just think that mom and dad think Carter is funner than me and like to do things with him more than me."

Sam frowned. She wondered what would ever make Riley think that. Sam had no doubt in her mind that her parents loved both of the twins to death. But she knew that in some ways Carter was easier to please.

"What happened?"

"The whole day we kept doing things that Carter wanted to do. He's always the first one to say what he wants to do and stuff."

"Do you feel like you don't get a chance to say what you want to do?"

Riley pulled on her shorts, fiddling with them as they talked, "It doesn't bother me always."

"But today it did."

The 9 year old nodded and sniffled, feeling on the brink of tears. Sam put an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. She could see Riley didn't want to be so torn up about it.

"It's hard to feel ignored." Sam assured her softly, "It's okay to be sad about that."

Riley brought her head up, "I like doing the stuff Carter likes doing, but sometimes I just wish...I dunno."

"You wish you guys did more things that are your favorites?"

The smaller girl nodded sadly, "Yeah..to-today when I said that I wanted to go to the museum Carter whined and said it'd be boring and that dad could take me on another day. Mom looked at me and asked if I was okay with that and I said yeah, but I was still mad about it."

The 23 year old sighed, "I'm sorry buddy. That must've made you feel really bad."

"S-sort of." Riley went back to leaning on Sam's arm.

"You know if we talk about it with mom and dad I'm sure they'll make sure to do a better job about it."

Riley crossed and uncrossed her feet, "I don't know...can't you tell them for me?" She looked at Sam hopeful.

The older sister smiled slightly, "I think they'd want to hear it from you."

"But I don't want Carter to feel bad. He's still my brother and he's the best and I love him."

"And he'll still be your brother, he'll still be the best, and you'll still love him just like he'll love you."

"Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever feel like me when you were in foster care?"

Sam felt her blood freeze. She hadn't realized Riley knew about that. It was never really a secret in the house, but they'd never had a conversation about it with the twins either.

The young adult did her best to hide her surprise and anxiousness towards the question, "How'd you know about that?"

"Mommy was reading something on the internet about you to dad last week and it said you spent time in foster care. I didn't know what it was so I googled it."

Sam's heart beat faster and faster. "I didn't understand it though. Google says you get put in a home by social services? What does that mean? I was waiting to ask you."

Samantha didn't know what to say. God, what was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to approach this? How was she supposed to shatter the idea of a safe world to her 9 year old sister?

And how the hell did she never think that the day would come when Carter and Riley would be curious about her past?

She really wished Brooke and Luke were here to explain it for Riley. "Ummm, it's...well, complicated. I promise we'll talk about it at some point, but I kinda just wanna make _you_ feel better right now."

Riley narrowed her eyes. Her sister was definitely deflecting "So you're not gonna tell me."

" _I will_." Sam assured her, even though her stomach churned at the thought, "Just not now, okay?"

"Fine." Riley grumped crossing her arms across her chest, not so happy with the outcome. She really was curious. Maybe she'd just have to ask her parents.

Sam wrapped an arm around her, "Come on, let's focus on what's got you all sorts of mixed up."

"Please can't you just tell mom and dad for me?" Riley whined.

"Hmmm...what if I explain it a bit for you? Will that help?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Come here." Sam said seeing Riley yawn, "I'm tired and I was kinda hoping you could keep me company at least until I fall asleep. We can talk to mom and dad afterwards."

The younger girl nodded and laid with her sister in bed. Brooke used to get Riley to take a nap when she was younger just like that, and Sam had learned the trick of the trade.

Riley snuggled into Sam's side, smiling when her big sister played with her hair like their mom did at bedtime...wait a minute.

"Are you trying to get me to sleep?" The nine year old frowned deeply.

"Just for an hour?" Sam said with a cheeky smile, "For me, please?"

Riley giggled and held her sister tighter, "Okay."

The older girl sent her parents a text, letting him know to start the movie without them. She sent them a brief explanation of what they'd talked about and mentioned that she and Riley were resting.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to put Riley down for a nap so close to bedtime, but Sam would stay awake with her until she got tired, so her parents wouldn't have to deal with it.

But it wasn't even 5 minutes after Sam had sent the text that they heard a knock on the door. Sam smiled, she should've expected that.

Riley's head popped up from the bed.

Another knock. "Riles?"

The little girl looked at Sam with wide eyes when she heard her mom's voice. "I may have texted them."

"Saammmm." Riley whined, "I thought we were gonna tell them later."

"Mama loves you and won't judge you for anything you say. I used to have to tell her a lot of difficult things and she still treated me the same, and I _always_ felt better afterwards."

The girl spoke out a 'come in' after Sam's urging.

Brooke walked in and sat next to her youngest daughter who by now was sat up on her bed. Riley was looking down at her criss crossed legs, slightly guilty for what she was feeling, and slightly upset with her parents.

"Baby." Brooke's hoarse voice came when Riley didn't look up. She pushed some of her daughter's hair back, "I'm sorry princess."

And for a sensitive soul like Riley, it was all she needed to feel her eyes begin to teem with tears.

"S'okay." She mumbled trying to hide her emotions.

"It's not." Brooke answered, "Daddy and I didn't realize-" The mother took a deep breath, her own guilt gnawing at her. It was so hard to strike a balance with the twins sometimes, and with Riley it just seemed so easy, but maybe her complacence didn't equate to her being satisfied.

"You, daddy, and me have some things to talk about, don't we princess?" She finally settled on saying.

Riley nodded and wiped her tears.

Without giving it much thought Brooke picked the 9 year old up in her arms and sat her on her lap so that Riley was straddling her legs.

Brooke looked into her youngest's eyes, her own teeming with tears "I love you just as much as I love your brother. You're my baby. You always will be." And the way Riley held onto her neck and finally let herself cry, pierced the fashion designer's soul.

"Oh bug. Shhhh." She rocked them both, patting her bottom and humming to calm her down, "I got you. Mama's got you."

Riley clung to her mom, basking in how much she loved the sensation.

Recognizing this as a moment between Riley and Brooke, Sam quietly made her way out and downstairs into the living room.

With Sam downstairs, Lucas made his way up towards Brooke and Riley. Carter was a bit upset that his parents had ditched movie night but Sam explained to him that Riley needed her parents a little bit.

"Is Riley okay?" He was set on flying up the stairs, but Sam put her hand on his arm, "Bud, she's fine. But she just needs some time with mom and dad."

"She could've had time if she came down and did movie night with us." He groaned.

The older sister put an arm around him, "Well yeah, but sometimes we all need a little bit more attention. I'm sure if you needed that Riley would understand."

Carter thought about it for a bit and sighed, "Yeah...probably."

"So can we just finish the movie together? It could be you and me time." Sam offered.

This made Carter beam, "Totally!"

…. … ….

Night had come and Brooke and Lucas were in bed fast asleep at an early hour. It'd been an emotional day for them and Riley, and the parents were wiped out. When Sam teased them for going to bed at 10 pm like an "old couple" they could only roll their eyes. But at midnight the parents were awakened once more.

"Mama."

Brooke felt her arm shake gently. A distant voice was waking her out of sleep.

"Hmmmm."

"Mom?"

Another shake, harder now.

"R-riley, sweetie." Brooke moved ready to comfort her child again for what had transpired before.

"No, mama. It's Sam."

That made Brooke's eyes open instantly. "Sammy, sweetheart." She sat up, her eyes still adjusting to the dark. She had been so sure that gentle voice was Riley. "What's wrong kiddo?"

Sam shook her head and bit her lip, unsure of what to say. The question Riley asked her had plagued her and it wasn't letting her sleep. She kept tossing and turning and the only thing she could think of was going to her parents.

But there she was, a big 23 year old girl, waking up her mommy because she was scared of her own thoughts. She suddenly felt timid. She should've been home with Jack. He could've comforted her, right?

Brooke however was not thinking in those terms. All Brooke saw was one of her babies needing her.

"I-ummm…" She fiddled with the hem of the large t shirt she wore to bed.

Brooke had turned her light on in the process, making Lucas stir awake.

"Wh-what's going on?" Came his sleepy mumble. Sam felt herself tense with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry. Sorry. I'm gonna go back to my room."

"Peanut, don't do that." Brooke told her sincerely.

"What's wrong?" Lucas now asked her, concerned. It had been a while since Sam had done this. Years.

"Can I just, um, can I-"

"Come here. Come lay down." Brooke didn't need her to finish her question. She knew that whatever it was Sam just needed some comfort in that moment.

Sam crawled into the bed and snuggled into her mom's side. Her dad moved closer and kissed her forehead.

"We can talk about it later, champ. Just rest for now." He whispered.

Sam nodded and hugged her mom's side tight.

The 23 year old fell asleep to reassurances that night. Ones that told her 'you're safe.' 'I got you.' and 'we'll get through it.' Ones that rubbed her back and hummed to her.

Sam knew that her parents would help her navigate the difficult conversation she'd have to have with the twins about her past. They would help her, the way they helped her through it all. They wouldn't talk that moment, but having the security that her parents would help her burden that eased her immensely.

That night Sam fell asleep feeling calmer than she'd felt in weeks. Feeling just as loved as her nine year old brother and sister.

 **Hoped you liked it! Please review! I know I've been awol, lots of life stuff. But yes, I'm still here!**


	10. Crush on You

"Carter, wake up!" An 11 year old Riley shook her brother's shoulder. Her mom had tasked her with waking him up, and that was definitely easier said than done.

"Go 'way." She heard him mumble.

The girl twin rolled her eyes, "Mommy's been trying to wake you up for like ten minutes from downstairs. Come on, we're gonna be late for school because of you!"

When no peep came, Riley decided to take matters into her own hands. She jumped atop him and shook him with both hands, "Let's go!"

The boy groaned and gently got up, easily moving his smaller statured sister off of him, "Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" He rubbed his eyes and yawned, annoyed at his sister, but one look at her smiling face melted those thoughts away.

"Morning princess."

She rolled her eyes. He'd gotten into the habit of calling her all the pet names that their parents and Sammy called her. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight anyway. She loved him to death. Her twin. Her best friend.

"Hurry up and get ready. I'll tell mommy you're up."

"Bug, is your brother up?" Brooke asked when she heard her daughter's dainty steps come back into the kitchen.

"Yeah mama. He's getting ready right now."

She saw the french toast her mom had put on the table for her and happily went to devour it. French toast was her favorite. Her daddy said she got her sweet tooth from him.

About 10 minutes later Carter came down all ready to go. He wore his navy slim pants, white buttoned down shirt, and a tie. Their private school's required uniform. A uniform he hated because the tie felt stifling, but one that his mother thought made him look cute as a button...Whatever that meant.

Once in the kitchen he caught sight of his mom looking at her Ipad on the island. He hugged Brooke from behind tight, "Morning mommy."

The mother jumped slightly, then smiled as she turned around and leaned down to kiss his head, "Hi big boy. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded quickly, "Yup!"

"Good. You have about ten minutes to eat. Then we really gotta go. Alright?"

Lucas had been leaving early for zero hour practices at the high school, so for the past week, it'd been Brooke who had taken the kiddos to their school.

"Where's Riley?" He thought she already would've been down here.

"She's packing up her stuff upstairs. Are you going to want to wait until after her art club? Dad wanted to know if he should pick you up and take you to practice with him."

Carter thought for a moment, "I don't wanna stay with art nerds. But can I walk with Dave and Johnny. We wanna play xbox at Dave's."

"Carter!" Brooke scolded.

He shrugged, "it's not a bad thing to be a nerd! I'm just saying."

Brooke eyed him as he scarfed his breakfast down. It worried her how different the twins were becoming. Carter was the epitome of Brooke. Popular. Athletic. Life of the party. Riley was studious, an observer, much more of an introvert. They were still close, but she wondered how school and peer pressure would change that. She hoped it never would.

"Yes, you can walk with your friends. Just let your dad know."

"Riley, let's go, bug!" Brooke yelled up the stairs a few minutes later.

Soon enough the fashion mogul had her two twins side by side ready to go. She smiled at them both and led them out the door.

"Bye mom!" Carter and Riley both said in unison about to open the car door once in front of their school.

"Wait, Carter hold on a minute." Brooke called after him. Both of them stopped. The mother looked to her smallest, "Go ahead sweetheart, I just need to talk to your brother really quick."

"I-is everything okay?" Riley asked, not sure why her mother only wanted Carter. It made her nervous for some reason.

Carter shrugged and Brooke nodded with a reassuring smile, "Yes princess. Gimme a kiss and go on into school. Okay?"

Her mother's sweet voice allayed her. She leaned over her brother and kissed her mom's cheek, "Bye mama."

"Bye baby girl. I love you."

Carter and Brooke watched Riley go out. The mother's stare lingering for longer.

"What's up mom?" Carter finally asked, "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No kiddo." She shook her head, "I just wanted to know if Riley's talked to you about what happened-"

"No." Carter's face darkened.

In reality, he knew exactly what Brooke was talking about. A group of girls that had made fun of Riley for being such a nerd and "accidentally" spilling chocolate milk on her at lunch two weeks ago. Carter hadn't been there to protect her because he was making up a test in one of his classes. But he'd been called down to the office and saw the result. The secretary led them into an empty office and there was his broken baby sister crying in their dad's arms.

"What-what happened?" Carter rushed over.

Riley looked up when she heard her brother's voice. She hid her face back into her dad's chest and shook her head.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing, bud. She won't talk to me." Lucas said sadly, looking down at the child in his lap, "I just know that she's drenched in milk."

"Who-who did it Riles?" Carter asked, feeling angry.

Riley refused to talk though. She just wanted her father's comfort. Eventually Lucas had to let her go. He only had so much time because the substitute was only available for two periods.

"Baby, daddy has to go. I brought you a new set of clothes like you needed." His heart broke knowing that he had to leave her like this. He had asked if she wanted to go home but she just meekly said 'no.'

"Do you need help changing into it honey?" Lucas cooed. Riley took a deep breath and lifted her head off her dad's chest, "N-no. I got it."

Lucas helped the girl off his lap. "I'm sorry princess. I wish I could stay with you."

"It's okay." She whispered.

Carter jumped off the chair he was in and grabbed the clothes "Here Riles. I'll stay with you and we can walk out together."

Lucas went to give his girl a hug.

"It was an accident." The 11 year old finally said, "I dropped milk all over myself, and, and, people started laughing and I got really embarrassed."

It was a lie. Everyone in that room knew it. But Carter and Lucas also knew that Riley wouldn't budge. She was a stubborn child when she wanted to be.

The father waited outside the office for Riley to change, but Carter had refused to step out with him. She sat and waited for his sister to change her shirt.

"Riles-"

"It was nothing Carter."

"You're lying."

"I just don't wanna talk about it right now." She finally told him.

The boy crossed his arms in defeat, "Will you at least tell me later?"

Riley finished buttoning her shirt and opened her hand for Carter to grab, "Promise I will."

The boy picked up her sister's dirt shirt and grasped her hand, "Fine. I'll drop it."

But at home, the outrage that Brooke felt when she found out what happened to her daughter was palpable.

"WHAT?!" Carter and Riley heard her mother yell from the kitchen when Lucas told her what had happened. He'd decided to wait until Brooke got home and had a chance to relax from work to tell her.

Riley had called him for a reason. She knew Brooke would turn into a mother bear and not leave until she got answers. And the small 11 year old didn't want that. All she wanted was a lap to cry in.

The twins had been watching TV together. Riley leaning closely onto Carter. When they heard Brooke's surprise she curled in closer knowing that her mother was most likely about to stalk into the room. Carter put an arm around her, "She's just being mama." He assured her.

"Why didn't she call me? Why didn't _you_ call me?" Brooke needed answers. How was it possible that she had been left in the dark for so long? And she'd asked the kids how school was and they both said fine. What in the actual hell?!

Carter would've told her, but Lucas had asked him to wait until he had talked to her.

"Brooke calm down!" Lucas uttered sharply, "They're in the other room! And I didn't want you to get like this, which is why I waited to tell you."

"Like what, Lucas?" Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"You're demanding answers babe. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted comfort." He explained.

"Are you saying I can't comfort my daughter?!"

Lucas rubbed his neck. This was not going well. "I'm not saying that. I'm just, well-you push her! She didn't want to be pushed."

"So what you're telling me is that you're just going to believe what she told you and move right along? You know damn well that Riley didn't spill milk all over herself and cry about it. Somebody did that to her!"

Lucas groaned in frustration, "Of course I don't believe her! I just wanted to give her time. Brooke, Riley's not like you. She needs time to deal with things internally before she talks."

The mother let out a breath and moved a hand through her hair. She felt a little hurt that her baby couldn't tell her this. That Lucas was her confidante and she wasn't. It hurt her a lot if she was honest with herself.

"I don't want her in that school if she's going to be getting bullied." Brooke spoke icily. She gave Lucas one look then walked towards the living room decisively.

The father rolled his eyes, trying to pull her back."Brooke wait!"

Too late.

Brooke walked into the living room and saw her two babies cuddled together. Riley's legs folded into herself as she leaned onto her brother's side. Carter's arm wrapped securely around her.

"Riley, honey?" She spoke softly.

The little girl sighed and met eyes with her mom.

"Why didn't you tell me about today, munchkin?"

"Nothing happened mommy. It was my fault." The 11 year old answered, sitting up.

Carter and Riley had heard most of their parents' conversation.

Brooke rose an eyebrow as she sat down by them, "Riley, are you lying to me?"

Her mother's unimpressed look sent a small shiver down her spine. She was never a good liar.

"I-" She bit her lip and shook her head, "N-no."

"Riley Marie." Brooke gave her another chance, "Who did that to you? I can't help you, if you don't talk to us."

But this time the girl felt a surge of anger. She didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm not lying to you!" She yelled, "Just leave it alone! Don't do anything mom!"

"Riles, upstairs. Now." Came Lucas's stern voice from behind.

She looked up to her dad with sad eyes, "But-"

"I know you're upset honey, but you know better than to talk to us like that." He pointed to the stairs, "Up those stairs, Riley."

The girl huffed and glared at her parents, but got off the couch and ran up the stairs. Carter looked at both his parents for a split second before following his sister.

Brooke and Lucas let it happen, knowing Carter could comfort her. "No TV, and no games while you're up with her!" Lucas called towards him.

And Carter didn't ask her about it when he got to her room. He just laid on her bed, his head on her pillow. They didn't talk much, just let themselves be. For Riley her brother's presence was enough, and Carter knew that. Twin intuition.

It was about half an hour later that both Brooke and Lucas walked back into the girl's room. His father signaled Carter to leave. The boy sighed, but did as he was told.

When Brooke sat on the bed Riley gave her mother the guiltiest of eyes. "I-I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't meant to get so mad."

Brooke opened her arms, a sign of forgiveness.

But the brown haired girl looked at her mother skeptically. Brooke Davis usually wouldn't forgive before at least scolding about respect.

Not unless, of course, Brooke felt she was at fault as well, "I'm sorry too princess. Can you come here?"

Riley shyly crawled over to her mom, melting as two soft kisses were placed on her head.

"I know I push a lot." Brooke whispered into her daughter's hair, "I just worry. You're my shyest baby when it comes to what you're thinking about."

Lucas sat by them and smiled sadly at Brooke's words.

When Sam was a teenager she confided in them so much. She needed them for so much, especially Brooke. For Sam, her parents were her emotional outlet. Sometimes it was through tantrums, and yells. Sometimes through crying. Other times it was just cuddling. But the parents could always manage to get their eldest to talk to them about how she was feeling.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was Sam's sophomore year at Tree Hill. It was a Thrusday, and the week had gone by quickly, but unfortunately for her a day that seemed pretty normal, did not have such a good ending._

 _Brooke had just picked her up, having to leave work because the principal had called letting her know Sam was suspended for fighting. Lucas was there but couldn't to take her home as there were no substitutes available to take over his class._

 _By the time Brooke had gotten there the "victim", Mary Lewis, had already been taken home. The principal gave her the rundown of what had happened, according to Mary._

" _She just snapped and punched me!" Mary cried once her mom got there, demanding answers, "So I had to hit her back!"_

 _Ms. Lewis hugged her daughter, "Oh baby, it's okay."_

 _Sam was sitting on the other end of the table with a swollen lip, scowling at Mary, but not saying a word. She only scoffed at Mary's huge lie._

 _Mary's mother turned to Sam, " Do you have something to say? How about you start explaining why you did it?"_

 _The principal looked at Sam to see if they'd get an answer. Nothing._

 _Ms. Lewis took one look at Sam's ratted converse, and beanie. She had Jack's Southside shirt on and the woman immediately assumed, "You scoundrel. Don't you ever touch my daughter again. Do you understand me? Go back to the side of the tracks that you belong in!"_

 _Sam felt her whole body twitch, but she restrained herself._

" _Ma'am I think it's time that you leave." The principal immediately stopped the woman. "I understand you are angry, but Samantha is my student and I won't tolerate adults talking down to them like that."_

 _So the principal explained that as far as he knew Sam grew upset at something and hit Mary in response, Mary then retaliated. But because Sam started it she got three days worth of suspension._

" _Let me take you to her." He told the fashion mogul._

 _Sam had refused to talk to anyone. She hadn't said a word, up until Brooke walked into the conference room that she was waiting in. In reality she had been mulling over Ms. Lewis's words. The way she wrote her off when she thought she was from Southside. The way she looked down on her. As if they were better._

 _But Sam's steel exterior waned when her mother's stern expression directed herself towards her. She always thought her mom looked more intimidating when she was wearing her heels, and work clothes._

 _Brooke stood by the door and crossed her arms across her chest, "Your stunt got you suspended. That includes Glee, young lady."_

 _Sam looked at her lap and nodded lamely. "O-okay."_

 _The mother took a deep breath and walked over to her daughter. Brooke knew that Sam wouldn't have hit the girl had she not been provoked._

 _She sat down and let her daughter squirm for a bit._

" _Can you tell me what happened, Sam?" She finally asked her voice much softer, "I know you must've done it for a reason."_

 _Sam looked up, eyes glistening as she nodded hurriedly. Glad her mother understood. Not like everyone else who started their questioning in an accusing way. "She-she called Jana fat, mom. She kept doing it. And I came over and told her to stop, but she just cracked another joke. I-I lost it."_

 _She wiped some of the tears from the emotions she was holding in since entering the school office. She didn't wait long to feel warm arms hug her._

" _Shhh."_

" _I'm sorry mama." Sam whimpered, hiding into the crook of Brooke's neck. She hadn't wanted to start crying but she was happy that her mom wasn't mad right now._

" _You're okay. Just deep breaths, little one."_

 _Sam followed her mom's directive and calmed herself down. She blushed when she saw that the door was open and knew that anyone passing by plus the secretary saw her being comforted by Brooke. She was sure they got a kick out of it considering how cold and serious she'd been since entering the office._

 _Brooke took a deep breath and sighed. "I know you did it for a good reason sweetheart, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. You know that violence isn't something daddy and I condone, so you're grounded for as long as you're suspended. No TV, computer, or phone."_

" _But mom!" Sam whined._

" _Samantha, don't whine." Brooke warned her, "Now hand over the phone."_

 _The 15 year old pouted. How was she supposed to talk to Jack?_

" _Can I at least text Jack and T. that I'm grounded?"_

 _The woman sighed, "Alright, text them now."_

 _She watched the girl do so and waited patiently for the phone to be slipped her way. She placed it in her bag and stood up, "Come on. You'll be coming back to work with me."_

 _The girl rolled her eyes behind her mom's back. On top of being grounded, she was going to be so bored at her mom's office. Millie would probably put her to work!_

" _Your dad's going to call to talk to you during his conference period." Brooke looked over to her sulking daughter at a stop light._

" _Great." She mumbled._

" _Hey, you got yourself into this mess. So watch that attitude."_

 _Sam hadn't said another word in the car. She kept thinking about stupid Ms. Lewis and Mary. She hadn't realized they made it to her mom's office until Brooke spoke up once again. The mother had been collecting her own thoughts in the car._

" _Come on peanut. We're here."_

 _The 15 year old undid her seatbelt and climbed out. She took her mother's outstretched hand to walk in._

 _Sam took a quick look at herself and then at her well put together mom. If it weren't for the fact that people knew she was Brooke's kid, everyone would just think of her as some poor kid from Southside._

 _The thought saddened Sam. She was so different from her mom and dad._

 _When they got into the office, Brooke's employees greeted Sam happily. The girl rolled her eyes but greeted them all back._

" _Sam, go into my office and get started on any homework you have." Brooke directed her before talking to Millie._

" _How many days did she get?" Millie asked._

" _3." Brooke sighed, "That girl she punched called another girl fat, apparently."_

 _The secretary couldn't help but smirk amused, "So Sam's a vigilante now?"_

" _Something like that." Brooke muttered._

 _While Brooke figured out the rest of her to do's with Millie Sam took her shoes and beanie off and got comfortable on her mom's couch. She was going to grab her phone to listen to music, but groaned when she realized her mom had taken it._

" _Damn it."_

 _By the time Brooke came back into her office the girl was laying on her stomach with her binder open, a page of equations in front of her._

" _Sammy did you get to eat lunch, or would you like me to get you something?" Brooke asked taking a seat at her desk._

 _Sam shrugged, "I didn't eat, but I'm not really hungry right now."_

 _Brooke looked over. Her little one did as she was told. Her homework was out and she was working on it. But she looked unfocused, and maybe even a little sad. The mother wondered if she was feeling guilty._

" _Sweetheart?"_

 _Sam looked over to her mother whose reading glasses were on. Probably gonna read emails, Sam thought._

" _Yeah?"_

" _I want you to know that although I'm unhappy that you fought, I know that what you did came from a good place. That Mary girl is the mean one. You, Sam, your heart is gold, and you protect the underdog. I'm proud of you because of that."_

 _Sam smiled slightly and sat up. She wasn't sure why she cared so much for what Ms. lewis had said to her, especially when her mom, Brooke Davis of all people, loved her so unconditionally._

 _Brooke could see it in Sam's eyes. Something was still bothering her. She walked over to the couch and sat down, "Peanut, what's wrong?"_

 _The 15 year old bit her lip. "It's stupid." She mumbled._

 _She felt her mother's arm go around her, "I promise you it's not."_

" _It's just something dumb Mary's mom said. I-I don't know. It shouldn't even matter."_

 _Brooke kissed her girl's forehead, "What'd she tell you sweetheart?"_

 _Sam shrugged and hid her face into her mom's shoulder, "She-she just told me to move back to the other side of the tracks. She saw my shirt and I guess thought I lived in the southside. And you know, people, people always think less of me when they think that I'm from there and they don't know you and dad are my parents. And I'm not- I just don't look or act like I belong in Tree Hill sometimes and it bothers me."_

 _Mary Lewis. That was the girl's name. Brooke would have no problem figuring out who the mother was, and boy was she going to regret hurting her baby girl's feelings._

 _Brooke embraced her kid, "Oh sweetie. That woman is just a bigot. Her whole life has been Tree Hill, and she can't see past status. So many people are idiots. But you prove them wrong daily peanut. Every. Single. Day."_

 _Sam couldn't help but feel proud when her mom complimented her. She hugged her mother tighter. Brooke held her and rubbed her back for a few moments before letting her go, "You are my pride and joy, Samantha. You always will be. You can dress how you want. Look how you want, and enjoy the things that you do. I don't care that you're not prim and proper. Dad and I love you for who you are."_

" _I love you mama." The small teenager whispered, making Brooke's heart soar, "I love you too little one."_

 _It was around 4 o' clock when Lucas walked into Brooke's office to pick Sam up. Brooke would get out later and didn't want Sam to be stuck with her at work for that long. That would just be cruel. The twins were already on their way home with Karen so he would have to make their trip back home quick._

 _When he walked in he saw their daughter peacefully asleep, curled into herself on the couch. A throw blanket lovingly placed atop her._

" _I see she didn't last." He joked sweetly walking over and kissing Brooke on the cheek._

 _Brooke smiled deeply, "She fell asleep about an hour ago. I took her phone so she couldn't really entertain herself once she finished her work."_

" _Was she upset that we grounded her?" He asked._

" _No." Brooke shook her head, "But I'll talk to you about everything at home."_

 _The father walked over and knelt down, "Sammy, buddy, time to wake up."_

 _Sam felt the nudges on her shoulder and groaned, "No." She mumbled annoyed, "Le-me-alone."_

 _Lucas rolled his eyes. He grabbed her bag and swung it on his shoulder, then took the blanket off the girl. Carefully, he placed his hands under Sam and picked her up bridal style,_

" _Okay lazy, time to go home."_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

With the twins, things were different. Carter tended to be an open book. He was level headed and energetic. When asked about his thoughts the boy could easily pinpoint his emotional and mental state. Everything seemed to be on his sleeve. With Riley that wasn't the case. She was never one to talk about her emotions. She was an introvert through and through. She kept herself so guarded. And if she were to talk it was usually Lucas who was the first to hear about it.

Brooke rubbed her youngest's back, "I-I'm fine mama." Riley said nuzzling into her mom, "It was...it was an accident."

The mother bit back her worry and her frustration. She looked to Lucas who only shook his head. He had practically begged Brooke to just leave it and let Riley take the lead.

'She's not Sam.' Lucas had told her, 'We can't deal with her the way we did Sammy, babe.'

Not wanting to push her youngest daughter away any further, she ignored the voice in her said that she needed to go down to the school and raise hell, the voice that told her to question Riley further.

She pushed some of her daughter's hair behind her ear and lifted her chin,

"I won't say anything about it anymore after this. But if you ever feel like you don't like that school anymore, you can tell us. We have other options."

Brooke had spent the rest of that evening watching TV with the twins, her hand stroking Riley's hair as her head laid on mama's lap.

"So she hasn't talked to you?" Brooke asked again.

Carter shook his head.

Another lie. She had. That same night it happened Riley walked into his room after they were both tucked in and kissed goodnight. She told him everything. Sarah Peters and her friends had gotten mad at her for calling a discussion point she had "archaic and patriarchal." Their teacher had latched onto Riley's idea and praised her for it. Sarah already not a fan of Riley had become livid at the thought of getting shut down by her.

But she asked Carter to keep it a secret because she didn't want to make a big deal out of something so small. The boy reluctantly agreed after Riley begged him.

But he had a little talk with Sara at lunch, warning her to stay away from his sister. He hoped he had it handled.

"I don't know mom. She didn't talk to me."

"And you haven't noticed anything?"

Carter sighed, "She's not being bullied mama."

The mother wished she could just be a fly on the wall for her kids when they were at school, "Okay. Just watch out for you sister kiddo, alright?"

He smiled, "I always do."

She kissed his forehead and sent him out, only leaving when she saw him go all the way in.

"What'd mom ask you about?" Riley had waited for him by the door.

Carter put an arm around her and led them towards their locker, "About you and whether you've talked to me about Sarah."

The girl turned to him, "You didn't say anything, right?"

"Of course not. I got your back. But she hasn't been bugging you, right?"

Riley shrugged, "No, not really."

He knew he had to keep an eye on her sister. She was so opinionated, but also super sensitive. Those two traits didn't really bode well.

'Riles, look! Look what my parents got me!" One of Riley's friends, Addie, ran towards them.

"Hi Carter." Addie quickly said looking back to her friend, "Check it out Riley."

She opened up a Ziploc bag and showed the brunette the reason for her excitement. "They got me a whole set of charcoal sticks with different tips and stuff, so we can use it for art class today. I think it'll be cool to make the portraits with this stuff."

Riley examined them and nodded, "Oh that's so cool. I bet it'll add so much dimension to them. Do you think Mrs. Carr will let us use them?"

Carter raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. BO-RING.

"See ya 'round Riles. Bye Addie." He said, being waved off by both girls before going in search of his own group of friends.

He was greeted by Johnny and Dave, his two best friends. All three of them played sports together and were the attraction of many of the girls at St. John's Academy. But Carter didn't really care for the attention.

"Yo Carter, we've been waiting for you. Guess what?"

The dark blond haired boy sat down, "What?"

Dave showed him a snap that Chloe had posted. She was doing a "Ask Me Anything" and someone had asked her who she had a crush on at school.

She responded by saying "That Scott kid is kinda cute. Don't know him though."

Carter looked to his overexcited friends and shrugged.

"Dude, she likes you!" Johhny responded.

"I don't really know her though. Don't you have to know someone to like them?"

Both boys looked at each other and shrugged. How were they supposed to know? None of them had a girlfriend either.

Chloe was the grade A hottie of the sixth grade. She had just moved to Xavier prep a few weeks ago from one of the local public schools.

"Doesn't she have the high school guy?" There were rumors that she had a 15 year old boyfriend who she went to third base with.

"Well, who cares!"

"I don't know guys. That's weird."

The bell rang and they all groaned, "Don't be such a scaredy cat. If she talks to you, you gotta talk to her back." Dave told him. All the things Dave knew about girls was through his older brother anyway, so he had the inside scoop.

Carter tightened his hold on the strap of his backpack. If there was one thing he couldn't truly understand about his friends was there growing attraction to girls. He just felt, well, indifferent.

He passed by Riley's first period and craned his head to see if she was in there. He could see her sitting next to Addie. He smiled and kept walking before Riley noticed him. She always shooed him away when she caught him doing that.

The boy always just felt this overwhelming need to protect her. He really couldn't help it. He suddenly felt Dave elbow him, Carter was about to elbow him back when he caught sight of the reason.

There was Chloe walking towards them. She made eye contact with Carter and smiled. The boy smiled back, and Dave and Johnny's eyes both widened.

"HO-LY SHIT BALLS." Johnny exclaimed, "DUDE!"

Carter just laughed and shook his head, "She just smiled at me. Calm down."

"Hi. I'm Chloe." Came a voice from behind Riley. The brunette turned around and rose her eyebrow. She knew who Chloe was. There were rumors about her. Looking at her, Riley could definitely see why. Chloe looked 14!

"Hi?"

"I just never said Hi to you, so yeah."

"Oh." Riley said, still not sure why this girl was talking to her.

"Hi, I'm Addie." Riley's friend extended her hand, "And that's Riley."

Chloe smiled sweetly. "You're Carter's sister, right?"

"Yeah, he's my brother. Why?" Riley, the ever skeptic wasn't so sure of this interaction.

"He seems cool. And so do you. I saw you were holding those charcoal sticks. I love to use those when I draw."

"You like drawing?" Addie asked excitedly.

Riley looked to her friend. Addie literally did not know the definition of 'be cool.'

"Not that good at it, but I like doing it. What about you Riley?"

"I'm alright. Are you taking art? Mrs. Carr teaches us a lot of cool stuff."

"Yeah, I have her sixth period."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. The bell has rung, class has started! Go to your seats and get your journals out!" The girls heard their teacher say.

"We should talk during lunch." Chloe got up to move to her assigned seat.

Addie and Riley turned around and looked at each other. "That was weird." Riley whispered to Addie.

"She seems nice." Her friend added in.

…. …. ….

When lunch rolled around Riley went to her brother because he had forgotten to give her half of the lunch money that Brooke handed him.

She found him with his jock group of friends. They were kind of bone headed in her opinion, but nice.

"Hey Carter do you have my lunch money?"

Dave and Johnny waved at her, "Hey Riley!"

"Hi guys." She smiled.

"Yeah, I got it. But I was gonna get in line too. Come with me?" He asked her. She nodded and walked side by side with her brother. Dave and Johnny had sped up when they found out they were serving tacos.

"Hey Riley!" Both Carter and Riley turned around.

"You know her?" The boy asked turning to his sister. It was Chloe, yet again.

"She started talking to me in first period." Riley informed him, "She asked if I was your sister."

Carter narrowed his eyes, not liking the possible idea of this girl using his baby sister to get to him.

He grabbed Riley's upper arm, "Come on Riley, let's go to lunch."

Riley pulled her arm away, "Hold on Carter. She's coming too. But you can go if you want."

He crossed his arms across his chest, still not happy, but waited with Riley anyway.

Chloe finally caught up, "Hey! Mrs. Carr told me about art club. She said you and Addie are in it." She then looked to the taller dark blonde haired boy, "I'm Chloe by the way."

"This is my brother." Riley smiled, grabbing onto Carter's hand and squeezing it. The boy squeezed back, loving the feeling of comfort and safety that holding hands with Riley still brought him.

"You're on the soccer team, right?"

The boy nodded, "And basketball."

Chloe giggled a bit and smiled at Carter, "Cool."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool….Ummm, can we go now, I'm hungry?" Carter added. For some reason her presence made him uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to act now that he had it in his head that this girl liked him.

Carter stayed quiet as Riley and Chloe talked. He paid attention to how the girl treated his sister. She seemed nice enough and it looked like she enjoyed art the way Riley did.

"Here, have an orange." Carter heard Riley tell him, the bright fruit plopped onto his tray. He groaned loudly.

"Mom says you need more fruit in your life. So you better eat it." She stuck her tongue out at him as he groaned.

Chloe was the first to grab her lunch and waited for the other two. Carter was next.

"So have you been at this school all your life?" Chloe asked him.

"Mhm. Since kindergarten." Carter smiled, "It seems nice. I kinda miss my old school though."

"The public middle school right?"

The girl nodded in the affirmative.

"I think you went to the middle school my parents went to."

"Oh, that's cool! My dad's been wanting me to come here, and once him and my mom divorced I moved in with him and he got to choose where I go."

Carter frowned. That didn't sound very fun. In many ways, Riley and him were lucky. So many of their friends parents' were divorced. He always felt weird when his friends brought it up though. He wasn't exactly sure how to empathize.

"That-that really sucks."

The tall sixth grader shrugged, "It's whatever."

Riley walked up to them and the trio split up. Chloe sat with Addie, Riley, and another two of their friends, while Carter walked over to his very excited buddies. They'd been watching the interaction the entire time.

Carter honestly just felt happy to be sitting back with his friends, although he kept looking over, trying to read his sister's emotions on her face.

Chloe seemed nice. But, he had a small seed of doubt.

… …. ….

Sam walked out of her office in the Southside Group home in a maroon polo with the group home logo and her slim black pants. She was now a full time program manager there. Her job consisted of implementing constructive day programming for the girls in the home. It was challenging, often draining work, but at 24 almost 25 years old, Sam felt fulfilled with her position. She was giving back in the only way she knew how.

The girl was walking to her car heading home to meet up with Jack and Tamara. The trio had gotten used to eating dinner on Mondays and Fridays together.

"To break up the monotony of the week." Jack would say. And Tamara would roll her eyes and ask him who taught him that "stupid ass SAT word."

The girl was driving out of the parking structure when she received an incoming call from Carter of all people.

"S-sammy?" She heard his voice come through her car speaker. She immediately pulled to the curb. His voice as wobbly, and she could tell he wanted to cry. Something was wrong, but she couldn't jump to conclusions just yet.

"Hey big boy, what's wrong?" She asked clearly concerned.

She heard him sniffle. Oh God. Her perky, little spitfire was sad!

"Carter, talk to me bud." She tried again.

"Can you, umm, can you pick me up?"

Alarm bells rang in her head. Something was definitely off. She was all the way in Southside. Carter would never just call her to get picked up so far away.

"Bud, where are you? What happened, and have you called mom or dad?"

Carter rolled his eyes. He should've expected that line of questioning, but still hoped if he was honest his big sister would pull through.

"I'm at Tree Hill park, and I-I was walking after school with the guys, but I, umm...I sorta fought with Dave."

"You FOUGHT him?! Like, physically?"

"Y-yes? Sammy, please come get me!"

"What the hell Carter. Dave's your friend! Are you okay? What happened?"

Carter couldn't stand all the questions. He was upset and confused himself. Why did he punch his friend in the first place? He'd just gotten so mad.

"Sammy, p-please. Just come. I-I don't wanna talk to mama or daddy right now. Please!"

Knowing the feeling of needing to talk to someone but not necessarily your parents Sam sighed and nodded, "Alright. Okay. Are you good to wait for me? It'll take me about half an hour to get there."

"Th-that's okay. I can wait."

… …. ….

"So let me get this straight. You pushed him because he was messing around about you and that Chloe girl? Then y'all started to throw punches."

Sam could see a slight bruise forming on his left jaw. Brooke was not going to be happy about this at all.

Carter frowned, "He just kept going, asking me if I was gonna talk to her. And I don't, I don't know. I don't like her! Why should I want her to be my girlfriend? Then he was like, well you don't like anyone because he has a crush on Caroline and Joey has a crush on Lizzie. And it just got me mad! Why do I have to have a crush on someone?"

The older sister could see all of the young boy's emotions bustling in his eyes. She gently put an arm around him and let the boy lean into her side.

His insecurity about not liking anyone had manifested itself as defensiveness, Sam could tell that much. "You don't have to like anyone. There is no rule about when you need to start liking people, big boy. You're only 11. I don't think I liked my first boy until I was 12 or 13."

Their moment however was cut off by Carter's phone ringing.

"Oh no. Mama's calling me. Do you think she knows?" His eyes widened, feeling panicked.

Sam felt for him. An angry Brooke and Lucas had the potential of being very intimidating.

"H-hello?"

"Carter Davis Scott. Where are you?!"

Sam could hear her from where she was sitting. Yep. She knew.

"I-I'm at the park."

"Dave's mom just called me to tell me that you and him fought?!"

"Mom I-I'm sorry-"

"I'm coming to pick you up." She cut Carter off, "You and I can talk then. Don't move from where you are. Do you understand me?"

"Sammy's here though. She can take me home."

Sam bit her lip. Oh shit. Now she was going to get an earful.

"What do you mean, Sam's with you? Young man you have so much explaining to do." Brooke was set to keep on scolding, but Sam took the phone from Carter, "Mom, hold on. Carter's pretty upset. I'll take him home and maybe you two can talk then."

"Samantha, what are you doing all the way over here? And how long have you been with Carter?"

Did her children just decide to drive her crazy today?! Dear lord.

"He called me. He needed to talk to someone so I came over. Plus it'll give you a chance to calm down a little, you know?"

Brooke took a deep breath, not liking how in the dark she felt with the situation. "Get his little butt home right now. We need to talk to him."

Carter heard his mom and gulped, hoping that wasn't a euphemism for a spanking.

 _Last time that happened was last year. Riley and him had both been on the receiving end because they had gone off on their own while on vacation. The duo ended up getting lost, neither with their phones. Luckily, Riley was pretty level headed and thought of walking into one of the local stores and asked if they could look up the number to the hotel they were staying at. The front desk then let the worried parents know where the children were._

 _A relieved Brooke and Lucas hugged their children tight and kissed them multiple times, thanking the store owner for his help. But the kids learned their fate in the car._

 _Two very contrite fifth graders were shuffled into the hotel room and led to their own corners. Riley went first and Carter had to deal with listening to his little sister cry over their dad's lap in the other room, while he and his mother talked about why they can never do something dangerous like that again. When it was his turn, Luke stood up with a crying Riley in his arms._

" _I-I'm ss-so-so-rry daddy!" Came the little girl's words through hiccups. "It's all over princess." He cooed, "You're forgiven."_

 _He set her down gently on the ground once her crying had calmed down and pointed to Brooke who was in the living room of their suite with a weepy Carter sat on her lap, "Go to mama, baby. I have to talk with your brother now."_

 _Brooke set Carter down with a kiss, "Go on big boy. It'll be okay."_

 _The twins looked at each other sadly as they crossed paths. Luke's firm but gentle hand grabbed onto Carter's and led him into the bedroom. The door closing for privacy._

 _When Riley made eye contact with Brooke, she felt herself want to cry all over again. She rushed over to her mom and lifted her arms, wanting to be picked up and cuddled, "M-mommy." She cried._

 _Brooke obliged and put her hands under Riley's armpits, "Shhh. I've got you sweetie."_

" _We won't do it again!"_

 _The mother softly patted the girl's warm pantied bottom, "I know you won't Riles. You're okay now. It's all over." Brooke soothed her until Riley's cries turned to sniffles. None of her children were immune to Brooke's cuddles. There was something about mom's warmth that eased them._

 _Both twins were put to bed early that night, but by the morning the parents were pleasantly surprised when they woke up to small weights on their chests. Brooke had a cuddled in Riley with her hippo, and Lucas had Carter. They had both gone to bed with pajama bottoms on and large tshirts, but had shed them at some point, so their now pink bottoms were sticking out from under their shirts._

 _They looked like the definition of innocence and the parents held their babies tight so glad that they were safe and sound._

"You'll be okay. Just be honest about everything." Sam advised him, holding her hand out for Carter to take.

The car ride was shorter than Carter had hoped and now they were in the driveway of their home. "She was so mad." He mumbled, "I'm super dead."

Sam sighed, "I think that they'll be upset that you fought, but if you tell them why they'll at least somewhat understand."

Carter wanted to stay in the car with Sam for longer, but that really wasn't an option so he walked with his big sister up the front steps.

"Here fix your shirt and make it seem like it wasn't that bad." Sam winked, tucking Carter's shirt in for him. She then did her best fixing is hair.

"We're here." Sam called out as she unlocked the door.

"In the kitchen." They heard Luke say.

Sam walked in with Carter and the two parents immediately fussed over him.

"Oh my god Carter. You're bruised!" Brooke exclaimed.

Sam slowly eased out of the scene and decided to wait to greet her parents. Looked like she was going to miss dinner with Jack and T. this time around.

"Sit." Luke told him pulling a stool out as Brooke grabbed some ice to put on his face.

His dad crossed his arms over his chest and towered over him. It made the still young boy squirm in his seat.

"Ah! That's cold!" He shrieked when he felt the ice come into contact with his jaw."

"Oh hush." Brooke shushed him, "If you hadn't fought, this wouldn't have happened. Now stop moving."

Carter pouted and held the ice pack after his mom situated it.

"Carter, you need to tell us what happened. Because I'm not too keen on seeing my son with a bruised up face." Brooke stated, leaning on the counter by Lucas.

Sam was right. Their mom had calmed down since the phone call. Thank God.

"We, we were at the park and Dave kept talking about how this girl likes me and bugging me about it. I told him that I didn't like her, and then he was like well you need to like someone. Everyone on the team likes a girl, so you have to like someone too. He said I was weird if I didn't.." Carter felt his eyes sting. "I-I don't know. I got mad and I pushed him. Then he got mad and tried to hit me but I moved and then we just started trying to hit each other. He caught me once and then I caught him. After that he started crying and just ran home."

Luke rubbed his hand with his face, "Bud, why didn't you call one of us?"

"I-I called Sam."

"But Sam lives far away. She had to drive all the way from Southside. Mom and I were 10 minutes from you."

The boy shrugged, readjusting the ice, "I guess, I didn't want you to get mad at me." He lowered his head and sniffled.

Brooke sighed. She couldn't really blame the boy. At least he called someone, right? And thank God that person was Sam.

"Carter, why do you think you got so mad?"

The boy rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to answer that when he himself didn't even know?

"I don't know. I just did."

"Did pushing him help you feel any better? Did it clear up any of your frustration?" Brooke pushed him to think about it a little bit more.

He bit his lip, "N-no. I just wanted him to stop."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "There were better ways of making that happen. And if he didn't listen you could've walked away, young man."

The boy looked at the Nike shoes on his feet, "Yes sir."

"So he didn't hit you first?" Luke asked.

A shake of the head.

"You weren't in danger?"

"No."

"Your sister wasn't in danger?"

"No."

"I see." Luke added, letting the moment sit.

He sighed and lifted his son's chin, his voice a bit softer,

"I know it's hard sometimes, but you have to take the high road son." Luke told him, "This is your pass. Unless somebody hits you first, I don't want to hear about you inciting a fight. again"

"Yes sir." The boy dutifully answered again.

"Carter?"

He looked up at his mom's concerned voice, "Do you want to talk about it some more. Why him asking about liking someone got you mad?"

The mother had a fleeting thought. A possibility that maybe Carter wouldn't grow up to like girls.

The boy shook his head, "No mama. He was just being dumb, and I lost my temper. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

The mother looked to Luke and then back at their boy, "Give me the phone, then right upstairs. We'll call you for dinner. You're heading to bed early tonight."

The boy sullenly handed the phone over, "How long will you have my phone for?"

The parents hadn't thought that far through. Honestly, not that long, maybe a day or two, but they'd make him wait it out.

"We'll think about it." Brooke told him.

Carter nodded without hesitation.

"Riley's staying at Addie's house." Luke said before Carter could ask the questions. The boy frowned he really wanted to talk to his best friend tonight, "But she said she'd call us to say goodnight."

The boy got up, and went up to his room quickly. Glad that he only received a scolding, and got the chance to be alone for some time. He honestly just needed time to himself. He was getting tired of answering questions.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. Their boy usually wasn't violent. He was a lover. They hoped it was a one time thing, and they wouldn't have to deal with something like this again.

Meanwhile Sam was in the living room. She'd turned on some TV while she waited for her parents to finish talking with Carter.

"Peanut, thank you for coming to get Carter."

Sam turned around at the sound of her mom's voice. "He seemed really upset. It was no problem, I had just gotten off work anyways."

Both parents sat on either side of their eldest child. A woman now. A thought that brought both pride and a bit of sadness to the parents' hearts.

"Where's Riles? I went up to look for her but she wasn't in her room."

"Staying at a friend's house." Luke explained.

Sam nodded in understanding and leaned onto her dad's shoulders. The man smiled and kissed her head. Still his baby.

"How was work, sweetheart?" Brooke asked as their daughter got even more comfortable between them. Sam's legs went up onto the couch. Her head moving to lay on her dad's lap.

Luke moved his hands through her hair to relax their eldest girl.

"Good." Sam sighed as she thought about it a little more, "Well, tiring. One of our girls had a breakdown today. She wouldn't leave the shower. We had to break the lock to get to her."

Lucas frowned as he looked at Brooke. He was never a fan of the fact that Sam had to deal with the harsh realities of other people, when her own past was so harrowing. He couldn't understand how his baby girl had so much mental energy and compassion for it all.

Then again, Sam had always been compassionate for others. It was one of her trademarks. Always thinking about others.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Lucas sat on the couch anger coursing through his veins. Him and Brooke had gotten into a stupid argument over Peyton and Julian. Yet again. He was tired of this weird love game they had going on, and didn't know if he could keep it up._

" _Just make your decision Brooke. I can't be in your life and not in your life at the same fucking time!"_

 _Jesus why had he said that?_

" _Oh fuck this shit!" Lucas said exasperated, throwing his phone onto the cushion and getting up to grab a cold beer from the fridge. He stopped himself. He didn't want to drink in front of Sam. Ms. Thrice had said it was okay, but Lucas knew that some of the past guardians had been alcoholics and he didn't want Sam to be able to make any sort of comparisons between them and him. She'd gone to bed already, but he wouldn't risk it. He forewent the alcohol and turned his tv on low._

" _Lucas?"_

 _The man turned and saw his small daughter swallowed whole in one of his t shirts, as she played with the ends of the gray material._

" _Hey Sammy." His voice came out soft, the anger in it no longer there. He never claimed to be a tough guy but any small ounce that he might've had just melted when it came to Sam, "Is something wrong?"_

" _My stomach hurts." Her voice sounding a little bit teary, "And I don't-I don't know where your medicine is. Brooke made me tea last time and I felt better, but I don't know what tea she uses. I'm-I'm sorry."_

 _Sam hated that she was bothering Lucas. Night time was meant to be a time for adults to do as they please, especially the dads. Kids weren't their responsibility like that. She would never ask the question at any other past home she'd been in, but Lucas was much nicer than most. She hoped she hadn't overstepped._

 _If only she knew that Lucas turned to putty for her. Just putty._

" _Come sit on the couch. I'll bring you some medicine and tea, okay?"_

 _Sam did as she was told. Lucas situated her on the couch and kissed her forehead. "Give me five minutes champ."_

 _Sam gave him a small smile and held her stomach. When Lucas came she grit her teeth and took the pebto bismol, at least that stuff didn't taste like cold medicine._

" _Here, I made you some peppermint tea. My mom used to make it for me when I was a kid and my stomach hurt."_

 _The 14 year old took it and whispered out a 'thanks.'_

" _Can I sit here with you even when I finish the tea?" She asked just as Luke took a seat by her._

 _The father smiled and put an arm around her, loving the feeling of Sam cuddling into his side, "Of course champ. You can stay down here with me as long as you want."_

 _The pair stayed quiet. Lucas's focus cut between the fight he and Brooke had, the little girl snuggled into him and the game on the tv. The pain in Sam's stomach was starting to ease with the tea and medicine. But her eyes kept glancing up at her dad._

" _Umm, Luke?"_

 _His eyes went back to his child._

" _I-I heard you arguing on the phone with Brooke." She started slowly, "Are you, ummm..are you upset at her?"_

 _She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. But she could tell that her father was still thinking about it, and it made her kind of sad to see her dad like that._

 _Luke sighed, "I'm sorry bud. You shouldn't have heard that, and it has nothing to do with you."_

 _Sam nodded, "I know, but you and Brooke work so hard and I don't know, it's not fair that you have to worry so much about me too. Ms. Thrice says stress makes people snap at each other, and I know kids bring stress. So I'm sorry. You and Brooke don't deserve that. You're too good and nice of people."_

 _By the end of it her eyes were glistening with tears. She hadn't meant to say so much, but it all came out. She bit her lip. She had to go back to her room. She shouldn't have said anything._

 _Sam made a move to get up but felt Luke take the cup out of her hands and place it on the table. 'No Sam. Stay here. Let's talk."_

 _The girl gulped, but nodded._

 _He smiled at her, "Champ, your mom and I are okay. Your presence isn't a burden. Your presence is a blessing."_

 _The girl blushed. She'd never been called a blessing before._

" _But-"_

" _What we argued about had everything to do with stuff that we've had to deal with for years. You, Sam, are the brightest part of my life right now."_

" _Are you sure you and Brooke are going to be okay?"_

 _The father chuckled. Romantically speaking? Who the hell knew. But as parents to the bundle of love sitting with him. Yes. They'd be okay._

" _Yeah baby. We're gonna be okay."_

 _It wasn't too long after their talk that Lucas had the little girl's head laid on his lap. She'd fallen asleep and he didn't have the nerve to send her to bed when he noticed her eyes fluttering closed._

 _Lucas found himself crying as he looked at his sleeping child. He hoped that he could have her in his lap like this for years to come._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Did she manage to calm down?" Lucas asked Sam, his hand still running through her hair.

The young woman nodded and yawned, "I held her for about half an hour but she finally came back to us. It was pretty intense."

Brooke caught the yawn and the tiredness in her daughter's voice. She silently motioned for Lucas to grab the blanket nearest to him that hung on the couch.

The mother opened the dark purple blanket up and gently covered Sam with it as Lucas kept talking to her. Brooke knew it wouldn't be long until Sam ended up taking a nap.

And she wasn't wrong. Ten minutes later their daughter was out.

"I don't like our little girl having to deal with all of that."

"I know she's our baby, but she's an adult Luke. We can't stop her."

"I don't want her to burn out."

Brooke looked at their daughter. Her features more matured. Her hair now cut shorter and sleek, her nails painted a deep red and just the right amount of makeup on her face.

When had that happened? When had their little one grown up so much?

"We can talk to her if we see it happening, but I don't think she will babe. It's her passion."

The father sighed. God, kids no matter what age were so hard.

Both parents carefully moved off the couch. Luke adjusting the blanket once more. Brooke kissed Sam's cheek, "Have a good nap, peanut."

…. …. …..

By eight o clock Sam had gone home to Jack. She was sent home with many hugs and kisses. By both her parents and Carter. The boy was glad he got to come down to say bye to Sam. Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas were already excited for Sunday when they'd have their weekly dinners together, all their kids in one spot. It was bliss for the parents.

By eight thirty Carter was told to turn his lights off and stay in bed. There were a few grumbles, but he did as he was told. And the 11 year old couldn't help but smile when his mama came in five minutes later.

"Still awake baby?" Brooke asked closing the door softly.

She sat by him and put a hand on his thigh, "It's 8:30 mommy. I'll probably be away for another two hours before I'm actually tired." He grumbled.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, and the boy immediately backtracked, "Sorry. It's just...early."

She looked at his green eyes deeply, "Carter, you know that dad and I love you no matter what. You and your sister are allowed to feel, and love, and think whatever you want. And there is nothing wrong with that. Dad and I will have your backs 100 percent."

The boy looked at his mom confused. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he could tell that his mama was serious so he nodded solemnly, "Yes ma'am. I know that."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. Brooke knew that as the twins grew up they'd be faced with so many decisions, heartbreaks, and heartache. She didn't know who their children would decide to love. The twins were far too young right now. She didn't know if they'd be straight or gay. But the situation that Carter was in that afternoon brought the mother a sober reminder that they could easily go either way, and she wanted to make sure Carter and Riley knew it was okay.

"Why'd you tell me that mama?" Carter innocently asked.

The mother moved and laid down next to her little boy. Carter wrapped an arm around her mother's waist. He loved mom cuddles at night.

"I just want to make sure you know that you and your sister are loved unconditionally by daddy and me."

He nodded, "We know. I promise you we do."

Brooke felt herself breathe a little easier. As a mother, all she wanted was for her children to know they were loved and loved so deeply.

 **Hope you liked it! Please review. I appreciate every single one of your thoughts.**


	11. Where You Belong

"Carter, bud, let's go!" Brooke called from downstairs. The boy was going to make them late to his dentist appointment, but then again that's exactly what Carter would want. He HATED the dentist.

In fact, he hated all doctors. Riley seemed to have no issue with them, but Carter was a true scaredy cat when it came to it.

'Just like Sam.' Lucas would roll his eyes and joke.

The boy had missed his originally scheduled appointment, to his unending relief, because of a basketball game, but there was nothing to make him avoid it now. He tried to convince his dad to let him go to the training day camp that Lucas was heading, but both parents were adamant. His health came first.

 _Riley stuck her tongue out at him after his fifth failed attempt at convincing his parents._

" _Jerk." Carter mumbled at her._

" _Baby." She shot back. It was one of the few things that she could lord over him._

" _Shut up!" He stuck his own tongue back at her, "At least I don't need mom to help cut my steak like a four year old."_

 _Yesterday they'd gone to a restaurant for some fancy event that Brooke's company was hosting. They had served steak and Riley was struggling. Brooke noticed and took the plate, "Let me help you."_

 _The girl hid her blush and glared at her brother who snickered at her._

" _There you go princess." She said passing it back to her._

" _Well I'm not the one that sleeps with a nightlight!" Riley replied back defensively, "Or needs dad to check for monsters after a scary movie."_

 _Yes, Carter's nightlight was still a security blanket for him. And it's not like he explicitly told his dad to check his room after scary movies! Lucas just happened to know when Carter needed him to look through his closet and the hallway. The father would come back in with a reassuring smile, "All clear bud. If you have a bad dream come to bed with mama and me, okay?"_

 _Carter would nod and hug his dad tightly. Sometimes he'd even stay with Carter until he fell asleep._

"Yeah, well a _t least mom doesn't have to help me take a bath!" Carter spit right back._

 _It was technically true. It wasn't uncommon to see Brooke go into the bathroom while Riley was bathing. The young girl would sit down with her back to Brooke, and let her mom work soft hands through her hair. She felt so beyond relaxed when Brooke washed her hair. But it wasn't a need. It was a want. Riley loved it._

 _And it was always a subtle ask from Riley to Brooke. She knew she was almost 12 and maybe that wasn't exactly something that middle schoolers did. But her mom never said no and never made her feel bad for wanting it._

" _Kids, go get ready for bed please. Make sure you shower because you're both all sorts of sweaty!" Lucas told the two kids from his office. They had come from playing soccer at the park with friends about an hour ago._

 _Carter was playing xbox with his friends on the couch. Meanwhile Riley sat on the floor in between Carter's legs, reading a book on their dad's Ipad. The boy was careful not to move too much and accidentally hit his sister. He liked having her close and didn't want her to move._

 _But they both ignored their father, wanting to continue their own activities...that is until Lucas came in from his office ten minutes later and turned off the tv._

" _Didn't I tell you both to start getting ready for bed?" He crossed his arms, staring impatiently at his twins. Both of them looked down. Carter frowning and Riley playing with the case of the Ipad._

 _He shook his head at his suddenly contrite looking kids, "Upstairs now. Let's go."_

 _This time they did as they were told and quickly moved away from their father. Neither of them wanted a sharp reminder to mind their dad on their bottom._

 _It was once they were upstairs that Riley caught sight of her mom on the phone with their aunt peyton as she folded clothes._

 _She scampered off to grab her PJs and a towel then went straight to her mom._

" _Hey Riles." Brooke smiled when she noticed her daughter, and put a hand to the phone receiver, "You need something?"_

 _The 11 year old looked shyly at her feet and nodded. Brooke caught sight of the towel and fresh pair of clothes in her daughter's hands._

 _Knowing exactly what Riley wanted, she went over and kissed her little' girl's head, "I'll be in there to help you in 10 minutes princess. Let me finish up with your aunt."_

But Riley still sputtered at the accusation of her needing the help, " _She doesn't have to help me! That's-that's not true! Mama just washes my hair sometimes because I like it when she does that!"_

 _The boy smirked, "Exactly, because you're still the baby out of the both of us."_

 _Riley felt her eyes water. Damn it! He won that one._

" _Enough." Came their father's stern voice emerging from the kitchen, "Both of you better stop it, or you'll find yourselves in opposite corners." Lucas warned. To which two pairs of cheeks turned bright red._

 _Yes, they still got the occasional cornertime as a timeout. And yes, they still hated them._

"You want me to go get him?" Riley asked from the couch where she was reading her most recent book, 'Wonder.'

She was still snug in her favorite PJs - a dark purple onesie, and wrapped in the blanket that her parents kept on the couch.

Brooke sighed, "I got it bug."

The mother trudged up the stairs knowing that it might turn ugly if Carter really wanted to fight her on it.

"Buddy." She opened the door, "It's time to go."

She found the boy laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, "Mmmoooommm. My teeth are fine."

"They're fine because I drag you to these appointments every six months."

"Can't I just-"

"No." Brooke cut him off.

"I don't need to go to the dentist. It's dumb."

Time to be sterner. "I'm getting in the car. You have ten minutes to be in the car with me. Understood?"

"Mommy I don't want to!" His voice cracked full of emotion. It softened Brooke, who walked over and sat by him, "I know you're scared. But I'm going to be right there with you."

Carter looked at his mom with sad eyes and rolled over to hide into the side of her leg, "I hate the dentist."

Brooke rubbed his back, "I know big boy. But sometimes we have to do things we hate." She let him stay there for a minute before turning into all business again, "8 more minutes, and I want you in the car kiddo. We have to go, so no more stalling."

He rolled his eyes and moved away slowly. He knew if his butt wasn't in his mama's car he would be left either without a phone or his xbox. Neither which he wanted to give up any time soon.

"Carter and I will be back soon Riles. Sam said she'll be here in a few minutes."

Riley looked up and noticed that it was just her mom.

"Where's Carter?"

"He'll come down." Brooke felt pretty confident. That boy loved his electronics and they were a perfect way to keep him in check.

The youngest twin sat up on her knees when she saw her mom coming her way. The child opened her arms up for a goodbye hug. The woman smiled lightly at her youngest's affection.

"Be good for Sam, nugget."

"I don't need Sam to babysit me, mama." Riley pouted still hugging her mom tight. It was embarrassing that her and Carter still couldn't stay alone in the house. They weren't stupid! They could last a few hours alone!

Brooke held in an eye roll and pulled back from their hug, holding her baby by the shoulder's. The clear pout was still on Riley's face and the fact that she was in her purple PJs with bedhead was not helping her case of being old enough to do anything at all.

"She's your sister. You don't want to see her?"

"Well yeah, but I could stay by myself too." She batted her eyelashes the way she knew could make her parents melt.

The mother sighed. She'd have to think about it.

"Daddy and I will talk about it. No promises though."

That was enough to placate the girl. She was given a kiss to her head and two maternal pats to her bum, "Now go shower missy. You didn't do it last night."

The girl sighed but did as she was told, hopping off the couch and making her way upstairs, "And I want you putting on clothes not your pajamas again!"

Riley rolled her eyes knowing her mom couldn't catch her doing it, "Okay!"

Brooke checked her watch. Carter had two more minutes to get his act together.

But being the almost 12 year old that Carter was he waited until the last possible minute before he walked down and into the garage, then sat down next to his mother in the car with a huff.

Brooke gave out a small smile regardless, "Nice of you to make it." She quipped.

Worked every time.

… …. ….

Carter was holding tightly onto his mom's hand. Big tears rolling down his cheeks as the dentist filled a cavity that he had. Brooke's heart broke at her baby's stricken look.

"You're almost done kiddo." She assured him.

"Just two more minutes." The doctor replied. Although two minutes on a chair like that could last ages, and that's exactly how the 11 year old boy felt.

The dentist had finally filled the cavity and all that was left was rinsing out his mouth. But noticing how torn up the young boy was, the man offered to let Brooke sit on the chair with Carter.

Carter eagerly nodded, any notions of him being too big for that out the window. Brooke agreed with a soft sigh and sat down first letting her child sit on top of her. Carter, forever her big baby boy.

"You're okay bud." Brooke whispered into his ear as the dentist finished up. Carter just nodded and held tightly onto his mama's arms that wrapped around his waist.

And after what seemed like endless torture the boy finally heard the words "All done."

He visibly relaxed and spit eagerly into the bowl that the dentist handed to him.

"Alright big boy." Brooke tapped his thigh, "You gotta get off so I can go see the receptionist." He was given a kiss to the side of his head before he jumped off the chair.

"Can we go to the mall after you stop by your office mom and get that sweater I saw at Tilly's. PLEAAASSEEE?"

Brooke put an arm around him and chuckled, "You've perfected when to ask for things haven't you kid?"

"Does that mean it's a yes?" He exclaimed excitedly as they walked out to to front office.

"Only because those big eyes of yours were killing me."

"YES!"

Shouts out to his puppy dog eyes maneuver. They had a pretty high success rate.

… …. ….

"Looks like Carter and mom are gonna take one more stop." Sam said to Riley after reading the text Brooke sent her.

"Where are they going?"

"To buy Carter some sweater he wanted."

Riley rolled her eyes, "The gray one from Tilly's."

"It's like you're twins or something." Sam joked.

Both were sitting at the kitchen table. Riley was drawing a dreamcatcher in her sketchpad, while Sam ate the breakfast she'd made herself since she hadn't eaten before getting there.

"That's really good Riles." Sam peered over at her sister's work, "What made you wanna draw it?"

"I saw them at the store yesterday, and I thought they looked really cool. I don't know if I wanna leave it as a pencil drawing or add color yet though." She examine her drawing a bit, hating that she couldn't make up her mind, "What do you think?"

Sam contemplated the drawing for a bit, "I like it without color. Simple."

Riley furrowed her eyebrow in thought, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So do you wanna do anything in particular while everyone's out? It'll probably be two more hours until mom and Carter get here." Sam asked her, getting up to wash her plate and the pan she'd used.

Riley perked up, "Can we go to that new ice cream place, Creamistry? I haven't tried it yet! And it's right by the bookstore. We could go in there after!"

Sam smiled at her little sister's excitement, "Yeah, let's do that." The young woman's phone dinged. She took a quick look at it, "But right after you clean your room. Mom's orders." She waved her phone that showed Brooke's text.

Riley immediately fell back into her chair, "Why should I have to clean my room if Carter doesn't have to do it?" She whined miserably.

"Riley, Carter's at the dentist. Pretty sure getting cavities filled sucks a little bit more than cleaning your room."

"I don't wanna though!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. Is this how she sounded whenever she complained about doing chores?

" _But mom, come on, Liz and Manny are gonna be here in five minutes!"_

" _And I told you to have your room clean over 3 hours ago. Now, you're not leaving until it gets done." Brooke told Sam sternly as she held a squirming Carter in her hands._

" _Why can't I do it after I come from the movies? It's not that big a deal." Sam whined from where she sat on the piano bench. It wasn't her fault she'd gotten carried away playing downstairs. It's not like she was doing something unproductive!_

" _It's not about that. It's about doing as you're told. Instead of complaining you could be upstairs cleaning up."_

 _"Of course you just want compliance. God forbid I have my own thoughts and opinions."_

 _Brooke scoffed, "Samantha, stop with the melodrama. You live, eat, sleep in this house, so yes, you're going to pull your weight and keep your area clean. I'm not telling you again."_

 _"Mom-"_

" _Or you can just forego seeing your friends altogether." The mother cut in. Sam had gotten into the habit of foregoing her keeping her room and bathroom clean, and Brooke was getting tired of it. With two babies in the house, the mother's patience was already running thin, "Either you get upstairs and clean, or I'll call Liz personally and let her know that you're grounded. That means no Jack tomorrow either."_

 _Sam groaned, more annoyed that her mom had cornered her in a lose lose situation, "God, fine!" She got up and huffed her way out. "You're always on me. Give me a break!"_

 _Brooke heard her say as she made her way up the stairs which made the mother sigh in both concern and frustration. It was true that she and Sam weren't exactly getting along lately and despite the typical teenage behavior Sam was giving her the mother knew it was affecting her kid to be at odds with Brooke so much._

" _Hey babe, all the kids are in bed, lights off. You want me to make you some coffee?" Luke had come into her office two nights ago saying. She was trying to finish up a project with a deadline that was coming up, and the time she had to do it was once the twins were put to bed._

 _Her eyes moved from her computer screen to her husband. "You know me so well." She smiled at him, "Did the twins go down okay?"_

 _Lucas nodded, "They did. No issues. Sammy though-"_

 _Brooke frowned. "What's wrong with Sammy?"_

" _She's falling asleep right now sucking her thumb. And you know she only does that when something's bothering her, or she's really tired."_

 _Brooke thought about the day's events nothing seemed to alert her that her kid wasn't okay. Nothing out of the ordinary...Well there was one thing._

 _They hadn't really talked much since the mother had come home later than usual from work and went straight to give the twins a bath. She had missed them a lot that day and wanted to at least get the chance to bathe them before bedtime. She then went into Sam's room, but was greeted with a moody teenager who was overwhelmed with studying for an AP European History test._

" _Hey Sammy." She went over and kissed the top of her head._

" _Hey." Sam said, her eyes never leaving her book._

" _How was your day kiddo?" Brooke sat on the bed and moved a stray hair from Sam's face._

 _It was already 8:30 pm and she hadn't seen or heard from Brooke all day. Sam hated those types of days, and with everything Brooke had to juggle, they were unfortunately becoming more and more common._

 _Sam shrugged and looked up at her mom, "Good...You said you were gonna make it to dinner today." She reminded her mom, a small edge in her voice._

 _Brooke frowned, "I got tied up. I'm sorry kiddo. I thought your dad told you. I called him."_

" _Yeah he told me." It was still a broken commitment in Sam's eyes. She had really wanted her mom home today. She was stressed and was hoping to snuggle up to Brooke while watching TV at least for a few minutes._

" _The new season of Arrow started. Dad and I watched it. It was pretty good. You would've liked it."_

" _Maybe you can indulge me and watch it again with me later?"_

 _Sam looked away from Brooke and back at her work, "Don't worry about it mom. I know you're busy." She turned the page of her notes, "It's not a big deal."_

 _Just as Brooke was about to say something, she heard Lucas call her, "Brooke! A little help over here!"_

" _Duty calls." Sam joked a bit. "It's fine mom. Don't worry about me."_

 _The mother rubbed her arm lightly, "I always worry about you."_

" _BROOKE!" Lucas called louder._

 _Now in her office thinking back to those earlier events, Brooke shook her head. She had told herself that she was going to go back into her eldest's room and see if she could talk to her, but again the twins had just soaked up her mind. She was usually way more attentive than this._

 _Great fuckin' job Brooke. She thought._

" _Well did she tell you anything? Did something happen at school? Or was it me missing dinner?"_

" _When I kissed her goodnight she asked if you were still working. And I think she was just hoping to cuddle with you tonight and was a bit upset that she couldn't."_

 _Brooke ran her hands through her hair feeling pretty inadequate as a mother._

" _Babe, its okay. She'll be okay."_

" _I'm gonna go check on her. I'll be back down in a bit."_

 _When the mother opened the door, sure enough Sam was gently nursing on her thumb, letting her know that she was still not fully asleep yet._

 _Sam's soft suckles and her breathing was all Brooke could hear. It warmed her heart._

 _She picked up the bear that had fallen on the floor and placed it back into Sam's embrace._

 _She sat by the bed and gently rubbed her hand over her daughter's head._

 _Sam sleepily opened her eyes and took her thumb out of her mouth, "M-mom?"_

 _Brooke smiled lightly, "I just wanted to say goodnight baby girl."_

 _Despite being half asleep the small teen sat up and hugged her mother. Her head resting on Brooke's shoulder. It reminded Brooke that it'd been awhile since her and Sam had just taken the time to be with each other._

" _Did dad tuck you in peanut?"_

 _It was only at night when Brooke and Lucas could still coo at her without Sam balking at them. They knew she thrived off of it._

 _Sam nodded, not moving her head from the comfort of her mom, "Mhhmm."_

 _Brooke rubbed her daughter's back and gently rocked them. Sam sighed in contentment. Even if she had never vocalised it, this is what she had wanted all day. Mama's cuddles._

 _Brooke felt her daughter melt into her. It was so easy to forget that Sam still needed so much affection. The teen had gotten so much better at masking it and Brooke was starting to feel guilty for foregoing spending much needed time like this with her oldest baby._

" _My sleepy girl." She murmured into her daughter's hair, "You had a long day today, didn't you?"_

 _The 16 year old pouted slightly and nodded. She did have a long day and it was nice for that to be acknowledged._

" _I just want it to be Friday already mama." Sam admitted._

 _Brooke pouted in sympathy right along with her, "You're almost there peanut."_

 _She knew if they stayed like this Sam would end up back asleep in her arms. "I have to go back downstairs little one."_

 _Sam only gave out a small whine in discontent and held her mother tighter. She wanted her to stay!_

" _I know baby girl. I know." Brooke cooed, just like she did with Riley and Carter to settle them down, "I'll be right downstairs if you need something, okay?"_

 _Brooke felt her heart constrict, but knowing that she had to go downstairs she begrudgingly laid Sam back down and kissed her forehead placing the bear back in her girl's arms and arranging the covers over Sam's body._

" _Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."_

" _Love you too." Sam whispered curling into herself, her thumb slipping back into her mouth._

 _If only during the day it was as simple as this. It was as simple as giving her girl hugs and kisses and it would make up for everything._

 _Now standing downstairs after having ordered Sam up to clean Brooke could see that her daughter's stubbornness and attitude was her way of telling Brooke that she missed her mom._

 _The baby boy in Brooke's arms started to fuss, "Alright big boy. I know, you need a change. Let's go see if Riley is awake first, okay?"_

 _Carter, as if understanding, giggled slightly and laid his head on her shoulder._

 _With Carter in tow, Brooke went back upstairs. She saw Sam coming down the stairs, her shorts and t shirt were off and she was now wearing skinny jeans and a loose black hoodie._

 _Brooke stopped and watched as her eldest walked towards the front door._

 _The mother immediately raised her eyebrow. Was Sam really about to blatantly disobey her?_

" _I'm just letting them in so they can wait." Sam explained in a rather annoyed tone, "Don't worry master, I'm not disobeying you."_

" _Samantha." Brooke warned._

" _Sorry, sorry." The teenager immediately conceded. Too far, she knew it, and wasn't trying to get into an argument with her mom right now._

 _Boy was Sam lucky that Brooke could look right through her attitude and instead could see an upset and jealous little girl that wanted to spend time with her mommy._

" _You are on thin ice, young lady." She warned._

" _When am I not?" Sam mumbled thinking Brooke didn't hear her._

 _But Brooke's eyes widened and she walked straight towards Sam._

" _Okay, okay, mom! My bad!" Sam immediately backed up and raised her hands, knowing that if she didn't backtrack her bottom was going to soon sting, "I'm sorry mom. Really! I'll stop."_

 _The doorbell rang, making the mother pause. She took a deep breath to calm down._

 _Literally saved by the bell._

 _Sam looked at her mother sheepishly and bit her lip, "C-can I open the door? Or-"_

" _You need to watch the attitude, Samantha. Your lucky I don't just send your friends back right now."_

 _Sam had the sense to look ashamed. She was just frustrated and it was getting the better of her. The teen took a deep breath, "Yes ma'am."_

 _God she needed to learn when to just shut her mouth sometimes._

 _Brooke greeted Sam's friends as if nothing had happened. She gave Liz a hug and a kiss and did the same with Manny. Sam told them she'd be done in a jif and quickly made her way back up to finish her chore._

 _It wasn't until ten minutes later that Brooke had managed to get Carter completely settled. She set him down in the playpen, and had asked Liz and Manny to watch him for a second. The two 16 year olds gladly agreed. They both loved those little twins._

 _Sam heard a knock on her door as she was folding all the clean clothes she'd left piled on the floor._

" _I'm almost done Liz. I just have to vacuum."_

 _When the door opened, Sam turned around and immediately frowned. "Oh."_

 _God, a frown? That's what I get? Brooke thought._

" _I'm almost done." Sam added going back to folding clothes. She wasn't exactly keen on talking to her mom right now. She'd much rather be already out of the house and with her friends. The house revolved around Carter and Riley anyways. She needed a break._

" _See, you can be quick when you want to peanut." Brooke smiled and sat down on the girl's bed, grabbing a shirt to fold as well. "It looks good. I can see your floor now."_

 _Sam rolled her eyes but chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I know."_

" _So I was thinking, what if you and I spend next Saturday in the city. We can go to that play that you were talking about. A Raisin in the Sun."_

 _Sam stopped what she was doing and looked at her mom quizzically, "What about dad?"_

 _Usually both Brooke and Lucas would spend a day with her and the kids would stay with Peyton or Karen. It was never just one of them._

" _He can stay with the twins."_

" _But you never spend time with me."_

 _Brooke felt her heart fall. She couldn't help the hurt that crossed her face, "What?"_

 _Sam quickly backtracked, "No, I don't mean it like that mom. Just, like, you know, if we spend time together it's you, dad, and me. If we're at home and dad's at work, you know the twins are always here. So it's never just you and me. That's all I meant."_

 _Even with Sam's explanation, it still bothered Brooke to come to that realization._

" _Well I want it to be just you and me. I miss you sweetie. I know you've been busy with school, and I've been busy with the twins and work." She sighed and tapped the bed so Sam could sit down, "I think we need it. Time between us."_

 _The teenager laid her head on her mom's shoulder, thinking about two nights before when her mama had come into her room while she was falling asleep. "Yeah, I think so too."_

 _Brooke felt relief flood her body. "I'll buy the tickets today." She kissed the top of her daughter's head, while Sam hid her face in her mother's shirt, "I'm sorry." She whispered._

" _For what baby?"_

 _She had an idea, but wanted her girl to express herself._

" _For having an attitude a lot lately. I'm sorry."_

Sam remembered those moments so perfectly in her head. The 24 year old felt her heart warm. They'd come so far as a family. Now in front of her was her grumpy 11 year old sister who was refusing to clean her room.

"Just do it Riley. It'll take you like 20 minutes at most, then we can have a good time."

Riley pushed herself off the chair and grumbled out a 'fine.' Sam watched her go in awe of the quick change of attitude. She also dealt with children, and traumatized children at that, but they for some reason it still surprised Sam every time it came from her brother and sister.

'Geez.' She murmured to herself and walked back out to the living room to wait on Riley.

Riley came back down dressed in her white converse, black leggings, and a blue and white striped long sleeve. "I finished, can we go now? Pleaseeee?"

Sam smirked when the girl crashed onto the couch dramatically, "I don't know you seem pretty exhausted. Maybe we should stay home?"

The girl shot up and sat up straight, "No fair! I'm fine."

"I'm just kidding Riles. Come on, let's get out of here. Dad said he'd meet us at Creamistry."

Riley nodded excitedly and followed her older sister out the door.

… … ….

"Daddy!" Riley yelled when she saw her dad at the ice cream shop. Lucas was wearing business slacks and a gray button up. As one of the coaches running the camp, he had to look the part. "I thought you weren't going to be out until later."

The girl easily launched herself into her dad's embrace. A daddy's girl through and through.

"I took an hour or two." He smiled hugging her youngest tight and giving her kisses all over her face, making Riley fall into a burst of laughter.

He finally put her down and stood up to give Sam a proper hug, "Hi peanut."

"Hey dad." She hugged him back tightly, basking in his familiar scent, "How's the camp going?"

"There's a lot of talent there. I love working with the kids, but I love hanging out with my kids more." He beamed looking at his two babies. "I already got you guys your favorite, so they should be here any minute."

Both Riley and Sam sat across from him at the table. Lucas couldn't help but feel every surge of pride a father could feel when thinking of their kids. Here he had his oldest and his youngest. A beautiful sight.

"Did your mom manage to get Carter out of the house without a meltdown?"

"Yeah, I don't know how. I think she threatened to take his xbox."

"That'll do it." Sam said with an eyeroll.

When their ice cream came Riley immediately tucked into it, enjoying every ounce of her rocky road ice cream.

"Soooo…" Sam started fidgeting a bit with her spoon. There was something she'd been wanting to tell her parents. "Dad,"

"What's up champ?" Lucas could see she had something to tell him.

Sam bit her lip and looked up, "I've been, uh, thinking about getting my masters in social work or maybe counseling."

He put his spoon down, "Really?" He was immediately intrigued, "That's great! What made you decide?"

The girl shrugged, "I want to be able to fully counsel the girls but I don't have the skill set yet. I found this program through Duke that I can do online so that way I can still work and go to school."

 _Sam sat in one of the rooms with a 15 year old, Megan, that had recently moved in about two weeks ago. She had come from a foster home in_ _Charlottesville. The girl was refusing to shower, even though it was one of the house rules. A 10 minute shower every day._

 _Direct disobedience was an automatic citation. Three citations consecutively, and the home would send you elsewhere. This was only her first citation and Sam was trying her best to prevent any further disciplinary action against the child._

 _"Ms. Sam just leave." Megan said not looking at the young woman sitting on the lone wooden chair in the room. She was sitting on the twin sized bed in a tank top and black spandex shorts._

 _Sam looked at Megan's roommate, "Hey Winnie, do you think you can give Megan and me some privacy?"_

 _Winnie nodded._

 _"No Winnie, stay." Megan told her._

 _Sam gave Winnie a more meaningful look, "Now, please."_

 _The 13 year old quickly hopped off and went towards the communal area. She didn't now why Megan was being such a hard ass about a stupid shower anyway._

 _"You want to tell me why you gave Ms. Jackson such a hard time about showering?"_

 _"Ms. Jaskson's a fuckin' fat slob maybe she should shower and exercise too."_

 _Sam held her tongue and took a deep breath. She knew these kids came with incredible issues and there meanness was usually one of their defense mechanisms. Not that it was okay, of course._

 _Sam hardened her stare, "Megan that's a warning. Cursing and disrespect isn't tolerated. Next time, and it's another demerit. Three demerits and it's a citation. You're pushing your luck."_

 _The troubled teenager frowned. She really liked Ms. Sam. She was the youngest person working in the home, and it took a lot to make her mad. She didn't like it when Ms. Sam got stern with her._

 _"Yes Ms. Sam." She responded just as they were expected to do. Honestly, Sam hated the rule of responding so respectfully but she understood the reasoning behind it._

 _The young woman spoke more softly. She put a gentle hand on top of Megan's. The gesture surprised the blonde teen. Her eyes looked over at one of her caretakers and all she saw was loving concern. It was overwhelming._

 _"I'm not here to chide you. I'm letting you know that they've already written you up for it once. And I don't want them to do that again. I want to help you out...Why is it so hard to shower for you sweetheart?"_

 _And that's when dam that held Megan's secret broke. Sobs racked her body. Sam brought her into her arms. It was what she had hoped would happen. "I got you honey. I got you." Sam repeated._

 _It was policy that Megan had to disclose what she said to Sam to the home's certified counselor. It turns out that the poor girl had been sexually abused in the shower multiple times by her father. Getting into the water was always a way of bringing her back to those scary moments. And it was exactly her case that made Sam think that maybe she was up for the job of giving these girls more than just comfort, but professional help._

"How long is it gonna take you Sammy, if you do it?" Riley asked curiously digging her spoon into her cup once more.

"About a year."

"That's so cool. I don't think I know anyone with a masters!"

Sam chuckled, "Well you're 11 so that makes sense."

"Oh." Riley blushed, "I guess that's true." She looked over at their dad, "Will Carter and I get a masters, dad?"

"If that's what you want, then of course."

"So what do you think about the idea?" Sam pressed. She hadn't been able to really get a read on her father's reaction.

Lucas swallowed hard, not sure how to approach it, "I love the idea of you moving up in your education Sammy, and I think you know that. I'm just worried-"

"About what?"

Lucas sat up and leaned in closer. He had yet to voice his concern about Sam's job. But it felt right. "Sam, I, well, I thought that at some point you'd move away from working at the group home. You've been there for a while now. It might be time."

There. He said it. It was out there.

Sam felt her body tense. "Why would I do that? I love it there."

Lucas looked at Riley who had immediately sensed the tension that had just bubbled up. The father did not want his youngest to hear the discussion though.

"I just" He struggled to explain it, "I see you doing something else, moving on, you know? but let's just talk about it at home, okay?" He responded with some finality in his voice.

Sam shook her head, "No. Give me a reason why you think that."

"Sam." Lucas groaned in frustration, dropping his spoon down.

"What? I just want a reason." Sam loved where she worked. It was hard and grueling many days, but she had fallen in love with those kids, and the way Lucas talked about it just now felt like an attack on her passion, and on her kids.

"Samantha." His eyes now narrowed in a way that Sam hadn't seen directed her way in a while. "We'll discuss this later."

And she responded in a way that she also hadn't in a while. "We can discuss it right now! Why don't you wanna talk about it?"

Riley's eyes widened. Ohhhh shit. That tone would easily earn her or Carter one or two swats to their backsides, especially because their dad had already warned her twice to stop it.

"Samantha, quit acting like your 11 year old brother and sister and drop it." Lucas quickly admonished her.

"Hey!" Riley frowned. "How rude!" Lucas's eyes snapped to his youngest and she knew that right now was probably not the time to plead her case of being far more adult then that. She shrunk back into her seat.

Is it because it's Southside? Is that why?" The young woman was racking her brain.

Lucas was losing his patience, "Samantha, stop it. Grab your stuff and let's go. I'm not doing this here. We can talk about it at home."

God, he wished she was younger so he could just take them both by the hands and march them out of that establishment and into the car.

"That's exactly why, isn't it?" Sam pressed, her anger bubbling up in her stomach.

"God, Sam. I just don't think that you belong there!" Lucas finally exploded, The other customers going silent and looking over, "Is that what you want to hear? My reason?! Now grab your stuff and let's go."

His eyes went to Riley, "You too Riles. Up now. Come on."

"Go with dad Riley." Sam's tone stone cold before she stormed out before Lucas and Riley got a chance to get up. The father hurried out with his youngest right behind him and caught Sam just as she was getting into her car.

"Samantha-"

Sam whipped back around angrily. Her eyes were already red, "I told you dad, because I was excited and I thought you were going to be excited with me! Sorry that you don't approve or that you wish I was somewhere else. But I was one of those kids once too! You and mom raised me for half my life. The other half I spent over there! Remember that?!"

The father felt his heart fall as his daughter got into her car and quickly left the parking lot.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed, frustrated.

Riley who was standing a few feet away, walked shyly over to her dad. The little girl wasn't sure how to approach him. It was also disconcerting to have heard them talk about Sam's past so bluntly. Riley and Carter knew about it, but neither Sam or their parents ever brought it up like this, at least not around them.

Gently, the small girl tapped Lucas's forearm. Her father looked more than a little intimidating.

"D-daddy?"

Lucas looked down and his feelings were momentarily allayed by the shining, but timid green eyes looking up at him.

"Are you and Sam gonna be okay?"

With a heavy sigh Lucas bent down and put his arms under Riley's and picked her up. Honestly it was him who needed to feel the comfort of one of his daughter's holding onto him, and Riley sensed it too.

The preteen wrapped her legs around her dad and put her arms around his neck.

"I think so princess."

She kissed her dad's cheek, not knowing how else to help ease the worried look on her dad's face. The father melted at the gesture.

"Thanks baby girl...Come on. Let's go to the bookstore." He said with two soft pats to her back.

Lucas would attempt to call Sam once in the store but he had a feeling that he had hurt his daughter more than he expected his comment would and Sam would not be interested in picking up his phone call. But after her outburst by her car he understood her anger and felt like an idiot for having not been sensitive. Of course, it didn't change his feelings towards Sam's job, but he could at least see where she was coming from.

…. ….. …..

"Dad?" Riley spoke from the backseat, holding onto the new book Lucas had bought her. She caught her dad's eye through the rearview mirror.

"Hmm?"

"Ummmm." She wasn't sure how to ask her question, or even if she was allowed to, but the curious 11 year old couldn't help it. "What-what happened to Sammy when she lived in Southside?"

Lucas took a deep, calming breath. What the fuck was he supposed to say? God, he wished Brooke was there with him.

"I know that it was really hard for her." Riley continued when her dad didn't answer, "And she told me once that no one ever really loved her except for T, Jack, and her social worker."

Lucas felt his eyes water, thinking about Sam's trauma. "Riles, your sister, she was, well, she was hurt by a lot of people."

"Physically?"

Lucas gave a nod, "Yes." It pained him to say.

Riley gasped. "They, they would hit her a lot?"

"In some homes they would." His voice cracked, "She had to deal with a lot of physical and mental pain."

The green eyed girl couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes, "Why did they do that?"

Lucas sniffled and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I don't- I don't know princess. They were bad people."

Riley laid her head on the car window. She hadn't realized her big sister went through that. The images of mean men hitting her sister played in her head and it scared her.

Lucas was trying hard not let Riley hear himself cry either, but he could see that he had painted a picture that hurt his youngest.

"No one will ever do that to Sammy again Riles. She's safe now and she's been safe for years. Just like you and Carter."

Riley nodded and stayed silent the rest of the car ride.

When they got home Lucas opened the door and ushered a quieter Riley into their home. Brooke was in the kitchen and Carter was luckily upstairs taking a nap. The events of the day had tired him out so Brooke laid with him for a bit, and the boy eventually fell asleep.

"Lucas?" Brooke came from the kitchen surprised to see her husband, "Where's Sam?"

Riley immediately rushed over to her mom and hugged her harder than usual. Brooke wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and rose an eyebrow at Luke. "Hi princess. What's wrong? Where's your sister?"

The 11 year old just shook her head and burrowed further into her mother's waist, "I-I dunno." making Brooke even more concerned.

"Baby girl, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, mommy." The 11 year old answered. She was basking in her mother's warmth. Her mom was safety and love. Her dad was safety and love. Sam didn't always have that. It wasn't fair!

"Go upstairs Riles. I need to talk to mama, okay?" The father said kindly, "We'll both go up to talk to you afterwards. Promise."

Brooke bent down when Riley wasn't making a move to let go of her. She stared at her beautiful preteen. Her hands cupping the girl's cheeks, "Why don't you go take a nap with Carter, nugget? He just went down a few minutes ago. You can even change into your jammies too." Brooke knew that added incentive would sway her.

"Okay."

"Good girl." Brooke smiled, "Go on."

Both parents waited until Riley completely disappeared up the stairs.

"What happened?" The mother asked with concern etched in her voice.

"I met up with the girls, and things got a little intense."

Brooke crossed her arms. "What do you mean, intense?"

"Sam mentioned wanting to start grad school."

"Her masters?" Brooke smiled in surprise.

"Because she wants to move up at the group home and I-"

"Lucas." She groaned, "Please tell me that you didn't use that moment to tell her that you didn't like her working there."

"I-" He stuttered.

"Lucas!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I told her we could talk about it later, but she kept pressing and I lost my patience and told her she didn't belong there. Brooke, she, she was so hurt. God, she was so hurt because of what I said."

Brooke sat down on the couch. Well, shit. "And Riley was there?"

"She asked me what happened to Sam in Southside. I told her about the physical abuse."

The mother's tone quickly escalated, "You told her?"

"They're getting older Brooke. Riley and Carter are going to have questions. Did you want me to lie to her?

Brooke shook her head as she felt her heart constrict.

"It really got to Riley. Which is why I think we should talk to her after this."

"My nugget." Brooke cooed sympathetically.

"And Sam-"

"You need to clear it up with Sam. She's not going to let that go easily."

"Brooke, that's the thing. I still don't like the idea of her working there."

"Lucas it is her passion. Don't you get that." She felt like she's had this conversation with Lucas so many times.

"I do! But I can't handle knowing that she's working at a place where she suffered so much. That kills me Brooke!"

The mother looked at Lucas intently, "Then you have to tell her that." She said much more calmly and stood up, "Babe, I get it. I do. It hurts me to know that our baby girl is seeing all of the things that she had to go through, but it makes me so incredibly proud to know that the reason she's over there is to make a difference. So her pain won't be someone else's. You have to understand that."

"I do." he argued, his voice teary, "I just...it's hard Brooke! She can still positively affect those kids at another place. In another capacity. There's so much she could do, other than work at Southside!"

Brooke feeling sympathy for her husband walked over and kissed him deeply, "It's not about us Luke. I hate to say it like that, but it's not. She wants this. We can't fight her on it."

But it really was so difficult for Luke. See, in their family dynamic it was usually Brooke and Sam who would fight, Lucas usually had a more level head, but whenever it came to Sam's safety and protection Lucas always was more hard headed. He couldn't be there for Sam when she was a young child, but ever since she came back to their life, Lucas had vowed to always do his damnedest in insuring that she was never put in a position where she could be hurt again.

"I hate that I have to go back to the camp." He pouted, "Can you call her please? She's not picking up for me. I want to talk to her this evening. I texted her, but she's not responding."

"Of course."

Lucas pulled her in for a long kiss, "I love you." He kissed into her neck, making her moan.

"Mmmm. I love you too."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "Let's go see if Riles is asleep."

They walked into a moment of pure bliss. Carter had an arm protectively wrapped around Riley who was changed into her purple onesie and white ankle socks, and her back was snuggled into Carter's front. The girl was holding her hippo in between her arms.

"Riley, baby?" Brooke whispered.

The girl wasn't asleep quite yet so she opened her eyes and turned towards her parents, shifting Carter's arm in the process.

"Come on bug, daddy and I wanna talk to you."

Carefully Riley slipped from Carter and took her mom's hand.

Moving into their room, Luke sat on the bed and picked Riley up, sideways into his lap, while Brooke sat near them.

"I know what I told you in the car was difficult to hear Riles." Lucas started, to which Riley responded by burrowing into his chest.

"Can you tell us how you're feeling?" Brooke asked gently.

Riley peered at her mom, "I-It's scary. I can't help but imagine Sam getting hurt like that, and I don't know why someone would ever do that. I don't get it." The girl's eyes watered as she sniffled, "Sam's the best and she's so sweet and smart. Why would they hurt her?"

Lucas took a steadying breath and bobbed his knee in a comforting gesture.

Brooke let a few tears roll down her own cheeks, "You know baby, I think about that all the time too. And no matter how much I think I realize that there'll never be an answer to that question."

"It's not fair!" Riley cried.

"It's not." Lucas answered holding her close, "But Sammy's okay now. She has mommy and me. She has you and Carter and all her friends. All we can do is be thankful for that."

"Does Sammy get sad about it sometimes?"

Brooke swallowed hard, wondering how much was okay to tell. After all, this wasn't exactly their story. It was Sam's. "she used to baby. But she's gotten a lot better."

"Because of you guys?"

Both parents nodded, "And time." Lucas added, "Time has helped her heal too."

Riley curled into her father. Brooke sensed that the girl was done talking, and would probably benefit more from rest to ease her out of her thoughts. Riley could easily think herself into oblivion.

"Let's take a nap Riley?" Brooke whispered.

"I'l lay down with you and take you back with Carter when you're asleep."

"Daddy?" She looked up at her dad, hoping he could stay too. Lucas gave her a sad look, "I have to go back to work, but I can read you a story tonight. How does that sound?"

The 11 year old nodded shyly. She still really loved being read to sleep.

Both Riley and Brooke said their goodbyes to Lucas.

"Can we take a nap on your bed?" Riley asked, looking up at her mom.

"Of course kiddo." Brooke moved to lay down, Riley following her lead, laying her head on her mom's chest and holding onto the fabric of Brooke's shirt.

"Just relax, princess." Brooke whispered. Slowly her thoughts were getting farther and farther away as she felt gentle nails grazing her back and pats to her bottom.

Brooke looked down at the young, sleepy girl snuggled up to her. How many times had she held Sam just like this?

She longed for Sam to be 14 again, when even if Sam was upset with one of them she still had the other parent to run to. She hadn't run to Brooke this time.

…. …. …..

"You want me to make you some tea or something?" Tamara asked her longtime friend who was sitting on her couch extremely upset.

"No." She said plainly, "I just wanna sit here."

Tamara scoffed, "Nah girl. If you came to my place two hours before my shift starts it's because you wanna talk. You could just sit on your couch at your place."

Sam's lip quivered just like it always did right before she cried. Tamara couldn't help but see the Sam of all those years back, her lip quivering as Tamara held her, after running from the home she was staying at because they'd hit her, or yelled at her viciously.

"Sam, what happened?" Tamara said much more softly, sitting down by her.

The older friend was worried Jack had done something and she was ready to fuck him up. The need to take care of Sam felt like an instinct to her. She would always be there for Sammy.

Sam explained it all to her friend and Tamara looked at her ever so sympathetically.

"Sounds like your dad is letting his need to protect you cloud everything else."

"It doesn't make it any better though." Sam wiped at her eyes in frustration, "It was just such an asshole move."

"Has he tried apologizing?"

"I'm avoiding his calls."

Tamara rolled her eyes, "Because that's how you figure shit out. You avoid it."

"Well geez, T. Would you wanna talk to him after that?"

Tamara raised her hands in innocence, "It would make you feel better if you talked to him, Sam. That's all I'm saying. Yeah, he was an ass about it, but Lucas is such a big softy, I'm sure he's beating himself up over it."

Sam sighed and laid on the couch curling into herself as a form of comfort, "Yeah...I guess so."

Tamara smirked. Sam would never change.

"Hey, your mom's calling you." The older friend said when Sam's Iphone lit up.

The blue eyed girl groaned into a pillow, "Ugh. She knows!"

"Hey Brooke." Tamara answered.

"T!" Sam flew right up. She wasn't planning on answering the phone! But she supposed that was the reason that her friend did so.

"Yeah, she's right here. No, she's, well ummm...you wanna just talk to her?"

Sam shook her head. She was trying to avoid talking to her parents!

Tamara handed her the phone, "I'm gonna be in my room getting ready for work." She stuck her tongue out playfully at Sam who was glaring at her.

"Hey mom." Sam finally spoke.

"Hey sweetheart." Brooke reciprocated, "Are you over at T's?"

"Yeah. I got here like 15 minutes ago."

Brooke could hear the sadness in her girl's voice. "...So dad told me what happened."

"I figured he would." She said through a soft breath.

"I know you're upset peanut. What your father said was uncalled for and he knows that."

"Mom please don't defend him. I know he's your husband and you love him and all that just please don't."

"Okay." She conceded although the mother wished she could hash it out with her daughter and help her resolve it, "Can I ask how you're feeling then?"

"Mad, and maybe sad too." Sam admitted. She wouldn't say it out loud, at least not yet, but her father's approval meant a lot to her, and it hurt to know that something she loved he did not agree with.

Brooke stayed quiet, thinking of all the possible things she could tell her child.

"Come home peanut." Her voice soft, "We can talk. Or just hang out."

Sam held in tears that so stubbornly wanted to come out, "The twins are there. Riley heard dad and I fight and I don't want answer any questions mom, or have her stare at me with her big eyes wondering why dad doesn't think I belong there or what happened to me. I don't wanna deal with it today."

Her baby didn't feel comfortable enough to come home and as a mother that hurt.

"Jack's almost out of work. We'll spend the day together." Sam added to allay her mom, knowing that her comment wasn't an easy one to swallow.

"Will you promise that you'll at least text your dad saying you're not ready to talk yet, if that's the case."

"Yeah, I will."

"I wish I could give you a big hug right now peanut."

'Me too.' Sam thought.

"I'm okay mom."

Brooke didn't believe her for a second, but respected that her daughter was an adult and wanted space, and that's exactly what she'd give her. No matter how much her heart was telling her to go to her little one's side.

"I am proud of you peanut." She told her, "Your masters. That's a big deal."

The 24 year old couldn't help but brighten up, "Thanks mom."

... ... ...

As night came Sam had trouble falling asleep. Her thoughts were racing and her brain just couldn't shut off. The brunette looked over at Jack who was peacefully asleep. They'd spent the day Netflix binging. A task that easily took Sam's mind off her father. But now, in the still of the night it was harder to avoid it.

She had done like Brooke asked of her and let Luke know that she wasn't up for talking. When Luke had read the text he grew upset and only texted back an 'I understand.'

Meanwhile Sam felt a little hurt that Lucas didn't try to offer to talk the next day. He kind of just left it at that. The insecure 14 year old in Sam started to fight its way though.

Even through the dark Sam spotted her teddy bear on the dresser. Carefully she got out of bed and went to retrieve it. Laying back down she hugged her beloved stuffed animal tightly and forced her eyes closed.

Jack was stirred awake by the feeling of the bed moving. A light sleeper, the man's eyes popped open. He immediately sat up and realized that the cause of the shaking was his girlfriend.

She was having a nightmare. It'd been a while since she'd had one but Jack surmised it was the emotions of the day that had led to it.

"Sammy." He shook her arm gently, then more roughly, "Sam wake up!"

Blue eyes shot open and she let out a frightened gasp.

"Hey. Hey. Baby, it's me. It's Jack. You were having a dream."

Sam couldn't help the sobs that quickly escaped her mouth.

She had thought it was so real. She was 14 years old again and she had just met Lucas and Brooke, but they had both laughed at her and told her that she wasn't worth their time. That she didn't belong with them. Just then the likes of two of her scariest foster fathers, Mike and Robert, grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away.

"Aw, babe." Jack pulled her into a fierce hug, "It wasn't real sweetie. You're okay Sam. I'm here."

Sam cried into Jack's bare chest, holding onto him like a lifeline.

 _'You don't belong here! Go back. Take her back!'_ The Lucas of her nightmare had scoffed towards her.

"T-They didn't want me Jack." Sam cried sorrowfully, "Mama and daddy didn't want me!"

Jack couldn't help but tear up along with her. "Shhhh." He rocked her, "I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Dad said it. He said it!"

Jack felt at a loss, "It wasn't real. I'm sorry Sammy."

The 25 year old waited for Sam to calm down a bit, reassuring her along the way, "They love you. Lucas loves you and so does Brooke. They want you, they're proud of you. You're their baby Sammy."

He saw Barry lying near him and managed to reach for it. "Let's lay down babe." He spoke gently. He let Sam set the pace and patiently embraced her until she let go. When Sam did he grabbed some tissues from the nightstand to give to her.

"Do you want me to bring you some tea, or maybe just water?"

Sam shook her head, "J-just stay here."

"I'm always here." He smiled gently.

They moved to lay on the bed. Jack held Sam close to his chest and handed her the bear. "Baby, you want him?" He asked kindly and without judgement.

Sam blushed but took the bear and held him to her chest as Jack played with her hair.

Jack hoped daughter and father could make up soon. He loved Sam deeply and to see her so broken up was hard to watch. He knew that no amount of hugs, kisses, and reassurance from Jack could fix it. It would take Lucas and Sam talking to one another to fix it.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Please review :D For those of you that have still stuck with this story, thank you for continuing to read and support. Y'all are truly the best!**


	12. Pushing Feelings

**It's a long one! Please excuse any editing mistakes. My eyes got tired of seeing all these words.**

"Brooke you have a call on line 2." Millie stuck her head into her boss's door to let her know.

Brooke looked up from the designs she had been pouring over. She'd been deep in concentration and sighed at the interruption. "I know, I was ignoring it." She told Milie.

The assistant nodded, well aware of her boss and friend's intentions, "I figured. But it's Jack."

That stopped the fashionista in her tracks. Why would Jack be calling her?

Millie closed the door knowing that Brooke would pick up the call with that bit of onformation.

The woman grabbed the phone and pressed the button nearest the blinking llight, "Jack?"

"Hi, sorry. You weren't picking up your cell phone, and I wanted to get a hold of you." Came his gruff voice.

"Is Sammy okay?" The mother's heart started to quicken at the thought of her little one, well 24 year old, but still forever her little one, being hurt somehow.

"No, well, I mean yes she's fine. She came down with the flu last night. I was gonna stay with her, but I have this huge exam I can't miss, and you know she might need to go to urgent care if her fever doesn't go down, and-"

"I got it." Brooke cut him off. She was already halfway out the door when Jack had mentioned the flu. The strain that year had been particularly hard, and she did not like the idea of her Sammy being alone having to deal with it.

"Millie I'm taking the day. Sam's sick. Hold any meetings and give the designs I was working on to Becca." Jack heard her say on the other line.

Relief fell across his face. "Thanks Brooke."

"No, thank you for telling me."

He heard the slight disappointment in the mother's voice along with the sharp clack of her heels hitting marble floor.

"She's still upset with Luke." Jack tried to offer, "That's why she didn't wanna call, I think."

Brooke took a deep breath. Her daughter was so stubborn sometimes, and it was always to her detriment.

"I left the key under the mat."

"I'll be there soon. Good luck on your test bud. You'll do great."

The 26 year old smiled, thankful for the boost of confidence. "Thanks Brooke. I'll text you when I'm out."

Brooke walked out of her office towards Millie, "Mills I also-"

"Already let Michael know. Go." Her executive assistant urged. Millie smiled as she watched Brooke leave. No matter how old Sam got Brooke would still drop everything for the girl. Her baby.

Brooke found herself lost in thought as she drove all the way across town. It was Wednesday, four days since Luke and Sam had their falling out, and their daughter had made no attempt to talk to Luke.

Well, there was one attempt, but it was definitely not a success. Lucas had called Sam Monday evening. Brooke had heard the tail end of it.

" _Sam can you at least understand where I'm coming from."_

" _And you have to understand where I'm coming from." Sam answered right back, "I literally come from Southside. And I guess if I would've been any kid from here you never would've even looked my way."_

 _Lucas felt his frustration rise, "Samantha, you're my daughter! I love you, and you know that. I would give my life for you in a minute. Why are you bringing up all these 'what ifs'? They don't matter!"_

" _Yes they do!" Sam grew angry._

 _The father took a deep breath. He couldn't understand why Sam was so angry about this. He really thought it would've been over by now._

" _Sammy, please." He spoke through a long, tired sigh, "Can you just come for dinner tomorrow? You may not care about what I think right now."_

 _Sam felt that comment sting deep. Of course she cared._

" _But the twins missed you and mom missed you today at dinner."_

 _Sam looked down at the ground feeling guilty. She'd texted her mom she wasn't going, and Brooke had seemed okay with it. Honestly though, she had missed their weekly dinner ritual terribly too._

 _But she replayed her father's words in her head. How he thought she didn't belong there, and how she was too good for Southside. How even now when she asked if he changed his mind, it's like nothing had changed. She thought of the nightmare she kept having where her dad abandoned her._

" _I already made plans."_

 _Luke heard the click of the call and he did everything in his power to not crush the phone in his hands. How did a simple argument turn into this?_

" _Fucking hell!"_

 _Brooke walked in just then._

 _Luke looked up to see his wife. "Babe." He shook his head desperate for this thing to be resolved already, "I don't know. I don't know what to do. She's so mad and so goddamn stubborn. And she thinks that I'm going to change my opinion on this, but I'm not."_

 _Brooke sat by him on their bed and put an arm around his shoulders. She certainly missed Sam being home for dinner, but she also knew that Sam needed to truly hear her father out, and just like when she was a teenager they knew giving into her was not the right thing to do._

 _However, it seems like Lucas wasn't truly hearing her out either._

" _You both are refusing to listen to each other."_

" _That's the whole reason I called her!" Luke argued his case, "So I could listen to her."_

 _Brooke shook her head, "Think about how you went into that conversation. You're being defensive she doesn't need that."_

" _She needs to know that we can be on her side even though we don't agree with her." The father stood up, "I'm not coddling her on this Brooke. I'm not."_

" _I never said that's what you had to do. I think that her pride is getting in the way, yes, but she's also hurt Lucas."_

 _Lucas swallowed hard. He looked at Brooke with a hint of pain in his eyes, "I'm not trying to hurt her."_

" _I know you're not hun. But I think right now, Sam's too upset and too prideful to see that."_

" _Should I just go to her place and talk to her? Has she talked to you about it?"_

 _Brooke sighed, "Whenever I call her she tells me not to mention it. She agreed to come over Saturday for Riley's art show though. If it's not solved by that time, then that could be your opportunity."_

 _Luke sat back down and laid his head on Brooke's shoulder, "I miss her living with us." He pouted slightly, "I miss her depending on us. I could just lift her onto my lap, even when she was mad, and hold her until she melted and calmed down and then we could talk it out."_

" _OW! CARTER, THAT HURT!" They heard Riley yell from downstairs._

 _Brooke chuckled at the coincidence._

" _Luckily you still have two rambunctious ones to do that with still."_

 _It made Lucas smile despite his worry, "Yeah, I suppose so."_

… …. ….

Her thoughts took Brooke all the way to the small parking lot for Sam's apartment complex. She pulled her car into an empty spot and quickly walked towards the stairs.

She opened the door to her daughter's apartment and saw a small lump laid on the couch, hidden a bundle of covers with an episode of 'The Office' playing on the tv.

A very wet cough submerged and made the mother cringe.

"J-jack?" Sam's weak voice came.

"No peanut. It's me."

Sam got up and turned her head, not expecting her mother's voice at all. Unfortunately she'd gotten up too quickly and made herself dizzy. 'Oh shit.' She put a hand to her head and laid back down.

Brooke went over and sat near the edge where she could be near her daughter's head, "Don't move so fast little one." She cooed.

"I told Jack not to call you." Sam said her eyes closed, clearly relishing in the warm hand that was checking her over and stroking her hairline.

"And why would you do that?" Brooke rose a stern eyebrow, though her tone was still calm.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to talk much.

"Have you taken your temperature already?"

"Like 10 minutes ago. I'm at 102."

"Awww, baby." Brooke sympathized.

"I already took the medicine 10 minutes ago too. I'm just waiting for it to kick in."

Sam opened her watery eyes. There was something about Brooke's loving look, that even at her age, she just couldn't resist becoming Brooke's little girl, "I feel awful mama."

And just like that Sam was her younger self in Brooke's eyes. She didn't have her own full time job, live-in boyfriend, or responsibilities. She was Brooke's peanut, who was sick and needed some loving care.

"Come on baby, let's go into your bedroom so you can sleep. I'll lay with you."

Sam loved the sound of that. She unsteadily stood up, pulling on the strings of the gray hoodie she had on, and walked over to her room with her mother right behind. Sam immediately burrowed herself under the covers as Brooke looked at the mess of tissues around the bed. She shook her head and scooted them off towards the floor making a mental note to pick them up later.

Sam meanwhile was struggling to get comfortable, but she stopped squirming when her mother started to tuck the covers around her. The 24 year old could feel the medicine starting to kick in as she was becoming increasingly drowsier.

"I thought you were gonna lay with me?" Sam pouted slightly, and Brooke held in her smile as she put a hand to her daughter's forehead once more, "I will. I'm just going to get you a glass of water and I'll be right back."

By the time Brooke came back Sam was huddled into a ball, facing the door. During the time she was gone Sam had gotten a hold of Barry, and now held tightly to him. Her eyes were closed now, and her breathing heavy.

Brooke frowned out of sympathy. Her poor baby girl looked something awful. As quietly as possible she slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. Without hesitation Sam moved to snuggle onto her mama's chest. It'd been a while since she had all her mom's attention like this. There were days that Sam wished she was still a girl, when she knew she could go home after a long day and her parents would always be there to snuggle her.

Jack was always there for her, but there was something about her mom and dad's arms that nothing else could compare to.

 _Sam was in Rebecca's car with Liz up front talking endlessly about her day to her mom. Meanwhile Sam stayed quiet as she watched the cars move across the highway. She wasn't upset about anything, she just felt tired._

 _The girl had stayed up all night finishing an Honors English project she had procrastinated on, and then had two tests that day on top of that. She was over at her mom's for that week and Brooke had scolded her for not managing her time the night before, even giving her an early bedtime for the rest of the week because of it!_ _The girl held her tongue knowing that arguing would probably make it worse._

 _But honestly she was worried that her mom was mad at her for her irresponsibility, and that seed of thought kept nagging her all day. Then, to top it off, she had Glee practice after school, and had to wait another 45 minutes for Liz to get out of soccer practice because Luke was at an out of town game, and Brooke had some meeting she just couldn't miss apparently._

" _Earth to Sam!" The 14 year old heard from the front of the car._

" _Wha-waht?"_

" _Do you want Chipotle?" Liz asked once more._

 _Sam shrugged, "Yeah that sounds good."_

 _Rebecca eyed Sam from her rearview mirror. "You alright Sammy?"_

" _Mhm. I'm just tired."_

" _Your mom'll pick you up by 8:30 alright?"_

" _Okay." The 14 year old tensed, she wondered if her mom would be even more mad because she was so tired and the only reason she was this tired was because she had stayed up. But at the same time all the girl wanted was to get a hug from her mom, thinking about the fact that she would have to wait another three hours to be where she felt at home made her tear up._

' _Stop being a baby, you idiot!...Liz wouldn't cry for her mommy. Grow up.'_

 _Sam curled into herself even further and sighed. Today just needed to end._

… _. ….. …_

" _Hey auntie Brooke!" Liz opened the door, and greeted the fashionista. Brooke immediately wrapped her in a hug, "Hi babe. How was your day?"_

 _Liz let the woman in and closed the door, "Alright. Soccer practice killed me but it's all good."_

" _How was the meeting?" Rebecca strode in from the kitchen, where she was working on answering some emails while Liz watched Keeping up With the Kardashians in the living room._

" _Long." Brooke sighed, "The quarterly reports are looking good though. Looks like Michael thinks we're going into some pretty good profits, enough to start a new line."_

 _Rebecca's eyes twinkled, but then shook her head, knowing that talking about business this late was not fair to either of them. Enough work talk. "We'll talk about it later." She smiled._

 _Brooke gave her a relieved look, "Where's my rugrat?" She would've expected Sam to come out from the kitchen as well._

 _Usually when she was picked up late the teen would eagerly gather her things and stand quietly near Brooke or Luke waiting for them to stop talking and surreptitiously fist onto the back of their shirt, letting them know she was ready to be home. Whenever that happened Brooke would whisper into Sam's ear, "We're almost home. Hold onto my hand baby." and Luke would gently pull her closer to his side and rub her back._

 _They were still working on her getting used to being in other places without them for longer periods of time._

" _Passed out in mom's office" Liz so thoughtfully put, "She really likes mom's couch."_

 _Rebecca handed the Chipotle bowl that Sam was unable to finish, "I got her to eat three our four bites, but she said she wasn't hungry anymore, and as they were working on homework she could not stay awake. So she went into the couch in my office at some point and was just completely asleep when I went looking for her. I didn't have the heart to wake her up."_

 _"She stayed up doing a project for Haley's class of all things." Brooke explained with a slight smirk, "I called Haley and gave her a hard time about it and she just laughed."_

 _Liz stood up, "I'll go wake her up."_

" _I got it Lizzie." Brooke said pressing a kiss onto her head before walking into Rebecca's office._

 _She saw her sleeping child and sighed. She remembered their morning and shook her head slightly amused._

 _The girl had thrown on an old gray t shirt that she slightly tucked in the front and let hang loosely around. Brooke was pretty sure it had been Jack's. She also had on her oldest pair of jeans and her black vans slip-ons. A vastly different outfit than one Brooke would've worn in high school._

 _The fashionista said nothing about it when Sam trudged into the kitchen, aside from a raised eyebrow that Sam rolled her eyes at, "I'm not changing." The teen grunted._

" _I wasn't gonna make you." Brooke quipped, messing up her hair a little, just enough to make the tired girl groan._

 _But looking at Sam sleeping now though, Brooke realized the outfit certainly screamed 'Sammy' and she hoped that the girl never changed her own unique fashion sense._

 _She also silently thanked god that Liz hadn't come in because Sam's thumb was peacefully set in her mouth, her lips still slightly puckered around it._

 _She was pretty sure Sam would've been embarrassed if Liz had found out of her habit, no matter how many times Brooke and Luke assured her that she had nothing to be ashamed of._

 _She bent down so she could be eye level with the teenager and began to caress her cheek over and over again._

 _After hours of seeing perfectly polished men and women, the fresh, innocent face of her 14 year old- her chest evenly breathing. Up and down. Up and down- was exactly what she needed to be reminded that CEO of a huge fashion line was not her only role._

 _No, her most important role was mom._

" _Hey Sammy.." She whispered, "Wake up, little one."_

 _Sam's eyes slowly began to flutter open with the comforting feeling of a soft hand smoothing over her hairline._

 _Brooke broke into a smile when beautiful blue eyes looked at her._

" _Good evening sleepy head." She whispered, gently bopping Sam's nose._

 _The 14 year old frowned. "Wha-what time is it?"_

" _It's almost 8."_

" _Already?" Sam's eyes widened._

" _Becky told me you were really tired today." Brooke rose an eyebrow knowing exactly why._

 _Meanwhile Sam didn't appreciate the stern eyebrow her mom was giving her, and she was still too sleepy and worried about her mom being upset to tell that Brooke was joking._

 _The mother immediately noticed the watery eyes that Sam started to form._

" _What's wrong peanut?"_

 _Sam sat up and took a deep breath, wiping her eyes, "I-I'm sorry for procrastinating. Are you r-really mad at me?"_

 _Out of habit she started to pull at her t shirt, refusing to look at her mother._

 _Brooke sat down on the couch and thoughtfully removed Sam's tight grip on her shirt. The girl's eyes peered over at her._

" _Sorry." Sam tried not to look back down, "It's a habit."_

 _Brooke laid the girl's hands onto her lap, "That's okay kiddo. I know you do it when you're nervous, I just want you to know you don't need to be nervous right now."_

 _She hugged Sam tight with one arm, "I'm not upset with you. Dad and I will just have to make sure we're checking to make sure your work is getting done, but you are not in any trouble."_

 _The mother felt the tension that Sam was holding in her body dissipate. She sighed deeply, reminded that there were moments where Sam still felt like she was on eggshells with them. Maybe one day that would end. But today was not that day._

" _Come on." Brooke whispered, "Let's go home and you can relax more comfortably over there, okay? I'm not mad at you peanut." She gently pulled Sam out of her hug, so she could look at her, "You are not in trouble." She assured her, "Everyone procrastinates. I know I scolded you yesterday, but that was just the mom in me worried that you weren't going to get enough sleep." She gave her daughter a playful shove._

 _Sam smiled shyly. It was just the mom in Brooke. She had a mom. And a dad. And a home. Two homes to be exact. She was safe. She didn't have to be scared all the time anymore. Her parents never got upset with her out of sheer anger, it was out of worry for her. For her safety. For her well being._

" _You got that peanut?"_

" _Yes, mama." Sam responded so sincerely that Brooke couldn't help but turn into putty._

 _"There's my good girl." She placed a hand on her side, "Let's go."_

… _. …. …._

 _Once home Brooke asked if Sam wanted hot chocolate. Sam looked at her mother confused, "I thought I had an early bedtime?"_

 _An embarrassing 8:30 pm to be exact._

 _Brooke shrugged and pulled out two mugs, "I think one episode of the Fairly Odd Parents won't hurt."_

 _Sam couldn't help when her eyes lit up._

 _Brooke caught the gleam of excitement in her kiddo's eyes, and the mother would do anything to keep that childish innocence in Sam forever. "Go shower and put on your PJs."_

 _15 minutes later Sam came down with Barry in hand, and sure enough her mom was waiting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate just for her._

 _She slid onto the couch and moved as close as she could into Brooke's side, holding the mug close to her._

" _I know you had a long day sweetheart." Brooke put a gentle arm around her, "And I'm sorry if I made you think that I was upset at you."_

 _Sam shook her head embarrassed at everything, and turned into her mother's side as if she could hide away, "I don't know why I was so worried." Her words muffled by Brooke's soft work blouse._

 _Meanwhile, Brooke smiled softly at the childish move._

 _"It happens love. Don't worry about it."_

 _A quarter of the way into the episode Sam had put the mug down and laid her head on her mother's lap. She then pulled onto her mother's arm so it could wrap over her and began to play with the ring and on Brooke's hand._

 _By the time the episode had ended Sam was fast asleep once more. Her bear secure in her arms. Brooke fawned over how peaceful her daughter looked._

 _"Come on baby. Bedtime." She cooed to the sleeping form._

 _The 14 year old had barely registered when her mom moved from under her then picked her up into her arms to walk up the stairs._

 _She was fluttered awake however, when she felt her mom bending down to lay her in bed, "Nooooo." Sam whined from her spot on her mother's shoulder, wrapping her legs tighter around Brooke's waist._

 _The mother stopped, "What's wrong?"_

" _Wanna sleep with you." Her voice a notch below a whimper._

 _She hadn't gotten any cuddles from her mama yesterday, and today she'd been so worried that Brooke was mad at her. All she wanted was that reassurance she felt when asleep next to her parents._

 _And once more, the fashionista CEO melted, "Okay. Okay." She placated the fussy girl in her arms, patting her bottom twice, "Let's go to my room peanut."_

 _Brooke walked over to her room and laid Sam where Luke usually slept when he stayed over, "Alright my tired girl. I'm gonna tuck you in, okay?"_

" _Barry?" Sam asked, noticing the absence of his presence, and missing his fuzziness in her arms._

" _I got him right here." Brooke put the bear back in her daughter's arms. The teen immediately hugging him tight and unabashedly._

" _Do you want your blanket too, sweetheart?"_

 _Sam shook her head. She didn't need it whenever she slept with Brooke or Lucas._

" _Alright let's get you comfy then." Sam curled in as her mom fixed the covers around her, and soon enough Brooke was cooing her little one back into deep sleep._

At 24 years old Sam still remembered so vividly how careful her mother was with her when she was 14 and mere months into living with them. How both her parents had so much patience for her doubts, so much love to be able to look past her insolence at times and see what was really there.

A scared young girl.

And now, sick as she was, she realized those same careful hands, and soothing voice were with her in that moment.

"What're you thinking about peanut?"

Sam shrugged and buried her face into her mom's side, "Nothing."

Brooke dropped a kiss on her head, "Go to sleep baby. I'll wake you up when it's time for more medicine."

…. ….. …

" _Sammy. Sam. SAM."_

It was a far away voice that kept calling her. She could hear it despite the taunts on her dad's behalf. The ones that told her she wasn't good enough. A waste of space. The taunts that were the reason for the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop it!" She yelled at Luke and at the men now pulling her away from home, "Let me go!"

" _Sam, wake up, wake up!"_

She jolted up and opened her eyes terrified, sitting up quickly. "What-stop! I-"

Wait..It was. It was just. mom.

"You were dreaming sweetheart." Brooke explained, two hands on Sam's frail shoulders, pure concern in her eyes.

But Sam couldn't help it. She burst into tears.

"I thought that dad-I-I thought that you-" She shook her head and buried her head in her hands,

"Mommy." Sam cried, knowing mentally that her mom couldn't really fix this but a hug and sweet maternal words would at least ease her.

Brooke felt her heart sag as her daughter cried into her arms, "Oh sweetheart."

This wasn't a new occurrence. Sam was having nightmares almost daily since Luke and Sam's argument, but the fever she had donned made this particular dream seem so vivid. So emotionally terrifying.

Warm arms covered her. "Sammy, breathe." Brooke almost begged her, "You're already sick baby. Breathe in and out. Remember? Like we used to do it." Brooke whispered whilst rubbing soothing circles onto her back, and started to slow her own breathing down so Sam could follow her.

"He didn't want me. Daddy-he-It always happens! He didn't want me." Sam shuddered through her waning cries.

Brooke immediately knew that Sam's underlying emotions about the argument between her and Lucas were manifesting themselves in her subconscious.

"Shhhh." Brooke rocked them both, "It's not real peanut. Daddy loves you so much."

She wanted to ask how often these nightmares had been happening, but knew that right now was not the time.

It didn't take much after that for Sam to finally compose herself once more. She moved from her mother's embrace and wiped at her eyes. The gray hoodie engulfed her and made her look much younger than her age, "S-sorry." She looked away embarrassed, realizing that they had just reenacted a scene from Sam's youth. Something that she thought she'd moved past.

"I-that was, umm, it felt so real. I'm sorry."

Brooke could see right through it though. She could see her daughter was still hurt, still reeling from the nightmare, but trying so hard to act like it had passed.

"Samantha." She spoke more sternly, forcing Sam's eyes to lock with hers, "It's okay to still be upset about it."

The young woman shrugged, "I'm fine now."

Brooke was having none of it though, "Samantha Davis Walker." She scolded, "Your father and I have sat and consoled you through many of the painful nightmares you've had. We know you better than anyone, and you're going to sit there and try and lie to me right now?"

The scolding and the fact that she wasn't feeling well at all brought tears to the younger brunette's eyes, "N-no ma'am." She whispered feeling all of 14 years old again.

"That wasn't the first time, was it?"

Sam bit her lip.

"Sam." Brooke rose a stern eyebrow, making Sam squirm in her place and finally relent,"No...but it's not this bad usually."

Brooke stood up without another word and left the room. Sam watched her go nervously, unsure of what Brooke was doing.

"Your fevers back, you need more medicine." Brooke came back in saying. She handed Sam the cup and watched her grimace and swallow.

"Sammy, you need to talk to your dad." Brooke finally said it as she covered the girl's shivering shoulders with a blanket, "And tell him what you're really feeling."

"Mom, he already knows how I feel." Sam groaned before breaking into a coughing fit.

The mother handed Sam the water cup, "He doesn't know about your dreams. He doesn't know that you feel like he doesn't want you because of where you come from."

Sam's eyes widened. How had she known exactly that?

"You were muttering the whole time Sammy. I heard a lot."

Sam just looked down at her hands and sniffled, "I hate this." She whispered in a watery voice, laying her head onto her mother's shoulder, "I hate being mad at dad, I hate my stupid dream, and I hate being so sick."

"I don't like you so worked up like this either Sammy."

Sam moved her head up slightly, "C-can we just watch tv?" Her lower lip pouting up at Brooke. The mother sighed knowing Sam was avoiding her thoughts, but she wouldn't force her to do anything, "If that's what you want to do but you need to hear me, Sam, this won't stop, until you and your dad make up."

Sam restrained from rolling her eyes and only mumbled out an 'I know.'

…. …. …..

"You're here a day early!" Carter opened the door excitedly and hugged his older sister. Sam was supposed to have gotten home Saturday morning, but she surprised him by being at their door by 6 pm Friday.

Her parents had known, but the twins hadn't.

The boy embraced her and hugged her tight. Sam looked him over as if they hadn't seen each other last week. He was in a white Nike tee shirt and soccer shorts. "Jesus Carter, how are you already getting taller than me?"

"I'm gonna be dad's height, watch." He smiled brightly, flexing his bicep. Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Where's Riley?"

"Mom's picking her up from school right now. She was helping setting up for tomorrow's art show...DAD! Sammy's here!"

"Coming!" They heard Luke yell from upstairs.

Sam cringed. She was hoping that she'd get a chance to settle in a bit before having to face her dad. The whole reason of her coming home Friday was for them to have some time alone to talk, and well, Sam was kind of dreading it.

"Here, I'll take your things to your room." Carter grabbed Sam's bag and rushed up while Sam went into the kitchen for a cup of water.

Luke quietly stood at the archway of their kitchen. He watched Sam with bated breath. The whole day he thought about how he was going to talk to his daughter without it blowing up in his face.

'You have to truly listen to what she's telling you.' Brooke's words kept ringing true.

And so Luke did something that for some reason he hadn't thought of doing before. He looked up the Southside group home online and read of all the programming and outreach they did for the foster kids there. His heart soared as he read Sam's biography online and the pivotal role she played at the home. And although he still had his concerns about Sam working there, he knew that he had to fix the way he'd framed it all.

His daughter was a superstar in her own right, and he just couldn't see past her simply being his baby girl.

"Shit." Sam put a hand to her heart, "You scared me."

The young woman was not expecting her dad to be standing there.

Luke pushed himself from where he was leaning, "Hey you. Long time, no see."

He walked over around the large marble island and pulled her in for a hug, which Sam accepted, "I missed you." He told her with a kiss to her cheek.

Sam couldn't help but agree despite the pent up hostility that had been building up, "I-I missed you too."

Just as Lucas was about to say something, the sound of the front door opening and slamming harshly stopped him. Both father and daughter went to see what the ruckus was.

"Why did you do that?!" They heard Riley yell right at Brooke, her face laced in anger, "Why didn't you just leave it alone?!"

Brooke folded her hands across her chest, standing at a much more impressive height in her heels and black dress than the 4 foot 5 inched 11 year old in her schoolgirl uniform.

"Riley, that girl was bullying you, wasn't she?"

"I was handling it!" Riley argued, and she truly felt like she was. Sarah Peters already use her being a 'nerdy art geek' as her joke. Now she could add mama's girl to the mix. Besides they were just jabs. Riley was used to those. She had her own set of friends, and Sarah had hers. Riley had thick skin she didn't need her mom swooping in. Carter already did that plenty. She wasn't fragile!

"Riley, sweetheart, ducking your head and walking quicker is not handling it." Brooke scoffed in frustration.

 _So, yes, maybe Brooke may have come off a little too strong, but she had not expected to hear the sly comments thrown at her baby girl!_

 _Riley had been taking an unusually long time and Brooke decided to go inside and check if she needed help, but when she rounded the corner to where the lockers were she caught sight of how that Sarah Peters girl treated her daughter._

' _Hey Riley girl, the nerdy girl."_

 _Brooke narrowed her eyes. Riley said nothing she just rolled her eyes and told Sara to leave her alone._

" _What? You have so much to say in class, but you're just a punk outside of it, right?"_

" _Whatever, Sarah." Riley mumbled walking towards the exit._

" _Hope you don't get any milk spilled on you again!"_

 _And that's when it all hit Brooke._

 _"HEY!" Brooke yelled from across the hall, "That's my kid!"_

 _Both Sarah and Riley jumped._

 _Riley watched, her face a deep red, as her mother stalked over._

" _Mom, what are you-"_

 _Brooke held up a hand, "Stay right where you are sweetheart." Her voice left no room for argument, and so Riley watched as her mother scolded Sarah for being "nasty" and "rude as hell, " and how lucky she was that Sarah wasn't her daughter._

 _Riley wasn't particularly fond of being her mother's daughter in that moment either. She averted her eyes as Sarah kept darting her stare from Brooke to Riley._

 _Brooke warned her to stay away from her daughter, then she went over with Sarah in tow and walked into the auditorium where the art show was to be held and demanded to talk to the administrator available._

 _By that time it was all over Sarah was terrified and Riley was mortified. Her mother had made an even bigger scene in front of the students and teachers that were still there._

" _I suggest Mr. Davila, that you get this school's affairs in order. How is it possible that I walk into the school and hear this student berating my daughter?"_

" _Ma'am-"_

" _No! Don't ma'am me! This student has been harassing my daughter for a while now."_

" _I have not!" Sarah weakly argued._

" _So you're going to look at me and your vice principal and say you had nothing to with spilling milk all over my child?"_

 _Sarah couldn't help when her eyes teared up._

 _Riley saw as everyone in the room locked eyes with the scene in front of them and with her as well. Her cheeks grew red hot._

" _I really hope that when I come back tomorrow for my daughter's art show, you can give me a detailed report on the disciplinary action that she'll face."_

" _I can't give her a consequence without any solid proof." Mr. Davila tried to explain, "Riley has to be the one to say something."_

 _Brooke whipped her head around and was surprised to see the amount of anger in her child's face, "Riley-"_

 _The 11 year old shook her head adamantly, "No!" And ran off. She couldn't believe her mom had just done that._

 _Brooke pointed a finger right at Sarah, "I don't even want catch a whiff of you bullying my daughter."_

 _She only glared at the vice principal before she walked out in search of Riley._

" _Riles!" Brooke called as her daughter was almost out the door. But the girl didn't listen, she went straight to the car._

" _Riley" Brooke tried again, "Why didn't you want to talk to Mr. Davila?"_

" _You mean after that scene you made?! Leave me alone." She growled. The mother took a deep breath._

"And having you come in like some crazy lady isn't going to help either!" Riley yelled throwing her hands up, "I don't care what she says mom! I really don't. And it's stupid that you care more about it then I do!"

"Riley, watch. Your. tone." Brooke warned.

But Riley was too worked up to see reason.

"Everyone in my art class saw you!" Riley felt herself redden with anger, "All the teachers that were helping saw. And you just kept going off. I didn't want you doing that! Just leave me and whatever goes on at school alone! You don't run the school! You're not the boss! You're just ONE parent. So BACK THE HELL OFF!"

The tirade stopped when a firm arm grabbed a hold of her, her pleated skirt was pushed up above her panties and she was held firmly to someone's side. She looked around in her confusion. It was her dad.

By the time she realized what was happening she could only yell out a 'no Daddy, don't!,' but despite her plea, her father's hand connected to her cotton clad bottom a total of six swift times. The almost 12 year old couldn't help but squirm and yelp with every spank.

She was immediately righted and Lucas looked at her with a stone stern stare. He bent to her eye level and kept two hands on her shoulders while the girl put her hands under her skirt to rub the sting out. Her haughty demeanor no longer existent.

"You do not ever talk to your mother, you do not talk to me, or any adult like that again. I don't care how upset you are young lady. That was beyond disrespectful."

Riley could only respond with silent tears. It had been a long while since either twin received more than one or two swats. "Is that understood?"

"But daddy-" Riley knew if anyone would understand it'd be her dad.

Lucas shook his head, not accepting any excuses, "Unless your answer is 'No sir or Yes sir' I suggest you don't say it. Now did I make myself clear, or do you and I need to have a discussion upstairs?"

"No sir." Riley whispered, knowing that said discussion would involve her going over her dad's knee, and she most certainly didn't want any more sting added to her warmed tush.

And it was now clear neither of her parents wanted to listen to her today. She looked down at the floor, her ears turning beet red as she fidgeted with the end of her skirt. She had just noticed Sam was there.

The father was relieved that she hadn't put up a fight. He was not mentally prepared to spank his littlest baby. The baby that was the most like him.

Luke looked to Brooke who had both a face of sadness and frustration written all over it.

"Riley" Brooke began, "I want you to go upstairs shower and get changed for bed. When you're done, You will go into our room, not yours, sit on the bed and write what you're feeling down. You can use the pen and paper on my nightstand. I'll be up in 45 minutes."

Riley was still refusing to look at her.

"Go." Brooke ordered, leaving no room for discussion and the preteen ran up the stairs, happy for the reprieve to be away from everyone.

"Carter, down here please." The father already knew that the boy was ready to comfort his sister, but that is not what Riley needed in the moment.

The boy trudged down, "I wasn't gonna go in there." He muttered once at the bottom of the steps, "Mama, are you okay?" The boy realized his mom looked rather upset.

Brooke took in a shuddering breath, "I'm okay Carter."

Carter went over and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry Riley yelled at you." Brooke chuckled a bit and hugged him tight, "My sweet boy."

"Hey Carter, why don't we go into the media room and you teach me how to play that Fortnight game." Sam tried to give their parents space. It was obvious they needed it. Carter nodded, knowing no wasn't an option and was led down by his big sister.

Brooke immediately walked into the kitchen and sat down on the island her head in her head hands as she took deep breaths.

Riley's words rang like a clanging bell in her head.

A gentle arm was placed around her shoulders, "What happened?"

And Brooke told him exactly what Sarah had said and how she had retaliated. Lucas listened quietly and felt sympathy for both his wife and his daughter.

"I can't believe she yelled at me like that. She must've gone certifiably crazy if she really thought she'd get away with it." Brooke lifted her head with a deep sigh, "Did I embarrass her that bad?"

"You were upset."

"Would you have done the same thing?" She asked.

Luke looked away and Brooke knew his answer, making her groan deeply, "I wasn't going to let her just stand there and take it Lucas!"

"She was walking away." Lucas pointed out, "And you said Riley was telling her to stop."

"And that little brat wasn't listening to her, she would've just kept doing it the next day and the day after that."

"Babe, I just think that she handles things differently than you do. You went in there ready to shed blood. And our girl is 11, I don't think having your mom going in like that would bode well with any preteen."

"I was trying to protect her." Brooke put a hand to her forehead and looked towards the window, fearing the passage of time, fearing that Riley would soon enter her teenage years and parenting her would be even harder. She kept everything so close to her chest. "...She's so different from me." It pained the mother to admit.

Luke frowned, "I'd argue in a lot of ways you're the same."

"She's introverted, like you, and hasn't learned to not bottles things up 'til she's ready to explode. She doesn't wear her heart on the sleeve like Carter does." Brooke said, "She loves to do all the things I would scoff at while we were in school, and she already looks at the world with such a deep moral compass. She's nothing like me when I was her age."

"She's stubborn to a fault when she thinks she's right." Luke added, "Kind of like someone I know."

The mother chuckled,

"Her artistic and spatial eye definitely comes from you. You channel it through fashion, and she does it through drawing and painting, and that heart of gold she has well that comes from both of us."

…. …. ….

Riley stared at the white paper in front of her angrily. How was it that she was the one who was made fun of by Sarah, thoroughly embarrassed by her mom, but somehow ended up being punished?

It was stupid. Stupid and unfair.

Could she write _that_ down on the paper? The slight sting on her bum told her maybe that wasn't such a smart choice, although her mom did say to write down all her feelings? So why not?

By the time she got all her thoughts down, although reluctant to admit it, she had calmed down some. She played with the corner of the paper as she thought about the words she'd thrown at her mom...which, well was the real reason her dad swatted her in the first place.

'Stupid brain.' She mumbled to herself and although a bit reluctantly decided to add one last bit to her letter. An apology.

Thank god their housekeeper had recently washed her and Carter's clothes. Carter's old soccer tshirt and her favorite ankle cuffed giraffe printed bottoms had that familiar detergent scent that Riley loved so much. At least that could comfort her as she sat in her parents' vast bed.

Eventually, she turned the page and started drawing a random pattern of overlapping circles. The mindless motion started soothing her and took her mind off the fact that her mother would be coming in very soon.

The door had been left open to her room so Brooke hardly made a sound when she walked into the room. She took note of her daughter's pajamas and wanted to shake her head. How could the same girl that wanted to bite her head off only an hour ago look so adorable now?

The 11 year old was so focused on her drawing she wouldn't have even noticed her mother anyway. That was another quirk of Riley's, Brooke noted. Her ability to block everything out and daydream.

It wasn't until Brooke sat next to her and removed the notebook from Riley's hands that the girl looked up wide eyed at her mother.

When had she gotten there?!

Brooke looked over the circular pattern drawn all over the paper. Riley watched her mother's movements, unsure and unable to read her.

"Is this all you did while you were up here?" Alluding to the possibility that her daughter had not followed her directions.

The 11 year old knew better than to give any unneeded attitude. She silently shook her head and flipped the page to what she wrote before looking back down at her lap. She did not want to apologize to her mama just yet. It was still her fault all of this happened in the first place.

Brooke looked the page over and then back at her squirmy daughter who was looking everywhere except at her.

 _She's nervous._ Brooke thought. Feeling bad for the girl and despite her frustration with Riley, she slightly leaned in and kissed the side of her daughter's head before reading what she'd wrote.

The momentary reprieve, the slight affection on behalf of her mother, was the perfect offering that Riley didn't even realize she needed...and really wanted.

It annoyed the girl that now she wanted more of her mom's touch, especially because she was still kind of upset at her. She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed loudly. As if her physical reaction could push away at the gnawing need for her mama. She was basically 12 years old after all, she didn't need any of that stuff….right?

Brooke eyed the girl curiously but did not say anything yet, choosing to let her stew in her thoughts. She went back to the paper in her hand.

 _I'm mad that you yelled at Sarah in front of everyone at school. I'm mad that you made this a big deal when it wasn't even like that, and the people in my art class saw it. I don't care about Sarah. She's just a dumb girl. So she spilled the milk on me and that made me mad and I felt stupid and horrible when it happened, but it doesn't mean I need to be treated like a baby because of it. I'm okay. And sometimes it feels like you, dad, and Carter think I can't handle things. Like I always need to be protected or something. I don't. I don't need that. And I guess that's why I got mad._

 _I'm really sorry I yelled at you. Sammy always tells me to take three deep breaths if I'm really mad and want to say something mean to Carter. I guess I should've done the same thing. I know that you were trying to help me. It just still sucks. I am sorry about that mama._

Brooke exhaled and folded the paper, putting it aside and then looking to her youngest child. The girls hands were being wrung tightly as she looked to the floor.

"Before I say anything about what you wrote in here Riley, I want to make one thing extremely clear, and you need to look right at me for this."

The 11 year old gulped and forced her head up. Her mom did not look pleased at all and it made her want to melt right into the sheets. Where was the mama that had just kissed her head?

"You told me to leave you alone and that I'm not the boss while you're at school."

"Mama-" Riley cursed herself for the meek sound that came out of her mouth.

Brooke lifted one finger, "You are listening right now. Not one word."

Riley nodded, and bit her tongue, wanting so bad to explain herself.

"I'm sorry to let you down Riley, but I am your mother, so that means that in fact, I am your boss. Until you are out of our house, able to sustain yourself on your own, then dad and I will always have a major say in what you do or do not do. You crossed a line Riley Scott, and I don't know where you got it in your head to yell at me the way you did today."

Riley felt her eyes water and was about to move her head away but Brooke didn't allow it. "I'm not done. Look at me."

Brooke patiently waited for her youngest to meet her eyes once more. "That attitude needs to be reigned in or you'll find yourself rubbing that bottom more than you'd like."

Riley blushed and bit the inside of her cheek. Today just really freakin' sucked.

The mother gave her a moment to let everything sink in, "But I know it took a lot to apologize in your letter, and I appreciate it. I know that you meant it. We love you Riley. Too much to let you get away with acting like that.. Is that understood?

"Yes ma'am." Riley answered.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I-I am really sorry mom." She sniffled out.

"I know you are princess." The mother picked up the letter, "And I'm sorry I reacted the way I did Riley. My protective instincts kicked in. I saw the way that Sarah girl was treating you and I wasn't going to let her get away with it. It's not fair to you, bug. You shouldn't have to endure that. The way she's treating you. I won't tolerate that."

The 11 year old shrugged, "I don't really care though. She's just mad because I'm smarter than her in class."

This made Brooke chuckle, loving the confidence that Riley had in her intelligence.

"I know I embarrassed you Riley. I do know that and I regret it."

The girl frowned, choosing to say nothing.

"I didn't mean to come off like a crazy woman. I know what it's like being in middle school and having your mom do what I did isn't exactly cool."

"O-okay." The girl murmured clearly still not over it.

"I'll try my best to not go off like that again." She held out her pinky and Riley smiled a bit giving her mom her own pinky. "Pinky promise." The both said together.

But then Brooke sighed and scooted a little bit closer, knowing this next part might not go as well, "I want you to know that I'm going to get a hold of Sarah Peter's mothers information and I'm going to call her and let her know what her daughter has been up to. I think that's the route I should've taken in the first place."

"But mommy, I don't want you to!" Riley cried.

Brooke knew that her daughter would not take the news well, "I know you don't." Brooke explained, "And I hear you Riley. But as your mother I can't sit by and know that this girl is doing this to you."

"You're just going to make it worse!" Riley argued, feeling herself starting to get angry again.

Brooke looked into the frustrated green eyes that were piercing into her. The mother had no idea if this was the right decision or not, but she just felt in her heart that she had to do it.

"If it gets worse, you need to tell me."

Riley scoffed and scooted away from her mom, "Why can't you just drop it?"

"I'm sorry Riley, but I won't."

"Daddy would!"

"Daddy and I talked and decided that this was the best choice."

Riley felt hot tears hit her eyes once more. Even her dad agreed to this?! Meanwhile, Brooke wished that Riley would allow herself a hug but it was clear that she was too worked up about this.

"This is so unfair!" Riley cried, pulling her knees up to her chest and looking away from her mother. She wanted to be left alone, but this wasn't even her own damn room! God, all of this sucked.

"Riley, bug, we're just trying to do right by you. And daddy and me we definitely know you can handle things on your own. I'm sorry if you've ever felt otherwise. I want you to know that we're proud of how independent you are. How creative and unique you are. But princess, you're still only 11 years old-"

"I'm almost 12." She whispered fiercely from her place hidden in her knees and arms.

"Okay," Brooke hid her eye roll, "Okay, you're _still_ only almost 12 years old. There's a lot of things you still need to learn. And one thing I want you to learn from this is that it's never okay to let someone treat you like you're less than. Because you're not."

Riley didn't move from her spot. She didn't react. She didn't look at her mom. She kept her head hidden in her arms and sniffled through tears.

The mother put a gentle hand on the girl's back and rubbed soft circles. As much as Riley wanted to deny it, the movement was soothing.

"You're upset and mad at me," Brooke spoke softly. Riley just sniffled, refusing to look up at her mother out of capriciousness..

Stubborn like a mule. _Brooke thought_

"But that's okay, princess. We won't always get along, and the decisions I make as your mom won't always be the ones that you want. But they will be the ones that I believe you need. I love you Riley bug."

Still no reaction besides her soft sniffles.

"And when you're ready for a hug and a cuddle I'll be there for you too."

But honestly, the mother was disappointed that Riley was more than likely going to go to sleep angry with her.

"We want you in bed early tonight because of the way you acted downstairs."

God, she really was just the bearer of all bad things for her youngest today.

"You can stay here or go sleep in your room. But daddy and I want you in bed by 8:00. One of us will check on you then. Understood?"

The girl finally lifted her head. Glistening green eyes looked up desperately at her mother, "B-but I wanna sleep with Carter." She blinked and a few stray tears fell from her long eyelashes, ones that always framed her delicate face perfectly.

"Please mom." She was ready to pour over tears if her mother denied her request. She wanted to snuggle with her brother and fall asleep to him watching dumb youtube videos on his Ipad attempting to laugh quietly, though Carter was always horrible at being covert.

Brooke wiped the tears on Riley's cheek with the pad of her thumb and smiled softly, glad that her little girl finally looked up, "Okay, okay. No more crying, bug. You can sleep with your brother if you'd like."

"Can I go now?" Riley asked quietly defeated.

Brooke nodded sadly and without another word Riley got off her mom's bed and walked out. She really didn't want to be around her mama at that point and was itching to be away from adults in general.

Brooke watched her walk into her own room and leave with a book and her hippo into Carter's. They made eye contact for a moment before the preteen shut the door as silently as she could.

Brooke rubbed a hand through her hair. God, she'd forgotten what parenting a teenager was like. It was a while since Sam had been that age, and even still, Riley and Carter would be a whole other ball game.

….. …. …..

"Is mommy done talking to Riles?" Carter immediately asked his father when Luke made his appearance in the media room where Sam and Carter were playing fortnite. Well Carter was pretty much destroying Sam, while the older sister was pretty much trying her best to stay interested.

He nodded, "Yes sir, bud."

Carter paused the game, "Can I go upstairs with her after I pummel Sam one more time?"

"Hey! You jerk." Sam chuckled.

"What? You're horrible at this game." He snickered leaning into her shoulder.

She playfully poked at his side and he jumped away with a short yelp, "I'm ticklish!"

"She's up in your room." Lucas mentioned sitting down by Sam and giving her a small smile.

"Is Riley okay?" Sam asked her father.

"She's mad at the situation."

Carter rolled his eyes, "Mom has a point though. Sarah's always bugging her, at least now she'll probably stop."

"She's also upset by the way you're mom went in there."

"So she went in Brooke Davis mode?" Sam joked.

"Definitely Brooke Davis mode. And I think she's feeling pretty powerless in the situation, so she's acted out because of it."

"Is mommy still gonna go back and raise hell?"

"Carter, what are you talking about?" Luke said completely confused as to how his son knew so much of the situation.

The boy shrugged, "I wasn't eavesdropping. Dave texted me because his friend Shawna was there when mom yelled. He said that she said that mom told Mr. Davila that she was going to come back and it would be worse if he hadn't fixed things."

Luke looked to Sam, who looked equally confused and impressed by how quickly Carter stringed that sentence together, then back to Carter, "We're going to handle it. Mom isn't going to go down and 'raise hell' and I don't know what all these kids are saying Carter but-"

"Don't worry dad. It's not like the whole school knows. Dave just knows Shawna. It's whatever."

Luke massaged his neck, "Just...just let us know if-"

"If mama made things worse for Riles?" He put ever so bluntly.

"Tell me first, I'll break it to mama, if that's the case."

Carter nodded with a smile, "Okay." Lucas took a deep breath and hugged his boy tight, "I love you big boy."

The boy relished the hug, "Love you too daddy."

Carter let go first then hopped off his seat, "I'm gonna go with Riley. Sammy can you come up later and watch a movie with us?"

"Riley has an early bedtime bud." Lucas broke the news.

"Awww, but dad-"

"No whining, Carter. That's her punishment."

"Fine." He frowned, "Can you watch a movie with _me_ later?"

"Sure bud. I'd love to."

"Awesome!" He grinned and headed up to check on his baby sister.

It was just Luke and Sam now along with the sound of the combat game's soundtrack in the background. Up until Luke grabbed the remote and turned the game off.

Silence.

The tension between them was still there. Thick.

"So today took a turn for the unexpected." He slightly joked, "I'd still like to talk to you champ, if you're still up for it."

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"If I'm honest with you it's been eating away at me." Luke told her as Sam got a bit more comfortable on the couch.

"Me too." She admitted.

"And mama told me you were sick. I'm glad you feel better peanut."

"I'm just a little congested but that's it." She looked away, hating that things could feel so awkward between them. This was her dad.

"She also told me about the dream you've been having lately, sweetheart. The one she heard while at your apartment."

That caught her off guard. She bit her lip feeling slightly embarrassed that her dad knew the fact that she'd been having a nightmare about him.

Luke grabbed a hold of her hands, "Samantha, my intention was never to make you feel like I thought less of you because of where you came from. It kills me to know that you thought that and were having dreams because of it."

"It's oka-"

"No, it's not okay." Luke cut her off, "I want you to know that I am extremely proud of every aspect of who you are, including where you come from. I'm hesitant of your plans only because I was, and maybe still am, so scared to see you stay in a place that gave you so many bad memories."

"Dad, I can handle it. I'm older now." She seemed so confident, so much more mature in Lucas's eyes as he heard her speak, "I'm not 16 years old anymore and hurting. I can do this. I've _been_ doing it."

"I know you have." Lucas conceded, "You know I, well I looked up where you work and I read about everything you've been doing."

Sam looked at him surprised. "You did?"

"I did. And I got to read about the impact you've been making. I wasn't thinking of any of that when I reacted to your news. I was just thinking about the fact that I wanted you out of the place where you were hurt so much."

"So you, you don't hate Southside?"

"I hate what happened to you there." Luke clarified, "I hate that I wasn't there and people took advantage of you. I hate that my little girl was alone there for so much of her life."

"Daddy I'm not alone anymore. I'm not weak anymore."

Lucas felt his eyes water, "Sam, you never were weak. You've always been my strong girl. My strong little one."

"It just felt like you were dismissing this whole part of who I was and that really hurt dad."

Luke leaned in and pressed a kiss onto her daughter's forehead. "I am so, so sorry peanut. That's not what I was trying to do at all. I think I had a moment with you like your mom had with Riley."

Sam snorted, "Oh God."

"You know your mom." Lucas quipped, "But all the same, you know me, and all my protective instinct kicked in and I couldn't help but put my foot in my mouth. I just thought of everything from your past and it makes me sick to think about it."

"I shouldn't have freaked out either." Sam admitted sheepishly, "I always tell my girls to actively listen to one another...guess I should've taken my own advice."

"Sammy, I'm your father and I'll support you in your endeavors, but know that even though I may disagree with you sometimes it doesn't mean that I think of you or your ideas any less."

Sam silently moved to lay her head on her father's lap.

Her affection a sign of forgiveness. The olive branch that Lucas was waiting for. The father was pleasantly surprised. He automatically ran his hand through her hair.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, peanut?"

"Did Riley ask more about it? About what happened to me at Southside?"It was a nagging thought in the 24 year old's head the past week.

Her sister hadn't asked or texted her, but she knew that Riley was too smart and too pensive to let something like that slide.

"We talked to her. She didn't understand how you could've been put through what you did."

Sam closed her eyes tightly, trying to will away tears laden with heavy memories. She didn't want to cry. She hadn't cried about her traumas in a while...But that's the funny thing about trauma. It creeps up on you when you least expect it. It overwhelms and overpowers years and years later.

She fought the urge and took three deep breaths. "Wha-what did you guys tell her?" She curled her legs in to be closer to her father.

Lucas could hear the emotion in his child's voice and was reminded of a conversation they had with her therapist towards a few years back.

 _Remember that what Sam went through will never leave her. She will have days where it hurts a lot more. It doesn't matter how old she gets. Those memories will always be there, and sometimes she will have to grieve those things. And that is okay. It's not a setback. It is a normal human emotion and experience. Trauma doesn't leave a person. It never will. But she's gotten so much better at dealing with it and accepting it. As her parents you should be immensely proud. I know as her therapist I am. Things could've easily gone another way for her, but they didn't. Remember that._

He continued to run his hand through her hair as he pieced together his words, "We told her that you suffered through abuse. But we didn't go into any detail. We just said that some people really hurt you mentally and physically. It's up to you Sam, if you want to tell the twins about what exactly happened to you. It's your story and your life to tell."

"Not now." Sam managed to say, sitting back up, but closing her eyes again as a few tears fell, "I-I don't think I can."

Meanwhile, Lucas felt that familiar feeling he always used to get when Sam was younger and she sat in his lap crying after a nightmare. It was rage and sadness mixed together. It was his heart in his throat and his blood pulsing quickly through his veins. It was the daddy in him that wanted to hold and rock his daughter until she fell into a peaceful sleep, and the father in him that wanted to tear everyone who hurt her daughter to pieces.

"There's no rush champ. It's on your time."

Another three deep breaths, pushing the rage of memories that began to swirl in her head back to the side streets of her mind. She forced her eyes back open and laid her head on the side of her dad's arm.

"I think if one of them asks me I'll tell them some things about it, but I don't know if I could ever just decide to tell them everything."

Luke moved his arm so Sam could lay comfortably into his side, "I think that sounds like a good plan. And if you're not ready you just tell them that, and if they keep pushing, talk to me or mama."

Sam nodded and felt her body shudder. Without thinking, she turned into her dad. Lucas hugged her tight and gave her multiple kisses to her head, "I'm here champ. I will always be here."

The girl breathed his scent in and listened to his voice. Two things that always helped her get out of her head.

…. …. ….

"Why'd you yell at mama?" Carter asked the moment he sat down next to Riley on his bed.

Riley shrugged, "I'm reading Carter, leave me alone."

"Well you're in _my_ room." He forced the book out of her hands.

"HEY!"

"I'll give it back to you once you answer my question."

Jesus, was everybody against her today?

"I just got mad, okay? You wouldn't have liked it if she went all crazy mode at school either, so can you just drop it?"

"It looked like she wanted to cry when you went up to your room." He stated simply, crossing his arms against his chest, just like Luke did when he was unimpressed with one of them.

This made Riley pause for a second. She'd never seen her mama cry after scolding one of them. Her mama was always no nonsense when it came to discipline. Why would she have cried?

"You hurt her feelings."

Riley narrowed her eyes, "N-no I didn't."

The 11 year old did not like the sound of that.

Carter scoffed, "Yeah Riles. You did. She was sad and dad was talking to her in the kitchen to make her feel better. I saw them when I went to get a bowl of chips for Sam and me."

Riley let herself fall onto Carter's bed, "I just got mad, I-I didn't want to hurt mama's feelings!"

Carter laid down next to her and rested his head on his hand, "Are you still mad at her?"

Riley frowned, "a little bit yeah."

"Sarah's a jerk, Riles. I've been wanting to beat her up since the beginning of this year, but I can't because she's a girl. I'm kinda happy mom did that."

Riley chuckled, "It doesn't matter that she's a girl."

"Yeah it does! Boys can't hit girls."

"Girls aren't any weaker than boys. That's stupid."

Carter rolled his eyes knowing that he could never win an argument like this with Riley, "Fine. Fine. Whatever you say."

"You wouldn't beat anyone up anyways. You'd be too scared of daddy spanking you."

"Like the way he spanked you today?" Carter shot back.

She frowned and glared at him, "Shut up Carter."

He chuckled, "You should've seen daddy's eyes when you started yelling. They were so big I thought they were gonna pop outta his head!"

Riley only glared while Carter cracked himself up. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his sister, "But seriously, I'm sorry mama did that Riles. That really sucks. But I don't think it'll be a big deal at school, or even at your art show."

"Everyone at the art show knows what mom did though."

"Parents go crazy all the time. It's not a big deal. Besides your my sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone loves me." He joked with a bright smile that not even Riley could argue with, "So that means everyone loves you."

"You're such a dummy."

"But you love me, right?"

"I have to love you. You're my brother."

"I'm your twin to be exact."

A few minutes later Sam walked into the room. She hadn't gotten a chance to say hi to her baby sister and wanted to do so before her parents made Riley go to bed.

When the 24 year old walked in Riley immediately looked away, avoiding her sister's eye contact. She wasn't excited about her sister trying to "talk" to her about what had happened. And also Sam had never seen her get spanked more than a swat or two before and it really embarrassed her that she'd witnessed it that evening.

Luckily Sam was able to anticipate this. "Carter, can I talk to Riles?"

"But this is my room." He protested.

"Beat it, kid. Gimme like 10 minutes with Riles."

The boy rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room, "Fine then." He mumbled.

"Hey kiddo. I didn't get to say hi to you today and I wanted to give you a big hug before you went to bed." Sam sat by where Riley was reading in the nook of Carter's room.

"You're not gonna yell at me too, are you?"

Sam chuckled, "Pretty sure mom and dad did plenty of that already...you okay though?"

Riley shrugged, "I'm not happy. I know that."

The older sister sympathetically frowned, "Well, you can always talk to me if you want about what you're feeling."

Riley sighed, "I just...wanna stop talking about it." The preteen answered honestly. Sam brought her legs up onto the ledge they were sitting on.

"Well do you mind if I just sit here with you for a bit?"

"I don't think you fit." The youngest sister chuckled, "You have to be little like me."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You jerk. I fit."

"Barely."

Sam yawned and laughed at the same time. Riley put her book down when she took notice of the tired expression on her big sister's face. Sam closed her eyes and rested her head on the window for a moment.

"Did you have a long day at work?" She asked curious.

"A bit." It was really the emotional rollercoaster that she'd just had with her dad that tired her out,

"I guess I'm just glad to be home with you carter, and mom and dad." She turned to face her sister, "I'm excited for your art show tomorrow. I can't wait!"

"I'm really excited for you to see one of my pieces!" Riley exclaimed, allowing herself to move out of her wallowy mood for a moment.

"Can I ask what it is, or does it have to be a surprise?"

Riley smirked. The painting was actually related to Sam and she was very proud of it, "It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises."

"I drew it at school, so mom and dad haven't seen it yet either."

"Has Carter seen it?"

"Yeah, but I made him swear on mom not to say anything."

Sam's eyes widened, "Wow. That's intense."

"Well he can be a blabbermouth so…"

Sam leaned in and kissed her little sister's forehead, "Even though I hate surprises, now I'm even more excited to go tomorrow. We're all super proud of you."

"Well it doesn't feel like it right now." Riley grumbled, crossing her arms and looking out the window. Wallowy mode back on and not following her own decision to stop talking about 'it', "They punished me, and they're gonna talk to that girl's mom even though I don't want them to." She stayed quiet for a moment, and looked away, "Plus mom never gets mad at Carter the way she gets mad at me."

Sam moved closer, "Riles." The young woman sighed, "They punished you because of the way you reacted in the living room. You really screamed at mom pretty intensely."

"Well I was mad!"

"I know you were." Sam placated, "And I get that. I've done it before too, and I got in trouble just like you did."

Riley felt a blush rise all the way to her ears, "Daddy spanked you for it?"

"Both of them have smacked my butt for going overboard on the yelling."

"But you were older than me when you moved in with them." Riley pointed out.

"Still happened to me though."

"Great." Riley replied miserably, realizing that she should expect the same in the future. She really had to control her mouth.

"The point is, you're their kid, just like I was, or, am really. But anyways they didn't punish you because of your feelings, but how you acted on them. You know they're huge on respect. And I know you said that Carter doesn't get in trouble with mom as much as you do, but I think it's because you have a big, big mind and you love to speak it when you feel particularly strongly about something. I know that it's something that mom really admires about you, but also kinda struggles with, you know? You give her a hard time with your thoughts and opinions sometimes. Carter doesn't as much."

Riley frowned and pulled her knees up, "Carter said I made her cry. I-I didn't mean to make mom cry."

"I think mom was probably just frustrated. She knows you didn't mean for that to happen. And I promise you she won't hold that against you. Whenever I saw her or dad cry because of me, which were always times that they didn't know I was looking but I was, I would feel really bad, kinda like you feel right now..and I realized that they love me so much that it sometimes comes out in tears. You're 11 years old Riley. You and Carter are going to mess up and get mad and get into trouble and give mom and dad more gray hairs than I did. I'm not saying to be horrible and not feel remorse about it. Just know that mom and dad punishing you isn't a sign of them loving you any less, or feeling any less proud of you. It's them loving you so much that they want to make sure you learn from those mistakes."

Riley nodded, but sighed deeply, "I know that."

"Good." Sam nodded, happy that her sister was so secure in her parents' love. It took her years to feel the same way.

"Today just really sucked and I want it to end."

"Luck for you, it's about to." Luke had come in the room and heard the tail end of Sam's words. He felt his heart gush with pride, hearing his eldest daughter speak so confidently.

Both Sam and Riley looked up. The eldest with an eyeroll at her father's cheesiness, and the youngest with a deep frown.

"Night Riles. I love you." Sam hugged her and kissed the side of her head, "See you in the morning."

She walked out, smirking at her dad as she left. Lucas watched Sam go for a moment before walking in and watching Riley get into Carter's bed wordlessy. He sat on the edge of the bed close to Riley's head.

"You mad at us bug?" He whispered. She looked up at him then back down at her hippo, shrugging softly.

"I know you don't like how things turned out today. I know that it makes you uncomfortable confronting that girl, and that you can most certainly deal with small jabs here and there. It's not that we don't think you can handle yourself, but mom and I are worried that things with her might escalate to a point where you can't handle it anymore."

"I get it." She answered softly. But she could still be mad about it.

"Sam was right" Luke added, "We are so very proud of every part of who you are."

The father fixed the covers around his girl, "I hope you also learned to control your anger bug. I really hated giving you those spanks princess, and putting you to bed so early when we could be doing something together."

Riley coiled into herself. 'Imagine how I feel!' She thought in her head, but was smart not to say it.

A kiss, an 'I love you, ' and one light switched off later and Riley was left alone. She wondered if she'd still be awake by the time Carter came up. She yawned deeply. Damn it. Maybe not.

She was, however, awake when Brooke had walked in the room about half an hour later to check on her.

The mother left the door slightly open just enough to let the light of the hall flutter in. Riley was laying on her side facing away from the door. She was still holding tightly onto her hippo.

"Riles, honey, you awake?"

Brooke shook her head, not sure why she asked that. If her daughter was awake, she certainly wasn't going to answer her considering she was still upset.

The 11 year old felt the bed dip and a hand smooth over her cheek.

It was now obvious to Brooke that her daughter was awake. She smiled at the failed act of 'pretend sleep' on Riley's part.

"Princess, if you're awake, I want to let you know that my heart aches thinking about all the emotions you must've gone through today. Mommy's sorry she embarrassed you, love. I really am."

Riley couldn't hold it and she opened her eyes right up at her mom.

"There you are bug." Brooke cooed. "Can I give you a goodnight kiss and a hug?"

The small girl sat up and let her mother pull her into a soft hug with a kiss to the side of her head, "I love you Riles. To the moon and back and then some."

She gently laid her back down and tucked her back in, "Love you too mama." Riley said as Brooke stood up.

The mother smiled, hoping tomorrow her daughter would wake up feeling better than she was now.

 **God, this was a long damn time coming. The next chapter will be the art show! It was originally going to be a part of this chapter, but it was getting too long and I wanted to put it up already lol. If you're still sticking with me I appreciate you so much! Please let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
